New Paths Volume 1
by megamatt09
Summary: In this alternate reality, Oliver Queen, his girlfriend Laurel Lance, and Laurel's sister, Sara(who also happens to be in a relationship with both Laurel and Oliver), head off on the Queen's Gambit. Little do how this one trip shapes a greater destiny. Oliver/Sara/Laurel/Multiple Women. Some content not suitable for children. Part One of a Five Part Series.
1. Chapter 1

_I won't spend too much time on Author's Notes, but this is a very Alternate Universe. Even disregarding the fact that a lot of this series was outlined very early into Arrow Season Seven, I've taken many creative liberties with the canon. This is for fun after all. I had been wanting to write an Oliver/Multiple Women story for a bit now, but naturally thanks to my impeccable timing, I'm doing it as we're gearing up for the final season of the show. So, there's that. _

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

Robert Queen debated long and hard about this trip. He did not even know if the Queen's Gambit would be ready to sail. And yet, Robert Queen could see the proof before his very eyes. This trip would be both practical and give him enough time to think. To think what needed to be done.

Moira, his wife, arrived to see him off. Things had been a bit tense between the two over the past few months. Robert had not been proud of many of his actions, but at first, he had the best intentions in mind. To protect his children, to protect his wife, but time had caused Robert to realize that these best intentions would cause many other people to harm.

"So, you're still going to do it?"

Moira's simple question cut through the air, at a point where Robert blinked. He tried to assure his wife that everything would be okay, without saying anything.

"It has to be done."

Moira adopted a very stoic expression and nodded. Robert understood why. Another car pulled off, and Robert caught sight of his son, Oliver, along with his long-time, although occasionally on and off girlfriend, Laurel. Laurel dressed in a very nice, although casual, black blouse, along with blue jeans. Oliver's attire had been a bit more casual.

If one did not know better, one would think that Laurel came from money and Oliver was the one who had come from an upper middle class family. Then again, Oliver always had been one to push the envelope about what the establishment thought had been proper.

"Dad."

"Oliver, Laurel," Robert said. "Coming to see me off."

"Actually, we were hoping if there was room for two more?"

Moira's eyebrows raised up. She said nothing. She noticed, perhaps not as soon as Robert did, that Oliver and Laurel had bags to pack.

"We thought, that a change of scenery might be a good thing for our relationship," Laurel said. "And...when we come back, we'll figure out where our future lies."

Robert could understand that, but he did have some misgivings.

"Don't you have your studies?" Robert asked.

"I'm off for three weeks," Laurel said. "And as for Oliver...well…."

Robert sighed and took a long look at his son who adopted a charming grin. That might work in getting in the panties of many willing young ladies, but as for his father, it did not work in swaying him in any way whatsoever.

"Did you drop this time or did you get kicked out, son?"

"Oh, Oliver," Moira said.

Moira had been permissive with her son, thinking that he should have the room to grow and flourish. Robert hoped that Oliver would grow out of his attitude that school was just a way to fool around and party. Robert had sown his wild oats during his teenage years, but buckled down and became the man he was.

Then again, Robert was not quite the perfect man that he wanted to be. He did hope that Oliver, and Thea, they would retain an innocence which Robert had lost a long time ago, being in the cutthroat world of business. Robert Queen wanted nothing, but the best of his children.

"I had a slight disagreement with one of the boys," Oliver said. "But, for once, I didn't sleep with his girlfriend, I swear."

"That's good to know," Laurel dryly responded. "Especially given we're not on break this time."

Oliver just continued on. "But, he thought that I did, and his buddies were egging him on. One thing lead to another and eventually...well, I think his mother was sleeping with the Headmaster. So she pulled some strings and I'm out."

"I'll talk to the school board when I get back," Robert said. "If it's as unfair as you claim it is, there should be no problem getting you back into class."

Oliver just shrugged in a noncommittal way. Laurel just shook her head and rolled her eyes, before wrapping her arm around her boyfriend tightly. The bracelet which Oliver bought her as an apology gift after their last falling out glistened on her wrist.

"You sure about going?" Moira asked.

"Moira, Oliver and Laurel can come if they want to," Robert said.

Before this conversation could continue, a car pulled up. Out of the car walked Laurel's father, Quentin. Laurel squeezed Oliver's hand. Quentin walked closer towards them.

"So, you're going off on this Yacht with your boyfriend?" Quentin asked.

"Yes, I figured that about a week away would do both of us some good," Laurel said.

Quentin had never really approved over Oliver for a couple of reasons. However, he did make Laurel happy, so Quentin would have to tolerate him. And as Quentin's wife, Dinah, said, Laurel was an adult and could make her own decisions. No matter how much Quentin disapproved of them.

If anything else, it allowed Quentin to bond with his goddaughter, Barbara, about their mutual bafflement at why Laurel kept coming back with Oliver. Not that Quentin would do that when either of his daughters or his wife was in an earshot.

"Just be careful out there," Quentin said. "I'm too young to be a grandfather."

Laurel looked scandalized at that statement. "Dad, I'm…."

"I know," Quentin said. He gave Oliver which he thought passed as a good natured smile. "Keep out of trouble. I know where you live."

Quentin sighed and turned to give his daughter a hug to see her off. It might only be a week.

"Between Sara off visiting friends in New York, and you leaving on this Yacht, I think that I might go insane with all of the quiet," Quentin quipped.

The skies looked clear and the day looked beautiful. Laurel and Oliver headed off to join Robert, and the rest of the Gambit's crew. Laurel could tell her father tried to tolerate Oliver for her sake.

Thankfully, over the past nine months, Oliver had not cheated on her. Mostly because Laurel had a rather crafty scheme to ensure that he remained faithful, and she could have kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner.

* * *

Laurel and Oliver dropped off their bags in one of the larger rooms on the ship.

"The largest room, with the biggest bed," Laurel said. "Of course, you would."

Oliver fired back with a cheeky grin. "What else do you think we should be doing on a Yacht other than…."

"Enjoy the view?" Laurel asked.

"I always enjoy the view," Oliver said. "Sometimes from the top, sometimes from the bottom, sometimes from behind…."

Laurel just smiled, and gave Oliver a playful swat on the arm. She did love him, warts and all. Thankfully, no physical warts, as that's one thing that Oliver was careful of doing. Not to sleep with anyone too sleazy. He might have been a manwhore at times, but he was a manwhore with standards.

And she kept taking him back, because no one could make her happier. Laurel heard a voice which resembled her good friend, Barbara Gordon, calling her an enabler. But, still, everyone had their vices, and Laurel was no exception.

"I made it."

From around the corner, walked Laurel's younger sister, Sara. She held a bag in her hand and grinned.

"So, you did sneak on the ship behind Dad's back," Laurel said. "You do live dangerously."

"Mmm, babe, you love it."

Oliver smiled as Sara walked forward and greeted Laurel with a long, passionate, and very much not a traditional sibling kiss. The minute Sara pulled away, she groped Oliver and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ollie, so glad that I could join you two," Sara said.

Sara's addition to Laurel and Oliver's relationship had come in one of the most unconventional ways possible. The last time Oliver slept with another woman behind Laurel's back, Laurel found out, and given that she had been very stressed out from her studies, flipped her lid and broke it off with Oliver, swearing that it would be it.

She went through a couple of bottles of wine on that night. Which was dangerous, given that her family had a history of alcoholism. But, Laurel had always known when to stop.

Sara was there to comfort her. And one thing lead to another, and suddenly, Sara and Laurel slept with each other, with years of tension coming out on that night. Laurel realized she loved her baby sister in a way which society would judge wrong. But, society always was terrible at judging matters of the heart, so Laurel paid those people no mind.

Laurel did come to the realization that she loved Sara and she did still love Oliver. So, she came up with a plan, to ensure that Oliver would not stray from Laurel again, while getting something out of it.

Given that Sara had a crush on Oliver, it did not take too much convincing for this relationship. And Oliver jumped on it as well. And they had been together ever since. Very occasionally, they had brought another woman into their relationship, although they had to be discreet about it, as for them to not to blow it.

Only one other person knew about their little trysts, and Laurel managed to swear her to secrecy, while joking there was a spot opening for her in their bed if she wanted it. Which Barbara did not take too kindly for given her rather...hostile history with Oliver.

In, she called him a shamelessness womanizer, and Oliver called her a creepy cyberstalker. So, naturally they had their issues with each other.

"You told Dad you were visiting friends in New York," Laurel said.

"Yeah, I did," Sara said. "Mom...is suspicious, although Dad's not the wiser."

Laurel just smiled. They would have to cross that bridge when they had it.

"I'm thinking my father might figure something's up as well," Oliver said. "He hasn't said anything….but I think he might eventually notice Sara's on the ship."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, babe," Laurel said.

"Yeah, together," Sara said.

The two sisters kissed Oliver. Oliver could hear his father coming, so Laurel and Sara made their way into the bedroom.

* * *

Robert Queen caught sight of the second Lance sister sneaking onto the Gambit. He had been very curious to see where it was going. The last time his son got together with Laurel, something changed. Sara seemed to spent a lot of time around the Mansion as well and Robert managed to piece everything together in enough time.

"Son, a word if you please?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow and conceded in joining his father down the hallway.

"You're in a relationship with both of them," Robert said without missing a beat.

"Dad…."

Robert raised an finger and prevented his son from saying anything further.

"Your life, your choices," Robert continued. "But, my concern is you living dangerously….being with the two of them. People will wonder if you coerced them. People might think you emotionally manipulated them."

Oliver was about ready to protest this. "It was Laurel's idea. And Sara's"

Robert put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I figured about as much," Robert said. "Polygamy might be legal now, but old traditions and old beliefs, they die hard."

Oliver nodded. About a couple months ago, after intense debate, new laws permitting Polygamy had been passed. Granted, it would be a very rigorous process to get a marriage improved, and many priests outwardly refused to accept the Polygamous marriages. Then again, there were many who refused to preside over same-sex marriages and a fair few who frowned upon interracial marriages, so Oliver suspected that an even more controversial brand of marriage would also have some problems.

It was alarming how people used God's will as a shield for prejudice. It really cheapened the faith held true by so many people.

"I want you to be safe," Robert said. "And I hope that...you can have a future which you can live up to your full potential."

Robert took a glass of wine and sipped on it.

"I hoped that you and Thea...you would not have to face the darker side of Starling City's elite. But, I fear, that I could not hide you from it forever."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

Robert recovered quickly and returned back to his thoughts. "Just thinking out loud son. Don't worry about it. There's nothing that you should be concerned about….not as long as I'm around."

And so, Oliver put his father's strange, and cryptic words out of his mind. He walked out to get a breath of fresh air. No doubt Laurel and Sara would keep his interest and attention pretty soon.

* * *

"So, you're off on a Yacht with him," disapproving voice said to Laurel.

"Babs, I know you don't like him…."

"I respect your ability as a grown woman to make the right choices," Barbara Gordon responded over the phone. "And you taking Oliver back...thinking you can change him...it's not something that I would bother with. But, you see something in him...that I can't...but...you really did want to go down this road."

"Polygamy is legal now," Laurel said.

"Only for the past couple of months, and you've been going down this road for about six or seven months."

Laurel just smiled and held her phone closely. The reception had been pretty good out here, despite the fact they were well out to sea.

"As long as everyone consents, fine," Barbara said. "Still don't know what…."

"Well, Oliver's a good guy, but you really have to know him," Laurel said. "And you know, Oliver, I think the reason that he's cheating on me is because not one woman could handle what he has. I don't know what he is, but he has an abnormally high…."

"Whoa, I do not need to be hearing this," Barbara said cutting off Laurel.

Laurel backed off, sensing the discomfort her long time friend was fearing.

"Sorry, Babs," Laurel said. "I'll be back next week...Friday, or Saturday. You want to do Lunch?"

"I'll come to Starling," Barbara said. "Trust me, I need to get out of Gotham right now. Sionis and Cobblepot are at each other's throats...and the Clown's broken out of Arkham again."

"Oh, him again?" Laurel asked. "I thought he was dead."

"So we all hoped,' Barbara said with a long sigh. "Dad's being run ragged...even with the help of….You-Know-Who."

Laurel just smiled at this. She knew about Barbara's other job, other than working at the Gotham City Library. But, since Barbara kept Laurel's secrets, no matter how distasteful she found them.

"So, you're heading out to the South China Sea, right?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, around that area, why?"

"Radar's picking up a big storm out that way," Barbara said seriously. "Stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you or Sara...or even Oliver….I guess."

Laurel appreciated the concern. She had no concern, the Crew of the Queen's Gambit had been one of the best trained out there. She would be okay, they would all be okay.

* * *

Oliver returned back to the room, just in time to be greeted with a very eye popping sight. Laurel and Sara sitting on the bed, wearing bathrobe which opened up to reveal their lingerie covered bodies. Bra, panties, stockings, garter belts, the works. Sara wore white while Laurel wore black. Oliver kept a gaze over their fit bodies and remembered to swallow.

"You two look amazing," Oliver said.

"It would be even more amazing with you here," Sara told him with a big grin on her face.

A loud clap of thunder echoed from outside. Sara shifted very carefully on the bed. The more Oliver sat down, Sara climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Laurel moved behind Oliver and started to mess with the buttons of his shirt.

"There's a hell of a storm out there," Sara mused.

Laurel grinned at her sister. "Just think, when you were younger, you used to climb into my bed whenever there was a storm."

Sara fired back with a cheeky grin of her own. "And now, I climb into your bed for other reasons."

Oliver could do nothing other than relax as Sara ground her nice thick ass against the crotch of his pants. He placed a hand on Sara's thigh and edged closer up her leg.

"Can't believe how lucky I am to have two amazing sisters with me," Oliver said.

Laurel kissed Oliver's neck and moved to get to his ear.

"Just wait until Thea's old enough. I think she's going to be quite the looker when she grows up."

"I'll pretend you're not doing a jailbait wait on my sister," Oliver said.

Laurel just casually played with Oliver's chest and abs almost having his shirt completely off.

In the meantime, Sara could feel Oliver practically about ready to burst through his pants. She ramped up the teasing.

"It would unfair to….exclude her when she's old enough," Sara said. "But...five years is a long time, I suppose."

Sara and Laurel casually started to undress their man. And just show him how lucky he was to enjoy both of them at the same time, in the same night.

* * *

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2(Smut Chapter)

**This chapter has all smut. None of that pesky plot to be found here. If you're reading this for the plot, then feel free to skip this chapter. To be warned, you may be skipping a lot of chapters if you're in it for just plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Laurel and Sara stripped Oliver down to his boxer shorts and covered his body with kisses. The two sweet sisters knew precisely all of the ways to ramp up the pleasure their man felt.

"Let's take down that tent he's pitching," Sara said.

Sara slid down the bed while taking off Oliver's shorts and revealing his thick, long cock. A beast which caused many women to quiver and ruin their panties. Sara moved down to the head to take it to her mouth.

Laurel covered Oliver's body with kisses until she closed in to the area she wanted. She waited for Sara to release Oliver's long pole. The minute she did, Laurel jammed her mouth down onto Oliver and started to suck him hard, taking him deep into her throat.

"Fuck, Laurel."

All of the virtues Laurel had, and Oliver had been most impressed with her skills in the bedroom. The gorgeous face of the stunning, and brilliant woman came up and down when she bobbed down on Oliver's pole. Salvia splashed all over him the more that Laurel edged down onto him.

"I know how I can make this better," Sara said.

Sara proved to be a woman of her world. As Laurel pleasured Oliver's throbbing rod, Sara went down between his legs and began to suck his balls. The younger sister proved to be a queen in pleasuring a man's testicles. And Oliver's were swollen, thick, and impressive. These two lovely women came down onto him, making Oliver groan.

Oliver brushed his fingers through their scalp. He pushed deeper into Laurel, almost feeling the tension raise.

The two girls did not allow Oliver a chance to cool down. They kept edging him, working their tongues, their mouth, and even their teeth. One of the benefits of having a high sex-drive and sleeping with a diverse variety of women, meant that Oliver had a lot of experience holding back on his partners.

He made them work for it, and Laurel and Sara tested the limits of how he felt. Oliver groaned, grunted, and laid as the two lovely women gave him no quarter in pleasuring his groin.

Finally, Oliver grunted and unleashed a very prominent amount of seed. Sara sucking on his balls while milking him allowed Oliver to fill Laurel's mouth with a load.

Laurel came up, cum dripping down from her mouth. Instantly, Sara pounced on her sister and started to ravenously make out from Laurel to get Oliver's cum which she had not swallowed her clean off her face.

The effect had been better than any pill, and Oliver stood harder than ever before. He situated himself behind Sara and put his hands down her back. He kissed her down the back and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her pussy for the world.

Sara, despite distracted by Laurel's kiss, had her attention swing slowly towards Oliver. And his excellent pussy eating skills. His tongue massaged every center of her wet center. Getting it nice, wet, and ready for the insertion. Preparing Sara to receive Oliver's cock.

The younger Lance sister rolled off to the side on the bed. Oliver took Sara around the waist and put his thick cock against her entrance. Pushing up against Sara, as he wrapped his arms around her from the side, the younger sister's cries of passion made Oliver rock hard and ready to slip himself into her body.

"Do it, Ollie," Sara passionately breathed out for him. "I want you inside me."

"I want you to see you do it too," Laurel said. "My sister's tight pussy...I know how good it feels."

"I do too," Oliver said.

Oliver shoved his big meaty pole down into Sara's hole and stretched her out. Every inch he pushed into Sara had gotten a cry of passion from her. Oliver pressed his body against Sara, rocking her insides and making her cry out. Sara's really tight muscles tightened around Oliver and made him groan out in pleasure the quicker that Oliver planted himself deep into Sara.

Laurel did not leave herself out of the equation for long. She undid her bra and pulled her panties to the side. Oliver reached around Laurel and pleasured her at the same time he buried his full length inside of Sara. Stretching the fit girl out and making her scream before.

"Look how wet you are," Oliver approvingly said.

Oliver brushed his finger down Laurel's slit and slipped deep inside of her, with a thrusting motion with his finger which matched what he was doing with Sara.

"Now, is that because of what I'm doing to Sara?" Oliver asked.

"YES!" Laurel yelled. "OOH OLLIE! MORE, DEEPER! FUCK US BOTH!"

Oliver pulled himself out of Sara, much to the girl's protests. Laurel turned her body, so she had been in the perfect position. On her hands and knees, with Oliver touching her body all over. And hitting all of the hot spots that she wanted.

"I told you I was enjoying the view."

With a loud push, Oliver slammed himself as deep into Laurel as humanly possible. Laurel's tight body clamped down onto Oliver and released him a couple of times.

The faster Oliver jammed into Laurel, the better this felt. He watched Sara who upon his grin started to crawl over, down the bed towards them. Oliver extracted his manhood from Laurel's tight body just for Sara to jump onto it and suck her sister's juices off of it.

The moment Oliver spun Sara around, she shared Laurel's position a minute again. Oliver jammed himself deep into Sara. Her walls attempting to to grab him.

The view of Sara's sexy ass bouncing when Oliver rammed into her just increased Oliver's fuel. Laurel slapped Sara's ass and caused her to cry out again. Oliver did the same.

Oliver and Laurel alternated between slapping Sara's ass which got her hornier and hornier. Her tight pussy closed down onto Oliver and released him.

Both girls, now on their hands and knees, taking Oliver's length for a few touches. Just as the orgasm reached for one girl, Oliver switched to them. From Sara, to Laurel, to Sara, all while jamming into their tight bodies.

"Something's got to give soon," Sara breathed.

"I wonder if you're going to break," Oliver said.

"Oh, put her into a sex coma!" a furiously masturbating Laurel yelled.

Laurel entertained the possibility of the reason why she hated her boyfriend's cheating on her, was she would not have been invited to watch it if Oliver was doing it behind her back. Something about Oliver screwing another woman senseless just brought Laurel so much enjoyment. The fact it was her lovely baby sister, sweet Sara, well, Laurel thought she would rub herself raw just watching.

Oliver ripped Laurel's fingers from her pussy, sucked on them to establish his dominance, and shoved Laurel down onto the bed. Laurel's legs wrapped around Oliver, and she tried to keep him together.

"It's going to be mine, you know," Laurel breathed. "Your cum...every single drop of it...it's going to be mine."

Laurel pressed her legs against Oliver's back and caused him to slide in and out of her body. Sara licked his balls when they came into proximity to her.

Oliver never thought that he would have this much fun. His beautiful girlfriend's legs felt amazing, so soft, so silky. And her insides, they pushed against him. Adding Sara had simply given a new dynamic to their relationship which made things far more hotter than they were in the past.

Not wanting the fun to end, Oliver pulled out of Laurel and left her breathing. He ate Sara's pussy, cooling down a little bit. He brought Sara to a very vocal orgasm with his fingers and his tongue.

Sara's entire body shook on the bed. She had been sent on a very impressive roller coaster ride, with the peaks sending her to the highest heights and the valleys dropping back into a sweaty mess on the bed.

Much to Oliver's surprise, pleasant as it may be, Laurel pounced on top of Sara. The two sisters engaged in a heated makeout session, even more hotter than anything that Oliver could have imagined in his greatest erotic dream.

Something about the sights, the scents, the sounds, and the feel, being so close by, made it so reacher. Oliver throbbed, wanting to sheath himself into the warm pussy of at least one of the sisters.

"I swear, you two won't stop until I'm drained," Oliver breathed.

Laurel would have said that was the idea. Of course, she was too busy sucking on Sara's erect nipples to respond. And Sara was too busy having her nipples sucked on to say anything out of the ordinary.

Oliver slipped himself deep into Laurel one more time, and pushed into her. The further he pushed, the tighter Laurel got. Laurel sheathed his manhood, moaning into her sister's chest. Oliver kissed Laurel's sexy back, down to her hips, and then kneaded her ass the faster he pushed into her. All of those touches caused Laurel to break down in pleasure.

"Finish her," Sara breathed. "Really make her explode!"

Laurel's screams, slightly muffled in Sara's chest, showed just how adept Oliver had been in pushing her buttons. And Sara pushed a few as well, while breathing on Laurel's neck and stroking enough skin, going as far as she could reach.

Oliver switched to Sara and buried himself deep inside of her. He pressed down onto Laurel while sliding into Sara. He could feel Laurel's frustrating that she had been so close to being fucked, and yet had been hung out to dry.

"Poor baby, you'll get your turn," Sara cooed.

Laurel would have said something, had Oliver's fingers not been pushing so expertly inside of her pussy. The two lovely sisters now intermingled through the air.

Try as he might to slow down, Sara would not have any of it. She clamped down onto Oliver, squeezing into his immense tool and trying to drain him down to the very last drop.

"You know you're close, Ollie," Sara sexily breathed in his ear.

Oliver knew, Sara knew, and even Laurel knew. But, Oliver's stubborn and persistent pride refused to allow him to win out to Sara. Despite the fact that this young blonde temptress, with all of the skill of a ravenous succubus, made an attempt to drain Oliver of every single last drop of seed which had been contained in his balls.

"Ollie!" Sara whined.

Unfortunately, Oliver just managed to hold out, and make Sara cum. She collapsed on the bed in a daze, with Oliver pulling out of her.

Very nearly, Oliver succumbed to Laurel's mouth. She clamped down hard onto him, sucking him. Oliver peered down into Laurel's eyes and wondered what she was going to do to him.

Suddenly, a clink of chain against the bed and Sara realized she had been handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Dad's going to be pissed you swiped those," Sara said.

"Oh, those aren't his," Laurel said. "Mom's."

Sara had so many questions, but she had been distracted by them. Laurel climbed over her body and teased Sara's body, kissing every last inch of her sister. The teasing happened, but despite Laurel putting her tongue and fingers very close to her sister's pussy, she did not slip inside. And Oliver copied Laurel's motions, kissing all over her body.

The combined actions of both Laurel and Oliver reduced Sara into a quivering mess of frustration. She knew they would tend to her soon. The two people who knew all of the ways to drive Sara completely nuts, abused that knowledge.

"The two of you are too much," Sara breathed.

Oliver kissed Sara's neck and moved down to her right ear. His cock brushing up against Sara's side, full and erect, almost ready to burst, did not help Sara's frustration levels any.

"And you know that you like it."

Sara could not honestly disagree about that, at any rate.

"Enough fun," Laurel said. "It's time…."

She groped Oliver's crotch and pushed him down onto the bed. Laurel climbed on top of Oliver and teased him. Careful not to let him explode before it already started. Yet, Laurel wanted him, and wanted to swallow him up completely. Her wet lips rubbed against him.

Laurel felt empty, other than when Oliver pushed into her. He spoiled her for life. Laurel broke out into a smile, rising and dropping down onto his length. She gained momentum and rode Oliver like a stallion, a big grin crossing Laurel's face.

Laurel pressed up against Oliver's body and moaned, going faster, and faster. Burying herself deep down onto him, and stretching him.

"Close, babe?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, I don't think I can…."

"And I don't want you too," Laurel responded. "So close, Ollie...so close."

The closer Laurel reached that sweet point of release, the more of a production she made out of her orgasm. Everything was coming up, closer, and closer, to the breaking point. Oh, damn, Laurel always enjoyed it. The touch, the taste, the feel, just everything making her body quiver on top of Oliver's length.

And Oliver did enjoy the view. Oliver pressed his hands against Laurel's chest and rocked her body. The cum which built up throughout the night finally escaped from Oliver's balls.

The shower ended up between Laurel's thighs, on her stomach, and in her pussy. All over the place, it spurted inside of her. Laurel had been meticulous with her birth control, so she had no concerns of Oliver filling her pussy with a cream pie. Laurel squeezed and clamped onto Oliver to get every last second drop of cum inside of her.

Laurel climbed off on Oliver and shimmied down his body. She kissed his chest, abs, and then his pelvis bones a couple more times, before moving in and licking his crotch. Juices galore stained them, from Laurel, Sara, and Oliver's recent discharge. Laurel slurped every single last drop from Oliver's erupting, spurting balls.

With her pussy full of Oliver's gift, Laurel crawled onto her sister's face and allowed Sara's to greedily gobble up the gift inside. Despite being handcuffed to the bed, Sara worked her tongue, craving the gift inside.

Oliver joined them for more fun, both with Sara handcuffed, and without.

Of course, a storm brewing on the horizon caused the fun the three lovers shared to come crashing down to an end.

**The Plot Continues in the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel Lance, Sara Lance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

A ragged, and quite frankly terrified Oliver Queen crawled onto the island, a body hastily wrapped up in a blanket being dragged behind him. Oliver's head pounded with the drums of war.

The night had started out so nicely, as well. Oliver recalled it all, although it was a distant and fading memory by now. Had only hours passed? Maybe it had been days or weeks? Time could not be told out here to be perfectly honest.

In the afterglow, a storm struck. And struck hard, sending the Queen's Gambit sinking down to the sea with it. Oliver's mind's eye flickered into life. Images of Sara being sucked down into the waves. Images of Laurel jumping after her sister to try and save her, and ending up being sucked down in the chaos.

The happy afterglow eliminated, with two strong hands belonging to Robert Queen grabbing Oliver and pulling him away, before he could be taken to a similar grave.

Oliver hated the fact that he had no idea what became of Sara and Laurel. And would would become of him. And more importantly, how little time passed. Those thoughts flicked through Oliver's mind, but things got worse. Things got much worse the more Oliver recalled.

His father, a surviving crewman, and Oliver were on a boat. His father shot the crewman so Oliver could survive. And then told his son something, something that chilled him to the bone.

"I'm not the man you thought I was. Be better than me. Avenge my wrongs."

That particular thought coursed through Oliver's mind. Right when his father passed him this notebook, which Oliver clutched this book to his chest as an afterthought. None of that mattered right now. None of it mattered, other than the fact that his father shot himself in the end.

Dozens of times, those grim and gruesome images passed through Oliver's head. He dragged his father's corpse to the nearest place of salvation. The thoughts burned through Oliver's mind, constantly looping back around.

Somehow, someway, Oliver made it to this island. But, honestly was he safe? Did Oliver meet his salvation? Those were questions that Oliver hesitated to try and answer for one simple reason.

He did not want to know the answer. Oliver, despite his injuries, needed to find food, shelter, and a way to get home. Unfortunately, something about this island caused Oliver a great deal of unrest and his nerves, they had grown rather frayed.

Wherever Oliver Queen was, he did not like it. The fun times with Sara and Laurel, the joy of the trip, it had been a distant memory. He had to find a place to bury his father, and then...well Oliver did not know.

A rustle from the bushes caused Oliver to become on edge. He had no way to defend himself against anything on this island.

* * *

Lian Yu, Purgatory, an island where some of the worst men in the world had been sentenced to die. The stories had been passed over, far and wide for many, and likely reality had been worse any fear.

A dark haired woman crept through the shadows, searching for her prey. The warrior woman dressed in battle armor, with a sword sheathed on her side. One would wonder what a woman like this would be doing in a place like Lian Yu.

The truth was, she had not ended up on Lian Yu out of exile. But rather out of choice. The events over the past couple of months sank into her head. A constant reminder of her failures broadcasted back.

The truth is, while the warrior's people claimed that she could not be blamed for those events, their eyes and their body language spoke differently. Nearly, the brave warrior lead to the downfall of her sisters. They had remained hidden for quite some time, fearful of the outside world, or rather fearful about what they did not understand.

Despite the warrior being curious, her mother discouraged her from visiting. Which she did a time or two, despite her mother's disagreement with mixing without outsiders.

One should not mistaken the Queen's distrust for prejudice. Rumors, whispers, among the most experienced of the warriors on the island stated that the Queen once let someone, an outsider, into her heart. And the strength of the betrayal led with the Queen being held captive and made the slave of this man, along with several of her sisters.

Princess Diana of Themyscira heard the stories, from others. Although her mother remained tight-lipped about that trauma. Diana flashed back to her foolish encounter with the witch.

Diana had been the one who had inadvertently allowed Circe onto the island. And Circe being allowed on the island, lead to her sisters nearly being turned into swine. The raw horror Diana felt still was fresh in her mind.

An old trick of Circe's, but nevertheless, one which the woman always had been amused by. Diana cringed at how she had been fooled by such an obvious ruse. And while she had righted what had once gone wrong, Diana still felt discouraged.

To be honest, Diana never expected to end up on a place as Lian Yu. But, for the past several months, Diana roamed the island, hunting what she needed to survive. And up until about a month ago, Diana avoided contact. Until a group of highly trained mercenaries showed up on the island.

They must work for someone. Diana kept ahead of them. Diana hoped not to engage them, although given that they appeared to take over a good chunk of the island, she may not avoid it for much longer.

"At least the storm's clearing up," Diana mused.

That was one clear point in today's events. The storm, which ravished Lian Yu, had been clearing up. Diana swept her way through the clearing.

Something caught her attention. Someone turned up on the island. Diana's senses perked up as she had gotten a close look at the man. She moved through the bushes and climbed up on a tree to get a better vantage point.

This mystery man was not dressed as the other men who Diana encountered on the island. In fact, Diana picked up on the fact this particular man looked ragged, lost, and confused. And was dragging something behind him, at least until the fact he gave up and almost stumbled up the hill.

The man had no idea where he was going. And it was a wonder he made it past the storm leading into Lian Yu. But, the rate he was going, Diana doubted he would survive the night.

Especially when he moved close to an area which Diana knew to be riddled with landmines and other traps. Diana thought about it. Dare she intervene and potentially blow her cover for this lost stranger.

"Hera, guide me," Diana murmured.

She knew the right thing to do, no matter what the risk. The Amazon warrior moved down from her perch and crossed the island.

* * *

The adrenaline and the determination to get on the island faded off and now other, more crippling emotions set in. Oliver realized the full scope of what he had gone to. Shock, not to mention a fever, struck Oliver. He paced forward and almost collapsed, breathing heavily.

"So, this is how I die," Oliver said.

He coughed a little bit. A strong hand grabbed Oliver from behind and pulled caused the young man jolt.

"How did you get here?"

Oliver turned around and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous women that he ever saw in his life, barring his lovely girlfriends. He suspected that Sara and Laurel would agree if they were here. He wondered if this would be some delusional fever dream. People hallucinated when they were dehydrated or hungry or sick? Oliver thought that they did anyway. Maybe they did.

"I was shipwrecked," Oliver grumbled, barely able to hold himself to anything approximating a standing position. "My father...he...died."

Despite knowing Robert Queen committed suicide right before his eyes, Oliver could not bring himself to admit that fact out loud. The enchanting raven-haired beauty, if she was in fact real, put her hand on Oliver's shoulder, with sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss," she said. "We'll do what we can to give him a burial that he deserves."

Oliver swallowed. He did not know, did not know what would become of anyone now. He almost buckled to his knees and collapsed on the island. The woman very effortlessly pulled Oliver up to a standing position, his legs wobbling as he moved back and forth.

"Are you for real?" Oliver managed.

"Yes, but you're burning up," she said. "I better get you out of there. We're not the only ones on this island...be careful."

The woman practically carried Oliver across the island. Oliver did not know why he thought this woman could be trusted. Because, honestly, as Oliver's pain increased, he realized how little of a choice he had regarding the matter.

* * *

Oliver's shirt had been removed and the woman cleaned up his wounds, while brewing something on the fire. For some reason, Oliver had the weird impression he had been the first man she had seen up close. Perhaps it was delirium due to the fever, but this goddess spent a lot of time checking him out before she got to work. Regardless, she cleaned his wounds, before they got infected.

"Drink this."

Oliver took the drink and drank it. Suddenly, he felt better and stronger and more willing to face the world.

"Where am I?" Oliver asked.

The woman responded with a sigh. She bent over to cook something on the fire. Oliver tried not to check her out, but at the same time, he could not help herself. Even in the armor she wore, Oliver could pretty much sniff out a nice ass.

If she had been bothered by Oliver's gaze, she did not say anything.

"You, are on Lian Yu," she said. "It means Purgatory….some of the worst of the worst are sent here. Many perish."

Oliver thought his situation went from bad to worse. One question, one tiny question, brushed into the back of Oliver's mind and threatened to break out into the surface.

"How did you come to be here?"

The woman just frowned and took a long drink. She shared the fish she cooked up with Oliver.

"I chose to come here," she said.

"Why?"

"It's a long story," she said.

The woman stayed polite in her response, but Oliver got the distinct impression that it was not something that she cared to talk about. Which was fair enough. Oliver ate his meal in silence.

One more night, Oliver had a feeling. How long would this woman bother entertaining keeping him around? She was selfless, helping him out when she did not have to.

"The storm's subsiding," Oliver said. "Is there a way off of this island?"

"Much easier to get on the island than to get off," she said. "To be honest, I've never given it much thought."

A part of Oliver had been afraid of that. He had been sent to this island, among the worst of the worst. And it appeared that most people on this place died.

"They still could be out there," Oliver said. He could sense the curiosity of the woman. "My lovers...Sara and Laurel. I watched them….I couldn't save them in time."

"No one would blame you," she said. "But...there's little chance they survived. The chance of them surviving…."

"I made it," Oliver said. "They could as well."

She just smiled, almost humoring him.

"It's not really fair," she commented. "I'm here for perspective...to think about where I'm going in life. And as bad as this island is, there are far worse fates because you would have perished if you remained on the waters."

Oliver swallowed. He took another drink from whatever miracle tonic this woman brewed. It did hit the spot and make him feel stronger. And also cause the full depth of what he was in hit him. Oliver tried to maintain the hope that Laurel and Sara found somewhere. There were other islands...a passing ship picked them up.

Something, anything, Oliver tried to cling onto hope.

"We've spent the past evening together, and I'm afraid I've never caught your name," the woman said.

"Well, I don't think that I've gotten yours," he said. "Oliver Queen."

"Diana."

The lack of last name caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow. He wisely did not pry. This woman had her secrets, and Oliver respected that. The armor she wore also caught Oliver's interest and he vaguely recognized the design.

Despite sleeping through history classes most of his time at school, Oliver vaguely recognized it as some kind of Greek origin. He took one final bite of food, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

After Robert had been properly buried on the island, Oliver joined Diana on her walk through the island.

"Be careful, there are mines everywhere on this island," Diana said.

Oliver came close to stepping on one of the mines. He took a deep breath as Diana stopped him from getting blow to smithereens.

"There's a light up ahead," Oliver said. "Do you think there are other people on the island?"

Diana broke out into a very prolific sigh. She decided to enlighten Oliver on a couple of facts of Lian Yu.

"About a month ago, some mercenaries showed up. They were building something….I only caught a brief glimpse of it."

Curiosity almost doomed Diana and her fellow Amazons during the previous encounter with Circe. Diana had no desire to get in trouble once again. It was only fortunate enough that Diana came to her.

"They're not the friendly type," Oliver said.

"Few on this island are," Diana said.

Still the bright light intrigued Oliver. Something about it called to him. Oliver stepped through the bushes, and Diana followed him. They moved up a hill, thankfully avoiding any of the hazards which Lian Yu had to offer.

Suddenly, Oliver came across it. Diana's gasp of surprise caught Oliver off guard.

"Hera!"

"Is that who it is?" Oliver asked.

The statue of the woman, atop the shrine, was magnificent. Beautiful face which would stop traffic, large bust, a flat stomach, curved hips, long legs, she was everything. Those bright silky lips glistened to light, and Oliver could only imagine the woman's lips doing something very amazing to him. He tried to get that course thought out of his mind.

Yet, the woman's eyes twinkled, and she appeared to be egging on him to do something daring and bold.

"No, not Hera, it's Aphrodite," Diana said. "The goddess of love…."

Oliver's brow crinkled. "Why would a statue of Aphrodite be found on Lian Yu of all places?"

Diana thought Oliver's question was perfectly acceptable. The ground on the island shaking underneath them both. Diana peered up and realized the statue had been vibrating for some reason.

"Did we just…."

Oliver's quip had been suddenly lost to everything as the statue exploded and bombarded Oliver and Diana with a bright pink light. The force of which knocked them onto their backsides.

Diana landed up against Oliver, pressing herself onto his crotch. Something pressed against Diana from behind. She shivered at the thought what Oliver had in his pants.

"Do you have a spear in your pants, Mr. Queen?" Diana asked.

Oliver wondered what the hell just happened. The last time he had a hard-on this bad, was when someone slipped something into his drink during a high school party. It felt like every drop of blood in his body flowed to his crotch and got it stretching even.

"Oliver," Diana breathed. "I need your body."

Aggressively, Diana shoved her lips down onto Oliver's and kissed the ever living hell out of him. She attacked him with such a lip bruising fury and strength, that Oliver thought she was going to break him in half for a minute.

Something happened, Oliver's body strengthened, and matched Diana's, allowing him to kiss her back. The Amazon goddess working her tongue into his mouth had been matched by Oliver feeling up her body.

Diana boiled in her armor. She shoved Oliver through an opening that had risen up when the statue had exploded.

They fell into a nearby underground cavern, complete with a surprisingly luxurious bed. It was almost like it manifested into existence, because these the two people involved need it.

Diana pulled her armor off and then her underclothes. Oliver drank in the body of someone who was no less than a goddess. Sensual, yet muscular, with a gravity defying bust, a very firm ass, a pussy with only few black curls covering it, and long legs, which could crush a man or seduce him to his doom. He quickly stripped down naked as well,

"It's the first time I've lain with a man," Diana softly said. "And quite a man as well."

She groped Oliver's crotch and aggressive kissed him, before shoving him down to the bed. Oliver put his hands on Diana to try and slow her down before they ended up breaking the bed.

* * *

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapters Contains Nothing, but Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Four:**

The vigorous kiss performed by Diana only deepened. Her soft lips on Oliver's, her sexy body pressed against his, it increased the rush of arousal which only grew more prominent. Diana's exploration of Oliver's body, touching every hardened muscle. An exploration which ended with Diana putting her hands on Oliver's hardened pole.

Oliver groaned the moment the Amazon's strong, and yet soft fingers brushed up against his organ. He pushed forward, enjoying Diana clasping him hard. She stroked him, slowly at first, and then sped up a little bit.

Diana did not know what she was doing thanks to experience. But rather, a primal instinct which drove her. The fact is, the more Oliver's manhood swelled in her hand, the more Diana enjoyed pumping it. She wanted it nice and full. Her right hand pumped his cock while her left hand reached down and touched Oliver's balls.

So full, so bloated, and it made Diana so horny. Her pussy dripped, feeling extremely hot.

Oliver kissed Diana even harder than before and decided to pull away from her. A strand of salvia left between Diana's swollen lips and Oliver's made things rather hot. Oliver zeroed in on Diana's neck. She arched back to allow Oliver to go through them.

"So gifted," Diana breathed.

A body which demanded to be worshipped presented itself for Oliver's attack. He leaned on in for the attack, kissing Diana all over. Her nipples stood up for Oliver to attack so he leaned down and sucked them. A couple of minutes on the right and then some time pleasuring the left. The more Diana cried out in passion, the more Oliver took control of her ample chest, sucking those nipples until they were nice and hard.

Diana released Oliver's manhood, allowing it to slide down her leg. The Amazon Princess laid back on the bed and Oliver attacked Diana's body. With all of the ravenous fury one might expect, Oliver tackled Diana. Kissing her, making her feel so good.

The warmth spread through her body. Diana's first time a man, taboo as it might have been for some people on the island, caused the heat inside of her body to increase. Her legs spread and Oliver moved closer and closer.

Gripping the side of Oliver's head, Diana only had one declaration to make. "Taste me!"

Oliver obliged her and drove down between her legs. Being no novice to eating a pussy, Oliver's talented mouth and hands got Diana thrashing underneath him on the bed. The warm honey spewing out of her only increased the desire which Oliver felt.

Strokes down Diana's legs continued. The hot thrashing woman on the bed put her hands on the back of his head. Gently, but firmly at the same time. Oliver could feel a strong desire for her and kept tasting her.

Diana exploded all over Oliver's face. Oliver dove in deeper and lapped up as many of the juices as humanly possible. The taste of honey spurred him on and sent a rush through his body. The blood pumping to his loins grew his cock so hard that it almost hurt. Desire, desire, only increased with each moment.

Oliver came up from Diana and kissed her body one more time. Starting with her beauty legs, smooth, and clean of any hair. He kept kissing away at Diana and making her closed her eyes. Diana's sharp breaths indicated that she was about ready to lose it.

Gently, Oliver grabbed Diana's face and made here open her eyes.

"I want to see the look in your eyes when I fuck you."

The word sounded so spicy, and so crude to Diana's ears. And yet, and yet, she wanted him so badly. Diana sprang up off of the bed and drove her tongue into Oliver's mouth one more time. His throbbing length pressed against her body, rubbing very hard against Diana's firm stomach.

The minute Oliver slipped Diana into position was the minute she almost lost all sense. The two made out as Oliver slipped into Diana.

Diana was so tight around Oliver that he had to take great care not to lose it at once. Oliver had enjoyed his fair share of virgin pussies, and while Diana had no resistance for him to break, she was very tight. Extremely tight, closing around his pole with all of the force of a tight fist. Oliver groaned and pushed Diana down onto his manhood.

"Mmm," Diana cried in his ear. "Push it deep into me! NOW!"

Oliver answered Diana's call by driving deep into her body. The warmth surrounding their loins only heated up. Oh, Oliver knew exactly how to make a woman cry. Diana's bouncing breasts called for Oliver. Called for them, and only a fool would refuse to acknowledge their sinful call. Oliver gripped them in his hand and grabbed on tight, squeezing them hard.

"Oliver!" Diana cried out one more time. "OOOH YES!"

He just smiled and played with Diana's bouncing breasts. They molded like clay in his hand. The Amazon's wet organ rubbed up against him. Each descent down on him tightening up on him.

"You're beautiful," Oliver said.

He decided to switch positions and put Diana on her back. Diana's legs propped up near his shoulders, primed for Oliver to rain kisses down on them. He could not get enough of Diana's amazing legs and she could not get enough of worshipping them.

The tightening of her loins made Diana experience things she never thought was possible. Oliver rode her out, rode her to the edge.

"I've never felt anything like this before!" Diana admitted.

Her entire body just exploded in pleasure. Each touch Oliver rained down on her, resulted in Diana rising her hips up and thrashing them down on the bed. Oh, yes, Diana had just lost it completely. Every last movement sent her body spiraling over the edge.

Oliver rode out Diana's very intense climax and left her on the bed. The pleasurable moans coming from her body increased. Oliver extracted himself from Diana's body.

His rod, dripping with Diana's honey, waved out in front of her face with innocence. Diana's mouth opened and she pushed down onto it. Her tongue worked its way down around Oliver and sucked her juices off of it.

"Perfect," Oliver groaned.

Diana clasped Oliver's firm ass for more pleasure, when sucking on him. She could feel herself get wetter. But it was more than just getting wetter. Diana pushed a finger into her pussy when sucking off Oliver.

It did not matter. No matter how hard Diana pleasured Oliver's throbbing organ, she wanted more. She was empty, and wanted him inside of her. The physical attraction the two felt to each other had been multiplied by something inside of the temple.

The walls glowed pink as Diana extracted her mouth from Oliver. She teased his erection with several more strokes, pushing all the way down on Oliver. She licked her lips and kissed Oliver on the tip.

"I want more," Diana said.

Who was Oliver to deny such a wonderful woman. Diana did not wait for confirmation, although how Oliver twitched in her hand was all of the confirmation Diana needed. Diana climbed on top of the shipwrecked young man.

Oliver closed his eyes, as the paradise which was Diana's pussy enveloped his cock. Diana pressed her hands down onto his shoulders to spear down onto Oliver.

Hotter than a furnace, with a pussy so wet that it could flood a desert. Bring new life to a desert which had been denied ran for an entire year. Oliver grunted and pushed deeper into Diana. Diana's neck and body arched back and gave Oliver perfect access to her breasts.

Oliver squeezed Diana's tight ass while sucking on those bouncing breasts. Breasts like that, needed bras that were custom made, could not be bought in any traditional store. Oliver submerged himself in Diana's chest, not caring if he would succumb to the lack of oxygen.

Diana's nails dug against Oliver's scalp and she moaned. Oh, he was so close to edging her one more time. One more time, the pleasure, the pressure inside of her loins threatened to burst. Diana squeezed Oliver, rising up and crashing down. She knew, knew from what happened that she was close.

So close, and it felt so good to be edged this close to the breaking point. Oliver kept up treating her body like a goddess. Diana let in a cry of passion and decided to pump Oliver between her vaginal walls. She squeezed down tight with enough force.

In any other circumstances, Oliver Queen would at least have a broken pelvis. But, he matched Diana's movements and pummeled her. Made her so wet, made her so hot. More orgasms flooded through Diana's body the further she worked down onto her man's organ.

"I don't know how I'm so lucky."

If Oliver did not have his mouth full of that bronzed Amazon tit, he would have disagreed about who the lucky one was. The tension in his loins, they threatened to burst at the worst possible time. All he needed to do was hold on to the next level and he would have Diana cumming alongside of him.

So close, so close, Oliver could feel it. And Diana kept bouncing on him, not bothering to deny herself and him any pleasure.

"Diana," Oliver grunted. "I'm…."

"I want to feel it inside of my body," Diana said. "I want to feel every single last drop splashing into me! I want to milk you until you're spurting!"

Oliver groaned in response to Diana's warm muscles massaging his length. The magic, for lack or a better turn, fueling him, made him want nothing more than to bury his seed deep into Diana and made her his. He felt like he was claiming her.

He almost touched Diana's womb he went so deep into her perfect body. Someone this beautiful, she had a body built for pleasure just as much as combat. Oliver edged himself, closer, closer, closer. The tightening of his balls grew harder and he knew the orgasm was at near.

Diana popped first and her tightening walls lubricated Oliver and edged him closer. The fact Diana moaned hard in his ear, did not help what was happening with Oliver.

Oliver unleashed himself into Diana. The inside of her body had been painted. Oliver started cumming and kept burying his seed into Diana at an obscene rate. To the point where Oliver wondered what happened. He had not cum this much ever surely, and yet he kept burying his seed inside of Diana's body.

Diana's stomach ballooned from the amount of cum which Oliver poured inside of her. Oliver squeezed her tight ass, rocking Diana up and down onto him. He dove into worship her chest.

Diana drained Oliver down to the very last drop. His discharge was already leaking from her the moment he finished off.

Oliver collapsed back on the bed. And Diana crawled back from him, covering his body with sweet kisses, and stroking his abs, before going down and touching his tool. She grabbed it in her hand and pumped it.

A few more sprays of cum anointed Diana's face and dribbled down the side of her neck. The view of the Amazon straddling his legs and eating his cum brought Oliver back quickly.

Diana's eyes blazed with all of the power of a sexual huntress, ready to pounce. She had her prey in the crosshairs and there was nothing that Oliver could do to stop her.

All he could do is sit back and allow Diana to ride him cowgirl style, ready to pump a fresh load of his essence into her body.  
X-X-X

After several intense rounds, Diana appeared to be done and Oliver drifted up to sleep. He had buried his frustration and grief into the Amazon and now he had plenty of time to think.

Although not too much time to think, given the fact Oliver woke up to something warm manifesting around the area of his loins. His eyes opened. The view of Diana, hair wild and untamed, brushing up against his pelvis, made Oliver just groan. The Amazon woke him up from his disturbed slumber in the most pleasant want.

Oliver gripped the back of Diana's head. "You can't have enough, could you."

Diana's head bobbed, in a certain way. Which sent a flare through Oliver's loins the deeper he shoved into her mouth. Despite having several ball loads worth of cum drained into Diana's womb, he still grew hard.

The Amazon switched her tactics from a blowjob, to a handjob, but only so she could properly talk to Oliver.

"You were hard and erect when you were sleeping," Diana said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," Oliver grunted.

"Good."

Diana tightened her fist around Oliver and gave him a very aggressive handjob to reward him. The strokes were slow, so Diana could hit every single point. Her hot breath hit Oliver to the point where he rose up and dropped down onto the bed, groaning as the pleasure increased. Diana most certainly knew how to hit all of the right buttons.

Oliver closed his eyes and Diana moved between his legs to suck on his balls. For someone who had no experience in having sex with a man until now, she most certainly adapted very quickly.

Something caught Oliver's eye on the edge of the bed. A lasso, hanging over the bedpost. It almost called to Oliver, taunting him. He leaned into Diana's handjob, edging closer, closer. The beauty of the woman causing a tingle to erupt through Oliver's cock and balls when edging closer.

Oliver exploded all over Diana's beautiful face. The thick cream splattered her all over and not for the first time tonight. With all of the grace Oliver began to expect from her, Diana finished pumping Oliver's balls completely dry.

The Amazon pressed her mouth against her lips and tasted the seed which dribbled out onto her hand. She collected strands of it and licked some of it dripping down Oliver's legs. Diana submerged herself in the gourmet meal which had been blasted from Oliver's testicles and completely down her throat.

"Delicious."

Oliver sprang up and wrapped his arms around Diana. He squeezed Diana's breasts and got a very intense reaction. One palm alternated between her breasts and the other stroked Diana's clit which caused her to cast a dirty look over her eyes.

"That Lasso is pretty tempting," Oliver said.

Suddenly, Oliver wrestled Diana down to the bed, taking her off guard mid-orgasm. Oliver did pick his spots wisely and take the Lasso to tie up Diana. The Amazon's eyes flashed with pleasure when Oliver had her bound to the bed.

The sultry, seductive smile Diana flashed him made Oliver throb in desire. "I didn't know you had it in you...you know that now you have me tied up...you can do anything that you want to me."

Diana's mouth opened up and she decided to repeat the word in a very breathy and seductive manner.

"Anything."

Oliver rubbed his erection all over Diana's sexy back. He kissed her from the shoulder blades down the back while also toying with her breasts. He learned every one of Diana's pleasure spots.

"Can't decide whether I want to bury my cock in your mouth again," Oliver said. "Or shove my finger into your pussy and make you cry for mercy."

"Either...would do," Diana managed.

Oliver broke out into a very big smile and pressed his fingers down against Diana's chest, with a hard squeeze of her nipple. A squeeze and a release followed with Oliver pleasuring her. He slid a finger down Diana's firm stomach and down to her dripping wet garden. Her lips spread and Oliver edged a finger.

Oliver pushed a finger deep into Diana. The wetness of her pussy was even more obvious after he died her up. Oliver ground himself up against Diana's lower back and ass cheeks when fingering her. Her submissive and willing body rolled back and forth. Diana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, moaning.

"You want me to add another?"

"Yes, Oliver, another," Diana breathed.

The Living Goddess cried out in pleasure, with Oliver sliding his second finger deep inside of her warm pussy. Oliver reached into Diana, to touch her. Gearing her up and making her drip.

Oliver nibbled her shoulder and Diana let out a gasp. She could feel this. Feel him against her, threatening to wreck her body. And Diana would let him enjoy that body. She longed for Oliver to touch her and he was slowly kissing down Diana's neck all the way to the shoulder. Diana melted like butter underneath Oliver Queen's touch.

For some reason, Oliver's daring only increased. Almost as if door which was already there broke open. He slid his manhood down Diana's body while kissing her. His free hand stroking her tits. And two fingers still deep inside of the horny Amazon warrior. The methods which Diana rose up and sank down, it felt extremely smashing.

"Let's add another," Oliver suggested to Diana.

Two became three and Oliver worked Diana, riding out her orgasm all of the way to a mind-numbing conclusion. She closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to just burst all over her.

The minute Diana covered his hand in her juices, Oliver rose it up. He made Diana lick it up, made her suck his fingers dry. All while humping her body, but not entering inside of her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold myself back."

Diana rolled to her hands and knees in a very sexy presenting way. Oliver's hands glued on her ass, thinking about it, but not going there. At least not yet. Diana's sharp intakes of breath made Oliver realize she longed more than anything else to have a cock deep inside of her ass.

But, not yet, no matter how much Oliver wanted to stick it inside of her. He brushed over Diana and grabbed onto her hips. With another movement, Oliver sunk his thick meat deep into the Amazon's warm sheah.

Diana clung onto the edge of the bed, crying out for mercy. But, there was no mercy to be had, in the sense that Oliver was rising back and slamming down into her with constant and hard thrusts. The force of his big balls cracked up against her warm thighs. The lovely curve pushed against Oliver the faster he rocked into her, and the more he made her enjoy this.

"So, good," Oliver groaned. "I bet I can make you cum with a mere word…"

"I cum just looking at you," Diana sexily purred.

The faster Oliver rammed deep inside of her, the more she cried out for him. Her tightening womanhood squeezed him. Oliver rocked her, riding her out. He could feel it, feel it happening. Feel the edge of his orgasm just calling for him.

Despite the desire to cum only increasing, Oliver could not stop fucking her anyway. He had become an entirely different person, and the desire to spread his seed to as many willing women as possible only increased. Oliver pushed deeper into Diana's body. Her wet vice clamped around him and called for him, called for his seed.

Oliver sped up his thrusts going as deep inside of Diana as humanly possible. The lovely young woman cried out for more.

"You're strong," Oliver said. "Which makes this even sexier."

"Yes, stud, it does," Diana agreed. "But, you should spill that inside inside me….those balls have to hurt. So big!"

Oliver would agree. He could barely hold himself up. The sheer instinct and desire felt for Diana was the only thing which was keeping Oliver going right about now.

"Grab onto the rope," Diana advised him.

Grabbing onto the rope, Oliver could feel a tingle. It was almosts Diana's pleasure sensors interfaced with his. And Oliver shoved into her body, feeling her insides just mold around him. He was having sex at an entirely new level and Diana's sexy, built body rocked underneath the full potency of Oliver's thrusts.

The more power Oliver put into his thrusts, the better everything felt. Oliver tugged on the rope and pulled Diana back into him. He buried himself inside of her.

One thing had been for certain. Diana had a good point. The weight of Oliver's balls were so excessive it hurt. No matter how much Oliver wanted to hold back, he could not. He just had to keep going, just keep pounding away at Diana. The tension in his loins were almost there. He was almost ready to finish.

One more push and Oliver lost it completely. He spilled his load deep inside of Diana's pussy.

Diana clung onto the edge of the bed when her lover drained his balls inside of her body. Every time Oliver emptied himself into her, it made Diana just tingle. Tingle of what he was doing with her.

The insides of her body reacted to nothing other than Oliver pumping inside of her.

Just one more thrust, and Oliver pulled back from Diana. The Amazon collapsed on the bed. Oliver tightened his fist around the lasso which pound Diana and kissed her body.

The flaccid organ sprung back to life just by the sweet scent of Diana's arousal. So poignent and so good. Oliver turned Diana over onto her back and laid on top of her. His manhood pressed against her thigh, but it did not enter her.

"What do you want?"

The lasso compelled Diana to be honest with with her lover.

"I want you to use and abuse all my holes," Diana breathed. "And when the time is right, I want you to breed me with your children."

"In due time," Oliver breathed as he smothered Diana's mouth with his and kissed her aggressively.

Oh, yes, in due time indeed. Oliver did wonder, in the small rational corner of his mind, the risk of knocking Diana up. He already had one pregnancy scare a long time ago.

But, something assured Oliver that they were safe, until Oliver and Diana and any other women that join them were ready.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana(New)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

Shaken, Laurel dragged herself up a rickety cliff. How she managed to make it this far, was due to sheer force of will. Every single moment flashed through Laurel's mind.

Something throbbed through Laurel's mind. The memories. The panic...the guilt...the guilt, the huge guilt if Sara had been killed. Laurel could not sweep the memories away. She watched the ship break open and Sara be sucked in.

In some crazed act of heroism, Laurel dove in after her sister. Oliver's yells for both of them seemed a mile away. But, Laurel could not make it. The storms were too great, and Sara was gone.

And the ship was destroyed as well, Laurel was sure about it. Did Oliver survive? Did his father? How about any of the crew? These questions and many more threatened to haunt Laurel for quite some time.

"Get it together," Laurel grumbled.

She limped up the hill. Thinking that her injuries could be worse than any kind of bad ankle, a few small scrapes, and a few bruises. Laurel just followed the light and ended up here.

Why though? Why though? Why would she end up here? Laurel's insatiable curiosity reared its ugly head and she was more than determined to find out, no matter what the risk was.

The older Lance Sister came across a shrine. Laurel squinted in the darkness to try and get a good look in her surroundings.

A shrine laid in front of her. With three monkey statues on top of it, and they adopted the classic "See No Evil, Speak No Evil, and Hear No Evil Pose." And Laurel swallowed. She had no idea what the hell was happening.

It was through her sheer reflexes that Laurel dodged a shuriken which came close to slicing her ear off. Close, but not quite. Laurel's palms grew clammy as she almost staggered back.

Someone joined her, several someone's in fact. Laurel coughed a couple of times when she realized who she encountered. Ninjas, a lot of ninjas, they came right for her.

Laurel adopted "fight" mode in the age old fight or flight pattern. She might be cold, wet, tired, and outgunned, but Laurel refused to back down.

"Go for it then!" Laurel snapped. "I'm ready!"

After losing the two people she loved, or so it seemed, Laurel did not care about getting her head getting taken off by some ninja.

"Such spirit."

Another figure, dressed in red, with a golden mask covering her face appeared. The ninjas paused and moved to bow towards her.

"Stand down."

The ninjas backed off and left Laurel confused with what was going on. The mysterious woman eyed Laurel for several seconds. Maybe she wanted the pleasure of killing Laurel.

"Look, I got shipwrecked and…."

A blanket had been thrown down at Laurel's feet. Laurel blinked at the surprising gesture from the ninja.

"Well, child, take it," the woman said. "Warm yourself...there will be clothes for you to change into, inside of the temple."

Laurel cocked her head in surprise and picked up the blanket. The warm fabric caused her to smile despite this particular situation. She wondered what was going on.

"Just who are you?"

The mask had been slipped off to reveal a an attractive dark haired woman of Asian descent. Her beauty should not be a mask for how deadly she was. Laurel picked up, perhaps sooner than most would, that she was not a woman to be trifled with.

"I see fire in your eyes," she said. "And as I told you...you have much to discuss. But….you are much like your mother."

"Wait, you know…."

"We've met," the woman said. "Come, Dinah Laurel Lance, we have much to discuss."

Laurel had blinked. This woman had knew her name. Laurel followed the woman up past the temple. The guards all bowed before the mysterious woman. They moved in, where a roaring fire and hot drinks awaited. Along with a fresh change of clothes and a shower.

"And talk we shall once you've gotten cleaned and warmed up," she said. "Go, time waits for no woman."

Laurel nodded and prepared to get changed.

"And my name is Lady Shiva."

* * *

Diana and Oliver left the temple after scratching several itches mutually in a very beneficial way. As the dust settled and the couple came down from their combined sexual highs, reality returned and bit them in one of the biggest ways possible.

"So, who put the temple there?" Oliver asked. "Because, the goddess of love...you wouldn't think that she would have followers on...you said this was one of the worst places imaginable?"

Diana thought Oliver spoke a good question. She looked rather thoughtful while pondering the manner.

"I don't know," Diana said. "The gods...they arrange to have their temples of worship put in odd places. Almost as if they test people...but sometimes...they just lay invisible...for the right person to come by."

Before, Oliver could hear that answer, more footsteps happened. Diana grabbed Oliver and pulled her into the clearing.

"I swear I heard noises."

"You have to be hearing things," one of the men grumbled. "What the hell would be out here? We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Still, I don't like it."

"Yeah, well we have a job to do. And Fyres, he has us on a time table. You should have seen what happened to the person that lost the old man. That guy in the mask? He's not exactly someone that I want to cross."

The mercenaries, trained as they were, did not want to encounter this mysterious man on the mask.

"There's more of them," Diana said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Diana spoke slowly and clearly. "I didn't think that there would be this many...and they're spreading out more...we have to keep moving."

These people were not here when Diana first stepped foot on Lian Yu. Oliver craned his neck a little bit. Diana's urgent pull.

"What kind of fighting skills do you have?" Diana asked him urgently.

"Well, I got in a few drunken fist fights," Oliver admitted. "And I was a Green Belt in Karate...when I was seven….haven't really done much of it since then."

Diana could tell right now that Oliver, as wonderful as he was in certain aspects, could be a burden in other aspects. The Amazon Warrior focused on protecting the young man at all costs, keeping him alive. At least long enough to teach him how to keep himself alive.

"What are they after?" Oliver asked. "They said some kind of old man got away."

"They must have had a prisoner," Diana said.

Oliver realized Diana finding him as opposed to the mercenaries had been a good thing. They were the type of people who would shoot first and maybe, just maybe they would ask questions at a later date.

"We got leverage, he'll come back, if he knows what's good for the bitch."

Diana tensed up. They had more than one hostage, a woman by the looks of it. They were the very worst of men, who were a discredit to an entire gender. They only were out for brutality and cruelty, nothing more and nothing less.

Get Oliver to safety and then rescue these people, whoever they were. Diana hoped the Wisdom of Athena along with the skills of Artemis were on her side as much as Aphrodite was earlier.

Although, she might need all of the goddesses to get through the storm.

A figure moved quick from the shadows. So quick that Diana just barely blocked the first shot with the arrow.

Oliver, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

* * *

Oliver strained and tried to listen into what the mercenaries were saying. Seconds before he received an arrow which pierced his shoulder. Off to the corner of his eye, Diana blocked another arrow and pulled a man.

An older gentleman, elderly, Chinese, but a damn good shot with an arrow. The man's eyes blazed and he said something, mumbling underneath his breath in a language which Oliver could not understand.

Fortunately, Diana could understand it. The need to know many languages was important, given the diverse amount of women who came across the island, and the need to assimilate them to Themisyricia.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked. "Why did you attack us?"

"You...speak?" the man asked.

"He doesn't," Diana said. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the man said in response. "You need to go...someone like him...will not survive for long. Leave him."

"I won't," Diana said.

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked.

"They will kill both of you," he said. "Leave."

Three mercenaries appeared from the clearing. One of them went to raise the alarm, only they did not get the chance. Diana swept the leg out from underneath him and kicked the man in the face.

Oliver watched in awe with Diana grabbing the man behind and throwing him back onto the ground. The third man, the largest of the three, swung for the fences. Diana blocked his fist and came back with a couple of unanswered punches of her own. She flipped up into the air and drilled the man down onto the ground about as hard as she could manage.

"Now it's time to run," Diana said.

The man nodded and Oliver eyed Diana.

"I'm right behind you," she told him.

"Be safe," Oliver said.

Diana spun around and deflected the bullets from the next group of mercenaries. She flipped onto the ground, and flipped a rock into the air. Diana stuck a landing on the landmine perfectly.

The mercenaries blew to pieces from the landmine. Diana did not stick around long enough to see if they would survive. The man peered around the corner and Diana followed both Oliver and the man around the corner, towards a very rocky road.

The mercenaries had been left behind, but eventually, they would piece together that they were not alone.

"Just who are you?" Oliver asked. "And why did you shoot me with an arrow?"

"I had ensure you were not his," the man said. "And Yao Fei."

"Where are we going?" Diana asked.

The wound from the arrow almost made Oliver collapse in exhaustion. Diana picked him up and helped him back.

"I'm just trouble," Oliver said.

"No, you just need work," Diana commented before growing seriously. "Unfortunately, there's no time."

* * *

Laurel, now in clean and more importantly dry, change of clothes, parked herself in front of the fire next to Lady Shiva. The woman stared over the drink.

"You look like your lost something," Shiva said.

Swallowing, Laurel collected her thoughts. The woman had been very perceptive, almost as perceptive as she was dangerous.

"My boyfriend and my sister," Laurel said. "They were on the ship…."

"Which was ravished by the storms threatening the South China Sea," Shiva said. "It will be a couple of days before they are known to be missing and crews will be out there to find the wreckage...and the remains."

A twist in Laurel's stomach made her blood run cold. This could not be happening. No, Oliver and Sara had to survive the Queen's Gambit. She could not have lost them both.

If, she, Oliver, and Sara had just gone to Hawaii or something, this would not have happened.

"Drink,' Shiva said.

The woman had a tendency to get people to do exactly what she wanted. Laurel drained the contents of the cup down her throat and deepened her breath. Yes, she felt...well she did not know how she felt. Lost without a purpose perhaps. That was a good enough explanation.

"You are very lucky to be alive," Shiva said. "Perhaps...fortune smiled upon them as well...although death might be preferred."

Laurel wondered what Shiva had been talking about. She rolled out a map on a table and she put a finger on the map. She traced down the map and Laurel followed the progress down.

"Lian Yu?" Laurel asked.

"It means Purgatory," Shiva said. "A name which is fitting. If Oliver or Sara ended up there, you would have rather they drowned at sea. It would have been a much kinder fate."

She always knew how to put the sunny side on life, Laurel mused to herself.

"But, there is a chance," Shiva said. "A chance they may have survived. But most people who step onto that island, they never leave alive. The Chinese used it as a prison. It's hell on Earth."

"So, I see," Laurel said. "Do you know a way on the island?"

"I would discourage you for following a wild goose chase," Shiva said. "If I didn't know for a fact that mercenaries have led a student of mine onto that island. Her name is Shado, and that's all you need to know."

Laurel pressed her lips and if there was a chance for Oliver and Sara, both of them would be on that island.

"So, I will assess your abilities in the morning," Shiva said. "And you may join me...but I will warn you, that if you don't do exactly what I say, you will die."

"Not one to sugarcoat things are you?" Laurel asked.

"There's great potential in you," Shiva said. "But the world is a dangerous place. Potential fades and burns."

Laurel shifted and took another long drink. She had another question for Shiva.

"You knew my mother?" Laurel asked.

"We've met," Shiva said. "Your mother was far more than your sister or you ever realize."

What the hell did that mean, Laurel wondered. Shiva leaned in closer to Laurel.

"Tell me, did your mother ever tell you of the Black Canary?" Lady Shiva asked her.

Laurel nodded in affirmation. "Yes, she did, she told Sara and I stories...but she was a vigilante who retired before I was born."

"Yes," Shiva responded. "Before, you were born."

Suddenly, it all clicked. She wondered if her father knew. If it was an agreement between them not to share their mother's past with Sara and Laurel. Maybe those stories were Dinah's way of sharing her past, without really sharing her past.

There were so many questions, and Laurel wondered if she would ever have the answers. And Laurel wondered what Lady Shiva meant about assessing her potential.

* * *

Diana, Oliver, and Yao Fei slipped around the campe and into a nearby cave.

"These men are dangerous," Diana said. "And there's far more to them than meets the eye."

"Yes," Yao Fei said. "You will be safe...for today."

And with that, Yao Fei departed from the cave. Oliver and Diana closed in on each other. This had been the first time they had not been having sex or running from mercenaries for a long time. Oliver took a deep breath.

"Things had gotten wild," Oliver commented. "And what happened between us at the temple…."

"Only nudged along a physical attraction that was already there," Diana said. "I'm glad we both received the nudge...because I tend to overthink things. And it ends up getting me in trouble."

"And I don't think things through and it ends up getting me in trouble," Oliver admitted.

Diana smiled and caressed Oliver's face. "I guess we can learn something from each other.

The sweetness of Diana's lips closed in towards Oliver. Oliver hesitated, briefly, and Diana picked up on it.

"I don't regret it," Diana firmly said. "Do you?"

Oliver hitched in his breath and stroked Diana's lovely face despite himself. Despite his best attempt to fight off the inevitable arousal, Oliver knew it was only a matter of time.

"With how good it was, I can't regret it," Oliver managed. "But...with Sara and Laurel out there...potentially…."

"Your relationship was open?" Diana asked.

"They would love you," Oliver said.

Diana smiled at that statement. She pondered upon a few regrets of her own. "I regret coming here. I was...tempered...emotional...and but at the same time….I'm not sure if it was to get away from my mistake. Or it was to prepare to build my own legacy...away from the shadow of my mother."

A pause followed with Diana slipping the top of her armor off.

"You understand, don't you?" Diana asked.

Oliver pulled her in close. "More than you could realize...my father...before he died...gave me that book….a blank notebook...there's something in it."

As if to demonstrate, Oliver pulled away from Diana to pick up the notebook and flip through it. Diana shot her arm over and gripped his hand tightly, before pulling him in close.

"Don't throw it away," Diana told him. "It might have meaning….it must have meaning if your father made sure you had it."

Oliver doubted it, but he would give the notebook the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps there was something Oliver meant. Regardless, he put the notebook back where it was.

"You want me to take care of that?" Diana asked him.

Oliver realized that having a sexy woman writhing on his lap for several minutes had left him with a situation which needed to be taken care of.

"Help yourself."

Oh, Diana was already there the moment that Oliver got his response out.

* * *

**Let the Smut Shameless Smut Commence in the Next Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

Diana slid down and fished Oliver's manhood out of his pants. It stuck straight up and Diana wrapped both of her hands around it. She gave Oliver a very aggressive handjob, milking him with both hands, enjoying how it twitched in her hands.

Oliver enjoyed the sensations which came from the sexy Amazon milking his throbbing hard cock as well. He rose up and sank down, the pleasure increasing the more the arousal in his balls started to bubble. Diana's fingers twisted all the way around him and pleasured him something fierce.

"You like that?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Oliver grunted.

"You're going to love this."

Diana's hands left and had been replaced by the heaven which was Diana's bountiful breasts. She squeezed Oliver in between her wonderful globes. Both large and perky, they slid up and down, engulfing Oliver's meat between her soft pillows. Oliver groaned when sliding up and down in between Diana and rocking her body.

The cave might not have been as good as the bedroom, but given that Oliver was hard enough to fuck a rock, he went with it. Tit-fucking Dianna was like a dream come true. Oliver closed his eyes and edged a little bit closer towards the end.

The only thing which prevented Oliver from holding back completely was the quick reloading times he had. Still, he did want to make Diana enjoy this and crave his explosion. Oliver rocked back and forth, sliding his massive tool as deep into Diana's chest as humanly possible. She clamped down onto Oliver and released his tool.

"Closer," Oliver said. "Breath on it so more."

Diana's warm, sexy breath hit the tip of his cock as Oliver pushed into her body. Oh, damn, it felt very good. Oliver thought that he was going to bust a heavenly nut all over Diana's perfect chest. He groaned and rocked himself back and forth. The pleasure nearly increased, doubled, almost tripled from Oliver pushing inside of her.

"How do you like this?" Diana cooed for Oliver.

"Love it," Oliver said.

Diana knew Oliver was going to bust a nut all over her chest. She encouraged this behavior, sliding all the way down onto him. Oliver sped up his actions, all the way up until the end. The tightening in his loins almost increased, almost doubled. Oliver grabbed onto her tight.

The tightening started and Oliver exploded. He covered Diana's face, chest, and body with the contents of his balls. The Amazon looked like a one woman Bukkake when Oliver had been down with her. And Diana thirsted for his cum like a woman who had been deprived a drink for weeks and weeks. She lapped up the sticky cream with her tongue as it spurted out of him.

Diana pulled away from Oliver and made sure to collect all of the cream from her face. She rested a hand on Oliver's crotch and leaned a little bit closer towards him, kissing Oliver's abs. She moved up and looked at Oliver with a wanton look of desire.

"How about anal?"

Diana said the magic words and Oliver twitched in desire at the thought of shoving his cock into Diana's perfect Greek ass. The Amazon's handjob fueled these desires. Those fingers stroked up and down Oliver's rod, getting it harder and harder.

"Just got to get it nice and wet big boy," Diana said.

The Amazon Warrior's warm tongue brushed around Oliver and felt like heaven. Diana knew all of the spots which to make Oliver grow and throb. She licked down one of the veins and caused Oliver to groan.

"I can't wait…."

Diana popped her mouth around Oliver and swallowed his cock into her mouth. She looked completely classy despite giving him a blowjob which would put any high-class whore to shame. The sensations and the surroundings, the warmth surrounding Oliver's cock grew even more. He clamped down onto the back of Diana's head, going into her throat deep.

Face-fucking the Amazon warrior would normally be top on any man's list. But, when she offered up her ass so nicely, Oliver refused to deny himself one of life's greatest pleasures.

"Stop," Oliver told. "Get up...turn around...bend over."

Diana spent some time turning, allowing Oliver to see her perfect goddess body. She bent over and Oliver practically glued his hands on Diana's ass, squeezing it hard.

Oliver fingered Diana in time with licking her ass. The pleasure just doubled up and Diana's moans increased. He moistened Diana's ass and opened up her anal passage.

A soft cry of his name only encouraged Oliver to keep up with this action. Oliver twisted his tongue against her and made Diana just scrape her fingers against the ground.

"I want you, I need you," Diana breathed. "Please, don't make me beg for your cock...deep inside me...inside my…."

Oliver pulled himself up and caressed Diana's body. He kissed her several times and made her just breath. Once Diana taught him how to fight, he really would be the total package.

"You want my cock in your ass, don't you?" Oliver asked. "Are you a dirty little girl? A dirty little anal slut."

"Y-yes," Diana panted. "I've been thinking about all of the things your big...beautiful cock can do of me. And I want you to take my anal virginity...please."

"No one's taken it," Oliver said.

"No, and not for lack of trying."

Diana wanted Oliver to it right now. The tip of his moistened cock pressed up against Diana's anus. Oh, she almost could have fallen over with pleasure in all of the ways which Oliver pleasured her. And she could count them, one by one in her mind. The sexy, the sensual Amazon broke out into more passionate cries.

"And I'm going to have it now, Princess," Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Oooh, yes," Diana cried. "Do it...put that cock where it counts!"

Oliver decided to take the lovely Amazon up on her offer. He lined himself up and stuck deep inside of Diana, stretching her anus. Inch by inch of his thick throbbing cock pushed into her body and made Diana cry out in pleasure. The further Oliver slid inside, the more she cried out for more. Yes, Oliver had her, right where he wanted her.

Nothing in life could be better than this moment. Oliver picked up the pace and worked into Diana. The tension of his balls would break soon if he was not careful. But the determination to enjoy Diana in all over her glory. He daringly put his hands all over Diana's firm rear and pushed into her, making her cry in pleasure.

Seeing that Diana was close to edging to an orgasm, Oliver, like a gentleman, helped out the sex starved lady. His fingers moved in circles around Diana's clit and stimulated it very hard.

Diana almost lost all sense of herself. She squeezed and released Oliver's massive pole. The faster Oliver rocked inside of her body, the more spots he touched her. Oliver kissed Diana's elegant neck as well and very nearly made Diana lose it when he was blowing behind her ear.

The Amazon gushed all over Oliver's hand. He picked up the pace and drove into her rear passage from behind. Diana gave up so much for the man before her and loved every minute of it.

Her time on Lian Yu gave Diana more perspective, and also allowed her to enjoy the final things in life. A rare luxury had been someone who could handle her body. And Oliver handled it very nicely. Every little bit, every little turn.

"I'm a sucker for an nice tight ass," Oliver said.

"Good to know," Diana said. "Are you going to make a mess inside there?"

"Later," Oliver said. "First, I want to feel you cum."

Oliver jammed his fingers as deep into Diana as they could go. He had the magic touch. Oliver did like strong women, because making them succumb to pleasure was a greater victory, than just fucking some silly little girl with stars in her eyes. And taming the Amazon before him resulted in Oliver coming closer to the edge.

So close, and yet so far. Oh, Oliver could just groan. He edged Diana a little bit closer until she exploded.

Diana thanked Hera and anyone who would listen for the strength to take the monster hanging between Oliver's legs into her tight anal passage. The harder he plowed her, the wetter Diana got. And the wetter Diana got, the harder Oliver fucked her.

"Diana," Oliver said. "Oooh, I can't believe I've lasted this long."

A twisting, squeezing movement of Diana's anal muscles showed Oliver off hand that she intended to milk him dry of everything that he had. She intended to squeeze Oliver down to the very last drop, no matter what the cost would be.

All good things must come to an end. Oliver thought that if it had not been for the temple, he might have blacked out.

"Don't hold back any longer," Diana said. "I need you to cum for me. Cum for me right now!"

The commanding tone her voice take, despite her submitting to another orgasm at the same time, made Oliver throb. It was a war keeping Diana completely tamed for long. But one that Oliver would fight down to the very last drop.

All good things came to an end. Oliver thrusted deep inside of Diana's rear passage with the explosion coming after. The snug warmth of Diana's back hole drained Oliver down to the very last drop.

The fact Diana came alongside of him just made Oliver break out into a smile. He left a very thick anal creampie behind in Diana's ass. Even slowly pulling out, the discharge dropped down onto the cave floor.

Diana turned her attention to Oliver, a big smile on face. She slowly cleaned Oliver, taking him into her mouth and causing him to grow to full strength right away.

With a smile on her face, Diana shimmied up Oliver's body. She draped herself over Oliver's lap and grinned. The expression on her face almost egged Oliver into making his move.

With such temptation, how was Oliver going to deny this lovely woman. After the cooldown, it was time to wait out daybreak in one of the oldest ways possible.

**The Plot Continues In the Next chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: **Laurel, Sara, Diana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

Once, just once, Laurel hoped to get some kind of physical attack off on Lady Shiva which would put the skilled warrior on the defensive. Every single morning, Laurel woke up, and every single moment, Shiva put her through the most grueling training possible.

Laurel rushed through Shiva's attack and tried to punch the woman. With fluid actions, Shiva blocked Laurel's fist and sent her crashing down to the ground with one uppercut fist shot. Another running kick sent Laurel back down to the ground as well. The breath left her lungs hard.

So much time spent on her back and her knees, and not even in the fun way. Determination and stubbornness, two defining parts of Laurel's personality. And two things which brought Laurel to her feet one more time. Ignoring the bumps, the bruises, the aches, the pains, and the agony, Laurel's determination to prove herself burned forward.

Shiva caught her arm on the backswing and pushed Laurel down to her knees in a full nelson type hold. The hold had been broken long enough for Laurel to get kicked to her back. Shiva pinned Laurel down onto the ground, nails digging into her shoulder when she did so.

Not one to talk much during their training sessions, and Shiva never allowed much time for anyone to speak. Talking was not a free action after all, and the one time Laurel spoke, Shiva made her pay for it. Laurel iced her jaw for three days.

The Older Lance Sister lost track of how much time they spent at this. Laurel pulled herself up one more time and tried to get underneath Shiva. Shiva caught her and forced Laurel to the ground in a choke. In such a way where Laurel knew Shiva could slice her throat if that was her intention.

Fortunately for Laurel, it was not her intention. However, a firm stomp down on her back put Laurel face first down onto the ground. She rolled over and blocked Shiva's foot just from getting onto her face, scissored her leg and brought her down into a leg part.

Shiva, fully aware of Laurel's position and hers, kicked Laurel in the face to break the hold. Blood spilled from Laurel's split lip. Shiva caught Laurel with three more shots from her knees and flipped Laurel down, before putting her in a triangle choke which almost cut the oxygen from Laurel. She gasped before Shiva let up from her.

Laurel bounced up again and Shiva almost caught her off guard. A block, out of sheer survival instinct. Laurel came back with a couple of attacks, and one of them forced Shiva back. Right before Shiva caught her kick and slammed Laurel back to the ground, before scissoring her leg and threatening to apply enough pressure to pop out her knee.

Barely, Shiva relented. She stood up and allowed Laurel to scramble to her feet.

"Adequate," Shiva said. "We're nearly ready to proceed"

After all of these weeks, those are the words which Laurel had been waiting for here. Despite the slight limp she had been walking with, Laurel hoped to have her.

"You have to have a weak spot," Laurel said.

Shiva's predatory smile widened. "Everyone does. It's just some are better at hiding it than others. As you know, I have been progressively holding back less on you. I wanted to see how your skills would evolve and they have."

Limping over, Laurel tried not to collapse. The first time she sparred Shiva, it ended with Laurel being rendered completely. And even weeks later, any time Laurel remained conscious was a good thing.

"You're not a master," Shiva said. "It takes time. But follow my lead and you will survive."

A firm hand on Laurel's shoulder caused her to blink.

"Don't, and you will die."

Laurel nodded and walked off the pain. She had been playing with something, playing with fire.

"And we depart for Lian Yu tonight," Shiva said. "Oliver and Sara...they may be there. But my student...Shado...she's most certainly there...and if any harm has occurred on her…."

The most violent threats were the ones which had best left unsaid. Laurel pitied the people almost. Because, as Shiva mentioned, the island housed prisoners, and walls and doors were not needed. The island was its own prison.

Purgatory, a word which made Laurel shiver at the mere thought of it.

* * *

Diana pinned Oliver down onto the ground. Every time Oliver thought he could get underneath the Amazon, and take her down, she managed to make a fool out of him.

"Better," Diana told him. "You will improve given time and dedication."

"At least I'm not completely hopeless," Oliver grumbled.

Diana allowed him up. She taught him the disarming tactic yet again. During the times where they had not been keeping ten steps ahead of mercenaries and not had been having sex, Diana had been slowly training Oliver on a few basic fighting techniques. And one of the best fighting techniques Diana could teach him was how to disarm an opponent and use the weapon to take the man out.

She had been a lot more lenient of a teacher than the ones Diana's had during her training. The Amazons were very prideful warriors and ensured the best out of their students. Artemis in particular did not give Diana any room to breath.

"Yao Fei, where do you think he went off to?" Oliver asked.

Diana shrugged, good question. Given the mercenaries had a hostage, perhaps Yao Fei was waiting for a way to liberate them. Then again, Diana tried to keep Oliver alive and the best way to keep him alive would to teach him how to defend himself.

"Again," Diana told him.

The makeshift weapon, a large tree branch with a sharp rock fastened to the end, a spear of sorts, had been presented. Diana lunged forward towards Oliver. Oliver dodged the attack for one end, and tried to block it. He pulled it from Diana's hand.

Oliver spent way too much time basking on his triumph. Diana took him down to the ground, sweeping the legs out from underneath him and once again, she pinned Oliver to the ground.

"A person's own body can be a dangerous weapon," Diana said.

"And quite the lovely one at that," Oliver said groaning.

It took every bit of self control for Oliver not to react from Diana pressing down onto him. He reminded himself of the importance of training. Oliver Queen's libidio got himself in trouble in the past.

"Up," Diana said as if Oliver's attempts to flirt with her were not getting in her head.

Suddenly, Oliver picked up the weapon to hand to Diana, but tensed up. Diana tensed up on the island.

"Someone's coming," Diana said.

From the other side, a tranquilizer dart hit Oliver in the side of the neck. Diana jumped up in surprise, and pulled the mercenary out of the trees. He dropped the gun and Diana slammed him up against the tree.

"You're to come quietly."

Two of the mercenaries picked up Oliver and one of them put a gun to his head.

"If I let go, his head will come off."

Unfortunately, firearms had been one of the weapons which Diana had been woefully ignorant on. The Amazon knew her bracelets could repel bullets, but other than that, Diana had no idea what they could use. One of them put a gun on her back from behind. Diana tried not to lose her cool, given that Oliver's life had been at stake.

"We finally got you. And the boss is going to be very interested about this."

The minute they let up, Diana would break them in half. The problem was, the mercenaries knew that, and knew that keeping Oliver as leverage was important.

"Walk."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Diana snarled.

"And obviously I don't care, Princess."

Diana doubted he knew for sure, the term Princess sounded more like an insult, then a matter of fact to her. Just by both the man's tone and his body language. Regardless, the Amazon had been lead forward, and they had chains waiting for her.

"Keep it going...remember he dies if you try anything."

* * *

A gentleman appeared right in front of Diana and Oliver, who had been chained to chairs.

"When my men swore they saw an Amazon was on the island, I didn't believe them," the gentleman said. "I've heard the stories. And also the legends….is it true….once they are bound...they are just as helpless as any other woman?"

Diana's burning gaze locked onto the man.

"Forgive my manners, many men are just as helpless when tied up as well," the man said. "My name is Edward Fyres...and I'm afraid that you have stumbled upon a situation Mr…."

"Go to hell," Oliver spat.

The mercenary to the right, a man in a mask, held onto a gun and rose it over his head. Fyres eyed him and carefully pulled out a knife. He cut an apple with it and ate it casually in front of the tied up mercenaries.

"I will find a way out of here," Diana told him.

"What were you doing with the old man?" Fyres asked.

"I don't know what you were talking about…."

Fyres snapped his fingers and the masked man shocked Oliver, causing him to writhe in pain.

"You are a monster," Diana said.

"No, the real monster is this man you encountered, a criminal, a traitor to freedom," Fyres said. "His name is Yao Fei….I want to know what you know about him...and how much you know about him."

The knife Fyres used to cut the apple pressed against Oliver's neck.

"You see…."

A loud crash outside caused Fryes and several of the mercenaries in the tent to jump back in surprise. Fyres waved them outside, before turning to the masked man.

"You stay here...keep an eye on them."

The minute the guns were off, Diana cracked her elbow joint, which allowed her to loosen the chains. Technically, Amazons were rendered helpless while in bondage, but Diana did not need her abilities to be useful.

The mercenary in the mask found Diana's hand wrapped around his throat and she launched him over the table.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"I'll be fine…" Oliver said. "Is it Yao Fei?"

Diana didn't know exactly what to make of this. She freed Oliver, and propped him up a little bit. Oliver picked up a gun from the table.

"Do you know how to use one of those things?" Diana asked.

"It's better than nothing," Oliver said.

Oliver's nonanswer did not fill Diana with any reassurance to be perfectly honest.

* * *

Two dozens Mercenaries laid upon the ground, massacred. Diana's eyes widened. Several blade wounds sliced through their skin. The armor they wore did not protect them, as whoever attacked them hard done so with ruthless efficiency.

Oliver walked over to the men on the ground. One of them had a radio and Oliver pocketed it, thinking that it might have been of some use, of keeping ahead of the movements of the mercenaries.

A hand on Oliver's shoulder caused him to jump up. He dropped the gun in surprise.

"Good thing you didn't shoot me, Ollie."

Oliver had been shocked into surprise.

"Laurel?"

Laurel just dropped her hood and smiled.

"So, you're here as well," Oliver said.

"Not at first, but...the person who found me thought you might be here," Laurel said. "And we just arrived here in time."

Oliver would have hugged his girlfriend, if he was not worried about being tranqued in the shoulder yet again. The loud rumbling of something in the distance and the explosion of a mine caused Oliver to stand up in surprise.

"So, is Sara with you?" Oliver asked.

"I was hoping that she was with you," Laurel said.

Their faces both sank at once. From the shadows, a very attractive, and very formidable looking woman appeared from the shadows. She spared Oliver a short look, eying him up like he was a particularly juicy steak.

The look at be fleeting but the woman grew serious, the blood on her knuckles shimmering in the light and putting Oliver into a feeling of slight unease.

"You better leave, she's not here," Shiva said. "And Fyres...he has escaped...the coward."

Oliver nodded, with Laurel and Diana following him, to the nearest safe point. Thankfully with the camp completely cleared out, thanks to this woman's attack, there were a couple of more places for them to go.

* * *

The three of them set up camp. Finally, once they were safe and secure, Oliver spoke up.

"Laurel, this is Diana," Oliver said.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you," Diana said.

Laurel's gaze flickered from Diana to Oliver and back around to Oliver. A knowing smile crossed over Laurel's face when she came all the way back around to them.

"You were sleeping with each other, weren't you?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel…."

Laurel just silenced Oliver with a kiss. Oliver had been surprised, but not pleased, returning the kiss of his still alive girlfriend. She pulled away from them and Diana looked at them with a smile.

"I don't blame you," Laurel said. "She is gorgeous. If I was in your spot...I would have."

"Thank you," Diana said. "I...was the one who encouraged him. We had been blessed at a temple….Aphrodite…."

Laurel cocked her eyebrow at the statement.

"It sounds insane," Oliver said.

Between Diana and Oliver, Laurel had the entire situation explained. A year, even six months ago, Laurel would have thought it was a bullshit story, but now, thanks to her relationship with Sara and Oliver, Laurel kept a little bit more of an open mind regarding sex.

"I'm glad someone was here to take care of Oliver in every way possible," Laurel said. "And a real life Amazon as well….my mother told me stories about the mythology...how you are the strongest, most powerful warriors in the world."

The fact that her boyfriend bedded one, well it excited Laurel. And disappointed her, because Laurel had not witnessed the bedding. She really hoped that Oliver had been up for a repeat performance.

Oliver's strong arms wrapped around Laurel from behind and he moved to whisper in her ear. Laurel grinned wickedly.

Diana raised an eyebrow. Laurel sauntered over and smiled before kissing Diana on the lips. Diana, no stranger to enjoying a woman, knew exactly how to kiss back.

Oliver prepared to situation himself into the situation with these two lovely women. It had been a long day for both of them and the frustration Oliver built up throughout the day was almost ready to burst.

**The Shameless Smut Commences in the Next Chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8(SMUT CHAPTER)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing, But Shameless Smut**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

Laurel explored the insides of Diana's mouth just as much as she explored the Amazon's glorious body. The armor slid off of her and Laurel had been excited to get a nice little piece of the beautiful coating inside. Her fingers danced in harmony, edging completely down between Diana's legs, and she stopped, and smiled.

Slowly, Laurel rooted on the spot and turned to Oliver who pitched a tent in his past. Laurel licked her lips and put her hand on Oliver's crotch, with a light squeeze through his pants. Oliver groaned from Laurel's very casual toying of his manhood through his pants. A few long strokes occurred with Laurel teasing his length.

"You want out, don't you, Ollie?" Laurel sexily purred in his ear.

"Yes," Laurel said.

Pulling down Oliver's pants, his erection popped out. Laurel gripped it between her fingers and tested the size and the texture of it, almost as if she had recommited it to her memory. Her mouth watered.

Time to greet an old friend. Laurel planted a kiss down onto the tip of it. And Diana joined Laurel down on her knees, and the two of them covered Oliver's throbbing member with some many kisses.

Their hot mouths, their lips, they felt great. Oliver closed his eyes and put his hands on the back of their heads. Laurel and Diana moved down to both suck his balls in tandem and it was an amazing feeling.

"I want to see how you get on with that cock," Laurel breathed in Diana's ear.

Diana's warm lips pressed up against Oliver's tip and she took his length completely into her mouth. His juicy meat reared back and stuffed the back of Diana's throat. Oliver hung onto the side of her head, rocking back and forth, with the length inching into her mouth.

Laurel squeezed Diana's breasts and practically humped her ass when she sucked Oliver off. The Amazon refused to break form and Laurel commended the warrior goddess for her focus.

Diana focused on bringing Oliver to new levels of pleasure. The more his balls slapped against her strong jaw, the more Diana grew hotter and writhed with pleasure. Oh, she wanted this, wanted this to a completely new level. Diana cupped his balls and released them. Several times over, they rose and slapped her chin.

"Stop," Laurel commanded.

Oliver groaned in frustration at the heaven which was Diana's mouth leaving him. Laurel squeezing Diana's breasts and kissing her mouth which just recently had given Oliver a blowjob made Oliver throb even more.

"We're going to play a game," Laurel said. "Let's tie up the Amazon."

"Sounds like fun," Oliver said.

Laurel squeezed Oliver's crotch and smiled. "I figured you would like it babe."

Both Laurel and Oliver overwhelmed Diana and pushed her onto the bed. They tied up the Amazon with the lasso which had been found alongside of her armor. Diana looked up at her two lovers.

Laurel and Oliver positioned themselves on either side of Diana and caressed her goddess body.

"She has been blessed," Laurel said with a smile. "Oh, Ollie….I can feel these up for days. Are these your favorite toys as well...mmm?"

The view of Laurel grabbing Diana's breasts and milking them made Oliver throb harder. Oliver got Laurel's hint and he slipped off her boots and her socks, exposing her bare foot.

Laurel groped Diana's body while giving her boyfriend a footjob. Her soft soles and toes rubbed over every last inch of Oliver's manhood. She turned, tight ass facing away. Oliver's roaming hands groped her, pushed forward, and kept fucking the soles of her feet.

"Oh, Laurel, you're amazing," Oliver grunted.

"You're getting close, babe?" Laurel asked.

"Closer, yeah," Oliver said.

"As much as I love your cum just running down my feet, I have a better idea," Laurel said.

With regret, Laurel pulled her feet away from Oliver, denying his orgasm. Laurel rubbed her perfect leg against the sensitive, twitching cock, and then pulled back. She made sure Oliver kneeled next to Diana and Laurel jerked him off right over Diana's bouncing breasts.

It did not take Laurel too long, especially after all of the teasing, to get what she wanted. Oliver's essence rained down splattering Diana's beautiful goddess face and perfect chest.

Laurel rode out Oliver's orgasm and made him feel so good. Every tease, every twitch, every push, Laurel really had him.

"So, what's the best part of her you think?" Laurel asked.

"There's really too many to say," Oliver said.

Laurel continued to jerk off her boyfriend, building up another orgasm. "True...she's really beautiful, amazing. But, I'm sure you like to slide your big throbbing cock between her tits and fuck them until you paint them white, don't you?"

Slowly, Laurel ground Oliver's head which still leaked all over her stomach. Laurel took the discharge from it and shoved her finger into Diana's mouth forcing her to suck.

"Or maybe you bend her over and take her up the ass," Laurel said.

"Oh, that would be great," Oliver groaned.

Laurel twisted her hand and brought pleasure to Oliver all of the way.

"Or maybe wrap that lasso around her waist and force her to ride you like a slutty cowgirl," Laurel breathed in his ear. "As your girlfriend mastubates on the end of the bed, waiting for her turn."

Laurel let go of Oliver and Oliver got the hint. Diana climbed on top of Oliver, with a little help from the lasso. The warmth coming from Diana called for Oliver.

"Impale yourself on my boyfriend's cock and make me watch how you fuck him," Laurel ordered Diana.

Submissive with the lasso, Diana had no choice but to comply.

The masturbating woman next to her resulted in unprecedented warmth flooding through Diana's body. Oh, she wanted to do that, and so much more. She ground very casually all over Oliver's stiff member. It came very close to penetrating her warm lips and Diana bit down on her mouth slowly, easing herself all the way down.

Just one push and she would have it. Diana speared herself down onto Oliver.

Laurel greedily drank in the sight of inch by inch, Oliver disappearing deep into the gorgeous Amazon. Her bouncing body rising up and down. Laurel pleasured herself to the sight of another woman fucking her boyfriend. It got her so hot, and Oliver would put her through the paces later.

Oliver held onto the lasso with one hand and reached over, to cup Diana's ample chest. The fleshy pillows pressed into his hands. The Amazon allowed Oliver to use her breasts every way possible.

Laurel decided to join the party by moving ever so closer. She grabbed Diana around the waist and forced her down onto Oliver, forcing her to take all of him inside of her. The tightness caused by Diana taking Laurel so deep inside of her body.

Oh, Oliver thought he might lose it. The pleasure churned up his manhood. But, Oliver reinforced his will, reinforced the desire to hold back. He could feel Laurel coming over towards him, a smile on her face.

"My pussy is wet," Laurel breathed.

The lemony scent of Laurel's sweet core made Oliver grab onto her with his free hand and lean in to devour her while driving into Diana as well. Laurel's moans grew louder and louder, proving how much of a screamer she was.

Funnily enough, they were never attacked during sex. It was always when they were not having sex, that they were in danger. Oliver wondered how practical it would be to have non-stop orgies to protect them from danger.

Both of the ladies tried to hold back their orgasms to make Oliver work for them. But, Oliver Queen would not be denied. The lovely taste spurting from his girlfriend was first. He lapped Laurel completely up and made her almost collapse back down onto the bed, breathing, panting, dripping with a combination of sweat and arousal.

Leaning back, Laurel turned around. Now, Oliver pinned Diana to the bed and was working her over, with all of the force of a jackhammer. The size of Oliver's balls and how much had been stored in them, made Laurel's mouth water. She decided to help out a little bit, cupping and milking Oliver while he shoved himself deep into Diana.

As if Oliver did not have enough to hold back with. Laurel's very measure motions along with Diana's super snug muscles spelled the end of Oliver holding back. He grabbed onto Diana's hips for more power and plowed the inside of her body.

Diana's gaze told Oliver not to hold back, to keep pushing into her. The young man showed that he could hold back just long enough to make every single nerve in Diana's body tingle with pleasure. The faster he buried himself into her body, the more she tightened around Oliver, and released his thick tool from between her nice snug walls.

Oliver spilled his seed inside of her after some not so subtle encouragement from Laurel. He planted his seed deep inside of Diana, pumping into her. Her powerful muscles making sure to drain Oliver to the very last drop.

He collapsed on Diana's chest, sucking on her nipples so hard that Diana had another mini-orgasm from it. He crawled back and spun around to face Laurel who had three fingers in her pussy. Oliver took the fingers and sucked Laurel's juices off before kissing up her arm and then to her neck. Laurel grew even more wanton with desire.

"How about you have a taste of her?" Oliver asked.

"You know how much I love Greek," Laurel said with a smile.

Laurel detached herself with Oliver, grinding her sweet ass all over his crotch as a parting gift. The stunning woman moved over, crawling towards Diana and crawled back up her body.

"Oh, Hera!" Diana breathed.

"You'll be screaming my name, and not hers when we're done," Laurel said.

She kissed Diana's face, neck, and then played with her chest. The closer Laurel came to Diana's warm pussy, the hotter she got. Something about this situation just ramped up the pleasure.

Laurel tasted the big cream pie Oliver left behind, along with the sweet juices. Ambrosia, something worthy of the gods, was the best way to describe it. The smells, the taste, the sounds, the sights, the touches, all of them were practically divine.

Oliver crawled over and caressed Laurel's body, grinding up against her sexy back in the process. He gave Laurel the encouragement that she needed to drive her tongue down. Pushing down and touching Diana as well as she writhed up and down.

Laurel's moans sent a lovely vibration through Diana's core. Diana wrapped her hands around the back of Laurel's head and pumped her way back and forth, breathing in thinly disguised lust. Oh yes, she wanted this. She wanted every single bit of this. Laurel tasted her and caressed her insides, and made Diana gush with a faucet.

No more, Oliver thought, no more would he sit back and just tease Laurel. He acquainted himself with Laurel's tight, wet folds. They greeted Oliver like an old friend as he slid deep inside of Laurel. He thrust away, every now and then, caressing Diana's clit when he could get the holding.

Focusing the majority of his attention on Laurel seemed to be very prudent. The tightness of her core enveloped him and squeezed Oliver with all of the subtlety of a tight fist. Oh, the flare of energy, Oliver could feel it.

Laurel was glad Oliver made her for lost time. Her frustration at only finding one of her two lovers had been tempered by now. They would find Sara, but Laurel could not do her sister any good.

She tasted Diana. The beautiful dark-haired, olive skinned beauty, rose her hips up and filled Laurel's mouth with the sweet nectar which only could belong to a living, breathing goddess. Aphrodite blessed Diana in many ways and Laurel reaped the benefits of that blessing.

Diana closed her eyes and could no longer hold back any more.

"Laurel!" Diana screamed. "Oh, Laurel, it's so good!"

Despite being busy going down on Diana, Laurel could not help and feel pleased at the proclamation that Diana would in fact be screaming her name becoming true.

All three parties came close to being undone. Oliver rode out Laurel's orgasm. He could feel her body pressing up against his. There was a reason why both of them kept finding their way back to each other. And the deal that Oliver could sleep with any woman within reason as long as Laurel had her fun with them as well, it was more than reasonable.

Of course, finding women open minded enough could be tricky. But, the legs belonging to one of the women who would be open enough served as a reminder.

The age old mating dance continued until Oliver pressed down onto Laurel. The bed might have not been as luxurious as the one in Aphrodite's temple, but it just mean it was more cozy.

Laurel flexed her inner muscles against Oliver. She knew all of the ways to crack Oliver. The older Lance sister just hoped to anyone who would listen to her plea that Aphrodite's temple did not change Oliver's codes. Although, as Shiva reminded her, adaption was essential to all facets of life.

After some time and some work, Laurel clamped onto Oliver and managed to get what she desired. A very thick load blasted into her. Rope after rope, filling Laurel up to the brim, with his sweet batter.

Laurel did not relent until she drained Oliver pretty much of every last drop of seed. At the same time finishing off Diana and her orgasm.

Oliver pulled back and laid at the edge of the bed, with a smile on his face.

Diana and Laurel both crawled over to join them, and caress his body. The looks of desire flooding through their eyes showed something, a fire.

Oliver just smiled, holding them at the edge of the bed and finger-banging their tight pussies until they begged for more. And Oliver would give then more.

It was just a matter of which of these two lovely women wanted it the most. He darted from Laurel's perky firm breasts, to Diana's round globes, giving them a few sucks, and the two women, now that Oliver's groin had been in reach, stroked it.

It was nice and hard, and ready to penetrate any and all holes Oliver wished to do so in pretty much no time flat. He bent then both over the bed and shoved himself into Laurel, fucked her vigorously, and did the same to Diana after a minute.

Oliver switched in and out, for what seemed like ages, and maybe it was, until one of these lovely ladies earned his load. And they both played for keeps.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: **Laurel, Sara, Diana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

Lady Shiva crept through the shadows. She had been through two different camps, and the mercenaries had turned tail and ran through both of them. The deadly assassin just broke out into a knowing smile. Oh, there were times where her reputation preceded her in some of the worst ways possible.

She noticed a cage at the edge of the third camp and Shiva fingered the blade in her sheath. Shado, she had made an attempt to escape, by the looks of her.

A mercenary stood behind Shiva, until a figure thumped him across the back end. Shiva turned around to come face to face with a very familiar face. Ragged, scarred, but they've had their encounters in the past.

"Bastard got off lucky with me knocking him out," the gruff gentleman said. "Lady Shiva"

"Deathstroke the Terminator," Lady Shiva said

Slade Wilson lightly chuckled not having had heard that name of several years, but obviously he had a reputation which had traveled far and wide. As did Lady Shiva in certain respects. Still, when people saw Slade, death's stroke was coming, and they would be terminated.

"You after the girl too?" Slade asked.

"They're using her to make Yao Fei to comply with whatever Fyres and his boss has planned," Lady Shiva said. "At least that's what one of those barbarians told me before I cut out his throat."

Slade just positioned the weapon he had. At least two dozen mercenaries lined the camp, circling around them. All of them holding weapons. Damning odds, for certain.

For them at least, Slade almost felt sorry for them. Especially give how Lady Shiva had her sights on killing every single man, and to be honest, Slade could hardly blame her given how they were.

"As a father, I find it disgusting what he's doing," Slade said. "Never bring a man's daughter into the mission."

Something, akin to regret, flickered through Lady Shiva's eyes. She would have to agree.

"If it was your daughter…."

"I haven't seen her in years," Slade answered. "For the best. Not sure what her mother would have told her about me."

Shiva thought about the little girl she only saw once in her life. The one time in her life which she had been weakened. Drugged, weakened from pregnancy, and her daughter spirited away, while the nurses and the doctors at the hospital laid slain. For thirteen long years, Shiva had no sign of that little girl, who was not around even long enough for Shiva to name.

No sign if she was living or dead. Well one man's daughter would be returning home, even if both of these hardened warriors had no idea where their children were.

"I don't have to ask if you're ready," Slade said.

Shiva swooped into the camp and cut the back of the neck of one of the attackers. The man fell down to the ground, blood spurting out of the back of his neck.

The mercenary nearest to the cage pointed his gun at Shiva. Only for Slade to disarm him of the gun. Shiva jumped over and stabbed two more mercenaries on the ground and Slade took one down, breaking several bones with his bare hands.

"I had that," Shiva told him.

"Well, it would be poor form to allow you to do everything," Slade said. "Keep your eyes open, kid."

"Old enough to be your mother," Shiva said.

Those pits, Slade heard of the legends, and allowed the woman to remain ageless. He did not bother to ask if they were true. Slade doubted very much that Shiva would give him the answers. She did not look a day over thirty thanks to whatever she did, despite the fact there was documentation regarding her dating back decades.

"Where is Fyres?" Shiva demanded.

"You'll have to kill me," the mercenary said.

A loud crack echoed with Shiva putting her hand on the man's shoulder. She dug the knife in, causing misery, blood curdling, horrific misery. He writhed several times on the ground.

Slade bent down to face the man. "She can make you wish you were dead. Want to try again?"

A shot fired off in the distance. Slade and Shiva aborted the attack. Slade noticed a figure from the shadows, and he could not believe it.

"Wintergreen," Slade said. "You traitor."

Shiva stomped the fleeing mercenary down onto the ground. Slade''s fixated on the other man, the one from the shadows.

Shado peered up through the bars of the cage. Shiva broke her out of the cage and with a hand, she had slipped out of the cage.

"Where is my father?" Shado asked

"He's safe," Shiva said. "We have to leave."

With any luck, Yao Fei would have picked up on the fact that Shiva and Slade were on the hunt for Shado and returned to camp. The trio made their way off, with the pile of mercenaries.

"They claimed they had information about my father," Shado said to them. "And then the next thing I knew, I was unconscious."

* * *

Diana, Oliver, and Laurel heard someone approach and got on their guard. A gentleman who they did not recognize, a lovely young lady which they did not recognize, and also Lady Shiva returned. Laurel, Diana, and Oliver did not relinquish the makeshift weapons they had been holding.

"You've made this camp your own," Shiva said. "And you were right to arm yourself."

"Well, anyone can be a threat," Laurel said.

She did not relinquish the makeshift knife despite the fact it had been Shiva. Oliver did not do the same and Diana's spear was pointed in the right direction.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"This is Shado, my student, Yao Fei's daughter," Lady Shiva said. "And this is Slade Wilson...who I am sure will explain why he is on the island."

Slade wasted little time. Never once to mince words.

"I was sent here, alongside of my partner Billy Wintergreen, to liberate Yao Fei from Lian Yu.. This was supposed to be one final mission...before I would settle down...but it went wrong...it went wrong. It appears that a long-time partnership is not worth much to Wintergreen. Rather, money is the driving factor."

"And how do we know you haven't been bought?" Oliver asked.

For a second, Oliver thought he had gone good far. Slade just gave him a side long. "Kid, you have a good enough head on your shoulders to ask that question. Try not to lose it."

Slade casually peaked out the window before turning back to the rest of the group.

"The fact is you don't know where my motives lie," Slade said. "This island...if you survive long enough, it changes you. And given that I was damaged goods before the island….it changed me for the worse."

"I wouldn't have gotten involved if he hadn't gotten Shado involved," Lady Shiva said. "To his dubious credit….I'm certain that he did not know. Because, I doubt that Fryes, or rather the person pulling his strings, would be suicidal enough to do something."

"She's the Deadliest woman Alive," Slade commented.

"And it's a moniker that is well earned," Shado said.

"Yeah, I know," Laurel said.

The shared knowledge of Shiva's training sessions had been shared by a knowing gaze between Shado and Laurel. The pile of mercenaries they encountered when leaving the tent showed that Shiva was not a woman to be trifled with.

"I would be better off if my father was here," Shado said.

"You will go home," Shiva said. "I will make certain of it. I guarantee he will safely leave the island, as will you."

The expression on the hardened warrior's face made it obvious she intended to keep her word.

"Stay here, look after each other," Slade said. "And if they come...run..as far as you can."

The protests started up, and Slade stopped them before they started.

"I know you all think you're capable," Slade said. "And I know the Amazon is more than capable. But her skills would be better served guiding you to safety."

"Do you think that you can keep up?" Shiva asked.

Slade just nodded. He had made a promise to get Yao Fei off of that island and if there was one thing that Slade Wilson prided himself on was keeping his promise. The two dangerous, and quite frankly scary, individuals departed, to leave Oliver along with Shado, Diana, and Laurel.

"They'll find him," Shado said.

"Or pity the people who cause him harm," Laurel said.

"Hera, help them all," Diana concluded.

* * *

Diana and Laurel scouted for any trouble leaving Oliver in the room alongside the lovely Shado who was up and about. Oliver had been captivated by the woman's beauty, and something stirred inside of him again.

It was bad enough that he ended up in bed with Diana. But Shado, no matter how attractive Oliver thought her to be, was on this island, due to the fact that she had been lured here to keep Yao Fei under control.

Shado set up a target and picked up a bow. She drew back an arrow, and fired it in the center target in a very fluid motion.

Despite trying to remain focused and calm, Oliver could not help whistle his appreciation at what Shado did. "That's pretty good."

"Thank you, it took much time and much practice," Shado said. "Are you interesting in archery?"

"My sister, she's a champion archer," Oliver replied. "I dabbled in it a little bit...but I never got the hang of it. And….I had been more interested in girls, fast cars and...other things."

Shado raised her eyebrow. She could see why women would be interested in Oliver. Just something about him, his casual and laid back manner, put Shado at ease. She needed to relax with all of the tension.

"Well, learning to shoot an arrow is a very effective long range attack to disable a threat," Shado said. "Some might consider it...medieval...but it's very effective."

"Sure beats getting shot because you got too close," Olive said.

"Exactly."

Shado rolled her shoulders back and caught Oliver's eyes on her body. She just smiled knowing and Oliver moved up to look her in the face. Shado sauntered over and put her hands on either side of the chair which Oliver had been sitting on.

"I can show you how my father taught me," Shado offered. "It's all about the building up the right strength. Although, anyone who is good with their hands could learn."

Oliver tried not to make the obvious comment about being good with his hands. Although he wondered how good those hands would feel over Shado's firm, fit body. Her skin looked soft, and the floral smell of her hair, it almost dizzied Oliver.

Counting to ten mentally, Oliver tried to keep his libidio in check. Did he hear someone, a woman, giggling in his ear? Perhaps the island was starting to drive him insane.

Oliver calmed himself down. The thought of what Lady Shiva might do to him if she caught him doing anything inappropriate with her student did a wonderful job in cooling Oliver's libido down.

Although, both times Oliver encountered Shiva, she looked at him in such a way where Oliver was not sure whether or not she wanted to kill him or molest him. She was a sexy older woman, although how old Oliver did not know.

Did not look a day over thirty, but Oliver did not want to test his luck by asking a woman like Shiva that question. Women tended to not like being asked their age, as Oliver learned the hard way.

Shado busied herself with pouring a bowl of water at the table. She cleared her throat and Oliver focused himself as she bent over the table and slapped her palm into the water as if testing it.

"Perfect," Shado said. "The technique is similar to slapping this water. And you will need to do it for four hours straight."

"Four hours straight?" Oliver asked. "What are you going to do until then?"

"I'll entertain myself," Shado said while turning her back and walking away from Oliver.

Oliver sat at the edge of the table, one hand placed firmly on the table as Shado instructed and the other hand, slapping his palm down repeatedly on the water, slapping it. He was not certain precisely how this helped him firing a bow, but Shado was the expert.

* * *

One mercenary escaped from the pack to smoke a cigarette. He needed one for his nerves. Fyres had been short of temper ever since Lady Shiva showed up. And his leverage just vanished, along with a good third of his men. So needless to say, everyone was not happy.

The man fumbled with a lighter, but a hand grabbed him and slammed him into the tree. He came face to face with the one and only Slade Wilson.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?" Slade asked.

"I swear, once we get ahold of you're a dead man!" the mercenary yelled. "I'm going to…."

"What will you do to us, per say?"

The man backed off and came across Lady Shiva. The mercenary almost tripped over his feet. Shiva was on top of him instantly.

"I want to hear what you have planned for us," Lady Shiva said.

"You can't stop this!" the mercenary yelled.

Lady Shiva manipulated one of the finger joints on his hand. She did not break it, but she caused him severe pain.

"I can kill you in a dozen ways. And I can make you wish you were dead, in many more."

Shiva turned the man's wrist which cracked a couple more times. Oh the agony he was feeling. Slade took the man's concealed weapon from him and dropped it in the bushes.

"I might let you live with a limp," Slade said. "But, whatever life you have left...it's going to be one full of pain and misery."

The mercenary howled in agony. "You...you!"

A loud crack echoed through the man. One of the man's teeth loosened. Shiva took great care not to shatter the man's jaw. Having him able to talk was of key importance.

"Tell me what he's up to! Now!"

"Alright, I'll talk!" the man yelled. "He's after Yao Fei...they're doubling operations...the plane needs to be brought down."

"What plane?" Slade asked.

"I don't know," the man said. "Some Triad bitch is on the plane...they're going to take her down in one fell shot….but they need Yao Fei...that's all I know, I swear to God."

"He won't save you where you're going, mate," Slade somberly concluded.

Another mercenary dropped dead after Shiva stabbed him straight through to the heart. She pulled away from him and rifled through his pockets, before taking a message.

"Code," Shiva murmured. "It shouldn't be too hard to decipher."

More mercenaries came around to see the dead body in the woods. They would live, for now, because they had more important fish to fry.

* * *

For the past almost four hours, Oliver repeatedly slapped his palm into a bowl of water. It was monotonous, repetitive, but Oliver kept doing it at Shado's insistence.

Shado, meanwhile, moved around in a tight green tank top, a tight pair of pants, and barefeet, stretching herself into several Yoga poses. The way she showcased her flexible body did not help with Oliver's concentration level. And he barely could keep his attention on slapping the water with the tightness stretching his pants.

All Oliver longed to do was twist Shado's lovely body into some of those positions as he sunk inside of her.

"And time's up."

Oliver almost bumped into the table when he rose up. It rocked underneath him. He tried to shift to hide the bulge in his pants. The only problem was that Shado's eyes gazed right upon it.

"Watch."

Shado pulled her gaze away and turned. She motioned for Oliver to stand directly behind her and watch her stance, her posture, and the fact she moved. Shado leaned back to almost touch Oliver before drawing back the bow and sinking the target.

"Your turn."

Oliver tried to position himself. Shado switched places and ended up behind him. She corrected his posture, causing a sharp intake of breath to come fro Oliver.

"Relax, block out all distractions," Shado said. "Become one with your bow, and fire."

Oliver blocked out all of the distractions which included Shado's hands coming dangerously close to brushing against his crotch. He reared back the bow and sunk one shot into the edge of the target. He missed the center, but came closer than Oliver thought.

"Not bad. Again."

Shado brushed against Oliver's abs. Despite the distraction, Oliver powered on through. He reared back the bow and sunk another shot, this time coming closer.

"And closer."

Having his crotch cupped through his pants made Oliver almost lose it. Shado firmly pressed down upon his erection. Her hard nipples rubbed against his back.

"And again."

Oliver managed to block out the fact of how close Shado pressed close to him, how nice she felt, how good she smelled, and reared back to sink the arrow closer into her.

"And closer."

This time, Shado's hand slipped down Oliver's pants. She did not touch him, at least not yet. But the heat radiating off of her palm, coming so close very nearly broke Oliver's concentration.

"You need focus. And we're so close to hitting our target."

Oliver reared back and sunk the arrow, almost on the mark.

"Almost there."

Shado's breath hit Oliver across the back of his neck. He became putty in her hands. Breath in, breath out, carefully moving, and carefully moving the arrow. Shado stroked Oliver in his pants and slowly pulled them down over his hips at the same time.

"Again."

Oliver drew back and fired, hitting the target completely clean on.

"Now it's my turn to hit the target."

Oliver's pants came down and Shado dropped all pretext, giving Oliver an aggressive rubdown.

"And I have a nice big arrow to work with," Shado added.

Shado spun Oliver so she could kiss him. After having Oliver watch her do Yoga while slapping the water for four hours, Shado was just as aroused as he was.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut, You've Been Warn.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Shado wrapped her hand around Oliver's throbbing erection, just a little bit tighter. Her hot body pressing against his back, her tight hand squeezing him. All of it caused Oliver's eyes to glaze over in so much pleasure, the further Shado worked over.

"Such hard work deserves a good reward," Shado said with him. "But, why just use my hand?"

Shado sat Oliver back down onto the chair and dropped to a knee to get to work. She licked the entire length. Every single vein of Oliver's organ popped into place. Shado drew out the tasting, making Oliver feel the warmth of her tongue. Every single inch received pleasure. And while she licked, Shado cupped Oliver's balls, milking them and gazing upon him with a dirty expression burning in her eyes.

"Mmm!"

Oliver entered Shado's mouth and it was pure paradise. So much pleasure, and it felt so good. Especially when his hands brushed back and forth through Shado's silky black hair. Her beautiful face, her intense eyes, locking onto Oliver's while she bobbed up and down on his crotch made Oliver almost lose it right there in his mouth.

Shado let go of him, pinching the base of his cock. Oliver almost went mad from the denial. She gave him a smile and turned around. Hand still wrapped around the base of his manhood, Shado ground her ass back and forth against his erection. The circular motions she made sent flares of lust as Oliver groaned.

Finally, Oliver jumped up off of the chair and pulled Shado's shirt up, to expose her toned abs and nice breasts completely. Oliver rubbed his manhood all over her stomach before cupping her chest.

"Let's see how flexible you truly are," Oliver growled in her ears.

Shado's smokey gaze indicated she thought Oliver should go for it. Oliver brought Shado's pants down, to expose her pussy. Which as Oliver touched it, dripped wet. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and Shado, with a smile, did a back bend with her palms touching the floor. Her legs spreading out, revealing her tight wet hole.

Oliver grabbed her legs and touched them, admiring how soft they were. He leaned down to kiss Shado's body, as she maintained the position. Despite Oliver's hardened organ pushing against her, Shado never once broke that particular position.

With a loud roar, Oliver speared into her pussy. The tightness made the pleasure rush through Oliver. Despite the teasing, and having balls fit to burst from the fun earlier, Oliver did not back off from her.

"You're so big," Shado breathed. "I knew...I knew you would feel amazing...and you are very good with your hands."

Said hands slid down Shado and squeezed her breasts. A nipple had been taken in each hand and Oliver touched them. Shado spread her legs as far as possible to give Oliver the opportunity to drive deeper into her. He went up and down on a constant basis, stuffing her pussy with as much of his aching hard manhood as possible.

"Oooh, baby, you're so close," Shado managed. "Fuck me...harder!"

Shado squeezed his hips to ensure that Oliver would be going deeper and deeper. The hot, fit woman pushed up against Oliver, taking his manhood. Her tight inner walls squeezed down upon him. Shado's eyes, her burning, hot gaze increased, with the lust only about ready to explode.

Oliver pulled out for a little cool down session. Shado turned over, getting on her hands and knees and presenting her ass for him. Oliver took the present, slapping his large palms against her. He climbed behind Shado and kissed her from her neck, all the way down to her sweaty back.

With a sweeping motion, Oliver ate Shado out and made her close her eyes in a gasp of pleasure. The man's tongue was just as good as his hands. Shado experienced nothing other than the very best. Extremely hot, extremely blistering ecstasy, just burning through every last inch of her body. Oliver touched her and made her spring back to life.

The handsome young man pulled back and Shado climbed to her feet. She pulled the two chairs far apart. Putting a foot on each chair, Shado spread her legs apart, while pressing palms down on the table. Shado's exposed her tight pussy and ass to Oliver, giving him a very burning gaze over her shoulder.

Oliver walked over next to Shado and pressed his hands down her body. The hot breath coming from Shado's only accelerated what Oliver was doing. Despite his body screaming for need, for release, Oliver wanted to take every every single minute to explore this hot woman's body. From her head, down to her toes. All over her body, touching her, caressing her, just bringing her alive.

"Oliver," Shado breathed.

Oliver stroked her beautiful feet, before moving down to touch her legs. Grinding up against Shado allowed Oliver to enjoy the heat of her warm body. She called him, demanded to be fucked. Oliver put his hands on her hips, sliding himself back and forth down her womanhood.

The call to enter her turned out to be much too great for any one person to deny. And Oliver entered Shado. Her walls, smooth as silk, grabbed onto him and clutched on as tight as possible. As tight as could be. Oh, Oliver almost lost it, when sliding back and forth into Shado, drilling her warm pussy from behind.

"You're so sexy," Oliver groaned.

Shado allowed herself to hit pure nirvana. Every time Oliver entered her, he touched all of the right spots. Therefore, the pleasure only doubled, the faster Oliver put himself into her. Thrusting away. This position also allowed him to worship her legs.

And judging by his behavior, Oliver believed Shado's legs would be worthy of worship. He picked up the pace, driving up and down into Oliver. The groaning, the tightening of her muscles, made Oliver just get closer and closer to the peak. The weight in his balls showed Shado something, showed her how close Oliver is to the explosion.

Shado came, closing her walls down onto Oliver. She registered one, primal scream of pleasure. Everything in her body came unglued when tightening down onto Oliver. And Oliver, speeding up inside of her, worked as far into her body as humanly possible. She could feel every veiny ripple.

The trip to the island had not been completely a horrific experience. At least Shado could enjoy this man for all he was worth, and one of the most lengthy, and amazing orgasms of her life.

Oliver could feel Shado, hear her, practically smell the arousal just pumping out of her. Oh yes, Oliver had her at the edge, about where he wanted her. He picked up the pace, feeling his own edge coming through.

Close, so close, and Oliver knew it would only be a matter of time before he had popped inside of Shado's wonderful body. He sped up, enjoying her insides. Every last moment, it felt like pure bliss.

The load which had been building up in his balls for hours finally gave way. Not that it would be any help given that Shado squeezed and milked him, taking him deep inside of her body.

"You caused this," Oliver told her.

"I know!" Shado managed in between moans.

Oliver grabbed onto her, pumping deep inside of her body. Each pump allowed Oliver to take one tour of duty down her legs and make everything just feel so good.

The young man broke himself from the woman and Shado crawled back onto the table, leaving a trail of cum behind her. She turned over, and spread her legs and touched her sweat-covered sweaty body. She hummed very slightly, running her fingers all over. Gazing at Oliver and inviting him inside of her.

"Did you hit the target that you wanted to?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm, yes," Shado said. "And time for you to hit your target."

Shado spread her legs and Oliver got the message of what she wanted. He climbed onto Shado and kissed her body before taking yet another plunge inside of her tight body.

* * *

Some time later, Shado bounced up and down on Oliver, her legs elevated on his shoulder so he could suck her toes and kiss the back of her legs. She lost track of the number of orgasms Oliver gave her. Only, that she had been drenched in sweat and her own juices. Along with a tiny bit of drool coming from her mouth and some dried up cum on her face after Oliver painted it during one of her sessions.

Oliver succumbed to Shado's tightening muscles one more time. Only the third time compared to her dozens, and Oliver reloaded his shots just as quickly as he fired them off.

"That was amazing," Shado breathed. "I can't get enough of your big beautiful cock."

"God only knows I never can."

Laurel slipped back into the room. Shado and Oliver turned towards her. She smiled a knowing smile when pacing towards them, hands firmly pressed on her hips.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Laurel said. She turned to Shado. "I want my boyfriend's cock back."

Shado slid off of it, and waited to see what Laurel would do. Laurel dropped to her knees, took Oliver into her mouth, and sucked the juices which Shado left behind. She made sure to make a production out of it, loudly slurping Oliver. She deepthroated Oliver with feverish worship.

Oliver closed his eyes, as his amazing, and very kinky long term girlfriend, sucked him extremely hard, taking the juices as deep into her mouth as possible. She really upped her game after this new arrangement, which Oliver benefited from. And he benefited so greatly, that he never felt so alive.

He caught a glimpse of Shado watching Laurel's work, a finger jammed into her pussy. The edging started, and would not stop under any circumstances. Laurel locked eyes with Shado, who smiled in response.

After withdrawing from Oliver, and leaving him with a massive, dripping wet hard on, Laurel slid onto the table right next to Shado. She pressed her hands onto Shado, with a predatory smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy my boyfriend?" Laurel asked. "Would you like to thank me for the favor?"

Shado and Laurel entered an extremely passionate kiss with Shado showing how grateful she was at Laurel allowing this gift. Oliver just wondered if Laurel arranged Shado's little teasing session and later sex session.

"I love you," Oliver whispered in Laurel's ear.

Laurel did not say anything, on the account of being too busy with Shado's mouth and molesting the young woman with her tongue. Shado put her her hand onto the back of Laurel's head, to deepen the kiss as much as humanly possible. Their mouths pressed together, with a long hot makeout session following.

Oliver undid Laurel's jeans and exposed her lower body towards him. As willing and ready as ever, Oliver could feel the evidence Laurel enjoyed that session rather well. And it only got worse, when Oliver pressed himself against Laurel.

Laurel's body sandwiched between Oliver and Shado. Not that she minded. The thick piece of meat sliding up against her entrance, oh Laurel almost lost herself in all pleasure. She hated to have it end any time soon.

Finally, Oliver took the plunge with Laurel stretching out her body while plunging inside. The familiar and welcome enveloping of Laurel around him sent Oliver into waves of pleasure. He rose up and rose out.

Perfect position to play with Shado's lovely legs some more. He slid up and down on them, making her cry out in pleasure. Oliver caught a wiff of her pussy, even more aroused now that she had the pair of them.

Some days, Laurel wished some of the toys she and Sara brought on this trip were not currently at the bottom of the ocean. She slid down Shado's body so she could taste the gift Oliver left behind. The first touch of Laurel's tongue broke an obvious jolt of pleasure through Shado.

The faster Oliver drove himself into her, the more pleasure she felt. Laurel had been quicker, quicker, quicker, tightening around him, and releasing her pleasure into one orgasm.

Oliver slowed down just long enough to ride the orgasm out. After a certain amount of time, he leaned forward.

"It would only be fair for Shado to taste you too, wouldn't it?"

Understanding what Oliver had in mind and what he had in store for Shado, Laurel relinquished Oliver from her inner walls. Walking over, Oliver positioned his thick tool against Shado's mouth, spreading her warm lips. He grabbed onto Shado's hair, and pushed deep into her mouth and thrusted away.

Shado enjoyed the taste which Laurel left behind. So sweet, so sinful, and she hoped to directly get a chance to eat Laurel's pussy. Oliver giving her a second hand sample by forcing his way into her mouth was a good enough substitute. Shado's eyes watered from how vigorously he pumped inside of her mouth.

Laurel finally rose up from enjoying Shado to get a pretty good and close look at the vigorous throat-fucking session Oliver was giving Shado. He put his hands on either side of her head and pumped as deep inside of her mouth as humanly possible. Those balls slapped against her chin.

"Better dial it back, Ollie," Laurel said.

"Of course," Oliver said.

Laurel gave his manhood a gentle caress when Shado released it from her tight core. She laid down on the table, legs spread for Oliver. The invitation had been inviting.

Oliver readied himself to enter Laurel, to ravish her body. Her legs wrapped around him, tight, when she squeezed him. Screaming for more, getting so much more than she could handle. He entered Laurel and made her cry out in pleasure.

Laurel raked her nails down Oliver's strong body. Oh, the time on the island and his training, had been his already not too bad body, become more defined. Almost god-like in certain ways, and Laurel could not wait to enjoy it even more, as time passed. She breathed deep into Oliver's ear, the faster he plowed inside of her. The harder he worked Laurel's body, the more she enjoyed being stuffed completely to the brim by Oliver's thick, engorged manhood.

"Ollie," Laurel breathed.

She cast a steamy look towards Shado and then back at Oliver.

"I wasn't done with my meal."

Shado turned around and climbed onto Laurel's face. She buried Laurel face-first into her thighs and Laurel opened her mouth to slurp on her. Shado could feel Laurel's warm tongue, hot mouth, working over her.

And Oliver put his hands on Shado's back briefly, to toy with her ass. He pulled it off to enjoy Laurel's legs, and then switched back to Shado's ass.

Sometimes, a man longed for more than a couple of hands, and this was one of those times. Yet, Oliver made do with what he had and the two women enjoyed Oliver's tender, but dominate, stroking.

Laurel squeezed Oliver's backside with the bottoms of her feet, to allow him to slide deeper inside of her. His balls swinging back and forth, striking her at all of the right spots sent a flare of pleasure just dancing through Laurel. She clamped down onto Oliver and released him, humming in delight.

"Oh, Laurel, you're amazing," Oliver grunted. "I can't get enough of you."

Laurel just smiled despite herself. She enjoyed Shado's tasty core, which squirted her tasty juices into her mouth. The faster Laurel turned her tongue, the more Shado moaned out.

Shado had been blessed to allow this couple to share in their pleasure. And she did hope that they would locate Sara, because from her brief conversation with Laurel, she was lovely as well. Hope was always scarce in a place like Lian Yu, but they had something to fight for, something to share together.

Suddenly, they all switched positions. Shado was on her hands and knees and Laurel climbed up behind her, touching her body. Oliver climbed up behind Laurel, and shoved his length inside of her, while also slapping his balls against Shado. It gave her enough stimulation, and Oliver took care of the rest of it by touching Shado's hot, smoldering core with his fingers.

Almost as if he had been fucking both women at once. And it was really the case. Oliver thrust as deep into Laurel while finger banging Shado. Their cries intermingled through the air. It had been just amazing to share this with these two brilliant women.

Laurel always felt so full when Oliver entered her. And he knew all of the spots. Laurel's orgasm creeped up through her body. The heat started at the center and spread through her. Head to toe, every inch of her body. And Oliver's very skilled hands pressed against her.

"Think you might lose it?" Oliver asked.

"Honey, no thinking about it," Laurel panted before kissing Shado against her back and hip.

The sounds coming from the sexy archer only inspired Laurel to pleasure her more often.

Shado did not have any coherent thoughts. Both Oliver and Laurel played with her body while Oliver continued to pound away at Laurel. Every dozen or so thrusts, Oliver touched Shado's wet folds with his tip, before pulling out and hammering away at Laurel some more. In such a way which she had been driven completely mad for lust.

"Ooooh!" Shado cried out in endless passion.

Oliver just broke out in a smile and kept with the thrusting, using both of their bodies and causing them to almost break. Shado's walls squeezed down onto his fingers just as much as Laurel's squeezed down on his thrusting organ. Both women in a state of orgasm brought Oliver closer towards his. The weight of his balls almost grew painful.

Yet, Oliver pressed up and rocked even further back. He wanted both of them, both of them to cry out in pleasure. Oliver filled Laurel and Shado's bodies with countless orgasmes. He enjoyed the two gorgeous women, sending them over the edge with fits of constant pleasure.

They cried out with pleasure dancing through their bodies. And that pleasure went through Oliver as well. His balls slapping against them, it made a loud sound. Loud cracks of Oliver's weighty testicles just pushing against one of their tight cores and another tight core. He trusted away until finally something had to give.

Oliver broke and filled up Laurel with an endless orgasm. After Shado had gotten a few of Oliver's loads tonight, it was only fair that Oliver gave his girlfriend a piece of the action. Oliver thrust away at Laurel.

Laurel let out all of her passions in a scream which only made Shado achieve her release one more time. Long after Oliver finished filling Laurel and pulled out, Shado and Laurel pressed against each other, their pussies scissoring together.

To give some physical stimulation to this visual sight, Laurel handjobbed Oliver to full length one more time while scissoring Shado. And it was off to the races once again with the trio enjoying each other.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: **Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado(New)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Edward Fyers paced back and forth, practically fuming. There were too many people on this island that should not be. Too many chances for potential interference. The worst thing Fyers thought about was his men dropping down like flies, thanks to Lady Shiva. The only good thing was that his rapidly dwindling forces finally got their hands on Yao Fei and brought him to Fyers.

Unfortunately, the gentleman heard the word, from his boss, that the plane with the target would be flying by within the next three hours. So he had to get ready.

The gun against Yao Fei's head did not shake the man. Fyers bound upon him, a very sharp look in his eyes.

"You will do what I say, if you want your daughter to leave this island alive."

Yao Fei's stern expression did not falter. "I'll do it. If I have your word that Shado is safe."

"You have my word," Fyers said.

Some of his best men remained alive. Fyers supposed there was a silver lining to this cloud. They managed to weed out the weak and only allow the strong to survive.

"Get going," Fyers marked. "If you see anyone...shoot first and worry about sorting it out later."

The men, who had all seen the fallen bodies, remained very tense. They all knew what would happen next.

"It will be fine," he said. "We'll kill them all."

Everyone's tension increased. They did not know what would be worse. If Shiva got her hands on them, or Slade did. One of the man fingered his gun nervously and turned around to shoot the first thing that came at them.

Only a bird.

At least they had dinner.

X-X-X

Oliver, with Shado at one shoulder, Diana at another, and Laurel coming closely behind, edged a little bit closer to the clearing. Fyers gathered what remained of his forces and had assembled some kind of giant rocket launcher.

"What is he doing?" Laurel asked.

Diana just frowned. She was pretty sure that weapon would be dangerous enough to blow away anything. "Nothing good."

Understatement, Oliver believed. Oliver and Shado matched each other's movements, hands on their bow, ready to draw the arrow. Diana and Laurel armed themselves as well.

"There he is, my father."

Certainly enough, Yao Fei had been lead into the clearing, at gunpoint. From a distance, Oliver could not pick up. Shado put her hand on the bow and prepared to draw back a shot.

"Wait."

Lady Shiva appeared, practically out of nowhere. Shado only had stopped shooting her by sheer force of reflexes.

"Good reflexes," Shiva said. "Calm yourself. We're heading in. But shooting him right now will get your father killed."

"Good thing we've got the high ground."

The gang as they might say was all here, Slade Wilson joined them just seconds away.

Oliver never would have thought himself to be in such a position when he boarded on the Queen's Gambit. Yet, he felt alive, with the risk, the adrenaline pumping through his body. Oliver hoped not to mess it up, not to get anyone, more importantly Yao Fei killed in a situation like this.

"We better head around on the other side," Diana said.

"Shado, you're with us," Lady Shiva said. "Diana, Laurel, and Oliver...head to the back, take them by surprise."

The two groups parted, with the full knowledge of what they had to do. The seconds ticked down on a clock, to whatever Fyers was doing. And what he wanted to make Yao Fei do.

X-X-X

"You know what you have to say?"

Yao Fei swallowed. He understood. Dressed in full military uniform, Yao Fei prepared to give a speech which would implicate him in the destruction of the plane. The two men stood behind him with guns.

"She will be safe, and democracy will thank you," Fyers said.

Something moved through the shadows and one of the men dropped his position from Yao Fei. He turned around into a huge punch from Slade Wilson. Slade blocked the gun of the other man, twisting him around the arm and cracking his arm back down onto the island. He curb stomped the man down to the ground.

"Kill him!" Fyers yelled.

The gentleman rushed in to only meet a barrage of rapid fired arrows. Half of them dropped down to the ground. Shado moved across the ground and motioned for her father.

"I thought…."

"Come with me!" Shado urgently told him.

Yao Fei swallowed and nodded as he allowed Shado to lead him out of there. As if two ships passing through the night, Shado and Yao Fei disappeared into the distance, just passing Lady Shiva.

One of the man stood before the dangerous woman. She killed his best friend. Surely he must do something? Foolish adrenaline guided him into attacking Lady Shiva with a knife. Shiva blocked the man's wrist and popped it behind his back with a sickening force which echoed for miles around. Shiva stomped the back of the man's leg harder than necessary.

The agony of broken bones ended with Shiva slicing the man's throat.

Diana used her lasso to pull one man from the herd. She clotheslined the man down to the ground and then flipped over his back before sweeping his legs down to the ground. The man shot at her. Bullets repelled off of Diana's bracelets. The impact staggered the gentleman back and Diana grabbed him around the throat, before putting him hard into the ground.

Two more of them grabbed Diana. She broke free and flipped them to the ground. She caught a traquilzer dart and swept the man into the ground. Diana eyed Lady Shiva, in the process of spearing the blade that one of the men tried to kill her with. Blood spilled everywhere.

An unarmed man made an attempt to grab Laurel. Laurel used the blunt wooden object on the man's kneecaps, cracking them down to the ground. She hit him across the back of the head.

Fyers put one of the few remaining men behind him. He moved to the rocket launcher and twisted it around.

"Stop!"

Slade and Shiva made a movement towards this crazed man. Two of the larger mercenaries blocked Shiva and Slade went face to mask with his former good friend, Billy Wintergreen.

The traitor dropped down to the ground. Slade nailed him several times in the side of the neck, in the side of the arms, and the side of the knees, practically crippling the man.

"I hoped the money was worth it!"

Oliver dropped down behind Fryes, and picked up a gun dropped onto the ground.

BOOM HEADSHOT! Just as Fryes was about ready to take the rocket launcher and turn it on Laurel and Diana. Oliver's eyes flashed over, surprised at what he did, and he dropped the gun.

The remaining man threw his hands up, only to be knocked out by a sliding Laurel kick.

"I had to do it," Oliver said.

Laurel pulled Oliver forward and looked him straight in the eye. "I know."

It was instinct, like killing a man was the most natural thing in the world to him. Not because he enjoyed it, but because it was the most pragmatic thing to do in the heat of the battle. Oliver bent down to check Fryes, who had been killed instantly.

"That monster would have killed us all," Diana said.

Being a warrior, she knew such things were unavoidable.

"Quite," Lady Shiva said. "Maybe not as suddenly...but...under the circumstances."

She kicked over the blood stained corpse of Edward Fyers.

"It will do."

X-X-X

Lian Yu became shockingly quiet now that the island had not been crawling with a multiple of mercenaries. That left Oliver alone with his thoughts and to ponder them. Ponder what might happen in the not so distant future and where they could go from here, if it was possible to go forward with anything.

"Tea?"

Laurel offered it to Oliver, and despite never being that much of a tea drinker, unless there was a shot of something strong in it, Oliver took it. He sipped on it, in deep through.

"Does it bother you killed that man?" Laurel asked.

"It bothers me that it doesn't bother me if it makes any sense," Oliver said. "He…."

Laurel put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and leaned closer towards him. She pressed her face against the back of Oliver's neck, practically smiling at him.

"Dad always told me that death out there on the field is unavoidable. To save a life, you have to end one. Dad never had to do it, but he knew people who did. And he went out there every day knowing there would be a chance he would have to pull the trigger, and the shot he fired could be lethal."

Laurel tightened her arms around Oliver and he leaned close.

"It was the best thing to do," Oliver said. "What I'm worried about is he was answering to someone."

"We got the radio," Laurel said with a light kiss on the back of Oliver's neck. "But, the person's disconnected the signal, whoever it was."

And now they had everyone safe on the island. Although they would not be off of this island for long. Not wanting to get caught up in another storm, and have the same thing happen all over again, Lady Shiva decreed that they would not leave this island until the storm let up. And to Oliver, that was perfectly acceptable in many ways.

"We're all here," Oliver said. "Well almost."

Oliver and Laurel had been thinking about the same thing. Laurel stood up and leaned against the tree. So many unanswered questions about what happened to Sara.

"We….we don't know where she is," Laurel said. "But...do you suppose there's a chance she could have shown up somewhere...anywhere else? I mean, I came to the Temple, you came to Lian Yu...there are other places she could have, isn't there?"

"If there's no body, she may still be alive."

Lady Shiva popping out of nowhere caused Oliver and Laurel to arm themselves. She smiled and continued.

"And if there's a body...it still may not be them."

With those cryptic words, Lady Shiva slipped off to the shadows. Despite her words coming abruptly and out of the blue, Laurel and Oliver figured she had some kind of point. And once they left Lian Yu, they would be able to locate Sara, and have some kind of closure.

The two slipped into camp. Shado poked her head out to see they were coming. And the closer they got, the more evident Oliver could see Diana waiting for them on the edge of camp.

X-X-X  
Time, some time has passed, and the troubled visions continued through the mind of the thrashing blonde woman. The fear of being dragged away from the ones she loved. The uncertainty which spread through her. The storms rippling and forcing her to go out.

Sara Lance sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breathe. She had a nightmare. That was it. She was at home, maybe about ready to board on the Gambit. She would have a glass of warm milk, a brownie;potentially medicinal, and everything would be alright.

"Good, you're awake...the medication is working."

Sara realized, she had not woke up in her room. She faced a beautiful dark haired woman who sat on the end of the bed. And normally, Sara would not be opposed to a beautiful woman in her bed. But, there had been so many unanswered questions.

"I don't understand…"

"You nearly died of an infection. Be still. Rest. Everything will be okay."

Would everything be okay? That's the question Sara had been asking herself many times over.

"You've been asleep for several weeks."

Weeks? Here Sara went into panic mode. What happened to Laurel and Oliver? Did they die? Did they think she was dead? What happened? What happened? Sara did not know, and she went into full alarm mode.

"Greetings, young one. My name is Ra's al Ghul."

A figure popped up into a cloud of smoke and showed an immense amount of power. Although the overblown and rather theateric amount of what he was doing, caused a smile to break over Sara's face and make the blonde barely break out into a sort of laughter.

"You do not fear me?"

"Well, I don't know you," Sara said. "And it seems unfair to fear the unknown."

Ra's eyed her for a good long movement. "My daughter, Nyssa, brought you here and restored you back to life. The vessel you were on had been wrecked and had been torn apart."

"My sister and her boyfriend they were…."

"My men scoured the area around what we could find of the wreckage for some time," Ra's said. "We found no survivors."

Sara sunk down onto the bed. This could not be happening. She must still be having some kind of feverish dream. Brought on by having too many sweets before bedtime. Yeah, that was it, that had to be the case. The woman, Nyssa, put her hand on Sara's as if to comfort her. The man, Ra's, his face illuminated in the torchlight.

"There is evidence the yacht has been sabotaged."  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Diana and Shado, both now nude, laid in wait for Oliver. Laurel stripped Oliver down until he was as naked as the two women on the bed and he joined them. And Laurel followed, to make things a foursome.

"We should celebrate today's victory," Shado said.

"I would agree."

Diana, Shado, and Laurel took turns kissing Oliver's body, and enjoying every inch of of his frame, which had only gotten firmer since he had been on the island. Oliver allowed the trio of lovely ladies to have their fun, as the moved down even closer towards his crotch and made Oliver twitch.

They swooped in, to have their wicked amount of fun. Diana took the head into her mouth, and Laurel went down to lick the length. Shado favored sucking his balls, and Oliver's warmth increased. The talented hands of this young man moved in, edging them closer to pleasuring him.

They took care of every inch of Oliver's loins and made him rise up, to meet their thrusting mouths. Those beautiful eyes, all locked onto him as they moved in perfect harmony resulted in a hell of a feeling.

Seconds, minutes, they grinded by with the three lovely ladies trading off, switching positions and bringing Oliver to full length. The throbbing feeling inside of his balls only increased. The weight holding him down to the bed increased, and Diana took full advantage of those big bloated balls, sucking one, and then sucking another.

"Ladies, I'm about ready to."

The oral talent resulted in Oliver losing his load inside of Laurel's mouth. With practiced ease, Laurel sucked Oliver down to the last drop while Shado and Diana teamed up to make his balls. It was almost unbearable the things these three gorgeous women were doing to Oliver and the pleasure he was feeling all thanks to them.

Oliver's orgasm came to a shuddering stop the moment they finished off. Shado licked his head, followed by Diana. All getting a good taste of what bubbled from his slit in the aftermath.

"Girls, if you just wanted a taste," Laurel breathed. "All you had to do was ask."

Laurel grabbed Shado's face and their two mouths merged together in a heated kiss. Threading her fingers through Shado's silky dark hair allowed Laurel to kiss her. The warmth increased, with the cum coming between them.

"You like seeing them share your cum, don't you?" Diana asked as she pumped Oliver's cock.

Oliver groaned an affirmation. With a sultry stare, Diana eased down, kissing Oliver at every single point and making him tingle in excitement. Diana pressed her lips against Oliver's pelvic bone, but missed the majority of his groin.

Watching the handsome man twitch, in need, made Diana's loins wet in anticipation. The heat coming between her legs would need to be satisfied soon.

Laurel shared her bounty with Diana and in the process, Shado climbed up top of Oliver's body, kissing him and nibbling his neck. Oliver found himself tracing patterns down Shado's shapely back. The fit woman's body pressing against his as the two entered a feverish round of mutual petting made Oliver's throbbing erection pulse so many more times over.

Shado crawled back, eyes locked onto Oliver's while she teased his body with kisses. She moved past Oliver's crotch and went down his legs.

"Time for you to warm me up."

The obvious question of whether or not Laurel was already warmed up, had been stopped by Laurel crouching herself down on Oliver's face to meet the young man's tongue. Oliver dove into Laurel's hot core like a starving man after a gourmet meal. And her registering her pleasure through several deep, passionate moans only increased Oliver's lust.

Shado and Diana made out with each other, hunger dancing through their eyes. The two women reached in to finger-fuck each other to a mutual orgasm.

They came around the same time Laurel did, all over Oliver's face. Slowly, Laurel peeled her pussy off of Oliver's face. Sliding back, Laurel climbed onto Oliver, ready to mount him cowgirl style and riding him directly into the bed.

"My turn," Shado said in thinly disguised excitement.

With a big grin, Shado climbed onto Oliver's face to get a tip on the tongue train. Oliver pushed his tongue into Shado as an equally electric sensation spread over her balls.

"FUCK YES!"

Laurel grabbed onto Oliver's engorged member and pushed it into her. It buried so deep inside of her body, the faster she rode. She moved face to face with Shado, their eyes locked onto each other.

The two lovely women started to make out while Laurel ground Oliver deep inside of her. And Shado took a full end tore of Oliver's tongue into her pussy. They moved in, enjoying the touch, enjoying the sensations of each other.

The feeling only increased with Laurel clamping her walls down onto Oliver. Oliver groaned with the tight flexing Laurel was doing on him. The sizing up of his balls increased, but Laurel pulled back and allowed his orgasm to taper off, just long enough.

"Your turn."

Shado crawled over and took Laurel's place to rid Oliver. She spread her legs, looking sexy as hell. One of her legs leaned forward and the soft, silky toes brushed into Oliver's mouth. Oliver kissed her toes and sucked on them while Shado dropped all the way onto him, with a soft pleasure inside of her body.

Oliver fingered Diana for a short spell before she climbed onto his face. That sweet Amazon pussy called for Oliver to eat it. He went down onto it, once again enjoying Diana like he might a gourmet meal under other circumstances. The swirl of his tongue increased, the faster it went into her depths.

The three women moaned in unison, as now Laurel had been fingering herself at the end of the bed, watching these two lovely women ride Oliver's cock and his tongue as well. The sultry siren sucked the juices from her fingers and also wiped some of it on her face as some kind of sexy war paint.

Shado's strong inner muscles clamped down onto Oliver and this proved to be his breaking point. Oliver spurted himself deep into Shado's body, filling the lovely woman up with blast after blast of seed.

Despite the fact that she drained Oliver, Shado was not done. Not until she had one more orgasm. Rocking back and forth, Shado ground herself all over Oliver.

Laurel rubbed Shado's clit to really get her going and moved in to suck on Oliver's balls which did a remarkable job of bringing him all the way back to life. Oliver pumped his way deep inside of Shado, making her moan.

Diana kissed Shado's lips and enjoyed her sweet tongue just as much as Oliver's tongue inside of her pussy. The explosion of juices hit Oliver directly on the face, and the hot feelings only increased.

Shado, finally reached her breaking point, and she was going to have a hell of an orgasm. Being about as subtle as an incoming train, Shado registered her pleasure in one constant orgasm. She pressed her walls against Oliver and released all of her juices all over him.

The second Shado pulled back to catch her breath, Laurel pounced on Oliver again. Sucking his cock and making sure that she tasted all over Shado's juices.

Diana unloaded on Oliver's face once again at the pure erotic fuel of Laurel sucking Shado's juices from Oliver's twitching phallus. With a slide made, Diana twitched in pleasure. She waited for her next move and broke out into a smile.

Laurel released Oliver's cock with a loud hungry slurp and she crawled up his body, with Shado joining Laurel in tandem pleasure. The two women sucked Oliver's neck and earlobes, and then like two hungry cats, lapped the juices trickling down Oliver's handsome face off of him. They raked their nails down his body, making him rise up in thinly disguised excitement.

And Diana moved down to pleasure him orally, getting some of the juices off of him.

The dust settled and Oliver sat up on the bed. Diana met him halfway to wrap her legs around him.

"It's my turn," Diana said.

Oliver pushed Diana down onto the bed, and submerged into her body. The feeling of her snug womanhood brought Oliver into pleasurable motions. He rose up and Diana rubbed on the muscles on his back. She grabbed onto his ass, encouraging Oliver to further sink down onto her, and ripple effects only built through her body.

"OOH YES!" Diana moaned hotly in his ear.

Oliver rose to the occasion in more ways than one. He thrusted away, burying himself deeper and deeper into Diana. The thickness of his balls hit her hard. It just felt so nice to be inside of her. He moved down, sucking on her tits. Diana encouraged this behavior by sucking on Oliver's ear lobe.

The hunger, the insatiable sexual hunger of Oliver Queen only increased. Diana's strong thighs met his balls the faster he rocked into her. He was getting so close, after the intense slurping form Laurel earlier. He was about ready to go, but he wanted to make sure that Diana popped off first.

To either side, Shado and Laurel entered a steamy makeout session. Both tried to take the tongue of the other into their mouths and that got pretty hot, pretty quickly for a number of reasons. Shado tightened her hands around the back of Laurel's head.

Moving in to add to the fun, Oliver spread their thighs and finger-banged Shado and Laurel at the same time while they made out. And while he planted himself deep inside of Diana. Moving at the force of light, Oliver groaned the faster he moved to work the Amazon with multiple thrusts. He could feel it, feel the orgasm about ready to take place.

"Ready?"

Diana's eyes told the store. She prepared to get a heavy load from Oliver buried deep inside of her tight body. Oliver edged both Laurel and Shado while bringing Diana.

The combined cries of all three women exploding at once in pleasure made Oliver almost lose it. He rode out Diana's orgasm and lead her another. Oliver marveled at his own self control, but there was no time for patting himself on the back. Time to enjoy the moment and enjoy Diana.

Diana summoned her core strength to give Oliver a hell of an orgasm. Her tight, warm, muscles grabbed onto Oliver and brought him so much closer to the edge. She could feel it, bump up against her.

The two came in harmony. Juices and hot breathing followed, with Shado and Laurel soaking Oliver's fingers in the aftermath as well.

Oliver pulled out of Diana and Laurel and Shado surrounded him on either side. They kissed Oliver's sculpted body and also licked his fingers. They worshipped his body.

"You take the leftovers," Laurel told Shado.

Shado nodded and climbed in between Diana's thighs. She never thought she would have her face between the thighs of an Amazon, and yet, here she was. About ready to eat one out. And eat the gift of the man they shared.

Laurel turned around and got on all fours. Oliver climbed behind her and sunk into her body.

Oliver refueled faster than normal. Not that Laurel complained very much. And his hands were right where they needed to be, precisely when they needed to be.

Not that Laurel complained about much with the fun she had.

Laurel busied herself by eating Shado out, while Shado sucked Oliver's seed from Diana's pussy. Oh, and also while Oliver plowed Laurel from behind.

The four lovers shared each other and a constant barrage of orgasms throughout the evening. And their bodies until they had been left in a sweaty, sticky pile by morning.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Lemon Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado.**


	13. Chapter 13(SMUT CHAPTER)

**The Next Chapter Contains Shameless Smut. Again.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

Sara sat up, just deep in thought. She could not allow herself to go to lose all nerve. But, at the same time, Sara hoped, against all hope there was something there. Ra's al Ghul claimed the scoured the seas, for survivors. To be honest, Sara did not have any reason to believe him. But she did not have any reason to disbelieve him.

The door opened and Nyssa stepped in, as she did every night. She looked extremely beautiful in a kimono made of nothing other than silk. Nyssa sat down on the bed next to Sara. Not needing to ask Sara where she was.

"Did you ever want to do something reckless?" Sara asked.

"Many times," Nyssa said. "But the most reckless thing I can ever do is admit...something that my father would never approve of."

Nyssa gazed into Sara's eyes. In the weeks Sara had been here on Nanda Parbat, Nyssa's attraction only grew stronger to Sara. She had not feared Nyssa's father and to Nyssa, that was one of the most attractive qualities a person could have. Slowly, but surely, Nyssa brushed her tongue against her lips.

"If your heart screams for it, you should take it," Sara said. "And I see the way you look at me. I'm not blind."

The two lovely ladies moved closer to each other. It happened, with Sara making the first move and kissing Nyssa. Just another indication of her boldness and her braveness. No one, man nor woman, would dare kiss the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. They would not dare look her in anywhere other than the eyes, for fear they might lose their head.

And yet, Sara was doing it, she was kissing Nyssa. And more importantly, Nyssa kissed her back. If this was wrong, than Nyssa would happily be wrong this time.

The night clothes Sara wore slid off of her shoulders, to reveal her firm body. Nyssa cupped Sara's face as she pulled away.

"You look beautiful," Nyssa said.

"A compliment coming from you," Sara said. "And...maybe tonight we can do this...and see where it goes."

Nyssa complied with Sara's wishes and moved in to kiss her one more time. To be perfectly honest, Nyssa really had no idea what she was doing, having never had experienced pleasure with anyone, whether to be man or woman. And she abstained from self-pleasure, as to not have her mind clouded and leave her vulnerable to an attack.

Sara, on the other hand, knew precisely what she was doing. The touch, the ways Sara stroked her bare thighs and kissed her lips, they brought Nyssa closer to the edge. Sara parted the edge of her kimono and Nyssa just broke out into a long sigh, the further Sara worked her way down Nyssa's body.

"Gorgeous."

The way Sara looked at her body caused an unbearable heat to spread through Nyssa's body. Sara leaned in and cupped Nyssa's breasts her hands, squeezing them and treating them with such care, affection, and attention, that Nyssa broke out into a soft cry of pleasure. The kisses continued.

The heaven which laid in wait between Nyssa's untouched thighs made Sara wish the toys she and Laurel had brought on this trip were not currently at the bottom of the sea. Still, Sara supposed she would have to make due with what nature gave her.

Nyssa closed her eyes as for the first time, something tasted her. And Sara, in Nyssa's admittedly inexperienced feeling, did a very good job in poking her tongue in all of the places. All while massaging Nyssa's thighs. The build up only increased the faster that Sara swiped against her and made Nyssa just rock on the bed.

Nyssa's body hit a gusher, and she spurted all over Sara. It did not take that much to get her squirting. Sara could have breathed on Nyssa and it would have had an amazing effect.

"Mmm," Nyssa breathed. "How could you be that good?"

"Practice," Sara said. "I think it's only fair you taste you. I bet you taste amazing."

Sara pinned Nyssa down onto the bed. The Daughter of Ra's al Ghul found herself in a surprisingly vulnerable and submissive position. And yet, she did not mind it. Her attention fixated on Sara's lips. Those sweet, silky, pouty lips which drew Nyssa's mind completely over the edge. Oh, how we should long to have those lips, in all of their glory, pressed upon her. Sara stretched out and put a hand on Nyssa's head, moving her into position.

The kiss happened and it was quite the kiss as well. Sara and Nyssa made out with each other, with Nyssa, true to Sara's prediction, enjoying the taste of her juices. Nyssa put her hand on the back of Sara's head and kissed her.

One thing Nyssa al Ghul was is a quick study. She might not have any experience in the carnal arts before tonight. But by copying what Sara did, she managed to make this particular encounter feel very good for both of them. The makeout session grew more steamy, more passionate, with more endless lust just building through their bodies.

"I think you'll enjoy this," Sara said. "Taste me."

Sara laid at the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Nyssa closed her eyes and hoped she did not mess this one up. If there was one thing that Nyssa's pride would not take well, it was embarrassment.

A small smile pressed over Sara's face. She had been with virgins before, and she could sniff out their uncertainty a mile away.

"It's okay, take your time," Sara said.

"Thank you, beloved."

That term of endearment caused Sara to smile. And Nyssa slowly dragging her fingers against Sara's spread thighs, making her lift up and down, made her even more excited than that.

"Slow kisses, on my thighs," Sara helpfully pointed out.

Nyssa copied out that motion and kissed Sara. The moment she hit a certain point, she jolted up, concerned she hit some kind of pain nerve by accident. Nyssa did know all about the different ways to use a fighter's nerve endings, and she feared, in that well conditioned training, she did something to hurt Sara.

"Continue."

Now with those words, Nyssa dove down onto Sara, getting closer towards her honey pot. Oh, that pink slit, with just a few strands of blonde hair surrounding it, looked beautiful. Nyssa could not wait to be tongue first inside of it. She edged closer and pressed down, kissing Sara's warm slit and sucking on it hard.

Sara closed her eyes and let the pleasure just ride into her body. She was feeling this, every single movement. Nyssa's inexperienced tongue worked into her body. And the further she got in, the more at ease Nyssa felt. Sara just laid back and enjoyed it, enjoyed the soft caresses of a warm wet tongue inside of her pussy.

What started as a simple means of comfort delved into something even more. Nyssa, now she got one tiny taste, wanted more from Sara. She experimented with all of the ways to get what she wanted from Sara. Sara threw her hips up, with a moan following from her.

"I'm so close!" Sara yelled.

Nyssa judged that to be a good thing. Sara stifled the amount of racket she could be making and for that, Nyssa was pleased on two accounts.

The first account was that it would not draw any attention, which would get back to her father.

And second, it meant those moans were meant only for her. A jolt spread through Nyssa's body. The Demon's heir touched herself while eating out their guest. Sara's turning, twisting motions lead to an increasing heat which built through her body.

"OOOH!" Sara yelled.

Sara painted Nyssa's faces with her juices. Nyssa dove in to suck out as much of Sara's squirting juices. The loud, pleasurable slurping sounds made Sara only edge faster to the end. Her nipples stuck up at attention, the pleasurable feeling not fading for the next several minutes.

Nyssa turned over onto the bed and Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa from this position. She cupped Nyssa's breasts and kissed her several times. The kisses lined Nyssa's jaw and Sara moved up to her ears.

"Do you regret tonight?" Sara asked.

A short abruptness came with Nyssa's next answer. "No."

"Well, tonight's not done," Sara said with a few more squeezes on Nyssa's hot, supple body. "So, I hope that I won't give you any more chances to be disappointed. At least that's not my plan."

Sara tasted herself on Nyssa's lips. It always wound up Sara when she tasted her juices on another woman's lips. She pressed her chest onto Nyssa's, laying her back on the bed.

Sara decided to open the inexperienced warrior's mind to further possibilities. Leaning down, Sara worshipped Nyssa's breasts. Nyssa hugged in Sara close to her as the two rubbed their hot cores together.

The door remained shut through the entire ordeal. As far as anyone knew, Nyssa had gone up to check on Sara's well being, and share a meal with her. The truth had been something else entirely.

Something risen inside of her that changed the course of Nyssa's destiny. Although she was not sure what it was. Sara bringing her to the end of another orgasm sent all coherent thoughts out of Nyssa's head.

* * *

Laurel stirred away, resting on Oliver's chest. Once the storm ended, they would be leaving. Diana and Shado were not with them at the moment, which meant Laurel was all alone with Oliver.

Perfect, it was long overdue. Laurel decided to wake Oliver up in the fun way. Like Laurel often did when they were back home in Starling City.

Of course, when they did it back home, it made them both at least an hour late, thus forcing Laurel to only do it on the weekend. Here, there would be no problems.

The scent of the debauchery the night before still remained on Oliver. Laurel moved down and kissed Oliver's face, his chest, his abs, and moved down to touch his thighs. He sported some serious morning wood.

Something, that being a lovely girlfriend, Laurel endeavored to take care of. She licked her lips and leaned in. Oliver entered her mouth and Laurel went to work on relieving his early morning problem.

Oliver stirred away, having finally crashed after the night that was. He had only woken up to one of the most beautiful sights that he could imagine at the moment. Not a sunrise, but rather Laurel on all fours, giving him a blowjob.

"Good morning to you too, Laurel."

No answer, on the account of Laurel's mouth being completely full. Oliver leaned up, groaning when pressing against Laurel's scalp the faster she moved down. A tingle in his groins followed the faster Oliver rose up and down into her.

Laurel sucked away on Oliver and milked his balls. The warm mouth and talented hands of the lovely woman brought Oliver closer to the edge.

Finally, Oliver could not take any more and came in Laurel's waiting mouth. She opened up to take a huge load of cum directly down her throat.

Laurel leaned back and ensured Oliver caught a full view of the cum on her tongue, before swallowing it. Oliver leaned towards Laurel, and pulled his naked girlfriend into an embrace.

"I wanted to get a jump on things while Diana and Shado were out," Laurel said.

"I thought you learned to share," Oliver said.

He turned around, pressing his crotch against Laurel's lower back. A few strokes of Laurel's hair and a finger raking down her body all the way to her flat, toned stomach followed before Oliver waited for Laurel's answers.

"Just because I learned my share, does not mean that I don't want some one on one time occasionally"

Oliver just grinned.

"Fair enough."

Oliver rolled Laurel over onto the bed. He figured it was fair enough justification. Those beautiful legs brushed up against his body while Oliver toyed with Laurel. And Laurel did some toying of her own.

This damn woman was the reason why Oliver had such a leg and foot fetish. And he kept stroking both parts of the body. Such lovely legs and Oliver needed to touch them, kiss them, just feel them move down his body.

The few times Oliver had convinced Laurel to wear fishnets, it had been completely ball draining. Especially the one time when she spent hours teasing on him the table at a family dinner. The only person who caught on was Sara, who kept shooting Laurel and Oliver knowing smirks.

But, regardless, Oliver focused on the now and that was moving back and moving back to stroke Laurel's beautiful legs. Smooth as silk, hairless, and the only man who would ever touch them. Not as smooth as they could be without Laurel lotioning up, although Oliver's discharge all over them.

"You would fuck my legs if you could, wouldn't you?" Laurel asked.

"Every inch of you, it looks good," Oliver said.

"And now that you've spent a lot of time with Shado and Diana, I want to remind you of something," Laurel said. "How good I can really be when it's just us.."

Oliver sunk himself into Laurel. Her tightness grabbed onto him, practically squeezing him in so many new ways. Oliver remembered the first time, Sara joined them. Laurel spent two hours in in the room right next to them, forcing herself to listen and watch through a peep hole all of the ways that Oliver smashed her baby sister and the many orgasms Oliver brought Sara to and Sara as well.

And then Laurel came next door, and fucked Oliver's brains out for about three hours straight. And Sara as well. The ways Laurel sank him deep inside of her body, where her stomach bulged.

"Ride me, Ollie," Laurel breathed. "Ride me...hard...don't hold back!"

Laurel squeezed his ass with her feet and this gave Oliver all the encouragement he needed to bury himself into Laurel. He rose up and dropped down onto her on the bed, bringing her closer to the edge.

"OLLIE!"

The insides of her body, felt liquified, almost like jelly. Oliver squeezed Laurel's erect nipples and released them. He repeated the process two more times, riding her body to a fever pitch.

Laurel's nails raked into Oliver so deeply that the Queen heir was sure he was going to get marks. The moans of the gorgeous woman underneath him only increased the faster Oliver buried himself into her body. He held on tight, sinking himself into Laurel even further.

"You know something?"

Oliver leaned in close to Laurel to show that she had his ear. Laurel waited for the sheer force of her orgasm to subside. She still squeezed him hard.

"No matter how many times you tie up Diana and fuck her perfect warrior body, no matter how many sexy positions you can bend Shado in when you fuck her, I will always been first in your mind, won't I?"

Laurel teased Oliver a little bit more, burying himself inside of her.

"I own your cock."

The hot nature of her statement made Oliver work into Laurel, fast at first, and then slow. Her hands moved around im, to try and encourage Oliver. Despite the fact that Laurel dug hard into Oliver's strong biceps, he remained steadfast in what he was doing. Closing in to her, Oliver locked eye to eye, smiling sweetly at Laurel.

"You know something," Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, yes, Ollie?" Laurel asked him.

"You keep coming back to me...making me think that I own your pussy just as much."

Guilty as charged, with Laurel closing her eyes and allowing the rush to go through her. Oliver had a road map of her body which he could use blindfold. And yet something deep within his touch, the young man's enchanting musk, send Laurel spiraling so deep over the edge. She squeezed down onto his strong bicep and let out more cries.

"Own me forever!"

"I see it as more of a mutual partnership," Oliver said. "You can't deny you haven't gotten as much fun out of Shado and Diana as I have."

Laurel nodded in response. She could not deny it. The faster she worked Oliver, the more pleasure rippled through her body. Oliver's strong body pushing onto her athletic one made Laurel long to cum. Once again, her nails dug into Oliver's arms, legs rubbing against his sides. And Oliver returned fire by stroking her.

The insides of Laurel turned into jelly to allow Oliver to slide into her. He sped up, sticking Laurel repeatedly. She could feel him edge alongside with her.

Oliver let himself go and finished alongside of the lovely woman underneath him. The gorgeous, writhing, siren, cried her beautiful song in Oliver's ear. Made Oliver pick up the pace and pump Laurel completely full of his gift.

He pulled out of Laurel and rested head first down on her chest. Laurel touched the back of his head and smiled, stroking Oliver's hair in the process.

"Love you, always and forever," Laurel said.

"Love you," Oliver said.

Laurel ended up on top of Oliver, to clean up the messes of juices left on him. What she intended to be a few last sucks of his twitching manhood ended up as something more. She leaned in and took Oliver deep into her throat. The pleasant sensations of Laurel deep-throating was enjoyed by Oliver as much as Laurel enjoyed Oliver getting harder in her mouth.

It's funny how things went full circle. Laurel bobbing up and down on his manhood allowed Oliver to enjoy and indulge in his loving girlfriend.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker****: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa al Ghul(New)**


	14. Chapter 14(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Shado crept in from the shadows, dropping her clothes to the ground. The moment Oliver left Laurel in bed to check up on everything, Shado stopped him and grabbed Oliver's crotch.

"That was amazing," Shado said. "I hope you have some left in the tank for me."

A self-assured smile flashed over Oliver's face. "Why don't we find out?"

Oliver and Shado met with a kiss, a hard and fast kiss which heated up her loins. The two enjoyed the feel of each other's warm bodies and more importantly their hot mouths working together. Their tongues maneuvered together in a very intense round of heat. Oliver lifted Shado's leg up and ran a finger up against it.

Spinning Shado around, Oliver cupped her chest and ground up against her. The heat from Shado's warm folds called for Oliver. Oliver did not enter right away. He instead planted multiple kisses all the way down Shado's neck. Slowly pulling back, Oliver had his fun, and it turned out to be a lot of fun, making Shado gasp and beg for his touch.

"Hope we're having fun," Oliver breathed in Shado's ear.

"Mmm!"

Oliver teased her with a few strokes. Despite the fact that he would have loved nothing better than to rile Shado up, his body tensed up. He called for it, called to be inside of her. Slowly, Oliver rotated against her, and Shado cast him one of those sultry expressions over her shoulder, lip bitten down on.

No question about it, Shado wanted Oliver to inside her and as soon as possible. After enough teasing, Oliver moved in and sunk deep inside of her body.

Shado clutched against the wall as Oliver rocked against her from behind. Moaning, thrashing. The tightening of her walls pressed against Oliver's intruding organ and released it.

Everything about this little encounter just made Shado's body flush with desire. Oliver's hands moved right where they needed to be. He controlled her nipples about as efficiently as he learned to control an arrow. A quick study, and Shado could not deny the feelings of pleasure just exploding through her loins.

"You want this, don't you?" Oliver asked. "You want to cum for me?"

"YES!" Shado gasped.

"Well, I don't like disappointing a beautiful lady."

Oliver pressed forward, rocking himself as deep into Shado as humanly possible. Oh, the sweet tensing of her slick walls up against him made Oliver just groan in pleasure. He got ever so closer. Almost practically balls deep in this gorgeous, amazing woman. Shado breathed heavily against the wall the more Oliver pumped into her.

He pulled back, a little break, a little pause. Just enough for Shado to want it more.

Sitting down on a chair, with two more to the side, Shado got the hint. She balanced on the chairs, a leg on either chair. Oliver ran his hands down those legs as Shado ground her core down onto him. The wetness made Oliver twitch and long for more. Shado arched herself back, pressing her fingers against the edge of the wall.

Finally, when she prepared to sink down, Shado engulfed Oliver inside of her again. The moist heat pressed Shado all the way down onto him. Oliver grabbed her hips, rising up and ravishing her tight body.

All while his girlfriend slept not even ten feet away from him. And given how much of a light sleeper Laurel was, it would only be a matter of time before she woke up to enjoy the show.

"Like that?"

Shado just smiled, as if there was any question. She bent back in a sexy position, allowing Oliver full access to pretty much every point of her body. Oliver came around and pinched her nipple extremely hard.

This garnered a very prolific reaction from Shado. She kept bouncing, kept smiling, continued to do what she felt was necessary to get Oliver deep inside of her body. Their loins connected together with the rush of pleasure.

Oliver made sure the orgasm rocked Shado. Every single part of her tight, lovely body stimulated. Oliver slammed deep inside of her body, rocking into her.

As the dust settle, Shado switched positions. Hands pressed on two chairs, feet pressed on two chairs, and Oliver running all the way down her body, cupping her in every way. She really felt the burn, stretching, but one muscle felt under-stretched. Oliver grabbed onto Shado's hips and ground against her warm slit.

Slowly, Oliver kissed down her body. The sweat shining off her body turned this into a very erotic encounter which made Oliver just throb in desire. He moved back around, touching the soles of Shado's feet, and kissing her toes. Shado just broke out into a very intense fit of pleasure as Oliver came back around.

"Tell me how much you want this?" Oliver asked. "Do you want what I'm giving to you badly?"

"Yes," Shado breathed out in thinly disguised pleasure. "Give me everything...please."

Oliver slid his thumbs against the soles of her feet to tease her. All while working himself closer and closer to her warm core. Oh, Shado had been calling for him in several ways. Oliver could not wait to answer the call of her lovely body. He held onto her hips before taking aim one more time.

The cry most certainly made Shado just clutch him extremely hard and release his pulsing organ. The faster he worked into her, the more Shado longed for him. And Oliver made sure to thrill her body with everything.

No matter how many times Oliver thrust deep into Shado, a rising, intense feeling just built up through his balls. Oliver built up enough momentum where he was going to get close.

Not yet, not yet. Oliver slowed down his thrust to a long, slow crawl. Building up torment, teasing Shado, making her want this, making her wait for this. Oliver slowed down almost to the point where she moaned for this. Longed for Oliver's speeding thrusts to get just that much faster.

"Driving me crazy!"

Those words from Shado only proved to be fuel for Oliver. He almost had been weighted down by the size of the load in his testicles. He stroked Shado's firm fit body, letting her cry out even more. The tighter she got, the further Oliver worked into her.

"Yes, you're almost there too."

Oliver pressed against her. The rate his balls slapped against Shado's warm clit, it made Oliver go even faster. Oliver pressed against her body, with the moans only escalating the faster Oliver built momentum inside of her body. He was getting very close, very close to the edge indeed.

Just needed to hold back long enough to feel this moment. To enjoy everything Shado had to give him. She tightened back around him, squeezing Oliver.

"My turn."

Two of the chairs tipped over in the process of Oliver hammering her and now Shado pressed her hands on the ground. Oliver did not back off, so she did not back off either. Primal need filled Shado.

Just seconds before the weight of his balls finally gave way. One long, powerful thrust allowed Oliver to fill Shado with something else. Blast after blast of warm sticky seed fired inside of her body. The tightening of her loins increased, the pleasure doubling every minute Oliver rammed himself deep into Shado.

"Perfect!"

Shado thought so as well. Oliver managed to thrill her body, all the way to the finishing point. After pulling out of her, he left his imprint on her.

Satisfied, Oliver decided to check up on what Diana was up to. And in doing so, he left Shado's worn down, soaked, body at the tender mercy of Laurel, who just was rising out of the bed, after pleasuring herself to the entire ordeal.

* * *

Across the camp, after wrangling up some pants, Oliver moved off to check on Diana. The moment he opened the door, Oliver came across a heart stopping sight.

Diana standing wearing nothing but a choker, her bracelets, and her boots. The Amazon crossed the room, the unashamed sexual huntress causing Oliver's pulse to increase, pounding heavily in his ear. And his pants to grow extremely and very tight in an uncomfortable manner.

Said pants came off just as soon as Oliver put them on and Diana smashed her lips against Oliver's. Her sizeable breasts ground against his chest, and Oliver pulled away to grab onto them. Diana's content moans did little to discourage Oliver from playing with her breasts.

"I could hear Shado across the way," Diana said. "Force me to my knees...show me my place."

Oh, Diana had been feeling particularly submissive today, and Oliver could not deny it. He wondered if the choker around Diana's neck had the same meaning it did on the mainland. Regardless, Oliver pushed Diana down to her knees, and forced her mouth open to take his cock down her throat, hard.

"Suck it!"

That war cry and Diana did wonderful things to Oliver's engorged prick. He placed his hands on the back of Diana's head and thrust away, going as deep as humanly possible.

The warmth, the pleasure, the paradise of Diana's mouth. All of it threatened to bring Oliver to an early conclusion. And yet, he was confident to a quick reload so he did little more than vigorously pound Diana's mouth. Taking her to town and mouth-fucking her so hard that her eyes watered.

"You have a mouth worth fucking, Princess," Oliver groaned.

Diana cradled Oliver's balls, pleased with the weight of them and the amount of essence which could be unloaded into her mouth and all over her face. In response to Oliver's claims, Diana inhaled Oliver.

The woman had a mouth like a vacuum cleaner, just sucking up everything it came into contact with. Oliver grabbed onto the back of Diana's hair. He did not pull any of it out, but at the same time retained a tight grip.

The only question is whether or not Oliver should finish in Diana's mouth or finish all over her face. Oliver groaned as it came closer and closer to the decision time.

"Oh, such a hot Amazon! You are good at handling a spear, aren't you, Princess?"

The loud pop of her silky lips around his tool answered the question for Oliver. Oliver picked up the pace, burying himself as far into Diana's throat as possible. The loud, sexy humming increased the faster Oliver went to town on Diana's perfect mouth. She moaned, breathed, and enjoyed having her throat stuffed repeatedly by him.

Oliver could not hold back for too long longer. He unleashed a flood inside of Diana's mouth. Pulling back, Oliver further unleashed all over Diana's pretty face, staining the Amazon with his juices.

He hardened rather quickly at the view. Oliver eyed greedily his seed raining down the Amazon's face as she licked it off. Some of it splashed down her breasts. Which Diana picked up and sucked on, to drink every last drop of seed off of it. To the point where Oliver grew about as hard as a rock.

"That's so hot," Oliver groaned.

Diana just flashed him a wicked grin and climbed up onto the bed, facing off to the other side, waving her hips at him in a sensual, circular manner. Oliver positioned himself behind Diana.

All sense made Oliver want to fuck the hell out of the Amazon. But, the rope hanging on the bed caused Oliver to get another idea.

After binding Diana, Oliver stroked her body, groping on hard to her supple tits and milking them. Diana cried out in pleasure the more that Oliver worked her body. He worked back and forth, his erect penis pressing up against the back off her leg. The Amazon shifted herself back and forth onto the bed.

The warmth just spilling from between her legs excited Oliver. He stuck his fingers inside and fingered Diana to the edge before pulling back. The moan of frustration she ended up giving, well it made Oliver smile.

"Don't worry, you'll cum when I'm ready. Or when I think you want it enough."

Oliver rotated his erection against Diana's ample backside and teased her. He brushed a single finger against her hole.

Sultry, and horny as fuck, Diana looked over her shoulder towards Oliver as he resumed the slow torment of her breasts.

"Please, I want it!"

The only response Oliver had for her breathy voice was to milk her tits, and hard as well. All while grinding his manhood up against her tight, warm ass. Every movement Oliver delivered to the Amazon Princess made her cry out for more.

"Take my ass."

That declaration was music to Oliver's ears. He positioned Diana into the perfect position. She sat on his lap, and Oliver ground himself against those perfect tanned cheeks which longed for him.

"I always planned to take it," Oliver said. "How do you like that, Princess?"

A soft spank to Diana's ass and it left a mark, ever so briefly. The writhing Amazon on his lap, tempting Oliver with her perfect backside, it made Oliver just smile. He edged his way deep inside of Diana's warm ring, pressing his big cock against the entrance. He just needed a little bit further.

Oliver groaned and took the plunge. He took the Amazon, anally, rocking her back and forth. Diana's mouth reflected in the slightly damaged mirror off to the side. Oliver put his finger into her mouth and allowed her to suck it.

"Oh, Diana, your ass is perfect," Oliver said.

Oliver put his free hand on Diana's perfect backside and pushed into her. The finger which laid in her mouth just moments prior, dragged down Diana's body and rubbed against her heated opening. Oliver pressed up against her, rising back and forth, plunging as fast into the Amazon as possible.

It took some good work, but Oliver rode out Diana's orgasm, feeling her ass just pressing against him. And her tightening core against his fingers.

Oliver breathed against Diana. The sexy scent of her arousal filled the air. Oliver pressed up against her body and she moaned, with increasing pleasure. Oliver pressed deep against her body, rising back and forth. Every pounding motion made Diana just rock back and forth on him.

It felt so good, so very good and she came all over Oliver's hand. The sticky, delicious honey soaked Oliver's hand. Her honey. And Oliver made her lick it up.

"I'm getting close now," Oliver said.

He went in a little faster, just rocking Diana all over. From head to toe, Diana's body tingled all over. Diana could barely keep from coming undone through all of it. The faster Oliver went inside of her, the more flooded through Diana's body.

Another toe curling orgasm made Diana splash her juices all over the bed. Oliver bounced her ass down onto him even more. The weight of those balls pressed against her anus.

Oliver's muscles rippled in excitement. He came closer, edging closer with each push. He knew precisely how to hold back for just long enough. To make Diana come undone, squirting and staining the walls right across them.

Collecting some with his fingers, Oliver fed Diana. Diana mewled around his fingers and let out a very passionate cry. Oliver came so very close to the edge.

"Fuck," Diana moaned.

"Yes, indeed," Oliver said.

"Ruin my ass with your cum," Diana pleaded with him.

Oliver just pressed against her, rocking back and forth. The weight of his balls, pressing up against Diana's backside, made things feel pretty good. He was about ready to launch one big load inside of her perfectly formed hole. The clenching grew even hotter, with Oliver rising and falling with each second.

Finally, Oliver Queen busted one final nut in Diana's ass. He creamed the inside of her and left her breathing, panting for more, as the cum trickled out of her asshole.

Every nerve ending on Diana's body practically lit on fire with pleasure. Oliver worked her ass and filled her. And Diana still pulsed with desire. The heat pulsed immensely.

She wanted more and hoped that Oliver would give her plenty more. Diana craved Oliver's cum, down to the very last drop. And she would get it, down to the very last drop.

Despite being tied, Diana was pleased to find out her body had certain powers over Oliver and his manhood.

**The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

The time had finally passed and they departed from Lian Yu. And Shado and Yao Fei returned home. A smile crossed Shado's face as she stepped over to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a very short, although extremely passionate kiss. After the two broke away, Shado gazed upon him.

"I'll see you when things get settled down."

Oliver waved Shado off from this. "I understand, believe me I do."

Yao Fei eyed Oliver for a second. It appeared that his daughter had found herself interested in him. And given that Oliver saved both Shado and Yao Fei, when he could have left them to die, the older man could not have any complaints about Oliver's moral fiber.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Yao Fei told him. "Fate shined upon us when you arrived on that island."

They parted ways and next to come off the ship was Slade.

"Good luck to you all," Slade said.

"Hope you enjoy retirement," Oliver said.

Slade just chuckled. He hoped as well, but something told him, deep down, that retirement was not going to come as easy. The problem is, the work came so easily, it was almost as in Slade's blood. It was an obsession, some might call it a fixation. Call it whatever you want, but Slade had it in strides.

"Take care of yourself, kid. Or, I'm sure those two will take care of you."

Slade cast a look at Laurel and Diana, who hung back and waited for the trained mercenary. Diana decided to ask the question which had been on her mind for quite some time.

"So, are you going back?" Diana asked Laurel.

Laurel shook her head briefly. She knew, and both she and Oliver talked about it briefly, there had been some unfinished business that they needed to take care of.

"Are you?"

Diana closed her eyes. She shook her head. Maybe someday she would be ready to return and face what happened. And have a long overdue conversation with her mother. But for now, Diana intended to follow Laurel and Oliver wherever they went.

They returned to the Temple where Laurel washed up on, where Lady Shiva lived. Shiva walked Laurel, Diana, and Oliver up the mountain. She stopped Oliver and pulled him off to the side.

Here, Oliver had been very worried. Despite his newfound bravado, he saw what Lady Shiva had done up close and personal. And to be honest, her work was quite frankly scary.

"You're here because I'm going to take your training to the next level."

Not really a request, not really a question, just a matter of fact. Given how skilled Shado showed herself as, Oliver suspected he could do far worse for a teacher than Lady Shiva.

If he survived the experience. Oliver tried to hide the very evident gulp of fear which spread through him.

"I am?"

"You are," Shiva said. "I see potential in you, as raw as you may be, to be something great. You could be the one, who we have been looking for."

Here Oliver wondered what in the world Shiva had been talking about. He rejoined Diana and Laurel as they made the treck up to the temple. Diana, with more ease than either Laurel or Oliver. Although they managed it with a little bit of work.

"I don't know how she sees greatness in me," Oliver said.

Diana just chuckled at his false modesty. "You've been picking up what I taught you and what Shado taught you pretty quickly. Although, it's rudimentary at the best."

"Too bad you couldn't put the same principles through your schooling, mmm, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

Despite the fact that she needled him a bit about that, Laurel did not do it with malice. And Oliver thought she had a point, but right now there were far more important things to be worried about.

"Don't see why. I'm just a person who managed to be lucky enough to be in a Polygamous relationship with two lovely, and supporting sisters."

"Yeah, and several other women now as well," Laurel said. "But, you've always had an eye for talent."

They passed the entrance, with Diana stopping short of entering the temple.

"Is it uncommon to in a relationship with multiple parties?"

Laurel sighed. "Well, it's frowned upon. Although recently legalized in certain parts of the United States. I honestly don't know how it happened."

"But, surely if all parties are able to consent, then it's no one's business what goes on in a relationship," Diana protested.

Laurel smiled, Diana's enlightened attitude about relationships was rather refreshing. Unfortunately, some people were close-minded in their ways, and what a relationship should happen. Monogamy, between a man and a woman, and nothing more. But, people were free to believe what they wanted, as long as they did not violently oppose the beliefs of others.

* * *

Oliver performed a series of stretches. With Laurel standing behind her, rubbing his shoulders. Oliver peered over towards her from behind him and Laurel backed off, an apologetic look crossing over her face.

"Sorry, you looked tense," Laurel said.

"Look it? I feel it."

"Mmm, I could imagine," Laurel replied.

Regardless, Oliver hoped to be warmed up for the training with Lady Shiva. Who said she would be down by the time the sun came up. Which, if Oliver guessed right, it was soon.

"You know we can't return home without Sara...one way or another," Laurel said.

Oliver had been thinking about that and he wished he had some kind of answer. He hoped the one way would be Sara alive and well, but perhaps it had been too much to hope for.

And yet, worse was not knowing. And worse would be never finding her, with that shadow looming over themselves.

"And what if that never happens?"

Laurel swung around and kicked the bag. Mostly to train, and also to channel her frustration. She assaulted the bag, almost knocking it off of the chain into the wall.

Now Oliver took his turn in comfortable Laurel. Rubbing her shoulder and patting her on the back. Laurel mentally counted to ten and cooled down before sighing, long and hard.

"I don't have the answer to that, Ollie."

And believe her, Laurel really did wish she did. She put the bag back on the chain.

The doors opened and Lady Shiva stepped down into the room. She dressed in a very skin-tight latex black bodysuit which showed off pretty much every inch of her amazing body. Oliver tried not to get distracted by her figure, no matter how enticing it was, poured into that suit.

Something, a very cynical voice stirring around in the back of Oliver's head, told him she wore the suit on purpose to distract him.

"Any training either of you have gone through will be minor compared to this."

Shiva moved in ever so closer towards Oliver and walked behind him, almost assessing him. And the gorgeous older woman had a pretty hands on approach for assessing him, completely moving down to the very last inch of his body. She stopped on his inner thighs.

"Today, I will test Oliver," Shiva said. "And there will be times where I will assess both of you...separately and at the same time."

Maybe they would have a chance to get the upper hand on Shiva together? Perhaps, although Laurel had been very skeptical.

* * *

A deep breath only slightly relaxed Oliver, very slightly. A constant reminder flashed through Oliver's mind again and again. Lady Shiva was no girl, but rather a woman, dangerous, deadly, and to the point where she could break Oliver. In any way she chose to.

Laurel sat down, hoping that this would not be as bad as it seemed. She flashed Oliver a reassuring smile.

Oliver meanwhile had a look of someone being lead to the Headmaster's office at his private school, after being caught in bedwith the Headmaster's twin daughters the previous evening. Not that Oliver knew anything about being in such a situation.

Okay, it did happen once, but it had been a long time ago. Regardless, Shiva presented Oliver with a bow, a quiver, and perhaps hope that he could do this.

"You don't have any weapons?"

"They won't be needed."

Of course they would not and perhaps Oliver had lost his mind completely, but Shiva did not install any hope in him with this declaration. Regardless, Oliver figured that she wanted him to fire. So he drew back his bow, and prepared to….get it ripped out of his hand, being taken down by Lady Shiva, and having her knee smashed against the side of his face in one fluid motionn.

"Your first lesson is being armed will not save you if you consider your shot for too long."

Oliver rose back, the swelling on his face already rising. Laurel's sharp intake of breath from behind him did not help the matter. This time, Oliver would get the shot completely off.

He fired, Shiva caught the arrow, jumped into the air, scissored her feet around Oliver's head and put him in a chokehold, while pressing the arrow against his jugular. Oliver struggled, gasping for oxygen as Shiva crushed him between her thighs. Normally, it would be a good thing to be between a woman's legs, but not like this, not right now.

"Come on, Ollie," Laurel said.

Oliver scrambled up, wheezing. This time, Lady Shiva turned her back on him. Oliver drew the arrow and fired. Shiva blocked it without any effort.

"Your breathing gave you away."

Oliver just barely ducked the arrow being flung back at him. The arrow impaled into the ground with Oliver collapsing onto his knees, realizing how close it came from the arrow hitting something vital.

"That could have killed me!" Oliver yelled.

"But, you avoided the assault and remained alive," Shiva said. "Shows you may make progress."

Oliver rushed forward, ready this time to take her down. Shiva blocked him and took Oliver down to the ground. She locked him in a rear naked choke, scissoring her legs around him. If she pressed down at just the right angle, she could break out. Oliver struggled, trying to break out of the hold, and almost deflated to the ground in an instant.

A sharp kick to the ribs woke Oliver up.

"And again," Shiva said.

Oliver groaned, and Shiva once again put her back to him. Oliver decided to flip in mid-air, to try and get her with a frontal assault. Shiva caught his foot with almost supernatural speed and slammed him down to the ground before locking him in a kneebar.

"Only fifteen pounds of pressure is needed to pop out a knee," Shiva said.

The bones and joints of Oliver Queen cried out in agony.

Laurel hated this, hated watching her boyfriend get the crap kicked out of him by this dominant older woman. She rose up about ready to say something, but Shiva silenced her with a deadly glare.

"Again."

Oliver's ribs ached now, and he rose up to attack her. He blocked Shiva's arm, and managed to graze her in the side of the face. The second attack had been locked, and Shiva flipped him to the ground and put him on the ground. She could have very easily broken his arm from this position, but instead, she grabbed Oliver's index finger and tortured him with intense joint manipulation.

"Your next lesson is the smallest parts of the body, when targeted, will disable the enemy with the most pain. Small, joint manipulation is effective at disabling an enemy."

She made his fingers sore, but not broken. Oliver rose up one more time, reclaimed the bow, and fired off three shots at Shiva. All of them blocked and all of them flung back on him.

Every time Oliver came close to breaching her defenses, Shiva found another way to answer. Every now and then, Oliver grazed her with a punch or maybe a kick, before Shiva put her down. He could not string together more than a glancing strike, and he could fire an arrow without Shiva blocking it.

Providing of course this woman did not rip the bow out of his hands and beat him over the head with it.

* * *

Three hours of physical torture later, Oliver Queen had been reminded about a threat he often faced during his wild teenage years. Where if he did not shape up, he would have been sent to boot camp.

A part of Oliver now would have wanted boot camp compared to the torture session that was training with Lady Shiva. Oliver, with Laurel's assistance, walked over on a bad ankle. His legs hurt, his arms hurt, his ribs ached, he had bruises, and swelling all over his face. The only thing Oliver did not do was throw up at how hard Lady Shiva was exerting him.

"She really got off on tormenting you," Laurel said.

"Now, Laurel, don't kink shame," Oliver managed through a pained breath.

Laurel just smiled, happy that her boyfriend still retained some humor despite being tormented. She followed him through.

"She's testing you soon."

"She did, but she was much harder on you," Laurel said.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, you know, I think that she's attracted to you, and she's punishing you for it," Laurel said.

Oliver's incredulous look followed almost caused Laurel to crack. "How is that my fault?"

Laurel did not have any answer. She cleaned Oliver's wounds and rubbed an ointment all over his face.

"You might want to grab the small bottle on the shelf, it will help with the bruising."

Another guest arrived, and yet another attractive woman. She dressed in a black jacket, tight pants, and had a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder. The boots she wore, made of the finest leather, indicated she had traveled a very long way.

Laurel moved over to collect the bottle. "Thanks Ms…."

"You can call me Talia," the woman remarked. "I was Yao Fei's teacher."

It was here Laurel and Oliver both raised an eyebrow. Oliver voiced with what they had been thinking. "Teacher?"

"That is correct," Talia said. "Let us just say that I have been gifted with graceful aging."

That was an understatement to end all understatements. Laurel wondered what kind of fountain of youth these women had been hoarding away. Between Shiva and Talia, neither of them looked a day over thirty, and yet, context evidence proved they had been alive for some time.

"Thank you for saving Shado and Yao Fei," Talia said. "As per my gratitude...I have information...regarding your ill-fated voyage on your father's Yacht."

Oliver shifted, despite a stabbing amount of pain racking from head to toe. Talia had his full attention.

"I have reason to believe the Queen's Gambit had been sabotaged. Robert Queen made some powerful enemies….and it has to do with something that he gave you."

Oliver thought about it. The list, but how did Talia know about it? Oliver wondered, and had many questions, and there had not been answers. Talia leaned down to peer into Oliver's eyes.

"Deception is key," Talia said. "And soon you'll learn how to both unravel it and use it to your advantage."

Talia walked over and Oliver had to say, the woman knew how to make an exit. Laurel finished applying the ointment to his body, which he felt better. At least until the next day, where Shiva put him through the entire training session all over again.

* * *

In a certain light, Oliver figured it out. Laurel, standing over his shoulder, looked at the list. Her mouth hung open, practically aghast.

"Ollie, those are some of Starling City's elite on that list," Laurel said. "Some respected people….I know some of them...you know them as well."

Oliver knew it, knew it all too well. Some of these people, Oliver attended dinner parties with. He met them, and they seemed to be good people. But, yet, the first two names on the list, on the very first page, caused Oliver great pause.

Malcolm Merlyn, someone who both Laurel and Oliver knew very well, shined bright on the list. And at the top of the list, in red, shined Robert Queen's name. Although, it appeared that before Robert died, he had crossed his own name off of the list.

Was that a hint of what he wanted Oliver to do with the list?

"Does your father...he does, doesn't he?" Laurel asked.

Oliver thought something weird transpired.

"I need to take a soak, think about this," Oliver said.

"I'll come with," Laurel told him.

They had a lot to think about. Especially given Robert Queen had given a list of the corrupt elite in Starling City, and had passed it onto his son. With the implied intention that these men and women on the list would be better off dead.

A lot for anyone to think about.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

* * *

Laurel and Oliver both submerged themselves into the bath. The soap bubbles surrounded both of them, with Laurel moving in. She covered her breasts with the creamy foam and moved in to rub against Oliver's body. She casually rubbed up against him.

The throbbing of Oliver's length underneath the water did not escape Laurel's attention or interest for very long. She slipped a hand underneath her and decided to rub against his crotch. Oliver rose up and down underneath the water. Laurel's soft, soapy hand working him.

"Mmm, Ollie, this was a good idea," Laurel breathed. "Take the tension off, wouldn't it?"

Laurel turned slightly, still teasing Oliver. Oliver washed some of those hard to reach places on Laurel and some of the easy to reach places as well. He slowly rubbed Laurel's slit and made her moan. Several more kisses trailed down Laurel's shoulder.

Slowly, Laurel turned back around and disappeared underneath the soapy water. The sight before him, had caused Oliver to rise up even harder. He could feel at tremble deep inside of his loins.

The sexy sight of Laurel's underwater blowjob made Oliver just smile. Laurel rose up from the water, with Oliver's manhood coming up with her. Then she sunk down back into the water, squeezing and releasing his manhood several times, worshipping his knob extremely hard while underneath the water.

"Damn, Laurel, so hot right now," Oliver breathed.

She decided not to let Oliver explode, at least not yetThe bubbles rising from his throbbing and frustrated member, made Laurel just smile. She scrambled to climb on top of Oliver, her wet soapy groin rubbing against his. The friction created even more bubbles. Their bodies moved together, practically merging with practiced ease.

Of course, Laurel decided to tease Oliver a little bit. Only to milk the moment, only to enjoy his strong, powerful hands pressing against her lower back. Laurel's mouth hung practically almost all the way open. She took Oliver, a little bit deeper.

"I've got an idea."

Laurel's ears opened up for Oliver. He kissed her neck and almost made Laurel lose it right there. His hands pressed against her back and slid up to her body. To tilt Laurel back, so she pressed against the taps. Oliver had been lost in his thoughts and lost in Laurel's body, making her just cry in pleasure.

"Tell me."

Oliver pulled away and motioned for the side of the tub. It might be a little bit slick there, but Laurel gained enough traction to hold onto it. Her feet spread out, touching either side of the bathtub. And Oliver climbed behind her and caused her body to just shift up against the side of the tub, moaning in response.

Laurel twisted her fingers up against the tub, scraping against it.

"Make me beg, and I swear to…."

Oliver did not want to make Laurel beg. Well not at the moment. He just milked the moment, and she responded by opening up for him. The warmth of her pussy gobbled Oliver up, forcing him to reposition his hands. He bent Laurel over the edge of the tub and slowly rocked inside of her body.

A steady amount of momentum had been established. Oliver's balls swung back and forth, hitting Laurel at this angle. If they were not careful, one or both of they could break a limb. But, it was a nice little exercise in balance to keep this position. Especially with Laurel now positioned perfectly against the mirror.

Oliver could watch the pleasure registering on her sexy face while fucking her from behind. Edging further back on her, Oliver plunged deeper. In and out, at a very intense angle. Oh, Oliver knew all of the ways to make Laurel cry. The pretty woman's writhing soapy body dripped with sweat and arousal.

Her insides comforted to Oliver's desire. No matter how hard Laurel tried, nothing topped the feel of Oliver inside of her. As he slid into her depths, Laurel could feel it, the tension ramping deep through her body. The faster Oliver went, the more Laurel just closed down onto him, making Oliver just push further into her.

The size of Oliver's round balls, so full of cum made Laurel want to drain them, slowly, and vigorously.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Oliver told her. "Not by a long shot."

He mapped out a course on her body. Oliver kissed Laurel's shoulder blades while sliding all the way up into her. Yes, the tightening grew even more intense. To the point where it seemed as if Oliver had been very close to popping off and filling Laurel with his seed. The faster Oliver pushed into her, the better she felt.

Laurel hung open in an endless cry. Oliver rubbed up against her, speeding up.

"Faster, fuck me faster!"

Oliver showed all of his teeth in a grin and picked up the pace to do so. He hammered Laurel, riding out her orgasm. She closed in onto him and moaned.

The fact Laurel tightened around him and threatened to drain Oliver made the young man dial back his thrusts just a tad. He pulled back out of Laurel and left her breathing on the side of the tub.

"Why did you stop, baby?" Laurel protested.

"You'll see," Oliver said.

He used the soap as a lubricate for Laurel's snug little back passage. Laurel closed her eyes, enjoying Oliver opening up her ass for intrusion. She could not wait to take Oliver deep inside of her.

Like the enticing siren, Laurel locked eyes onto him, smiling even more deeply. Oliver slid his hands pretty much all the way down her body and slammed deep inside of her tightening asshole. Oliver groaned, pushing almost all the way back. He clamped down and established a firm grip on Laurel's bouncing, nice and supple cheeks. The moved in front of him and called for Oliver to take a deeper, steadier plunge.

"Laurel," Oliver groaned.

"Oooh, Ollie!" Laurel cried out. "Harder...take me in my ass….hit me as hard as you can….I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Oh, Oliver knew how much Laurel could handle, but did get some satisfaction of taking her to any limits. Much like Laurel gained a lot of satisfaction of taking Oliver to his.

The heat only increased, the faster Oliver moved towards her. He left not one inch of Laurel's body neglected. His fingers eased in and worked Laurel deeper, while thrusting away on her. The ripple effects of her body increased.

Laurel's nerve endings sizzled with pleasure. They sang, practically calling for Oliver to ravish her. The duel pushing of her pussy and her ass. The only way this could be better if there was another woman involved, driving a strap on inside of Laurel's pussy while Oliver took her in the ass.

The thought of being double stuffed increased Laurel's arousal. She pumped out so many juices it was almost obscene. Oliver tore into her, slamming into her tightly.

"I'm almost there," Oliver said.

Laurel just broke out into a smile. After being gifted with an orgasm, she intended to gift Oliver with one of her arm. Her firm ass muscles rippled around Oliver, while he held her up by the legs. Always playing with them, always enjoying their soft texture underneath his fingers the faster Oliver buried inside of her.

"Oooh!"

"Quite the screamer," Oliver teased her.

"You made me this way," Laurel weakly protested.

Oliver slapped down onto her ass and finished. His balls, about ready to burst, strained underneath their own weight. Laurel almost slipped over the edge of the tub. At the last second, Oliver pulled her back.

And finished deep inside of Laurel's warm, snug asshole. He injected load after load into her body, pressing her up against the tub.

With surprising reflexes, after Oliver pulled out, Laurel spun around, wrapped her arm around Oliver, and kissed him very passionately. They sunk back into the soapy water, which had a little bit more than soap in it.

"Let's get you cleaned up now," Laurel said.

She moved in to clean Oliver's cock, and then sucked it underneath the water. Laurel's perfect mouth and excellent throat control caused Oliver to just relax in the tub and enjoy whatever she wanted to do.

And indeed, whatever Laurel wanted Oliver to do to her.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel got out of the bath, and went to bed, preparing for another early morning torture session. Something caused Oliver to turn over in the sleep, with Laurel's hand just locked onto his in bed.

Lady Shiva, straddling his crotch. And Oliver, having gone to sleep with no pants on, had been completely out in the open and ready for the attack. And Shiva wore the same suit she did during training.

Oliver had so many questions. Shiva silenced them all by forcefully kissing his lips. Nothing Oliver could do right now other than allow Shiva's tongue to push all the way down his throat.

What Shiva was doing to him was questionable at best, and yet, he had grown as hard as a rock. Shiva pulled away from him.

"You were competent today."

That made Oliver surprise. Shiva rubbed against his body and suddenly Oliver groaned. Shiva silenced him with another kiss, almost smothering Oliver's tonsils with her tongue in the process. The aggressive older woman proceeded to have her way with Oliver. She was so hot, so warm, and so deadly at the same time.

Oh, Oliver's mind ran wild with visions of turning the tables on Lady Shiva, pinning her down on the bed, and making her his personal sex slave. But, somehow, Oliver knew those would not come to pass.

"I'm going to fuck you as your beloved sleeps next to you," Lady Shiva said. "And your next lesson is stealth….and for your sake...I hope you won't wake Laurel up until we're finished."

Shiva slid down Oliver's body and enjoyed it. A strong, fit young man, with stamina which Shiva could use to scratch a few inches. The perfect size as well. Shiva pressed her lips against him and showed Oliver that her hands could bring pleasure, along pain. She put her hands on either side of Oliver's erection to demonstrate and rubbed him up and down.

Oh, Oliver could not believe it. Shiva had him pinned down on the bed and it was feeling so good. Her hands triggered all the right spots, touching him. One hand firmly pumped Oliver at the base. The other massaged his hand. They hit Oliver at all of the right times, at all of the right moments.

Oliver struggled not to let out any groan to wake Laurel. Shiva's eyes locked onto his and she descended down. The curtain of black hair covering his crotch as Shiva took him into her mouth was completely erotic.

Lady Shiva's masterful blowjob thrilled Oliver in many ways. Oliver grew harder and harder into the back of her mouth.

His attempts not to scream out, to wake Laurel, became very difficult. Sweat rolled down his face. Shiva's mouth and tongue moved in perfect harmony. Warm, pleasant feelings, a contrast to the pain Shiva brought Oliver earlier, spread through his body.

Shiva rolled her tongue down his length while pulling back. She left Oliver nice, wet, and throbbing. Slowly, Shiva stood up on the bed and unzipped her body suit while standing over Oliver. She slid it down, exposing her ample chest.

So beautiful and round. Oliver long to reach out and touch them, to see if they were just as soft as they looked like. Shiva pressed her fingers down her body and slid a thumb over her sexy navel and tight stomach muscles. Her juicy, thick thighs followed, along with an ass to die for, and legs going on for miles.

Legs which Oliver had been between, but not in a pleasant way.

Shiva lowered herself down onto Oliver's face and he knew precisely what to do. He wanted to impress her.

Closing her eyes, Shiva enjoyed the eager young man tasting her body. She indulged Oliver. He seemed eager to impress. Perhaps, Oliver believed if he impressed her, the skilled assassin would go easier on him in their sparring sessions.

Some wishful thinking indeed, and Shiva commended Oliver for his ambition, although it would not happen. But, still, Shiva edged down and grabbed onto Oliver's extended member, turning it around, squeezing it, and rubbing it.

Shiva's milking hands brought even more pleasure through Oliver's manhood. She really knew how to work every single angle. Oliver thought he would burst from what Lady Shiva did to him.

She pulled back, denying the orgasm. Oliver tried not to groan. Shiva pressed herself against him further and the sweet scent of fresh pussy enticed Oliver even more.

This ritual cycled through several times. Shiva milked Oliver to the edge and then stopped him from finishing. Each time, Shiva tested the weight of his balls and was pleased to see they had been filling up more and more.

Shiva closed her eyes and enjoyed what Oliver did to her. He used his hands as well, daringly touching the back of her legs. Which she allowed Oliver to do, because he was doing such a good job. While he had not improved enough to slide inside of her with other body parts, his tongue would do very nicely.

Laurel slept away, only shifting in bed ever there, moaning her boyfriend's name in her sleep. Shiva thought about fingering Laurel while riding Oliver's face as she slept.

But, she thought that it would be too steep of a challenge for Oliver to overcome. To his credit, Oliver prevented from crying out. And thus Shiva would not have to ruin his orgasm and leave him frustrated. Perhaps, she would allow him to finish.

Not yet, though.

For now, Lady Shiva enjoyed the thrill which Oliver's tongue would bring her. It pushed deep inside of her body, massaging her folds over and over again. To the point where she barely could hold out the gasp of pleasure she felt from the sinful movements of Oliver's tongue.

Thankfully, Lady Shiva had a lot of control, and fortunately she did not ruin this for the pair of them. She finished all over Oliver's face.

She pulled away, to marvel at the amount of of juices dripping down Oliver's face. She milked him some more, squeezing his balls in time with pumping up and down on his length. Shiva looked over at him, with a smile.

Her breasts swayed, tauntingly and tantalizing out of reach. To the point where Oliver thought that he would blow his mind. And she most certainly blew his with all of the ways she stroked away at him.

"Almost, but not quite," Shiva whispered. "You keep coming, without passing out. Impressive."

Oliver did not know whether she talked about the training session or this particular session in the bedroom. Regardless, Shiva pumped Oliver constantly, hands moving like a blur against him. Like some sinful succubus, she craved Oliver's seed above everything else.

With a stifled grunt, Oliver finished all over Shiva's faces. She drained his balls, causing each push to go up and splash her face, lips, and dribbled down her neck. A small jet of cum hung from her bare breasts as the woman efficiently drained Oliver's balls.. Shiva worked Oliver, draining him down to the very last drop, moving his twitching cock in her hand.

"I'll see you in an hour."

Shiva slid back and zipped herself back up. Enjoying the feeling of the essence which Oliver blasted on her chest sealed inside of the suit of her. She would only clean herself after battle.

"You do better, and we go further," Shiva concluded before slinking into the shadows.

Oliver laid on the bed, breathing, sweaty, like he had run a marathon. Shiva did just that with her hands and her mouth. If Oliver learned something early on, was how insatiable an older woman could be.

Motivation drove Oliver. Motivation to step up his game, and to turn the tables on Shiva. To get an advantage over her, to tame her.

To make this dangerous woman just another who was addicted to him.

And there was that giggling again.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter:**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

Another shot fired and hit the target. Oliver's satisfaction that his work with a bow improved was as strong as his frustration that he could not take Lady Shiva down no matter how hard he tried. Weeks passed, or maybe even longer. Day after day, Oliver woke up and sparred with Lady Shiva.

Day after day, Shiva defeated Oliver in numerous different ways, imparting lessons upon him. Oliver thought at times he came close to finding a weakness to exploit. Except, Lady Shiva introduced a new wrinkle which left Oliver sore.

At least the aches and pains turned into something which Oliver could power through a lot easier. He drew back the bow once again and sank the target. He managed to hit it.

In Oliver's mind, the targets were the people who caused this. The people who were responsible for sinking the Queen's Gambit down. While his father was not the man Oliver thought he was, but Robert Queen's own admission, it still caused a frustrated feeling to enter the pit of his stomach.

Another arrow shot out, right next to Oliver. Turning around, Oliver came face to face with Talia.

"Those techniques served people well," Talia said. "I thought them to Yao Fei some time ago, who passed them down to Shado. You need to be one with the bow, and let everything else in the world disappear."

Talia turned around and fired an arrow directly over Oliver's head and implanted it in the ceiling. She jumped up and yanked the arrow out. After landing on the ground, Oliver marveled at her grace.

"You are an amazing woman," Oliver commented.

"It doesn't come overnight," Talia told him. "And you should not be frustrated with your training with Lady Shiva. She will never give anyone the time a day unless she sees something in them."

Oliver figured out as much, but damn, he wished he had gotten ahead of this training session before. The aches and pains, which grew every passing day proved how rigorous a training session with the likes of Lady Shiva could be.

"And she sees something in you."

Talia put her hand on Oliver's elbow, correcting his posture just a little bit. This minor correction allowed him to hit the practice dummy right on the chest. It would be a shot which would deliberate anyone in a blink of an eye.

To be fair, Talia saw something in Oliver. Something which could change the world. If they could harness it, Oliver would be formidable. Talia managed to get a good assessment of him from Shado, and she had been very intrigued with what she heard.

In time Talia would make her move and see what Oliver Queen could truly bring to the table.

* * *

"To become your true self, you must first let go of the past. The rage, the agony, the despair, the anguish of your past life should be moved into the recesses of your mind."

Those words echoed through Sara's mind. Several trained assassins surrounded her. Sara gave them no quarter. One of them tried to stab her in the back of the neck. Sara made the man pay for his foolishness, blocking the blade and snapping his arm back.

Another crack of a second assassin's wrist brought the man back. Sara swung around and punched the man down extremely hard to the point where he began to cough blood out.

Sara slid underneath the swinging chain, grabbed the chain and wrapped it around the man's legs as a method to take them out from underneath him. She kept moving, never once stopping her attack.

Another loud crack and the man dropped down to the ground. Sara's intense eyes moved forward, she channeled her attack to another bone breaking force.

From the shadows, Nyssa observed Sara's progress. She had taken to the League's training rather well, although there had been a flicker inside of Sara's eyes. And one which caused Nyssa to worry about her.

The force Sara snapped the man's collarbone still showed some detachment. She should have been able to avoid getting her cheek sliced as well. Although the way she fired back with the shot, crunching the wrist of the man in question brought some level of amusement to Nyssa the harder she dropped the man down to the ground.

"Come at me again."

Nyssa waved off the attack and the men departed. Sara, still breathing heavily, blood on her hands and dripping down her cheek, cocked her head at Nyssa.

"Why did you stop me?"

The dark-haired woman put her hand on the shoulder of the blonde warrior. "You've done more than enough on this day."

Sara disagreed. She wanted to transform her body into a weapon. Something which could destroy anyone who got into her way. Every day, Sara had gotten stronger, and from the moment Ra's al Ghul told her that the Gambit had been sabotaged, Sara had one goal in her mind.

"I want to make them pay."

Nyssa's eyes shot to one side. She had a pretty good idea who Sara was talking about, but naturally, Nyssa wished to wait for clarification before she jumped to conclusions.

"You've done well…."

"Not well enough," Sara growled.

She casually tapped her cheek, and Nyssa wished she could say she was surprised. Some of the same virtues she liked in Sara, well it make her headstrong and obsessed with being the best. Especially when Nyassa considered the most likely motivation in this particular situation.

"You shouldn't be too eager," Nyssa warned her.

Sara's frown only deepened. "I'm not too eager….but the people who killed Oliver and Laurel, they need to suffer."

They need to suffer indeed. Sara wanted them to suffer badly. Nyssa pulled Sara into the next room, away from prying eyes. The daughter of Ra's al Ghul did all she could to snap Sara out of this.

"It won't bring them back."

Those words from Nyssa almost registered in Sara's mind. She had been strong though, refusing to back down under any circumstances. And Sara refused to back down from her old life, despite the fact that the League Training mandated she did so.

The truth was, Sara could not completely be at peace until those people were brought down.

* * *

Oliver walked around the corner. It would be several hours before another training session with Lady Shiva, and Oliver supposed he should get some sleep. But, for some reason, Oliver found sleep to be extremely hard to come by.

Talia sat in the dojo and Laurel, dressed in black leather, started to punch away at the side of the bag.

"Talia and I were just having a conversation," Laurel said.

Oliver wondered what that could be about. He could see the intensity and the focus of Laurel. Each day, she, along with Oliver, had been training. To the point where they had very nearly become two different people. They were more focused, stronger, faster, ready to go out and face the world, no matter how many challenges fought against them.

"Oh, what about?"

Talia cast a shadow of a smile. "If you are to go after these people who struck down the Gambit, you will need to strike terror in their hearts. Because, Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance will not be sufficiently intimidating enough."

Sometimes, Oliver would disagree with Talia's assessment about Laurel not being intimidating enough. Still, respectfully, Oliver nodded with Laurel pounding away on the bag.

"Did you know my mother was a vigilante before Sara and I were born?"

That statement had been news for Oliver. And surprising, given Quentin's hard anti-vigilante stance, it seemed inconceivable that he would marry one. There were many times where Oliver overheard Quentin bemoaning the fact that he can't believe that Jim would work with that nutcase over in Gotham.

"That's...how did you know?"

"Well, she told me stories about the Black Canary, the leader of the last version of the Justice Society of America before they disbanded in the nineteen eighties," Laurel commented with another few sharp punches directed at the bag. "That made me think about something...well it made me think about a lot. She had to be there, if the stories had to be accurate. They were way too detailed."

Oliver figured out where Laurel was going with her theories and figured she might have a point. Laurel kicked the bag so hard that some of the stuffing came out of it.

"Black Canary struck fear into the hearts of criminals. It's time to remind them of that fear."

"And it would to your advantage if you would create a mask of your own," Talia said.

Oliver thought about it long and hard.

"Hmm, do you really think that criminals would…."

"The unknown is a dangerous weapon," Talia said. "And old...friend of mine often claimed that criminals are in fact a superstitious and cowardly lot. And I find during my travels working with some of the more seedy elements that to be true."

Oliver just thought about it, picking up the bow and firing more shots. He hit more dummies, more targets, imagining some of the worst people in the world in his mind. People who would do unspeakable and cruel things to just get ahead of the world.

Someday, should he return to Starling City to face those demons, perhaps there needed to be a mask. Perhaps he could channel what was deep inside him, in the darkness.

* * *

Today, Lady Shiva aimed for something different. Both Laurel and Oliver, facing off against her in battle. They worked in perfect harmony together, circling around Shiva.

Not that it did them any good. Shiva blocked both of their punches at the same time and flipped them to the ground. Laurel and Oliver scrambled up to their feet and dodged the blades coming at her.

From the distance, Talia and Diana observed. Especially Diana, because she had been very intrigued about Lady Shiva's fighting style. And wondered how she would stack up with some of the more experienced and fierce Amazons on the island. Much like Artemis or her mother. But, that was another thought for another day.

Shiva caught Laurel's leg from trying to sweep underneath her while catching Oliver's arrow. She stabbed the arrow down onto the ground, and deflected Oliver with a backhand punch. She grabbed both Laurel and Oliver by the throat.

Oliver grabbed Shiva's arm, twisting it around, and Laurel grabbed her by the leg. The two working together managed to put Lady Shiva at a momentary disadvantage.

"Did they do it?" Diana asked.

Talia was sharp and to the point with the response to Diana's inquiry. "No"

Crack, crack, and Lady Shiva took both Oliver and Laurel straight down to the ground. The wind had been knocked out of them from this attack. Shiva rose up to the attack.

She turned her attention to the people who had been watching. Viewing them up and down, Shiva broke out into a small smile.

"Princess, join them, if you think you can help their odds."

Three against one, Talia silently mused. Boy, was Shiva feeling very bold today. Never cocky though. The bloody lip Shiva sported, coming from one of Oliver's glancing blows made Talia wonder how much he was going to pay for it.

Diana joined them into battle. At first, she went hand to hand with Shiva, and it did not seem too particularly hard. Until Shiva caught Diana in the back of the leg and forced her down to the ground.

Oliver shot an arrow at Shiva while she had been preoccupied with Diana. The arrow just barely grazed her skin and Shiva turned her attention towards Oliver, swinging Diana off to the side. Oliver caught the Amazon and Laurel caught Shiva ever so briefly with a glancing punch. Shiva grabbed Laurel and threw her back to the ground.

"Again!"

Oliver attacked like a decoy, putting Lady Shiva's attention directly on him. Shiva swiped a knife directly at Oliver, almost hitting him. Against, she disarmed the man's arrow from him and forced Oliver to drop to his knees.

Two loud cracks followed, with Diana and Laurel hitting Shiva with a full force assault. Shiva lifted her leg and avoided the arrow being planted into the back of her leg. Oliver grabbed her and the three of them pinned Shiva down.

Shiva closed her eyes, and managed to slip her hand in, hitting Laurel in the abdomen with a punch. She used the Amazon's leverage against her and took an arrow to the elbow. Despite the small injury to her right arm, Shiva still adapted with her left and took Oliver completely down.

Seconds later, all three of them laid on the ground, breathing heavily. Although Laurel and Oliver more so. Diana did not wait for her partners. She ran up, with Amazon pride burning through her eyes.

Shiva took her down with an arm and neck scissor's hold as Diana tried to take Shiva down. Even Amazons needed to breath and Shiva proved this by clamping the pressure down on Diana's neck and causing her to gasp.

"Not bad."

Oh, Diana would disagree with Shiva's assessment. Regardless, she scrambled up to a standing position.

"Your injury?" Talia asked.

"Proof that he's improving," Shiva said. "The three of you can sit down. Talia….it's been a long time."

Talia just rose her eyebrow. It had been a long time. Despite having numerous students of her own, Talia did not relish fighting Lady Shiva. Still, the skilled warrior knew she had to go in there, and test her skills against the Deadliest woman alive.

"You got her, with one shot," Laurel said.

"A couple actually, but she keeps coming back for more," Oliver said. "Better and more dangerous than the last time."

Diana thought about it and came up with what she thought was a sound theory. "A wounded animal is more dangerous than a healthy one."

Oliver and Laurel thoughtfully nodded, thinking that Diana had a pretty good point. They turned their attention to the battle between Lady Shiva and Talia. Talia's ability to answer pretty much everything Shiva threw her way gave them a pretty good idea how far some of them had to come. Laurel and Oliver more so than Diana.

Even Talia fell at the hands of Lady Shiva eventually, but it had been a much closer battle then the previous ones. Shiva might have been fighting with only one arm, thanks to Oliver wounding her, but she still had all of the abilities of a very dangerous, dangerous woman.

The most dangerous woman on Earth.

* * *

Oliver entered deep meditation, to become one with himself. He could not focus on it, still thinking of all of the things that he gone wrong. Although with Talia's suggestion from earlier.

"It was a much closer match."

Talia walked into the room, dressed in nothing other than a towel. Oliver's gaze snapped towards her body and he faced her. The small smile on her face did not make Oliver let his guard down.

After getting put through the ringer by Shiva, Oliver was beginning to know better.

"But, in the end, she triumphed as she always does," Talia said. "But, Shiva trained for years to get where she was. You can't expect her level of skills overnight. And she's known as the Deadliest Woman in the World for a reason."

Oliver managed to look Talia straight in the eye, a hard thing to do, given the fact she stood right across from him, wearing nothing more than a towel which clung very enticingly to her body. And the fact she dripped wet when coming straight out of the bathtub, that nearly caused Oliver to swallow.

"Just comparing her to other women seems unfair, though," Oliver said.

Talia adjusted the towel, with it almost slipping. She smiled at Oliver.

"Yes," Talia said. "But...you're coming closer."

"Do you have any idea what she has in mind for me?" Oliver asked.

Talia walked behind Oliver and put her hands on his shoulders. Calmly, Oliver breathed in and breathed out. He felt something soft, and supple press up against his back, and wondered, dare he turn around.

"I told you, Shiva would not give you the time of day unless she saw something in you. And she sees plenty in you."

"Does she?"

Oliver turned around and a nude Talia stood before him. She brushed up against his abdomen and smiled.

"Yes," Talia said. "And now I want to test some of your other abilities...to see if they can impress me as they have Shado."

With surprising softness, and tenderness, Talia kissed Oliver on his lips. Oliver's shirt came up over his head, to allow Talia to press against his body.

"Come with me."

Talia lead Oliver by the hand, and Oliver drank in every last inch of her lovely body. He could feel it, burning, uncontrollable lust just building through him, the closer they got to the bedroom.

The older woman smiled knowingly, ready to see what Oliver had to give her. Slowly, Talia undressed Oliver the rest of the way, taking control of him. The musk coming from him made Talia tingle in excitement and the way his hands explored her mature, fit body caused Talia to think this would be a very good decision.

Oliver marveled at his good luck and intended to make the most out of this situation. He pulled back and Talia climbed on the bed, casually sinking down. Hair draped over her face, and a naughty, seductive smile upon said face in the process.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Oliver crawled on top of Talia and kissed her. She kissed him back, lightly stroking down his bicep with one long nail. The gorgeous woman writhed on the bed, brushing her groin up against Oliver.

So good, Talia mused. Oliver kissed from her face, all the way down her body. He explored her with interest and such interest from a handsome young man made Talia smile. It had been too long since she had enjoyed the touch of another man. Oliver stroked Talia's thighs moving down.

The small strip of black hair tickled Oliver's nose as he went closer down towards Talia. Her beautiful body, skin smooth as silk, and lovely, lustful scent, triggered something in Oliver. So many thought, so many desires. All of them hitting Oliver at a certain point. Oliver leaned down and kissed Talia's womanhood, causing her to rise up to his mouth.

"Perfect," Talia encouraged him. "You are perfect."

Oliver licked her folds and this caused Talia to twitch underneath him. She put a hand on the back of Oliver's head to encourage him. Not that Oliver needed too much encouragement in the face of what he was going after. A sweet, savory taste. Her warm pussy pressed against Oliver.

He leaned in, and sucked the juices from Talia's nether region. Talia mewled, rising and falling, rising and falling, at a constant rate. Never once breaking from what Oliver was doing to her. And he did a lot for her, making Talia just bubble with anticipation and lust.

Talia laid back and enjoyed Oliver orally servicing her. He knew his way to make a woman just gush and Talia did not gush easily. But, yet, Oliver touched all of the spots, almost like he knew to hit them on instinct.

The tightening and release deep inside of Talia's being brought juices down onto her. She rose up and down, breathing heavily.

So good, and Talia wanted even more. Oliver climbed up and rubbed himself against her body. The moment his hardened phallus scrapped her stomach, those butterflies deep within Talia threatened to burst out. She had felt reborn again, younger, more eager, and more hungry for him.

"You've made me want you," Talia said.

Oliver just grinned at Talia. "That's the idea."

The two lovers crushed their lips against each other. Talia put her hands on the back of Oliver's head and flipped him over onto the bed, so she was on top. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, squeezing it and causing a burst of excitement to build through him. Talia pressed up harder against him, sucking on his lips, and kissing him, madly, aggressively.

Oh, Talia wanted a piece of Oliver and wanted him so good. He stood erect, about ready to slip his way between Talia's warm, smoldering folds. She rocked herself a little bit, breathing in. Oliver closed in just a little bit further.

"I'm going to fuck you," Talia eagerly whispered.

At this point, Oliver could do nothing more than gawk at this beautiful woman straddling him. Her entrance just edging closer to him. Talia's warm lips kissed Oliver's head and guided all the way down. She rocked back, squeezing her breasts while bouncing and going all the way down to her.

The force of her inner muscles clamping down onto Oliver made him almost lose it. Somehow, despite the pleasurable feelings just rising through him, Oliver did not break his momentum. He grabbed Talia's hips and speared her down onto his length.

Talia enjoyed it, enjoyed feeling the sizeable girth of Oliver just inside of her. She enjoyed wrapping her tight pussy around Oliver, practically squeezing the life out of him in the process. Talia bit down on her lip and cried out in intense pleasure the faster she rode him.

Their skin slapped together. The faster Talia drove down onto Oliver, the more intense these feelings were. Their wet groins connected together, with so much lust inside of her body.

"Am I making you feel good?"

Talia sucked on her fingers, her beautiful lips shining in the darkness. She took Oliver deep inside of her. The depths which he went hit a certain point in Talia hard. Talia squeezed down on Oliver and released him, moaning louder than ever.

"Ooooh, yes!" Talia breathed in. "YES!"

Talia bounced higher and higher, to the point where Oliver had been buried deep inside of her. So deep, so hard, it almost hurt. Oliver sat up off of the bed to worship Talia's breasts.

The trained assassin's mind had shut completely down and she surrendered completely to pleasure. Oliver took a nipple into one hand and another into her mouth. All Talia could do was sink into the pleasure. Oliver put his hand on her lower back, pressing down at the right pleasure point to sent tingles all the way through Talia's spine and down to the base of her pussy.

And more than tingles came down from her spine and through her pussy. Talia's heated center increased, closing down onto Oliver and releasing her pleasure in an explosion. She saturated his manhood with everything she had.

The positions switched, with Talia grinding and riding Oliver reverse cowgirl style. Oliver laid back to watch the view of Talia's enticing ass bouncing up and down. He did not want to break up what she was doing. It looked so amazing, and it was a sight which would harden the cock of a dead man.

And Oliver Queen edged a little bit closer. Talia peered over her shoulder, wet hair over her face. She came up and dropped down on Oliver, filling her pussy with his cock.

"Closer," Talia said.

Talia's stretching center wrapped hard around Oliver and released him. If Oliver was not careful, he would unleash all of that pent up frustration in Talia. He slowed himself down.

Not satisfied, Talia grabbed onto him, and started to jackhammer herself up and down off of him. Oh, those strong thighs just brought Oliver into a daze. The more he worked into her, the harder he twitched. The swelling in his balls increased the faster Talia worked onto her.

Talia put everything she had in draining Oliver, relieving him of his seed. He went deep inside of her, touching her in ways Talia never dreamed possible. The last time she experienced pleasure so good, might as well have been a lifetime ago.

The tightness, the view of Talia's ass brought Oliver closer than before. He tried to block the pleasure of release. But, the tightening of his loins, along with her wet, silken walls milking him proved to be a downfall even for Oliver's ruined stamina.

The first volley struck Talia on the inside with such a force that it made her climax loud and vocally. She squeezed and released Oliver all of the way.

"This is unreal!"

Talia disagreed, this was very real. And she was happy to bring such pleasure into Oliver's life, in exchange for getting some in her own. His thrusting member brushed up against her womb, shooting more of his batter inside of her. Talia cranked him up and down, moaning the faster it pushed into her body.

The end came, with Talia pulling away from him. She crawled on top of Oliver, cum bloating her stomach and dripping onto his chest. Dialing back, Talia sucked on his abs, drinking up the life bringing trail that she left behind.

As Talia did this, the skilled assassin could feel something brush against her thigh. Hard, throbbing, with renewed life, almost as if Talia did not drain her.

"Does this happen often?" Talia asked.

Talia's soft skilled hand tested to see how hard Oliver was. And he only got harder, especially when Talia looked him dead on into the eye, and gave him a very aggressive handjob, breasts bouncing with her up and down movements.

"All the time," Oliver said. "Normally it takes several rounds...even more so since the temple...the one with Aphrodite in it."

"Hmm..that's interesting," Talia said.

Talia opened her mouth and swallowed Oliver's manhood. The taste of their juices swirled together proved to be a natural aphrodisiac, and Talia's motor revved up with certain thoughts.

She would have to assess just how strong Oliver was and how many rounds he had in him precisely. Not that Talia minded getting dirty for the cause, and having her holes filled constantly.

* * *

Talia almost slid over the side of the bed with Oliver's very deep thrusts going into her. Oliver grabbed her hips and pushed so far, that Talia felt like her stomach was about ready to burst. And with all of the cum he emptied inside of her, Talia would not be surprised.

True warriors were always prepared and that included birth control. Although, Talia did wonder if this would be a good test of its efficiency. Oliver rose back and filled Talia. The stallion rode on for hours on end, driving deep into Talia from behind. Oliver grabbed her swinging breasts and pressed up against her.

"Still with me?"

"To the last drop," Talia said.

"Deadly words," Oliver said.

Oh, Talia hoped she would not live to regret her stubbornness to see this through the end. The aches and the pains she experienced, they paled to the very real pleasure Talia would achieve throughout several hot, intense rounds of sex. And Oliver kept with her, treating her body in ways that Talia would not imagine.

Oliver wondered if this blessing would eventually get him in trouble. He tried not to think about it, the harder he drove into Talia. He pushed the gorgeous woman almost all the way forward on the end. Getting closer to busting yet another nut inside of the beautiful mature assassin and filling up her body with his gift.

First, Talia's release had to be triggered. The tightening her walls and the milking of Oliver upon Talia's orgasm made it so much harder to hold back. And yet, he did it, somehow, just barely. Holding back, with several long, powerful thrusts. The tension in his balls almost came close to bursting.

One more push and Oliver buried inside of her, shooting his load inside of Talia. The lovely assassin pushed back, cranking her walls against him and bringing every last drop of Oliver's essence directly inside of her body.

No sooner did Oliver pull out, he could feel someone behind him. Breasts firmly against his back, legs pressing against his hips while her pussy ground into his ass. And a hand reaching around to grab his moist cock and start jerking it off.

Lady Shiva slipped in to join the party. Precisely how long she had been there, Oliver did not know. She could have been watching them the entire night, just waiting for the right time to make a move.

"Hello, Oliver," Shiva purred.

Oliver greeted Shiva, with a throbbing burst of pleasure moving through his loins. She cranked on his tool, jerking it. The feeling of Shiva's alluring, deadly body, caused Oliver to throb in pleasure. Shiva pressed against throbbing hard length, still hard despite the work that Talia performed on it.

"Come here, suck his balls."

Talia obeyed Shiva's call. As if she would argue them. Those mouth-watering testicles, swollen from Shiva's actions called to Talia. And she sunk her lips down and sucked away at Oliver's balls.

Oliver almost could have lost it, from the aggressive handjob one woman gave him and the other was sucking his balls. Shiva sucked on his neck, before kissing him. She almost marked Oliver with her teeth and her lips, groaning in the pleasure. All while her folds rubbed against him.

"You're getting closer every day...to getting inside of me. I almost...relented today."

Almost meant not quite, and Shiva's hand twisted around, to bring Oliver another burst of pleasure. Every motion of her skilled hands, helped along with Talia's skilled mouth, brought Oliver into release.

"You will lose it on her face, won't you?" Shiva asked. "Unless, you have the control to hold back."

Shiva slowed down her handjob to a torturous crawl. Oliver tried not to lose it. Talia came up and tasted the trickle of precum oozing from his head. Not to mention the helpful bounty of juices Oliver left behind.

"I'm in control."

"Are you now?"

Shiva milked his cock with ease. Oliver wished he could somehow turn this around on her. Her breasts pressing against his back, nipples as hard as pebbles made it very hard to concentrate. Shiva's soft, black hair tickled Oliver's shoulder as she leaned in, breathing on the back of his neck.

The most gorgeous creatures were the most deadly. Oliver had gotten that advice from his father, alongside with a certain talk. And that was proven to be very true, given all the ways Shiva slid her fingers completely down to Oliver and touched his base. She milked him, slowly, sensually.

Talia licked him as well. The two lovely women teamed up on Oliver in an attempt to drain his balls. And Oliver would not hold back from busting a load over either of them. They had Oliver, right where they wanted him.

"He's strong...but even the strongest have their weakness."

Shiva wrapped her legs around Oliver, moving her toes against the underside of his balls. And Talia sucked on his head while Shiva pumped away at him. Oh, this was not fair, not fair at all. But, yet it was a test, a test of Oliver's stamina.

Oliver exploded, giving Talia a full creamy facial. The seed dribbled down, coating the woman's beautiful face and even more gorgeous lips. Oh, the trickle made Oliver just smile wildly, even more so with Shiva draining him, and causing even more of his load to shoot all over Talia's gorgeous face.

"You're strong, but I'm stronger."

Shiva pulled away from Oliver and crawled over. She dominated Talia with a kiss. Two dominant, skilled woman, battled as fiercely with their tongues as they did on the battlefield earlier.

Then, before Oliver's eyes, Shiva stuck her finger in Talia's ass and pumped away at it. It was wet, damp, and ready to get Talia's perfect asshole nice and wet.

A very intense orgasm from Shiva milking him did not stop Oliver from rising to the occasion. Shiva pulled away and locked her eyes firmly on Oliver. She grabbed Talia and scooted her back.

"Take her ass," Shiva commanded of him. "And last a half of an hour inside without losing yourself."

"And if I do?"

Shiva brushed her finger down her front, lightly touching her pussy. She brought the juices up, teasing Oliver with them, before pulling them back and sucking them down herself.

A half of an hour inside of Talia's ass, without breaking, and he would finally get to fuck Lady Shiva. No problem, not a problem at all.

Okay, a little bit of a problem, given how snug Talia's ass just felt around his massive prick. Talia edged her warm hole down onto him, moaning, cooing out loudly.

Oliver closed his eyes, and Shiva brushing against his balls with her tongue while Oliver entered Talia did not help his self control. Although maybe that was the idea. It was one of Shiva's sexy, but sadistic tests after all.

And now right before his very eyes, Shiva dove down and devoured the pussy of the same woman Oliver engaged in a very intense round of anal sex with.

Talia closed her eyes. She almost held back, wanting to see Shiva humbled a little bit. However, Talia's own pride got the better of her, and she flexed her tight muscles.

"Damn it, Talia."

"Oh, you've been looking at it all day," Talia said. "This is what you want, isn't it, beloved?"

That term of endearment, only reserved for one other man in the past, as bitter as Talia was with how that ended, kind of slipped out. She pushed her warm cheeks around Oliver and released him. Slowly, but surely, Talia rode Oliver and pressed him into her ass. Every now and then, his balls slapped against her.

Talia turned herself back and forth, moaning in pleasure. Oliver pressed his fingers against Talia's nipple and released them. Oh, Talia just closed her eyes and let her mind run wild with pleasure. Moaning deeply, and taking Oliver's member deeply, so deep into her ass. The force of which it buried inside of her almost hurt.

"Yes, further, deeper!"

Shiva sucked the juices out of Talia's gushing pussy. She almost thought Oliver could pull this one off. Which, to be honest, after Oliver's performance today, she would not be opposed to. But, a thought in the back of Shiva's mind, indicated that it was too soon.

"I want you to focus on her ass, and how good it makes you feel," Lady Shiva said. "Imagine if Laurel came around the corner, and watched you fucking her in the ass. The look on her face, as she pleasures herself. And then after she jumps you, and resserts herself as the Alpha of your collective."

Those very vivid images which Shiva placed in Oliver's head made him just groan, the further he pushed inside of Talia from behind.

"Focus on those images, as you feel the cum building up in your balls, longing to get out."

No, Oliver had to be strong. Be strong. Don't give it. Do not give in. He was so close in being inside of Lady Shiva. Even though it would be a pipe dream to dominant her, Oliver thought of Shiva on her back, begging for his cock, and Oliver denying it. Before shoving it inside of her and rocking her body.

Damn it, that, combined with Talia's moans and the overall snugness of her ass, along with Shiva's not so subtle sounds of slurping Talia's pussy, made Oliver burst inside of Talia. He clutched on tight and filled her ass completely up.

Talia enjoyed the feeling of thick, intense bursts of seed just burying inside of her on a constant basis. Oliver held her hips, spiking Talia's anus down onto him and being released. Now that he lost it, he might as well go all in.

Shiva's face, soaked with evidence of Talia's orgasm, looked up. She smiled.

"Twenty eight minutes. Close, but not quite."

Damn it, Oliver just had to give into his fantasies of humbling that woman. And then, perhaps too late, Oliver realized that Shiva played him like a harp and provoked him into thinking those things.

"Damn it!"

"Better luck next time," Shiva told him.

Lady Shiva gifted Oliver with a nice consolation prize, a very messy and hungry blowjob. Which Talia joined her, sucking Oliver's testicles, with her mouth performing actions.

Two mature, skilled, women pleasured Oliver's loins. Oliver Queen supposed there were far worse ways to be disappointed in life.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia(New)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

* * *

Today, Oliver Queen set out with one mission in mind. Defeat Lady Shiva. Not just mildly injure her, not just get in a few shots, before getting humbled himself. No, Oliver wanted one thing and one thing alone and that was to defeat Lady Shiva.

He could do this. Oliver could do this.

Shado joined the group today, after her father had been settled back in. Laurel, Diana, and Talia sat, as usual, observing the battle with interest.

"He's close," Talia said.

"Do, you think that he can beat her?" Laurel asked.

"He's further, and yet closer to success," Talia said.

Laurel wondered if anyone could even match Lady Shiva. She locked onto the intensity in Oliver's eyes and it nearly blew him away. She never saw Oliver focused on anything else, other than getting in between the legs of another woman, with such intensity.

"Are you ready?" Shiva asked.

"This time you'll be on your knees."

Given their nightly encounters, which Shiva rewarded Oliver in some ways, and teased him in others, this declaration took on a double meaning. Last night, Shiva left Oliver with one of the worst cases of blue balls he ever had in his life. And he had a few. So, now Oliver hoped to right the wrongs and beat Shiva.

"On your move."

Oliver faked a move and this time tried to adopt a new approach by making Lady Shiva made the first direct attack. Shiva, smiled, and caught Oliver across the back of the leg and dropped him down. The cold hard steel of her blade pressed up against Oliver's skin, as close as it was ever going to get without cutting inside of him.

"And up!"

The two move forward, with Oliver blocking at least three of Shiva's attacks. The Deadliest Woman Alive managed to hit Oliver with three more, including a tender spot on his side which never healed. Which Shiva knew, given that she witnessed Diana and Laurel patching him up.

Oliver grabbed Shiva's arm and turned her down onto the ground. In an intense, Oliver hyperextended the arm, and prepared to put in enough pleasure to break it.

Shiva never yielded, never flinched, she just smiled. And promptly dislocated Oliver's fingers, turning around his own grip on him. Oliver backed off, howling in agony, and Shiva kicked him directly in the chest.

"You should not have basked in your moment," Shiva said. "One of your biggest mistakes is you wait too long. When you should act."

Shiva stepped on Oliver's wounded fingers. Actually on accident, and not intentional, but it got Oliver's attention. And Oliver, with one good hand, grabbed Shiva by the hair and flipped her down onto the ground while she stood onto her.

"Good advice," Oliver said.

Oliver reared back, and tried to punch Shiva. One of their first sessions, Oliver restrained from punching Shiva, because he learned not to hit women a long time ago. And Shiva taught him the fallacy of going soft on a person because of one's gender by breaking his wrist.

She later told him that equal rights meant equal fights.

This time, Oliver grazed against her face. Shiva popped up, grabbing Oliver and flipping him down onto the ground. She pinned him back down onto the ground, putting so much pleasure on Oliver's damaged fingers.

"You make it harder on me every time," Shiva said. "And I'm glad."

"Oh, you just wait, you haven't seen hard yet," Oliver said.

Shiva just smiled at the unintentional innuendo. Despite the swelling, and discoloring on Oliver's fingers and right hand, he powered on in the fight. He blocked out the pain, worked around it, at least until the battle was done.

* * *

Oliver entered some very deep and rigorous breathing exercises while inside the training room. Despite the soreness of his hand, Oliver did not worry about that. All he worried about was his pride being trampled on yet again by Lady Shiva.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

Diana put her hand on Oliver who tensed up intense.

"I'm fine."

Slowly, Diana leaned in and gave Oliver a reassuring kiss on the lips. She pulled away from him.

"No, you're not."

"Fine, I'm not, it's Shiva. She expects me to not only get good, but defeat her. Yet every time I try and defeat her, she just has an answer for everything."

Oliver punched a bag, a key mistake, given the soreness which spread through his fingers. Diana tenderly grabbed onto his hand, and moved to grab some ice and to wrap Oliver up.

"There's always challenges," Diana said. "I can't beat her one on one. Talia couldn't, although she's closer."

Diana sat Oliver down and sat on next to him, tending to his hand.

"We all have that one opponent who no matter how hard we try, we always can't defeat them," Diana said. "My trainer, Artemis, she's extremely skilled. She trained all of the Amazons on the island in the art of combat. Likely having been blessed by her namesake, the goddess, in certain combat rituals. I had been her best student.

"You never bested her in combat?" Oliver asked.

"Never came close," Diana remarked with a small smile. "And it was not for any lack of trying. I trained, day and night, almost obsessed. And every time we dueled, she found new ways to best be. Because, that's what true teachers do, they find ways to best their students. Because, a true teacher never stops learning. They always set a true example."

Oliver nodded in response. He could see Diana's longing from her home, and it seemed like it would be a beautiful place.

"She expects me to be better than her though," Oliver said. "Talia, Shado, they all said that Shiva would not have given me the time of day if she had not seen something in me."

"And they're right, she sees something in you," Diana said. "You're more than you allowed yourself to be back home. But to become your true self….you have to be something different."

It was just like Talia said. He had to be something else, he had to be someone else. And Oliver had no idea what that would be, but he was more than determined to find out.

"Every time, so close," Oliver said. "And every time, she finds another way around what I do."

Oliver's bruised fingers felt tender, but not as agonizing as they were. He expected another visit from Shiva, and Oliver found the teasing, while pleasurable, to be entirely frustrating. It built up an obsession within Oliver.

The desire to get better, to improve himself. But, to what ends? Shiva always deflected those questions.

* * *

Laurel and Talia finished up a sparring session and moved over to sit down.

"We need to talk," Talia said. "I might have a good idea where Sara is."

Talia dropped this statement so suddenly it took Laurel aback. It was a hell of a bombshell and Laurel could barely keep herself from reacting in a surprised manner. Her mouth hung open, completely stunned.

"You do...she's alive…."

"I'm almost certain there's only one place she could have went, if she is," Talia said. "But...I must warn you, this could be another dead end. And if she's not there...well you have to make peace with what happened."

"She's alive," Laurel said.

The confidence and conviction which Laurel spoke did inspire hope that this would end in the way they wanted it too. But, would it truly? Talia placed her hand on Laurel's shoulder and leaned in.

"I'll do what I can to follow the trail," Talia said. "But, I don't want to get your hopes up, or Oliver's either."

For the first time in almost a year since the Queen's Gambit, Laurel had some concrete evidence to latch onto.

"I'll return once I know for sure," Talia said. "And I know you want to come with, but...this is a journey that I must make on my own. I promise...that if she's there, I will return for you and Oliver."

Laurel conceded Talia's point, swallowing the lump in her throat. She crossed her fingers, hoping that this would end up as a happy ending. The three of them might be able to someday return home to Starling City, although they would have to face some very uncomfortable questions from friends and family alike.

In some ways, Laurel was glad the temple had been cut off from the outside of the world. There were far less distractions and far less worries.

"Find her, Talia," Laurel said to the women's retreating back.

Closure, even if it was tragic, was needed to finally put this matter to rest. Yet, something caused hope to build through Laurel.

* * *

Nanda Parbat, sacred lands which Talia did not step onto foot since leaving the League years ago. Talia went up the mountains, each step more treacherous than the last one.

She stepped into the palace, where several guards eyed the woman, wearing her hood. With a crossbow full of arrows on her back. The largest man, a bald gentleman with a thick build approached them. He reached for a large weapon over his back.

"Who dares step in here?"

"I wish to see Ra's al Ghul."

She recognized the man easily as Ubu. Well one of many, as there had been several men under that moniker who had served Ra's over the years. Part of a tribe of very loyal, and ultimately disposable, soldiers. Skilled, but brutish in their abilities. And they would not be swayed by anything that would contradict the undying loyalty they felt towards Talia's father.

"And why would our master wish to speak to you?"

Talia dropped the hood and the assassins all paused. Some of them drew weapons, Ubu being chief among them. Not in the mood, Talia brought Ubu back to the ground and shattered every bone in his right arm.

"Stand down!"

In all of his glory, Ra's al Ghul approached from high above. After descending down the steps, he eyed Talia.

"My estranged daughter has returned after all of this time," Ra's said. "Buy why?"

"My last act was liberating you from the wreckage of Gotham, after your battle with Batman," Talia said. "If I had not returned you to Nanda Parbat, you would have been left buried. And you did return, stronger than ever."

Something which Talia wondered if she did the right thing by saving her father. Of course, his proclamations of Gotham City proved to be true. It's protector, grew slower, older, weakened by the ravages of the monsters which he kept fighting. And yet refused to put down despite them all returning more sadistic than ever.

Anger bubbled through Talia, as that was the cause of their disagreement. His code, for the mission. A noble one, but ultimately an unrealistic one, given that Gotham needed to be dealt with.

"And I am in your debt, my daughter," Ra's said. "If you're in need of aid, I will give it, within a certain reason."

"I wish to speak with a new warrior you've recruited within a past year. Her name is Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Ra's just raised an eyebrow at those words. "I have no idea how you knew of her. But, if you wish to meet with her...I will arrange for it to happen. To clear our debt...if only you would return to the League."

Talia smiled, her father would like nothing better than that. And she would only return to the League when a new leader took the mantle. Her father discounted her abilities, despite the fact Talia had been loyal to him for decades before her departure, but no longer.

From the shadows, came a young woman. Talia broke out into a smile.

"Nyssa, you've grown up nicely," Talia said.

Truly, the last time Talia laid eyes upon her sister, she had been but a child. And she had grown up to be a lovely young woman. Nyssa looked onto Talia, almost fronwing.

"What are you doing here?" Nyssa asked. "You left the League in disgrace, sister."

"So Father told you," Talia said. "And to answer your question, I'm here to speak with your new student and the League's new recruit. Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Nyssa wondered how Talia knew so much. Surely she did not have loyalists within the League, who would feed her information? That was not something that her father would allow surely. Nyssa had so many questions, but something else spread through her.

Rage, due to Talia just walking into Nanda Parbat after abandoning the League all of those years ago. And abandoning her, that stung her. And now, Talia wished to see her beloved.

"I saw her first," Nyssa said.

Talia just smiled and leaned towards Nyssa, whispering in her younger sister's ear. "I doubt Father will approve."

And Nyssa hated to concede Talia's point, as true as it was. She could not stop Talia, especially given that their father had given the blessing either. Nyssa just hoped.

* * *

"Ta-er al-Sahfer?"

Those eyes locked onto Talia and Laurel's description of Sara proved to be a dead wringer to her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Nyssa's sister, Talia."

This caused the blonde to raise her eyebrow. "Nyssa never told me."

"We hadn't seen each other for years, so perhaps she assumed that I was dead," Talia said.

Or maybe hoped so, a small cynical part of Talia's brain reminded her.

"But, I was told of you under a different name, Sara Lance," Talia said.

Sara, Ta-er al-Sahfer, stared Talia down without blinking. "That's my past."

"But, the past has a strange way of coming back to visit you," Talia said. "They live."

Sara's composure almost shattered. In the months of training, she came to terms that Oliver and Laurel were gone. And even her thirst for revenge faded when she saw it. But, yet something woken up inside of her.

But, why should she believe this woman?

"The League says there are no survivors," Sara said.

"Would you believe me if I returned with proof?"

Sara considered Talia and nodded. She really had nothing to lose. Although, she could see Nyssa shifting in discomfort. Almost in fear.

"I'll bring them back," Talia said.

She knew Nyssa would fight her if Talia tried to bring Sara to them, even if Ra's approved. And Talia was many things, but she did not wish to shed her sister's blood.

"There were no survivors," Nyssa said. "What are you trying to pull? Father cast you out of the League in disgrace."

Again, Talia just paused and turned back around, to consider Nyssa's words. After a long moment, she spoke.

"The only disgrace I ever saw was a father not acknowledging his daughters' capabilities to lead because they were born the wrong gender."  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

Shado stretched, her legs completely spread up over the edge of a bench. Dressed in a green sports bra and tight black shorts, Shado worked her body. She really started to feel the burn up until the point where the door opened. Peering over her shoulder, Shado smiled.

"Oliver."

"Don't mind me, just keep doing what you're doing."

The sensation of Oliver pressing his crotch against her bare back, first while wearing pants, and then without pants. Shado closed her eyes as Oliver's hands wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them through her sports bra while grinding up and down against her back. Shado's breath grew even more sharp, more ragged, and more sexually excited. And Oliver edged closer towards her moving up to her ear.

"So, how badly do you want this?"

He knew she wanted this badly, given how he ground down from the small of the back and between her legs. The only barrier which prevented Oliver from entering Shado, was her shorts. Shado slipped a finger into them, hinting that she wanted them down and more importantly, wanted Oliver deep inside of her.

Oliver pressed against Shado's neck and kissed her several times. He teased her, not committing to entering Shado, at least not yet. The warmth of her core rubbing against him made Oliver just break out into a smile. So close, but yet so far from slipping inside of her. Oliver slipped a finger deep into Shado, pressing up against her such a way where he had her crying out for pleasure.

"I have you right where I want you," Oliver breathed in her ear.

"But, you're not where I want you to be," Shado protested.

More vigorous teasing, and Oliver yanked Shado's shorts down, to expose her pussy. And leave her perfect to slip into her. Oliver loved the feel of her tight fit body taking him inside of her. She clamped down onto him, closing her walls down onto him. Oliver pressed his hands against Shado's body, rising up and down, to the point where he was deep inside of her.

Once again, Oliver played with Shado's breasts and ran a finger to play with her navel, dripping with sweat. Oliver wanted Shado to feel it and he most certainly felt it.

A little bit faster, and he made Shado feel the burn as well. The frustration Oliver received from his sessions with Lady Shiva, was being taken out on one of her students.

In and out, at a fast rate, Oliver took Shado to her limits and then several steps beyond. Dragging her nail up against the edge of the bench, Shado let out her breath. And Oliver kept at her, kept pummeling her extremely hard.

After a long, vigorous session which Shado came all over him, Oliver pulled out of her. Oliver scooped up Shado and brought her down on the padded mats on the ground. Completely naked, Oliver relieved Shado of her sports bra. She looked at him, biting her lip in a very sexy manner.

"So, lovely," Oliver said.

Watching a fit woman, after a workout, writhing on the mats before him, really turned Oliver on. The beautiful archer on the ground before him, allowed Oliver to drop down and to kiss her lips. Shado put her hand on the back of Oliver's head and encouraged him to go down further, exploring her body.

Oliver cooled down from the hot session, enjoying Shado's sweet pussy. Shado's deep breathing indicated just how much she loved this and Oliver enjoyed having her.

He pulled up and crawled between her legs. Shado just broke out into a smile, pressing her legs against Oliver. Oliver sunk down into Shado, and once again enjoyed the warm tightness of her body.

Oliver closed his eyes. Shado's encouraging moans inspired Oliver to go forward. She wrapped her legs around Oliver so Oliver could fuck her long and deep. The weight of his balls only increased.

He alternated between slow thrusts and vigorous thrusts. All of them keeping Shado guessing for more and all of the making her extremely excited. Oliver stretched her legs out to go as deep into her as possible.

"Don't stop," Shado pleaded with Oliver.

What she really wanted was for Oliver to worship her breasts. And that's what Oliver did, reaching down and squeezing down on Shado's bouncing breasts. He took one of her delicious nipples into his mouth and sucked it. Shado put her hand on the back of Oliver's head, moaning as far and deep as possible.

Oliver picked up the pace, ramming deep inside of Shado's as humanly possible, stretching her body out. Shado clamped down onto Oliver, and moaned for him. Moaned in his ear. Leaning forward, Oliver allowed Shado's arms to wrap onto him, and she moaned incoherent encouragement with him one more time.

Never someone to let a woman down, Oliver picked up the pace. More thrusts, deepening the faster Oliver went. And the more Shado wanted the man right inside of her.

"I want to ride you," Shado breathed after coming down from her latest high.

Oliver decided to ride out this orgasm before considering Shado's request, as enticing as it might have been. To be honest, a rippling feeling spread right through his balls the further and further Oliver got. So closer, but yet, so far. Oliver breathed in, smashing Shado as far, deep, and fast as humanly possible.

The minute Oliver pulled out of her, Shado rose up, and wrapped her legs around Oliver's hips and her arms around his neck. She kissed Oliver deeply and passionately. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Shado moaned out and rose up, to drop down onto Oliver. Allowing Oliver to lay back on the mats.

Shado experienced her heart's desire by riding Oliver into the mats. Every throbbing twitch of his manhood inside of her made Shado just smile. She put her feet in the perfect position to do squats.

With each squat, Shado took Oliver deep inside of her body. The tightening of her loins around him, made Oliver groan even more. He would have lost it if he was not careful. But, maybe this time, Oliver did not want to be careful. Maybe this time, Oliver just wanted to let it go and enjoy Shado for everything she was worth.

If Oliver was going to lose it, he was going to make her lose it.

"How long can you keep it up?"

"Pretty long thanks to the warm up," Shado replied with a shifty smile.

Oliver would have to see about that. Shado's bouncing body, every muscle moving in harmony while the ones on the inside squeezed him, fueled Oliver's lust. He grabbed onto Shado and forced her down. She took him, took him hard. Or maybe Oliver took her hard, it was very hard to say.

Shado stretched around him hard. She soaked Oliver with the result of her orgasm, allowing him to slide into her. Matching Oliver's motions was evident, for the two of them joining together.

Seconds grinded by, into minutes, and Shado climaxed over and over again. Mind numbing orgasm after mind numbing orgasm rocked her body. And Oliver grabbed her bouncing chest and milked Shado's tits extremely hard. She moaned out in pleasure, almost ready to explode one more time.

"It's my turn," Oliver grunted.

Excitement burned through Oliver, the deeper he shoved into Shado. Shado squeezed Oliver with her muscles, in an attempt to make him explode onto her. One more twitch, one more push, and she would have it.

Oliver planted himself balls deep into Shado, making her rock back onto him. Shado pushed herself down, gushing all over from Oliver from the impact. And as a result of her tightening body, Oliver blasted her insides.

Shado milked him all the way to the last drop, finishing at least two more times before Oliver was down. She leaned down with each push and kissed Oliver's lips, which he returned with intense actions. He squeezed Shado's ass as hard as Shado squeezed Oliver with several tight contractions. To get every last drop out of Oliver.

Now that was the workout Shado had been hoping to have. She rolled over, onto the ground. Oliver rolled over and placed an arm around her, kissing Shado's shoulder blade and down her neck, while grinding against the back of her leg.

"Just warming up, aren't you?" Shado asked her.

She teased him by grinding up against Oliver. Just warming up indeed.

* * *

Laurel and Oliver, entangled in the bedsheets, made out with each other. It so happened that Laurel jumped Oliver after he came back from having his fun with Shado and sucked all of Shado's juice's off of his cock. And now the two lovers, playing with each other's bodies, which only got more defined.

The door opened, and Talia stepped inside. She observed the situation with amusement for about ten seconds, seeing that Oliver and Laurel had been too wrapped up into each other to have much concern over her presence.

Laurel pulled away from Oliver, while Oliver kissed her shoulder.

"May we help you?" Laurel asked nonchalantly as her boyfriend sucked on her breasts.

"Sara's alive, she's in a place called Nanda Parbat," Talia said.

She would have said more, but she was a bit too distracted by the display of flesh. Laurel's naked body, Oliver's naked body, Talia closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

Laurel crossed the room and threw her arms around Talia in celebration. She registered her joy at Sara being found, not with words, but with a huge kiss, which Talia only returned.

Oliver smiled at the two women indulging their passions with each other to celebrate this good news. The minute Talia pulled away, she recovered as quickly as one could expect when kissing Laurel.

"Well, we should leave at dawn," Talia said. "Which gives you two several hours to finish your...business."

With a smile, Laurel dragged Talia over towards the bed. The aggression of the woman almost amused Talia, but the kiss Laurel gave her once again took Talia's breath away. Laurel cupped the back of Talia's head and pulled away. She trailed some kisses, with Oliver coming and wrapping his arms around Talia to do the the same.

"Well, you can help us finish our business," Oliver said. "Since you're here."

"But, be warned, we have a strict dress code," Laurel said. "As in, no clothes...and compliance is mandatory."

Oliver and Laurel teamed up to strip Talia down until she was completely nude. Every bit of skin which had been released, had been kissed or caressed by either Laurel or Oliver. Talia found herself losing to the sins of the flesh. And most importantly, Laurel putting a finger inside of her pussy and getting her nice and wet.

Not that was a very short trip. Oh, Talia's body just sized up with so much pleasure. And it only increased with Oliver rubbing his erection against her stomach and kissing her.

"Normally, we wouldn't be happy that someone didn't knock," Oliver said.

"Maybe she should be punished?"

A wicked smile crossed over Laurel's face, and Oliver bent Talia over the bed so Laurel could spank her ass several times. Every crack against the ass caused a red mark to appear on Talia's ass. And Laurel added to the bonus by masturbating Oliver with her free hand while she spanked Talia.

Through every smack, an almost unbearable load had been built up in Oliver's balls. Laurel cranked Oliver, edge closer.

The second Oliver was about ready to pop, Laurel dove down to wrap her mouth around Oliver and suck his cock right before he spurted. Laurel's reflexes proved to be on the mark and her wet, warm mouth resulted in Oliver grabbing Laurel's hair and riding her mouth relentlessly until he came.

Laurel pulled away, the taste of Oliver's seed still fresh in her mouth. She locked her eyes onto Talia, who turned around. Talia opened her mouth to say anything.

No words needed, only actions, and Laurel kissed Talia, sharing some of what Oliver blasted into her mouth. The warm, savory taste of Oliver's cream shared between the two women made an extremely passionate kiss. Their hands moved in almost perfect harmony, their bodies merging together, almost ready to melt underneath their touches.

Laurel pulled back, nibbling on Talia's jaw and making her just breath out in pleasure. Oh, yes she enjoyed this, there was no question about just how much she enjoyed this. The very evident and very potent lust Talia felt spread through her body.

The next movement allowed Laurel to lay Talia out on the bed.

"I can eat you up," Laurel said. "So yummy looking."

The two women kissed each other as their bodies laid together. And Oliver positioned himself right into the fray. He could touch them, and pleasure them. Their moans only grew deeper from Oliver stroking their lovely bodies. Laurel and Talia made out with each other, with Laurel pressing Talia on the bed.

And yet, having Talia in the perfect position, her legs spread, for Oliver to move in to eat her out.

"I'm going to fuck her," Oliver told Laurel.

Laurel ground herself up against Talia's tight stomach and moved up her body with more kisses. The sweet visual of her moving body showed Oliver that Laurel was more than down for that.

Obviously, Talia was down for that. Lifting her hips as best she could, Talia conveyed to Oliver what she wanted. And she wanted him, all of him, inside of her body. So deep inside of her, that Talia would not have any room to move.

Oliver, grabbing onto Laurel's back for leverage, sunk himself deep into Talia. He leaned in, burying into Talia, as he planted more sweet kisses over Laurel's sexy back. The more Laurel shifted, the more Talia writhed, and the deeper Oliver planted inside of her. It took him some time to gain some momentum when smashing inside of her body.

"Mmmm!" Talia moaned.

It took a moment before Laurel decided to shift plays. And she moved down, submerging Talia's face between her toned thighs.

"She really can lick a pussy, Ollie," Laurel said. "Almost as good as you can."

Talia stepped up her game to please this stunning siren. Making Laurel cry out in pleasure, while Oliver grunted and groaned as he entered her were two sounds which Talia wished to burn into her memory for some time. Oliver leaned in, rocking Talia with several more thrusts inside of her body and pleasuring her.

And the threesome felt so much pleasure. Especially Oliver, whose groin muscles received a very tense rubdown from Talia's inner chamber. He closed his fingers down onto her, rocking Talia with multiple thrusts.

Closer, and yet so far. Oliver sped up his thrusts, working her.

"She's going to cum for you," Laurel said. "And….ME TOO!"

That scream of pleasure resulted in Laurel showering Talia's face with her juices. She crawled back after done to survey her handwork, the evidence of a very impressive orgasm covering Talia's sexy face. Which Laurel leaned down to cup and caress, and also to kiss away at her. She lined Talia's jaw with multiple kisses.

In the meantime, Oliver rocked Talia's insides with a very impressive orgasm.

Oliver slid out of Talia for just a minute, and Laurel wrapped her legs around Oliver, to position herself.

"I believe we had some unfinished business," Laurel said. "Did it go something like this?"

Laurel sank down onto Oliver, looking the young man in the eye. They went face to face, with Laurel bouncing up and down on his crotch.

Oh, Laurel knew all the ways to push his buttons, but at the same time to draw out the process. Oliver put his hands on Laurel's lower back and rocked her up and down.

Realization dawned on Talia, that she lost out on Oliver after that impressive orgasm. She took the consolation prize of Laurel's juices, dripping down her face and sucked them all down.

The gorgeous woman laid in wait, waiting for what would happen. Talia viewed the show of Laurel riding Oliver, the bed creaking underneath them. The sheets had come almost all the way off of the bed, and Laurel did not back off for one second which what she was doing.

Talia slid her fingers between her thighs. The vivid imagination coming to life of what Oliver and Laurel could do to her, together, when she had been pinned down on the bed. Oh, Talia just breathed out in pleasure, sinking the finger deep into her wet pussy and then pulling it out to lick it.

Delicious, it was simply delicious, and Talia just broke out into pleasure. Especially given the naughty look Laurel cast over her shoulder.

Laurel was getting close to the edge and taking Oliver along with her. Just a little bit deeper, and Laurel would have him. Oliver matched her motions.

Getting so close right now, so close to exploding. Oliver pushed back into Laurel.

"You have a load for me," Laurel said. "And I want it!"

She raked her nails around the back of Oliver's neck when pushing Oliver into her breasts for them to be sucked good and hard. Something which Oliver sucked on very heartily. Laurel dug her nails into him, encouraging Oliver, getting closer, just so much closer that it would hurt.

The joy of her sister being located alive spurred Laurel to drain Oliver extra hard. To his credit, Oliver gifted her with many orgasms, each of them more intense than the last. And each of them just thrilling Laurel from head, to toe. Her mouth hung open, so much sinful delight spreading through her body.

"Yes, all of it," Laurel encouraged him. "Every last drop of it."

The lady knew what she wanted and would get what she wanted. Laurel wrapped her legs around Oliver and squeezed tight around him, milking him all the way.

Oliver held back just to hear Laurel the sounds of Laurel climaxing one more time. She did and as a result, Oliver buried himself into her, thrusting away at her at a fast speed, his groin muscles almost a blur before the end happened.

And it was great, with Oliver spilling a very impressive load into Laurel's body.

"You're insatiable, I swear," Oliver breathed as he laid against Laurel's sweaty chest.

Laurel just smiled and nibbled on Oliver's earlobe lovingly before pulling away.

"Always."

Even more so after she watched Oliver sex another woman into a stupor. And speaking of which. Laurel slid down and smiled at Talia.

"Come and claim your reward for finding my sister."

The mouth watering cream oozing from Laurel's center made Talia just scramble and start eating out Laurel. And Oliver was right there, to pleasure Talia, and slide inside of her once he was good and ready again.

They did still have a couple more hours before they departed after all.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

* * *

The news his oldest daughter brought back with her upon her return from Nanda Parbat, intrigued Ra's. If there was one thing the Demon sensed a mile away, it was an opportunity.

He could see the unrest coming from his youngest daughter. But Nyssa's discomfort meant very little in the grand scheme of things. Ra's had his own plans, and enacting them was of the utmost of importance.

Once again, as the sun rose, Talia ascended her way up the mountain, followed by a young lady who could only be Sara's supposed deceased sister. And then a young man who could be only Oliver Queen. And then, a woman dressed in battle armor. Ra's had been most surprised about her presence, more so than anything else.

An Amazon having set foot on Nanda Parbat intrigued Ra's for many reasons.

"I have returned," Talia said. "And as per the terms of our agreement, Ta-er al-Sahfer."

As per the usual standards of the Demon, he would be doing things at his own pace, and more importantly on his own schedule. His gaze raked over the forms of the three guests.

"An Amazon, truly it is an honor," Ra's said. "And Mr….Oliver Queen. "

"You believed that I was dead."

Ra's just sized up the man. He bluntly spoke, staring him in the eyes and then Laurel in the eyes, and the mysterious Amazon along with them before he returned his gaze back to Oliver.

"Death can be mistaken at times, especially on Nanda Parbat. The truth is, you are alive now…."

"Sara, where is she?"

Ra's just chuckled, although several of the members of the League shifted. Ubu, especially, rose as an obedient dog, in an attempt to correct the slight of his master. One stare from Ra's told his faithful servant to stand down, and Ubu, stood down, despite the distrust just burning through his eyes at every possible instant.

"Of course," Ra's said. "You remind me of another young man who I had trained on Nanda Parbat some years ago. But, it only remains to be seen if you two take the same paths."

Talia's eyes narrowed at this statement, and Oliver wanted to know what the hell that was all about.

"My sister," Laurel said. "With all due respect, great one, we did not come all the way here to…."

Ra's clapped his hands and one of the servants stood up.

"Fetch Ta-er al-Sahfer."

The servant inclined his head, and moved over. Minutes later, he returned around the corner, alongside of Sara. Her eyes flashed in disbelief, when she saw Laurel and Oliver. Despite spending some time training at the League, she could not help and show emotion at the thoughts of two of the most important people in her life being alive.

"How?"

"We managed to find salvation in our own ways," Oliver said.

Sara threw her arms around Oliver's neck and hugged him. She did the same with Laurel.

Off to one side, Nyssa watched the proceedings, with a frown. She tried to be jubilant about this news, for Sara's sake, but the way she looked at Oliver, caused a tightening of a knot in her gut alongside of a tightening of her fist to take place with Nyssa. She sucked in her teeth, breathing heavily.

"They are alive," Sara said.

Talia put a gentle hand on Sara's shoulder. "Of course, as promised."

Sara turned her attention to Ra's who inclined his head. "Closure is important, to become what you have come to this temple to be."

Oliver frowned. Surely, Sara was going to leave with them. Something about this would not not seem right. Sara walked past Nyssa, who pressed against the wall, arms folded.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nyssa said. "I'm glad that she was alive...I'm glad you're happy."

A few seconds passed, and Sara planted a light kiss on Nyssa's lips, as if reassurance. "You know...you can join us."

Nyssa just frowned. "No, this reunion is supposed to be yours...with your loved ones. I have...much to do."

Sara just shrugged her shoulders, perhaps Nyssa needed some more convincing. Regardless, she turned to Laurel, Oliver, Talia, and...well, Sara had not been introduced to the fourth person in their party.

"I'm sorry but…."

"My name is Diana," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sara."

Oliver decided to jump in. "If it wasn't for Diana, I wouldn't have survived the first night on Lian Yu."

"Wait, that's where you were for the last year?" Sara asked.

No doubt they had a lot of catching up to do, and Sara intended to get to the bottom of everything that happened in the year which passed, where her sister and Oliver had been.

* * *

"I think it's time you learned who tried to kill us and why."

Sara had been caught off guard by Laurel's statement. Not exactly the happy reunion Sara envisioned when learning Laurel and Oliver were alive. Regardless of the fact, the younger Lance sister opened her ears.

"So, you believe it was sabotage too?" Sara asked.

Oliver jumped in. "I don't believe...I know...my father gave me this...it took me a while to figure out where to read it...but look."

The list came out for Sara to get a very good look at. She saw several familiar names on the list, which raised an entire bundle of questions, more than they did any kind of answers. Yet, the name on the top of the list, underneath Robert Queen was the one who caught Sara's attention the most.

"Malcolm Merlyn?" Sara asked. "The father...of your best friend...your father's best friend...he tried to…."

"I know," Oliver said. 'It seems far-fetched….but…."

"We can't rule anything out," Sara said. "I know."

Sara's League training told her that people were not who they seemed to be. And Oliver and Laurel, by the looks of them, had changed over the past year. And Sara had wanted to hear their stories, where they have been, and hopefully where they were going. Although while Sara intended to stay with the League, now she was more torn than any before.

If only Sara could convince Nyssa to leave with them...but no, Ra's would never allow it, and Nyssa would never agree to it. It was going to be a tough decision.

"It's hard to believe…."

"Not as hard to believe when your realize that Malcolm Merlyn was a member of the League of Assassins."

This moment, from Talia's arrive, caused all three of them to stare at them.

"He was?"

"Yes," Talia said. "Although, for reasons that I have not ascertain...my father released him. It takes a lot for my father to release someone….I had to earn my father's approval to leave by saving his life, and even them, it was by the most begrudging of ways...he would like nothing better than to have me back."

"And you've come back here, knowing he might try and leverage something to get you to stay?" Oliver asked.

"My father's debt is not infinite, but I figured helping you would be worth it," Talia said. "Because, I can see the League undergoing some changes in the future….and they are long overdue."

Talia would not believe it if she had not see Ra's up close. But, something changed deep within her father, that unsettled the woman. It made her wonder if there was any humanity left in him.

* * *

Oliver moved down the hallway, when Nyssa stood in front of him. Being cautious of the knife Nyssa had her hand on, Oliver stood up and kept his eyes focused on her.

"You've come here to reclaim Ta-er al-Sahfer?"

"Yes, Laurel and I want to bring Sara back home," Oliver said.

"No, I can't allow that, she's pledged to join the League, and as the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, it's my duty to make sure the honor of the League of Assassins is withheld," Nyssa said.

Attractive, strong, confident, a threat, Oliver Queen was a threat. Nyssa had never felt this kind of thing before towards anyone, until her relationship with Sara. And therefore, Nyssa dealt with emotions she did not never.

"You're not worthy of someone as strong as Sara," Nyssa said.

"Do you speak for her?" Oliver asked. "Because, I think if you truly value her...you would allow Sara to speak for herself."

Nyssa bubbled with rage. It was not like that. Oliver came back her to take her beloved, and he turned it around, making Nyssa out to be the villain in this situation.

"Don't do this, sister," Talia said.

"Mind your tongue, sister," Nyssa said. "I won't let Sara go. What my father thinks be damned...I've found something...and you're going to take her away from me...if you earn that right, so be it...but it won't be done without a fight. Because, if I let her leave, you will have to prove that you are worthy of her."

Talia's eyes widened and Nyssa put her knife underneath Oliver's chin. Oliver ripped it away from her and stared Nyssa directly on the eye.

From the hallway, Sara rushed down, this was not what she wanted to see, a fight between Nyssa and Oliver.

"Don't….we can come to a compromise…."

"You want to fight me?" Oliver asked. "Sara's not a prize...but I'll do it….to show you what I'm capable of. And show you that you can't talk down to me because of who your father is."

Oliver could see insecurities in Nyssa.

Sara looked at the two, obviously Nyssa had seen Oliver as a threat. And she was not entirely wrong, Sara's mind was torn in two different ways. She cared for Nyssa, but she cared for Oliver as well, and Laurel, and her heart was just ripped in half at the sight of these two fighting.

"Nyssa, you've just made a huge mistake," Talia murmured.

* * *

Ra's al Ghul positioned himself from high above and elsewhere, Talia, Diana, Laurel, and Sara, who Laurel had her arm around, watched this.

"If they kill each other, it's on me," Sara said.

"They won't," Talia said.

Well, if Oliver wins, he might not. Nyssa, with how she acted, she was not concerned. It was not behavior becoming of her, and obviously, how sheltered Ra's left her had left Nyssa with some insecurities. Despite being strong in some ways, Nyssa was vulnerable of ways.

"My daughter has challenged Oliver Queen," Ra's said. "The terms which have been agreed upon, is if Oliver wins, then Ta-er al-Sahfer will leave with him. I will approve...and will be very disappointed if my daughter loses us such a skilled asset. But, if my daughter wins, then Ta-er al-Sahfer will stay…."

"As will I," Talia injected.

"It's agreed," Ra's said.

Diana and Laurel looked aghast. Talia seemed very confident that Oliver would beat Nyssa, if she had agreed to return to the fold of the League. And this time, no matter what, Ra's will not let go.

Nyssa and Oliver surrounded each other, holding swords. And Nyssa, she was skilled with a blade. She almost drew first blood, but Oliver moved out of the way.

"Remember, you wanted this," Oliver told her.

A swipe from the blade from Nyssa came precious inches away from hitting Oliver. He blocked the attack and came back around. Much to the frustration of the Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, a cut opened up on Nyssa's cheek. Blood spilled all over the ground.

Rage emitted from her eyes, and Nyssa charged in for the battle. She aimed the sword, and Oliver blocked the attack. Coming back around, Oliver cracked Nyssa in the ribs with a punch, grabbed her around the arm, but Nyssa flipped out of the move.

Until Oliver, straight in a move out of Lady Shiva's playbook, grabbed Nyssa's ankles and flung her back. Ra's followed the progress with interest, and Nyssa, crashing down onto the ground from the impact, dropped down. She withdrew a dagger, but Oliver grabbed her by the arm and dislocated her fingers, causing Nyssa to scream in agony.

"She taught you!" Nyssa yelled.

Nyssa popped back up from the ground, and despite having only one hand thanks to the injured fingers, she had been pretty deadly. Two more plunges with the dagger had been avoided, and Oliver deflected another attack, bringing Nyssa down to the ground.

Oliver twisted Nyssa up into knots, pinning her arms behind her back. Nyssa struggled, until Oliver planted his foot on the back of her neck.

"I thought you wanted to challenge me?" Oliver asked.

Nyssa struggled to break free from the attack, and managed to get out of the attack. She came up, just in time for Oliver to fire an arrow at her and pin Nyssa to the wall by the wrist. The arrow did not pierce her skin, but rather the sleeve of her uniform.

Ripping herself free, Nyssa aimed her sword at Oliver as he turned his back. Oliver turned around and blocked the blow. He moved behind Nyssa, grabbing her around the neck.

For one, scary second, Talia thought that Oliver might just break Nyssa's neck. However, those fears had gone to rest, because Oliver knew precisely what he was doing. He pressed down on Nyssa and made her collapse down to the ground.

She was rendered completely unconscious.

* * *

Nyssa woke up, eyes opening up, barely.

"My daughter shames me by losing."

No, Nyssa could not have lost. She woke up, on a stone slab, breathing heavily, with both Oliver and her father, standing over the top of you.

"You might have killed my daughter with that maneuver," Ra's said. "And it would have been entirely warranted with how sloppy and blinded by her emotions she was."

Nyssa could not believe it. She committed one of the greatest flaws in battle, underestimating an opponent. And she almost paid for it dearly. And she lost Sara for it, to him.

"As per the terms of your victory, in addition to Ta-er al-Sahfer, you may name any price," Ra's said. "Including my daughter's head."

Nyssa blinked and nodded.

"I consent to anything you wish to do," Nyssa said. "I will not stop you...but...do make me one promise...that you will take care of her."

"Always,' Oliver said. "But, my prize is one night."

"I beg your pardon?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver decided to clarify this statement. "Just one night, to show you first hand, how capable I am."

"You've already demonstrated that with your victory over me," Nyssa said confused.

"Not in that way."

Nyssa blinked and she nodded. It was Oliver's right, and honor dictated that Nyssa make this concession. She had never had a reason to be with a man before, and to be honest, Nyssa figured it would be best to be taken by someone worthy, then someone who her father had chosen, out of his latest mad desire to have a male heir.

"And if you're displeased, I will leave you and Sara be."

Laurel's eyes widened in surprise. Talia just shook her head.

"He knows what he's doing."

"So, would you lead me to your chambers?" Oliver asked.

Ra's did not do anything to stop this, because in his opinion, Nyssa deserved everything that Oliver did to her. Nyssa took Oliver's hand, surprisingly, and escorted him up the steps.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

* * *

Oliver tightened his arms around Nyssa, embraced, and kissed her. Slowly, tenderly, with affection. Nyssa placed her hands on the back of Oliver's head, sickened at what was going on here.

Not because of the fact he was kissing her, but the way he was kissing her. It was in a way which Nyssa felt she did not deserve. He was well within her rights to take her aggressively, to be forceful with her. To use her as he felt with. It was the culture which Nyssa had been brought up in, where if a woman had been bold enough to challenge a man and lost in battle, she would pretty much be the man's property from that moment until the day she died.

Nyssa did not deserve tender affection kisses, covering her lips, face, and neck, and fingers slowly skimming down her body, making Nyssa just breath out even heavier. She did not deserve any kind of love, any kind of affection. She did not deserve anything that Oliver was giving her, which made her feel good in this way.

And yet, Oliver kissed Nyssa several times, moving behind her, and slowly undressing Nyssa. More kisses to the back of her neck, her shoulder, and her collar bone, as Oliver felt up Nyssa's body up. His hands drifted lover and lover, going between her legs when slowly caressing her nether regions.

"I don't deserve this," Nyssa whispered.

"We can stop."

"No, I don't want to stop," Nyssa said. "I'm saying that I don't deserve this...because you are good...and I hate the fact that you're so good...and if you're this good for me...you're good for Sara...and she deserves you more."

Oliver spun Nyssa around so he could look her in the eyes. "We're good in different ways. In a far more even fight, without you underestimating me, things might have gone differently."

A sardonic smile spread over Nyssa's face. The problem was she underestimated any opponent thus making her an insufficient warrior.

Nyssa pulled Oliver's shirt over his head and caressed his muscular chest and abs. The feeling of such a sculpted male form underneath her hands felt so surprisingly nice. The two kissed each other, with Nyssa momentarily taking the aggressor role, by shoving her tongue into Oliver's mouth while pressing her recently bared breasts against his chest.

"Sorry."

"No, don't apologize."

Oliver gently cupped Nyssa's ass in his hands and she wrapped her legs around him. Oliver positioned Nyssa onto the bed, worshipping her body, like such a beautiful frame. These fit, deadly women, had such amazing bodies, and Nyssa was no exception to the rule. He kissed down, to her beautiful pussy which Oliver planted his lips on and gave a light nip on it.

Nyssa gasped and Oliver stopped pleasure her. Which could not be something that Nyssa would abide for, for very long.

"Continue, please," Nyssa breathed.

Oliver continued and it was so good. He dove down, eating her out. Sara did a good job, but Oliver performed in a way which sent electricity down Nyssa's spine. It was hard to say who was better between the two, and unfair to draw such comparisons. All Nyssa would have to say was the two of them were different.

Now, Nyssa leaned back and allowed Oliver to give her pleasure which she scarcely earned. But, at the same time, pleasure which Nyssa would happily receive. Her body bubbled over with intense lust, with each movement bringing Oliver deeper inside of her core.

"I'm close."

Oliver rationed out Nyssa's pleasure, making her appreciate it even more. The time came for Nyssa, and she came hard. She oozed all over Oliver's face, writhing up and down. The heat in her body increasing the more that Oliver pleasured her.

The sweet, savory, juices coming from Nyssa made Oliver bask in her presence. They made him throb and harden and want her more.

Nyssa sat up on the bed, and helped Oliver out of his pants. She had gotten a sense of his size, but seeing Oliver's manhood released out into the open caused a heart stopping feeling to spread through Nyssa.

"No, this can't be for real," Nyssa breathed.

"It's very real," Oliver told her. "And it's going to be inside you...it's your first time with a man, isn't it?"

Nyssa responded with a nod, and Oliver dragged her onto his lap. He looked her into the eye, while sliding his length against Nyssa's trim stomach. By all rights, Oliver could force her down on the bed, roughly take her from behind, until her holes were drenched and raw. And there was nothing Nyssa could do to stop it.

In some small respect, Nyssa almost felt disappointedOliver did not take such an attitude towards her. Not that this method lacked its own merits, with Oliver pressing his hands down onto Nyssa's bouncing chest. She ground up and down against him, with Oliver brushing deeper and deeper against her warm pussy lips.

Oh, it felt very good, almost impossible, with how good it was. Oliver ground against her, and was about ready to be inside of her. Nyssa wanted, longed, wished for Oliver to be inside of her.

"I need you now!"

Nyssa tightened her legs around Oliver's hips. He grabbed Nyssa and pushed her all the way down. The momentary pain from such a large intruder entering her caused Nyssa to grab onto Oliver's shoulder and rake her nails down onto him.

Very impressive, very impressive indeed. Nyssa closed her eyes and just focused on Oliver while he pushed inside of her. Like a machine, Oliver rose and dropped.

"You're so big," Nyssa cooed. "Oh, this is more than I deserve."

"No, you deserve this," Oliver said.

Nyssa rose up to take Oliver inside of her. Every movement Nyssa bounced upon him, rocked her entire body. Her skin sizzled with desire and the enhanced lust just built up in her body.

Eventually, the release came and Nyssa soaked Oliver's intruding member. The sheer volume of the release made Nyssa's hair flip over against her face. She looked intense.

"Give me more. I want everything. I want all of you."

The sultry tone in Nyssa's voice, as she had gone from slightly reluctant to all in, caused Oliver to go deeper inside of her. Oliver pressed his fingers against her body, pumping as hard as humanly possible. Oliver thrust away and made Nyssa just tighter on him. Her eyes gazed brighter, burning with desire.

"It's so good!" Nyssa mewled. "It's very good!"

Rising up and dropping down, Nyssa took Oliver as deep inside of her as possible. She must have came at least two more times, with Oliver rising up to meet her.

All good things came to a stop, as Oliver, after Nyssa rode him through her latest orgasm, felt a tightening inside of his loins. He pushed against her, with Nyssa wrapping him up tightly. She did everything in her power to ensure that Oliver came inside of her.

"You're more than worthy!" Nyssa breathed.

"Glad, to see I've won you over," Oliver said.

Faster and faster, Nyssa bounced on Oliver until she got the gift she craved. The blast of Oliver's seed rushed up inside of her and creamed the inside of her body.

Oliver kept rocking to paint the inside of Nyssa's body completely white with his seed. She dripped even before Oliver being done discharging inside of her body.

Laying Nyssa down on the bed, Oliver pressed against her. The heat emitting from this warrior and the lovely scent of her arousal made Oliver harden again. He did not take the plunge just yet, caressing and kissing Nyssa's body. Those soft moans coming from the formerly hostile woman made Oliver just want to bust a nut inside of Nyssa all over again.

Patience won the day and patience won this battle.

* * *

After several rounds, Oliver and Nyssa drifted up to sleep. And Oliver woke up a short time later, with something warm and wet wrapped about his throbbing prick. He thought, perhaps, that Nyssa had gotten a bit bold and was about ready to test her limits.

No, it was not Nyssa who woke him up in such an erotic manner. It was Sara, rocking up and down on him. Oliver got a look at Sara completely bare, and her fit, sexy body, caused Oliver to throb in desire. He came up and Sara met him halfway with a kiss on the lips.

Slowly moving away, with Oliver allowing Nyssa to sleep off their encounter, with a smile on her face, Oliver focused his full attention on Sara. She rose high and dropped down, pressing up against Oliver.

"I've missed this cock," Sara breathily said to Oliver.

"It's missed you," Oliver said. "Badly."

Sara just grinned and rocked even more. In her mind, Sara intended to make up for a years worth of lost time. And draining Oliver seemed to be a good way to start. Her inner muscles worked Oliver.

Oliver enjoyed the view of Sara sexily bouncing on him. He could never say no to this particular temptress. And Sara, was very tempting, rocking up against him. She shifted after nearly edging Oliver to the end. And rode Oliver reverse cowgirl style, making him groan.

This brought Oliver to an explosive end. Sara's bouncing ass resulted in higher than the normal volume of cum spilling deep inside of her wet pussy. Oliver sped up, spearing Sara as deep as humanly possible until he finished up inside of her. So good.

Sara turned around and took Oliver's dripping tool into her hand. She kissed it, ran her tongue down onto it, and got Oliver nice and hard in no time flat.

Nyssa woke up just in time to see Sara, with her mouth moving down Oliver's member. She watched, in awe, at Sara taking Oliver all the way down her throat and squeezing him.

Sara, smiling, turned her attention towards Nyssa.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Sara said. "I tried not to wake you."

"Didn't try too hard," Nyssa said. "You're not mad at me."

Sara, lips still stained with Oliver's gift, moved in and kissed Nyssa, as if to reassure her everything was okay. She reached behind to caress Oliver, and make sure he throbbed hard. In the palm of her hand, Sara squeezed down and made Oliver just groan in pleasure.

"Not mad, but I do want to see you take that cock in your mouth."

Nyssa just frowned, and unfortunately, she lacked in experience doing oral pleasure. Squeezing Nyssa's hand, Sara pulled back and smiled.

"Just watch."

Sara drove her mouth down onto Oliver's manhood and sucked him off. Oliver's body moved, as Sara showed Nyssa how to use her mouth, and when, how to use her tongue, and well, and how to wrap her hands around a man's testicles to milk them properly.

She made it look so easy and natural, but Nyssa wanted to have a go at it. Sara pulled away and Nyssa moved in, putting her lips on Oliver's swollen head and giving it a taste test. She gave the rest of him a taste test and came down, a little bit further before sucking on Oliver long and hard.

Oh, Nyssa pressed her lips all the way down onto Oliver's base and sucked him extremely hard. Oliver rocked back and forth and pumped Nyssa's mouth.

"She's good!" Oliver groaned.

"A natural?" Sara asked. "But, I can make this better."

Sara showed Oliver and Nyssa both how by sucking on Oliver's swollen balls. While also pushing a finger deep into Nyssa's core and pumping her to the orgasm.

Oliver burst after several long minutes of pleasure. Jets of cum fired up, some getting in Nyssa's mouth and some getting onto their faces, after the Daughter of the Demon pulled away prematurely.

"Well, that could happen," Sara said. "Let's take care of that."

And yet, he was very hard and ready for more. Especially when Nyssa and Sara came away from each other and cleaned the excessive cum which Oliver fired onto their beautiful faces.

"It's a better taste than you would think."

Sara just smiled. "It's damn good...better than I remembered….but it was still damn good."

Wrapping her arms around Nyssa and putting her to the side, Sara planted several kisses down Nyssa's shoulder. Both women laid on their sides and wide open for Oliver to take. Oliver pressed his hands against both of them and covered their bodies to kiss.

"Don't hold back," Sara encouraged him. "You know we won't."

Oliver pushed against Sara and once again entered her body. While Sara groped Nyssa from behind, Oliver thrust deep inside of her. Sara's tightening muscles proved to be a challenge for Oliver to not succumb to. Although it was very hard not to succumb to such a lovely and fit woman, and one which would drain every single last drop of cum out of his balls if she had been given the opportunity.

"So good," Sara moaned.

Wanting to make Sara lose it first, Oliver thrust even deeper inside of her. He squeezed her ass and also brushed up against Nyssa's body. The thrusts deepened with Oliver almost fit to lose it, if he angled this right.

Sara fingered Nyssa while Oliver plowed inside of her. Nyssa enjoyed the dominance, submitting to Sara's fingers, and moaning even more heavily across the room.

And then, Oliver helped Sara bring Nyssa to a peak, just as Sara had been brought to hers. Everything was intense, and the heat pumping from both of their bodies was pretty intense.

Oliver switched out, shoving into Nyssa from behind, while also teasing Sara. Nyssa embraced the intrusion by clamping down onto Oliver's manhood.

"Oh, you think you're going to get his seed," Sara breathed lustfully.

That was the idea, at least in Nyssa's mind. She clamped down onto Oliver hard, in an attempt to drain every single last drop of his seed out from him. The deeper Oliver slid into her, the more Nyssa felt.

The competition between the two lovely women proved to be through Oliver's benefits. He enjoyed Sara and Nyssa, in pretty much every way possible. Both of their warm bodies, as he entered one and fingered the other.

"Oh, Ollie, those feel pretty heavy!" Sara moaned. "Deeper...harder...harder! FASTER!"

Oliver pressed his fingers against Sara's nipples and squeezed them hard. Somehow, Nyssa and Sara had been positioned face to face. Nyssa sucked on Sara's nipples, making her scream out in pleasure.

"You're way too much, both of you."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Oliver said.

Oh, Sara was not going to pretend, only so far she would go with deception to be honest. The tension of her insides rushed. She tried, as she might to drain Oliver of his seed, but found it folly. Sara's release grew more spectacular, as Oliver ran his fingers against her body from one side and Nyssa pleasured her from the other. These two working in harmony made Sara breathed out.

Nyssa crawled over Sara's deflated body as she collapsed down on the bed and climbed on top of Oliver, straddling him.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Nyssa said.

It's amazing how much she grew addicted to him, over this night. Not that Oliver complained at all. Nyssa speared herself down, warm pussy pressing up against Oliver's loins. He rose up a little bit further, pressing his crotch against Nyssa which each rise and each drop. She rode him, biting down on her lip.

"One of a kind," Nyssa breathed in Oliver's ear.

Oliver enjoyed Nyssa's tightening muscles moving in perfect harmony. She bounced onto him, their flesh connecting together. The sensation, the desire, the need to unleash himself inside of Nyssa. It was almost there, almost done. Oliver tightened, getting closer to coming undone inside of her.

"One of a kind indeed," Nyssa moaned in Oliver's ear.

That made Oliver just jump up a little bit further. His balls, about ready to explode, came closer. Nyssa's face, screwed up in pleasure, made Oliver just rock up and down.

Off to the side, Sara woke just in time to see Oliver about ready to unleash. She got an eyeful of Oliver getting a handful of Nyssa's breasts when leaning down. Nyssa moaned, her hot body rocking and Sara matched their movements by fingering herself.

Oliver helped her out a little bit with a free hand with the other moving from one breast to the other, and occassional towards Nyssa's ass, squeezing it tightly.

Both Nyssa and Oliver saw stars at the same time. Nyssa milked Oliver's orgasm out of him, when they both came together.

The flow of juices splashing out of both of them as they came together echoed. Sara slid behind Nyssa and grabbed her shoulders before forcing her in deep. All while grinding against Nyssa's ass.

If Nyssa was going to get Oliver's gift, Sara would also get her fair share.

The two pulled back from each other. Sara, still with her hands pressed against Nyssa's backside, kissed her on the neck.

"We're just getting warmed up, baby."

Oliver sat up and put his mouth on Nyssa's breasts, to suck on them. Sara came to the other side and joined Oliver in sucking on Nyssa's breasts.

They sucked her breasts so hard, that Nyssa thought she would pass out just for that. Oh, they were too good for her, more than she deserved.

But, with each orgasm, any doubts drained out of Nyssa's mind. She finally allowed herself to be ruled by the pleasures of the flesh. And Sara and Oliver would please each other and her as well, and she would give them pleasure in return.

It finally dawned on Nyssa what Sara meant by joining them. And Nyssa hated the fact her pride blinded the warrior to reality.

But one thing Nyssa was not blind to is how good Sara's mouth felt on her nether regions while Oliver slipped deep into her mouth.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia**


	23. Chapter 23(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Sara snuck up, after she and Oliver put Nyssa to bed, to see how Laurel was doing. The second the door opened, Laurel sat up on the bed, with a smile on her face. The black lingerie she wore clung to Laurel's body.

Whatever training Laurel underwent, it did her well. It made her more beautiful than ever before. Sara just broke out into a smile.

"Is that for me or is that for Ollie?" Sara asked.

"Either will do," Laurel said. "I missed you."

The two sisters wrapped each other's arms around each other. Between the news about the book and Nyssa's challenge, they had not had enough time together with each other. They made out very hot and heavy.

Not sure if Oliver was going to join them or not tonight, Nyssa occupied his time rather nicely, Sara slid behind Laurel and pressed her fingers against her waist, planting several kisses down her. Sara slid Laurel's panties completely down, and started to finger her. Pushing against her, Laurel moaned.

"Did you miss that?" Sara asked. "Do you enjoy your baby sister fingering you?"

"About as much as you enjoy your older sister eating you out, before she takes you up the ass."

"So a lot then?"

Not missing a beat, Sara finger banged Laurel while kissing her body. The older sister succumbed to the actions of the younger sister, at least for the short time.

Finally, Laurel broke and came all over Sara's fingers. Sara took the fingers out Laurel and licked them clean. Every last drop of Laurel's juices rolled into Sara's mouth.

"Got started without me?"

Oliver slid into the room to join the Lance sisters, wearing a kimono, which was just a formality that they got off.

"So, did you enjoy Nyssa?" Laurel asked. "Did you please her enough?"

"Not only is Sara leaving with us, but I'm sure Nyssa is as well," Oliver said. "And yes, she enjoyed herself."

Laurel stripped Oliver's kimono off and exposed his throbbing erection to the air. It never seemed to go down for long these days and Laurel appreciated that. What she appreciated even more was the fresh taste of brand new pussy all over Oliver's tool. She leaned down and kissed Oliver's head, sliding it completely down onto her mouth.

"Ooooh, damn!"

Oliver pressed his hands onto Laurel's head and rocked a little bit deeper inside of her mouth. She bobbed up and down and tasted everything Nyssa left behind, with the familiar taste of Sara mixed in for pleasure.

Sara dragged her nails down Oliver's chest and kissed him. Oliver pressed against Sara's backside and gave it a squeeze which resulted in a moan in her mouth.

His free hand eased himself down Laurel's throat further. And finally, Oliver just burst into Laurel's mouth and released the load stored up by watching Sara finger Laurel earlier.

Sara milked Oliver's balls helpfully and brought every last drop into Laurel's mouth. She had been more than making up for lost time, it had been a year since they had all been together.

And now, the second Laurel rose up, the sisters enjoyed a kiss with each other. And a double helping of Oliver's discharge. Oliver wrapped his arms around Sara from behind and ground against her bare backside while she and Laurel kissed each other. Oliver's hands were all over the party.

"Well, talk about picking up where we left off," Sara said.

Laurel backed Sara onto the bed and climbed over the top of her to show Sara what she thought of that idea. The two women made out with each other, with Laurel digging her fingers deep into Sara's nipple and releasing it. She performed this ritual a couple more times, all while Oliver viewed the scene, intrigued and ready to jump in at the earliest possible time possible.

Finally, Laurel, on all fours, presented herself for Oliver. While also eating Sara out. And Oliver lined himself up, shoving deep into Laurel, and pounding her around.

There was not a single doubt in Laurel's mind that Sara wanted Oliver deep inside of her. The only problem was that Sara wanted Oliver just as badly and would stop at nothing to get him. And she shoved Laurel's face between her legs.

It was almost like Sara forgot who the Alpha was in this little collective. And something that Laurel endeavored to correct sometime soon. She shoved deep into Sara and made her beg for it.

"Ooh, Oliver, fuck her hard!" Sara yelled. "The harder you fuck...the more she moans...the more she moans...the better...this...feeeelllls!"

Sara let out that last word in the most anguished scream possible. Oh, her writhing body received a hell of a going over. And Oliver, true to form, rocked himself deep into Laurel from behind.

Slow thrusts which went deep into Laurel and tested the limits of her body. Quick thrusts which brought her to numerous events of arousal. Each one, no matter what, caused Laurel to gush in pleasure.

No matter what Oliver did, it felt good inside of her. He knew Laurel's body and all the ways to pleasure her, and almost had been right there join her.

"Is Big Sis going to lose it?" Sara taunted.

Laurel bit down on Sara's clit in response and caused her to cry out in pleasure. Sara's body flooded with sinful pleasure and her juices spilled all over Laurel's face.

Unfortunately for Laurel, that little erotic action pretty much rang the dinner bell for Oliver and caused him to go to town on her. The lust, which had been building up. He had been holding back from the rough fucking, to try and impress Nyssa, to seduce him over to his side, willingly.

Now, Oliver took the aggression out on Laurel, and Laurel happily took that aggression.

Sara looked up at Oliver and mouthed three words.

"Pull her hair."

Laurel had been pulled up and Oliver grabbed onto her hair, roughly driving into her from behind. The excitement of being hit so hard by the force of his balls where marks had been left, made Laurel happy as could me.

"Faster, faster, I want you!" Laurel yelled. "I want all of you."

Every few minutes, Oliver backed off to Laurel, only so he could sink deeper into her. And he also felt something, pressing up against his back, and grinding up against him.

Sara ground her hips into Oliver's and forced him to go deeper into Laurel. It was almost like Sara and Oliver fucked Laurel from behind at the same time.

Oh, Laurel would allow her baby sister to have that fun for now, but Sara would be paying for it at a later date. She would get a free pass, for now.

Besides, it felt so good, that Laurel could not complain, at least much. Oliver's tensing balls pressed up against Laurel and made their bodies size up.

One more push and Oliver let loose inside of Laurel with a very prolific explosion. They climaxed at the same time, their bodies experiencing the ripple effect of so much pleasure and so much desire.

"Fuck," Laurel breathed.

Sara licked her lips and focused, not blinking, on the load which spilled into Laurel's pussy. Something increased Oliver's volume and stamina, and praise whatever did that.

Seizing her moment, Sara alternated between licking Laurel and giving Oliver a few deep and passionate sucks. She wanted as much of the taste of both of them as possible. Despite risking neck strain by going back and forth so fast, Sara got a pretty good taste of both of them. She pulled away and climbed onto Oliver's lap, as they moved face to face with each other.

Oliver decided to press Sara back first down onto the bed. The silken sheets, stained from the fun they were having, unraveled from the mattress. And said mattress creaked, thankfully sturdy enough. Oliver took some time to remind himself of all of the points on Sara's body which brought her pleasure.

Right before sliding deep inside of her and entering her tight pussy one more time. Oh, so good, with Sara tightening around him, up and down.

Laurel, waiting for her moment, found it. She crawled onto Sara's face, her firm and fit rear facing Oliver, and dropped down. Laurel smothered Sara with her thighs.

The only choice Sara had was to eat Laurel's pussy while she bounced up and down. All while Laurel swayed her ass enticing at Oliver.

Oliver groaned at the sight of sisterly love, or maybe a very sexy consequence of sisterly rivalry.

He pushed forward, spearing deep inside of Sara. Going a little bit deeper inside of her, feeling the rippling into her.

"Oh, she's going to explode before you finish," Laurel said.

"Providing she doesn't pass out from you grinding on her face."

Laurel just smiled and rocked back and forth a little bit more, enjoying the warmth of that tongue against her body. Oh, this was good, and Sara made sure she touched all of the right points. Because quite frankly, what choice did she have.

This little action backfired on Laurel just a little bit. If you thought that backfiring was cumming on someone's face as backfiring. Oliver teased her ass by fingering it.

Laurel just smiled, and encouraged Oliver's deviant behavior. Those hard balls smacking against Sara's firm thighs from behind sent a tremor. Oh, Laurel got off completely on the thought of Oliver spilling his seed inside of Sara once more.

Oliver did not have to imagine it. Because he lived it. A couple of hard, deep thrusts, and he enjoyed the clamping of Sara down onto him, stretching up against his pistoning cock.

Oh, Oliver almost lost control thanks to the immense pleasure. He came up and down, slapping his balls down onto Sara's warm thighs and making her lift up. The brushing of her legs against him, with Oliver sliding all the way in, and slapping all the way down onto Sara to make her gush hard around him.

Finally, Oliver broke and experienced a very nice release, ramming deep inside of Sara. He rose and dropped hard, spilling rope after rope of his warm savory seed deep inside of Sara's waiting body.

The combined results of Oliver, Sara, and Laurel finishing together left them on the bed, breathing in pleasure. Finally, Laurel detached herself from Sara, and smiled, cupping her beautiful face.

"It's good to have you back."

Sara closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow. "It's good to be back."

Oliver and Laurel positioned themselves on either side of Sara, pleasuring her. And it would only be a matter of time before Laurel and Oliver reminded Sara of how much she missed their touch.

They had a year worth of lost time to make up for after all. Time for them to get started.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia**


	24. Chapter 24(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

No rest for the wicked. After his session with Laurel and Sara concluded, Oliver woke up to Diana's naked body pressing up against him and the Amazon, satisfied she woke Oliver, kissed his lips. Those warm, supple breasts pushed against his strong chest and Oliver moaned, pushing a little bit further and pressing the tip of his length against Diana's firm stomach.

"Diana," Oliver breathed.

Several more kisses followed, in the place of an answer. Diana moved closer to Oliver's earlobe and sucked on it, very aggressively, with a knowing smile passing over her lips. "It has been too long."

A large part of Oliver agreed. A very large part indeed. Diana worshipped his body with several long strokes of her own. Every movement tingled until Diana reached his lower regions. Diana made love to Oliver's abs with her warm mouth and shifted to his pelvic region along the way.

Very briefly, Diana engulfed Oliver into her mouth very briefly as a tease. Oliver soon learned that her mouth was not the destination for his manhood. In fact, Oliver slipped between Diana's warm, supple, firm breasts. The heat of which causing them to submerge Oliver deep inside and Oliver to moan the faster that Diana pushed against his stiff manhood.

"Mmm, baby," Diana breathed. "That feels so good, doesn't it?"

Oliver nodded, groaning as he slid deep into Diana's supple, squeezing chest. Between her tits nestled his cock, which roared with desire. He pushed deeper, and deeper, hands now pressed onto it.

Somehow, Diana moved over to her back. Oliver maintained his momentum in fucking Diana's tits aggressively. Every few strokes, Oliver slipped out of Diana's cleavage for her to capture his swollen crown between her lips.

So good, so very good in fact, with Oliver pushing a little bit deeper inside of her body. Oliver pressed back and forth, rapidly tit-fucking Diana until the point where he could feel that his balls were going to swell and explode. Diana's lovely face encouraged Oliver to go forward.

Not to mention, being nestled between her warm breasts were a very good feeling. Oliver rode her all the way to the explosive edge and it did not take long for Oliver to begin blasting Diana's lovely face and chest with the results of a very good orgasm.

Oliver picked up the pace, grunting with pleasure when draining his balls into her.

"I just can't resist you."

Diana smiled as she took it all over her face and her chest. Scooping up Oliver's warm seed, Diana fed it to her. She paid attention to Oliver's twitching manhood, brought back to life. The Amazon rolled over, and placed herself on her hands and knees.

"You know what to do!"

"Fuck your brains out, that's what I'm going to do," Oliver growled. "But first."

Oliver shoved a finger deep into Diana's ass while licking her pussy. The double penetration of a finger and a tongue at the same time, it made Diana's entire body just rock back and forth, almost writhing along the bed. Oh yes, Oliver knew precisely what he was doing, enjoying Diana's body every single step of the way.

"F-fuck me," Diana breathed out loud.

A long pause and now Oliver worshipped Diana's body with kisses. Each of them made the Amazon buzz in anticipation for what Oliver would do for her. Exactly the idea, as far as Oliver had been concerned.

"Yes, honey," Oliver hissed in her ear. "Always."

Oliver got Diana nice and wet, and ready to take him, in every single way inside of her. He lined up for Diana, aiming for her, and sliding as deep inside of her as humanly possible. Inch by inch, Oliver slid into Diana, until she had been completely stuffed full of his immense length.

With a longing scream, Diana grabbed onto the bed, letting out a very hungry moan. Oh, Oliver now buried himself deep inside of her and knew exactly how to touch her at all of the right angles.

"Already there, are you?" Oliver asked.

Oliver grabbed onto Diana's hips for added leverage and stuffed himself into her. She moved back and forth. Oliver lazily enjoyed the view with each thrust. Each thrust caused Diana to shift back and bring her sexy ass into greater prominence. Oliver held back onto her, thrusting away even harder then ever before.

The Amazon went pop, and her fluids drained against Oliver's manhood. He did not stop, not stopping at all. Diana, on her hands and knees, presented a target for him which Oliver could not help. Being balls deep in this powerful woman, hearing her moans as Diana submitted to Oliver made him all hot and bothered.

"Ready for more?"

Diana flashed him the sexiest look possible which told Oliver to bring it. So he really brought it inside of her, riding Diana out completely.

Another orgasm, and Oliver shifted positions, ever so slightly. This time, Diana bent over the edge of the bed, her ass pushing out into his hands. Upon every orgasm, Oliver rewarded Diana with a brief, thirty-second finger fucking session to her ass, while grinding up against her.

Diana loved every single moment of what Oliver was doing to her. The tingling, the sensations just rising through her body. The way her wet pussy clutched him while he fucked her, it made Diana just feel more alive than ever before. Oh, she could feel it, feel Oliver taking her to the edge and then several steps beyond.

"Mmm, so close!"

Oliver rode Diana to another orgasm. All while his balls pushed deep inside of her.

The next thing Diana knew, Oliver gave her pussy a break, by mouth-fucking her. Diana got all hot and bothered by having Oliver roughly piston his cock into her mouth. He used the back of her head for leverage and rode her, almost the edge.

Oliver pulled out of Diana and slapped her upon the lips, mostly on accident, with his swinging cock. Diana moved in and pressed her chest against Oliver and ground against him.

"Let me ride you."

With Diana's bouncing breasts just inches away from his face, Oliver could not say no. She plunged down onto him and took Oliver's swollen member deep inside of her. The insides of Diana's body, so warm and able to take him between her walls with each made Oliver almost groan.

He squeezed Diana's chest and made her moan.

"Ride me then," Oliver said. "Ride me until we both cum."

Those words spurred Diana onto greater heights. She bounce higher and took Oliver deep inside of her. His skilled hands, very busy, made Diana coo and moan in his lips.

It looked like she would finish first, although Oliver was close. The weight of his balls pressing against her showed Diana she would earn a lot for this session. And Diana could not be happier, grabbing her lover in tight. Oliver slid a single finger down her legs and thrilled Diana, making her so happy.

"Closer."

Oliver agreed he was getting closer. One more push and he would cause Diana to explode. And it would not be too long before he followed.

First the Amazon clamped down, with the most spectacular orgasm of the evening. Oliver held on for the ride, pressing up against Diana's lovely body. He rode her out, feeling the twitch in his manhood.

Here it came, whether Oliver had been prepared for it or not. His churning manhood shot several sticky ropes full of seed deep into Diana's willing body. Diana pressed down onto him to make sure all of it.

Diana cooed in Oliver's ear as she claimed her prize. Spurt after spurt of seed sprayed deep inside of her body until Diana had been stated, at least for now.

She gave Oliver a couple more pumps for farewell and peppered her man with kisses on the side of the neck. Diana edged back and could not resist having a taste of Oliver and more importantly herself. Diana licked Oliver clean and prepared to have some more fun with him, and judging by the look of lust in Oliver's eyes, he wanted to have just as much fun.

* * *

Fiddling with the front of her robe, Nyssa waited patiently for Oliver. Around the corner came not Oliver, but Talia, who wore a similar silky robe.

"What are you doing here?" Nyssa asked.

Talia just smiled. "Obviously, I'm here to wait for Oliver's return after he fucks the Amazon's brains out. Great minds think alike obviously."

Nyssa just frowned. She hoped to have some alone time with Oliver. He revealed an itch which Nyssa did not know was possible to have, and yet one which she could not resist scratching. She felt incomplete without Oliver inside of her, touching her, and the heat spreading between Nyssa's legs.

"Obviously, there's more than enough man to go around," Talia said.

With her sister, as beautiful as she was, surely Talia must have...Talia leaned in and touched her lips towards Nyssa's, kissing her instantly. Nyssa found herself succumbing to Talia's touch, no matter how much she hated doing so. The older sister's hands were just so soft as they caressed Nyssa's body through the silk kimono.

"So, this is a surprise."

They broke apart, smiling, when Oliver crossed around the corner. Oliver already had been waiting for them naked and the two sisters moved in towards him.

"We've...amended our differences," Nyssa said.

"Lucky for me," Oliver said.

Nyssa smiled and kissed Oliver on the lips. While Talia wrapped her arms around Oliver from behind, kissing him. Both women dropped their robes in short order and took special interest in Oliver's sculpted body. Those fingers worked magic on him and then brought his swollen member into great prominence.

Talia made a fist around his cock and pumped it up, not that it needed much work. The two lovely ladies backed Oliver to the nearest bed and the sisters demonstrated how well they could share. They took turns licking Oliver's manhood and kissing the tip. Their warm lips pressed over the top of it, smothering it.

"I can see you've learned how to set aside your differences...for...a common goal."

Talia and Nyssa took all of the breath out of Oliver's body. Despite Nyssa being more inexperienced in the art of pleasuring a man, she did a good enough job in matching Talia's motions.

"Nyssa, come here, and watch your sister," Oliver said. "Or try to."

Nyssa wondered why she would only be trying to. She realized instantly when Oliver pulled her into position for some oral pleasure. Namely, Oliver devouring her pussy in such a way which made Nyssa completely dizzy. He teased the outer edge of her lips before mastering the folds and Nyssa got going rather quickly.

With Oliver's tongue occupied, Talia set her sights on another part of him. Which stood straight up in the air. Talia spread her legs and sunk down onto it to take the monster completely inside of her.

"Oooh, this was meant to be inside me," Talia moaned.

The swelling manhood only seemed to get bigger the more Talia worked with it. She could see Nyssa's eyes, glazed over as they might be, focused on hers. Talia worked her body and more importantly Oliver's love muscle, flexing up against him and releasing him. Oh, each movement sent a flare of every through him.

One woman sitting on his face and another bouncing on his cock, a typical Friday night for Oliver Queen. Nyssa's savory juices gave Oliver a very nice meal. And he got her really moaning.

Oliver marveled at the fact of how quickly he turned Nyssa from wanting to kill him, to wanting to be fucked by him. It amazed him with the turn around.

"Mmm," Talia said. "Go ahead and kiss me."

The sounds of the Daughters of the Demon shifting and kissing each other, made Oliver just groan underneath their weights. Yes, these two lovely ladies made it so Oliver would feel maximum pleasure.

Nyssa hoped that Talia would not hog all of Oliver tonight. The kiss broke and Nyssa arched back on the bed. Oliver grabbed her legs and allowed her to lower down onto him.

She burst onto Oliver's face. The only instant where Nyssa stopped riding him was to allow her body to cool down from the orgasm she received. Once Nyssa regained her barings, it was back off to the races and back to Oliver being deep inside of her, in this way and every other way possible.

"Let's see if we can stretch this one out, beloved."

Talia clasped the base of Oliver's manhood, pumping him slowly while riding him. While the groans had been slightly muffled by Oliver buried face first into Nyssa's savory pussy, the thought was what counted, as far as Talia had been concerned.

Nyssa almost slid off of Oliver's face from the force of his latest efforts on her. A hell of an orgasm, a very good orgasmm as a matter of fact.

"I want him, too!"

"Just one second."

Talia milked Oliver tightly, and rode him harder. She did not mind having him finish right now, because Talia knew he would be built back up in time. Nyssa rocked back and forth at the end of the end of the bed, rather impatiently, which made Talia just smile and rock herself on Oliver even harder.

So close, so close, Oliver mentally groaned. Talia pushed her warm pussy down onto him, about ready to drain Oliver of every single last drop he had inside. Oliver pushed a little bit further, rising and falling, until his throbbing balls just slapped down onto Talia's thighs to the point where they left marks.

Oliver finally lost it, bursting deep into Talia's body. She clamped down onto him and milked Oliver of every single last drop which spurted inside of her body.

Nyssa almost lost it from Talia greedily milking Oliver of everything that he had. Talia's expression of pleasure made Nyssa wish she had been in her sisters place.

The minute Talia pulled away, Nyssa moved into position, edging down Oliver's body.

"It won't be too long before he rises," Talia advised Nyssa.

Sure enough, it was right. Oliver's manhood rose up from the heavens and almost smacked Nyssa in the face when she leaned down to examine it. Nyssa wrapped her fingers around the base and kissed the head. She could not resist tasting Oliver after he had sex with another woman.

The fact that other woman just happened to be Nyssa's older sister, well that just made her smile. Nyssa rotated her tongue, ever so slightly around his base, and then down the length.

Nyssa climbed onto Oliver and stared him straight in the eyes. The gorgeous woman, clutching her breasts on the wall day, stared Oliver down while she rode him cowgirl style. As if daring Oliver to keep it together, not to finish straight away inside of her.

Being a man of Oliver's caliber, he did not back down from a dare. Oliver pressed deep against her, rocking back and forth against her body, the warmth just spreading between the two of them. Oh, it felt very good, to have Nyssa pressing down on Oliver in such a way, the tightening of her sweet pussy down onto him and releasing him in such fluid, measured motions.

On the edge of the bed, Talia looked like she was about ready to lose it. Oliver stretched over and fingered Talia, helping her orgasm along while Nyssa rode him.

Nyssa, now clutching onto Oliver, did not want to let him go. She squeezed and released Oliver several times.

In Nyssa's zeal to bring Oliver to his limits, a few of her own limits had been stretched. Oliver rocked deep into Nyssa, the imprint of his balls resting on her.

Oliver released his hand from Talia and fed his fingers to Nyssa. Nyssa eagerly tasted her own sisters juices one more time while riding Oliver to a near finish. She tightened around him for a very intense orgasm which rattled every last inch of Nyssa's body and left her in a daze, in a hungry, excited daze.

Oh, that was very good, but Nyssa, she wanted more. She wanted more, and would get so much more, more than Nyssa ever thought was humanly possible.

"Fuck, it's so good," Nyssa moaned with a slight descent on him. "Get in me. All the way inside me. I want you in me, deep!"

Nyssa raked her nails against Oliver's chest while riding him harder. It took a second for Nyssa to realize that Talia stood behind her and grabbed Nyssa's shoulders before slamming her down so deep.

Talia impaling her own sister on his manhood brought a tingle through Oliver's loins. He grew closer to the point of no return, the point of release. Nyssa gave him a pretty good argument for release. Rising up, Oliver pressed against Nyssa's thighs, leaving an imprint of his balls against her thighs the faster Oliver pumped inside.

"Almost there," Oliver grunted.

Talia molested her own sister's body while she rode Oliver. Nyssa bubbled in excitement and the thought of Oliver putting a huge load deep inside of her body. The depths which he slammed into her, stretching Nyssa out sent her rising up and down, with even more pleasure than before.

"I need you," Nyssa said with wanton lust inside of her eyes. "Don't stop! Inside me! Finish inside me!"

Oliver spilled his load inside of Nyssa. Each thrust resulted in Nyssa milking him to ensure that every last drop blasted inside of her body. Nyssa's eyes glazed over, glowing in response. Her nipples stood out in prominence for Talia to suck as she finished riding Oliver.

Pulling out, Oliver opened the door for Talia to suck Nyssa's pussy clean of his gift. The sight swelled Oliver to full strength and he lined up to drive into Talia without warning.

Being the easily adaptable sort, Talia recovered from the surprise intrusion and flexed her muscles down on Oliver, to encourage him not to slow down and to just drive deeper inside of her.

Oliver, being in a position to touch the lovely bodies of both sisters as he did so, did just as Talia intended for him to do.  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Nyssa stepped outside of Nanda Parbat. She joined Oliver, Sara, and another companion of Oliver's by the name of Shado, on a trip to Hong Kong.

"My sister will be pleased to meet you," Shado told Oliver.

Sara just flashed a knowing smile. Shado's sister, Mei, would be getting to know Oliver really well, if Sara had anything to say about it. Given Laurel was off doing other things at the moment, Sara decided that it was her sworn duty to find about as many lovely women as possible to help warm Oliver's bed.

"I'm sure she would be," Oliver said.

Almost opening her mouth for something, Sara caught a familiar face in the crowd. And she tensed up instantly, before turning to the trio and motioning for them to follow her behind a fence.

"What's the matter, beloved?" Nyssa asked.

"Keep it down," Sara said. "It's her."

Oliver realized who Sara was talking about instantly. Of all of the people who they would just happening to be taking a trip to Hong Kong, it would be Barbara Gordon. Despite the fact that Barbara was friends with Laurel and Sara, Oliver and Barbara, they had a rocky relationship to say the least. Based off of a misunderstanding, which Barbara did not quite get over all of those years ago.

Of course, Oliver did not quite get over Barbara bugging his sister's phone to spy on him, to make sure he was not cheating on Laurel. Which at the time, Oliver technically was, but still, it was the principle of the matter.

"What's she doing here?"

The attractive redhead looked around and appeared to be talking to someone. Although exactly what she was saying, could not be picked up by Oliver's hearing.

"I don't know," Sara said. "Maybe...you know something, I honestly don't know what she could be doing."

Oliver pressing firmly against the wall, made sure not to give anyone any reason to turn their attention this way. "She's crafty enough...if anyone can track us down, it would be her."

Shado watched the redhead moved around. She had to say, this girl, she was gorgeous, and Oliver seemed to know her.

"Did the two of you…."

Oliver broke into soft laughter, at what Shado stopped herself from asking. And even Sara looked rather amused at the situation.

"It's Laurel's friend, but we don't get along," Oliver said. "We had a bit of a misunderstanding years ago. And she has a long memory...and she can hold a grudge."

"And you can too, Ollie," Sara said.

"Only because she bugged my sister's phone."

Nyssa recognized the woman now. She was the daughter of one of the known associate's of the Detective. Oh, yes, Nyssa knew all about this woman, and there were rumors, she now worked for him. Although the Detective was a bit of a sore spot to Nyssa, not as much as it was to Talia and Ra's though. But, still, it was really bad.

"We better make sure she leaves,' Nyssa said. "Especially if she's working with him."

Barbara did not seem to be searching for them or happened to not look behind this wall. Several long minutes passed before Oliver and the others could breath easily.

"You go with Shado," Sara said. "I want to see what she's up to."

"Be careful," Oliver said.

"She will," Nyssa said. "I'll make sure of it."

The group went their separate ways, with Oliver and Shado continuing their journey, and Nyssa and Sara trailing very close behind Barbara Gordon.

* * *

Shado, after returning her father back home, had one important piece of information to share with Oliver.

"It's been a few years since my sister and I spoke," Shado said. "We want different things out of life….but...we can get along...for a common cause."

Oliver stood by Shado for moral support as she knocked on the door. The sound of a television being turned down and someone approaching the door followed, and a woman who looked like Shado's mirror, opened the door.

Her sister, Mei, who looked at Shado and suddenly, wrapped her arms around Shado, greeting her in a warm hug.

"Father told me that you would come, and I'm glad to see both of you alive," Mei said.

"Yes, I'm glad to have survived, but I couldn't have done so without Oliver's help."

For an instant, Mei looked at Oliver. She looked at him, really getting a good look at him.

"I recognize your face from the news," Mei said. "You were missing, lost at sea...but now you're…."

"I'm alive," Oliver said. "But, I'm not quite ready to go home."

Mei just frowned, but Shado stopped this conversation from going any further. "Oliver has a journey, a destiny, that he feels that he must find, on his own pace. And therefore, he's not ready to come home."

Respectfully, Mei conceded to their points. She would give Oliver the benefit of the doubt, and realize that the young heir did not worry his family out of malice. Oh, no, there was a pretty good reason why he did so.

Besides, perhaps Mei could find reasons to keep him around. Although, he and Shado seemed rather close, and Mei wanted to know the full story about that.

"You have much to tell me, sister. How about I fix you a cup of tea and we will discuss it?"

Shado and Oliver accepted Mei's gracious invitation to come in for a visit. The trials both of them had been on fell smack dab into the middle of the category of a very long story. The two of them could get it out, if they worked together.

* * *

Curiosity got Sara Lance in trouble before and would again. But, at the same time, she could not help herself. The more she and Nyssa followed, Barbara, the more they wondered what she was going after. Sara had more questions and not enough answers.

"What's your game?"

Barbara stopped short. Although, Nyssa and Sara gave her no indication they were there, they did not try their luck in moving closer. Fortunately, from their vantage point, they were able to get a good earful of the conversation which took place.

"I'm here...but Cheshire's trail ends here."

Exactly who Barbara talked to and what the person on the other end of the line said in response, could not be picked up.

"Right."

Barbara had a look on her face which indicated frustration. Sara knew that look all too well, coming from her old friend. Nyssa leaned closer and frowned, listening closely.

"The Detective might have sent her all the way to Hong Kong...but….there might be other people who would want her here," Nyssa said. "Government agents...who would want someone like Cheshire, either brought in to work for them, or to collect a bounty."

As Sara knew, the League had eyes and ears in pretty much every government organization around the world. Their agents were everywhere. Shadows were very much blended into society, as Nyssa told Sara. That person you met on the street, just casually walking to the store, could very well be a member of the League of Assassins, and people would not know it.

A nice thought to slowly drift off to sleep with. But, Sara took her attention to another question, something which Barbara brought up.

"Who is Cheshire?"

Nyssa could answer this question with clarity. "Her name is Jade Nguyen, she's done work for my father in the past. But, mostly, she's a freelance assassin A sword for hire type, if you would like."

Sara responded with a nod. Barbara almost slipped away, and Nyssa and Sara had to keep back on the move not to lose her.

"She's best known for the assassination of a North Korean politician. People raged about it, but given the cruelty that happened under that man's watch, it's a mercy killing and justified."

And Barbara had been on the trail for this dangerous woman. Sara thought it might have been a good thing to keep a close watch on Barbara, to ensure she did not slip too far into trouble.

Barbara being born and bred in Gotham, was about as tough as they come. However, one could be tough and be too far over their head.

* * *

Shado and Oliver walked out to the valley, leaving Mei alone. Today had been a long day and they needed to unwind after it.

"Well, she's convinced not to tell anyone that you're here," Shado said. "Although, if you want to spend more time with her, I'm certain that she would not be opposed to that."

Oliver smiled. It would stand to reason, being Shado's mirror image, Mei would be just as lovely. He wondered how Mei matched up to Shado in other respects, beyond looks. Oliver supposed that he would get to know her better and discover that fact himself in due time.

"I'm glad...because I have...a couple of things to do."

Oliver thought when he found Sara, it would be about time to get home. However, the more he thought of this list, the more Oliver thought there would be targets on all three of their backs, when they came home. They survived an attack intended to kill them all. And Oliver kept looking at the one name on the list, which shined out most at all, wondering if he could do it.

Killing a complete stranger had been one thing. But killing someone, a father of a friend, someone who had joined the Queen Family for dinner more times than Oliver could count, that was another thing. It was the problem that Oliver wrestled with, to try and kill Malcolm Merlyn.

But, yet, something that Robert Queen said to Oliver before Robert shot himself rang true. Robert was not the man that Oliver believed him to be. And neither, Oliver reasoned was Malcolm Merlyn. That thought hit him hard as a knot in the pit of Oliver's stomach tightened.

"You seem deep in thought?"

Shado's gentle words and caress of his arm brought Oliver out of him.

"Not sure if I can do what needs to be done," Oliver said.

Shado just leaned closer towards them, taking him by the hand and moving them up towards the valley. "When the time is right, you will know the answer. And we will all stand by your decision no matter what."

Oliver appreciated Shado's words. He parted a strand of hair away from Shado's eyes to look her properly in the face. The two closed onto each other, very close to meeting at the lips, for a kiss. Oliver stopped short, and heard something. Loud crackling from the distance...it sounded like a fire of some sort.

And the smell of smoke caught Oliver's attention further. He moved down the hill as a loud crack echoed and gunshots fired off in the distance.

"We better check it out," Oliver said.

Shado drew her bow as did Oliver. They came down to the foot of the hill to see a trio of individuals attacking one woman. The woman, despite having a nasty gash down her arm, fought them off as the fires consumed the house around them.

"No!" she yelled. "No!"

"Triad assassins," Shado breathed. "We need to take them out before they notice us. They don't like loose ends."

Oliver disabled one of the assassins with a well placed arrow to the back of the neck. The second assassin had been brought down by Shado's assault. And the third assassin had been brought down by the woman in question.

The woman collapsed to the ground, succumbing slowly to her injuries. Oliver rushed over to tend to her, trying not to let the woman bleed out.

"Akio, Maseo!" the woman yelled out loud.

She tried to force her way past Oliver and inside. The woman got three steps inside, before the heavy clouds of smoke.

"They shot my son, to try and get my husband to comply!" she yelled. "Let me in there...they might still be alive."

"You won't do them good if you collapse dead."

Oliver smelled something, leaking from the ceiling. He grabbed the woman, and Shado and pulled them from behind a nearby tree just in time to shield them from the house blowing up.

"NO!"

The woman screamed and collapsed on the ground, blood spurting out of her mouth when she did so. Her husband and son were both dead, and so were two of the Triad Assassins that had been sent.

Wait, two, where was the third? The third slipped off in the chaos and confusion, not quite dead, and obviously ready to step back to her leader.

A dagger flew out and stuck a message to the edge of a tree. Oliver took off the message.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, and trusted Waller," Oliver read.

The woman, looking towards the flaming wreckage, just broke out into a cry. The ashened hand of a little boy stuck out from the wreckage, and Oliver could feel rage from the people who did this.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. "But, we have to leave…"

"They'll be back," Shado said.

"Let them come," she said. "I'll kill them all for what they've done!"

While Oliver agreed with her anger, he just thought that it was not practical. Shado reached into a bag she had and pulled out a sedative to administer to the woman.

"She was just going to aggravate her injuries," Shado said. "That should keep her steady until we get to my sister's house."

Oliver nodded, wanting to rip off the heads of these bastards. Who would harm a child just to get back at someone? Who would harm someone's son?

A few people, as Oliver unfortunately had to conclude.

The sound of helicopters whirling in the distance indicated that the fire caught someone's attention. Oliver looked over his shoulder just in time to see government officials swarming the area.

They could not stay for long.

* * *

Oliver cradled this mystery woman in her hand, as Shado opened the door. Mei, who had been sitting on the couch, sprung up instantly. Oliver and Shado returning, with Oliver carrying a severely injured woman.

"Triad assassin's attacked her family," Oliver said. "Government agents were swarming her house when we left...we couldn't leave here there...but she's…."

"Bring her downstairs," Mei said. "It's safe and I'll tend to her."

Shado and Oliver did as Mei asked. They did not even know who this woman was, yet they felt for her.

"Akio, Maseo, no, leave them be," the woman murmured.

"Her son and husband," Shado said in a somber voice. "Both killed."

Oliver looked about ready to punch a wall. Thankfully, though his training, he had better control. Shado steered Oliver back up the steps as he was breathing heavily.

"We'll find out," Shado said. "Because, I have a feeling whoever this Waller person is, she will have answers."

"She will answer," Oliver said.

A grimace crossed Oliver's face. Shado guided Oliver up the steps and into the bedroom. They needed a clear head to tackle this problem and thankfully, they knew the best way to calm them both down.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences in the Next Chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

The second Shado and Oliver slipped into the guest bedroom, the pair slipped each other out of their clothes. When fully naked, Oliver smashed his lips onto Shado and kissed her, very aggressively. Shado returned the favor, with fire.

Today's events left Oliver with some frustration, and the two needed clear ends. Shado was more than helpful to allow Oliver clear it. Along with allowing him to lead Shado down onto the bed. Shado's body had the breath taken out of it when Oliver kept working his tongue aggressively into her mouth.

Oliver could feel frustration tonight. The aroused scent of a beautiful woman caused that frustration to shift, ever so slightly, into something else. Oliver nibbled down onto Shado's lip and made her gasp out in endless pleasure. He moved down and attacked the nape of the woman's neck.

Shado grabbed onto the back of Oliver's neck, ever so slightly digging a finger in. Intense encouragement followed with Oliver kissing all the way down her body. The woman's legs spread, about ready to go.

Oliver could tell Shado had been good and wet already. After exploring her body, with his touches, Oliver lined up and drove himself into her. Shado gasped and tightened her legs around Oliver.

Oliver rocked back and forth inside of Shado. Every motion of hips brought Oliver deeper inside of her. Shado grabbed onto Oliver to ensure he went deeper. The tremors just building up through her body made Shado just gasp in endless pleasure. She knew precisely what Oliver did and loved every minute of it.

Digging a nail against the side of Shado's leg, Oliver shifted back ever so slightly. A sensual desire flooded through her eyes. He kissed Shado's lovely, rosy lips, and made her moan in response. Oliver pressed his mouth down onto her nipple and started to suck on it, making Shado just deliriously happy with pleasure. She pulled Oliver down onto her.

"Good...good...very good!"

Not one for words, at least not tonight, Oliver occupied himself with Shado's nipple and sucked and tweaked it good. The familiar and soft touch of the woman's body, along with her hands raking down his back made Oliver just aggressively work away at her. Oliver rode her all the way to an orgasm before pulling out of her.

Shado, eyes widened, sat up on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him while Oliver pulled the woman onto his lap. Oliver grabbed onto Shado's hair to deeply kiss her, aggressively plunging his tongue down her throat. Shado moaned, leaning into his body. They pressed together, the aggression getting more intense.

Oliver entered Shado one more time. Their bodies pressing together as Oliver drove his lower regions into Shado with just as much aggression and flurry as he did the tongue down in her throat. Oliver pulled back and nibbled down on Shado's jaw, making her just aggressively cry out any more.

The tension of her inner muscles against him showed Oliver just how close Shado was to breaking. A little bit deeper, with Oliver slapping his balls down onto Shado's firm flesh and he would have her. Shaod panted heavily and gushed all over his length the second it slid as deep into her body as possible.

A small, tiny break, pausing ever so slightly. Oliver shifted himself up against Shado, knowingly grinding himself against her wet groin. Shado pressed down onto him, burying more of Oliver deeply inside of her. She had some momentum and rode Oliver for pretty much everything he was worth.

The positions shifted ever so slightly. Oliver grabbed Shado's arms as she faced the door and plunged her down onto him. The tension flaring between their bodies increased.

"Thanks for being here," Oliver managed.

"Always."

Now, Oliver had a clear head, he knew what to do. And Shado intensified her motions, squeezing down on Oliver and more importantly releasing his tool from her warm, wet pussy. Oh, it just amazed Oliver with how deep he could go into this gorgeous woman. Filling her up, with instant thrusts as they buried inside of her body.

"Fuck me tight," Shado breathed. "Harder...faster….please!"

Oliver grabbed onto Shado and did as she asked, rocking her luscious body to the point of no return. He could tell that Shado was about ready to break, and he wanted to ensure he pushed her that one step beyond. Shado clutched onto Oliver and released him, crying out in pleasure.

Almost to the edge, but Oliver slowed down a bit. He wanted to bask in the moment. Pinning Shado down to the bed, kissing the gorgeous woman on the lips, while exploring her body, just out of her, drew out the pleasure even more. It allowed Oliver to build up the anticipation, the excitement, and just the thought of what was going to happen next. Shado peered up into his eyes and one could see it, the lust dancing in her eyes, the determination of just how much she wanted this as well.

Oliver pressed down onto her, with a lip bruising kiss. Shado returned the fire, and wrapped around him, attempting to ease him into her. While her words had been replaced by constant moans, one delirious thought just spilled into Shado's mind and it increased each times he rocked herself back onto him.

The words "I need you" practically burned through Shado's gaze.

Oliver reared back and slipped back inside of her one more time. Her legs spread apart, to take Oliver as deep into her as possible. The tension on the inside, squeezing down onto him, brought Oliver closer and closer to the brink.

Shado arched her back, grabbing onto him as much as possible. The deeper Oliver thrust into her, the more content Shado felt. Her insides burned with fiery passion. The heat racing through her body to another orgasm made Shado just feel more alive.

More alive, more content, and more ready to take everything that this handsome young man gave to her. Oliver thrust down onto the bed, balls bouncing up against her thighs. Shado, wanton desire dancing in her eyes, took Oliver as deep into her as humanly possible. Allowing the young man to spear as far into her, going back and forth with several measured thrusts.

"Almost there."

Oliver knew he closed in for an explosive finish as well. He slowed down a little bit, rocking up against Shado. Wanting to enjoy this beauty for as long as possible.

Shado refused to restrain herself at declaring her passion for Oliver. Knowing that her sister was just downstairs, tending to their guest, increased the excitement. The moisture of Shado's insides slid Oliver deeper inside of her.

Oh, each pump of those warm velvety walls as she came, made Oliver try and hold bback. The hard, and vigorous pumping ended with Oliver pressed down onto Shado. He tried to deny both of them the end, but it was close.

"Oh, it's time."

Shado pumped Oliver's love muscle between her inner muscles. She squeezed him so hard, wanting to get every single last drop out of those balls and into her body. There was absolutely no question about it, with Shado's desire just increasing. Shado grabbed down onto Oliver's back and pressed her down onto him.

"I know. Cum with me!"

She tightened around Oliver to make sure that Oliver would give Shado everything she wanted. All the way down to the last savory drop. Shado wrapped around him tightly, pumping him inside of her.

Oliver groaned and lost himself, lost himself deep into Shado. His balls tightened and the rush of pleasure hit, suddenly and very aggressively.

Their screams came through the room, with Shado pressing herself down onto Oliver. She enjoyed everything, cumming down around Oliver's tool the faster it edged inside of her body.

They rode out their mutual orgasms, exploding together. Shado's head whipped back, a lustful stare locked onto Oliver when she finished off, alongside of him.

The two pulled away from each other, but not for long. Shado pounced on Oliver and licked her cream off of him, and whatever dripped from Oliver from his discharge as well. The hot, sexy eyes of this woman proved to be a method to get Oliver throbbing nice and hard and ready to penetrate her holes again.

Shado whipped her hair back before engulfing Oliver into her mouth fully. Getting him nice and hard was her goal and one which Shado took seriously.

* * *

"Shado, our guest…."

Mei cracked open the door and was in the process of telling Shado and Oliver that their guest had settled down. She did not get in a word in edgewise, when she came in to see Shado on the bed, face-down, with Oliver's hands wrapped around her hips. And Oliver plunging repeatedly into the woman.

Oh, Mei should just tear her eyes away and let them come out later when they were done. But the minute Mei caught a whiff of the scent of sex and more importantly the sight of Oliver's big juicy cock, plunging in repeated movements deep inside of Shado, she could not tear away from the visual.

How could something that big and that perfect exist? Mei absent-mindedly fiddled with her pants, risking getting caught. The warmth of watching Oliver and Shado rut about on the bed, made Mei's nipples harden through her shirt and the aroused thought going through her body.

The sensible voice in her head shouted "no" but Mei's libido screamed "oh yes!"

"Come and join us."

Mei had been discovered, and she watched as Oliver pulled his wet organ out of Shado. A big, pulsing, throbbing cock, stained with the evidence of her sister's orgasm.

"A caring sister would clean up after," Oliver told her. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want my cock in your mouth?"

Interestingly enough, Mei could not look Oliver in the eye and tell him that. Because, she was too busy looking at his cock. She pulled off her shirt and pants, crossing the room, body shaking with the thought of what Oliver would do to her. She slipped across the room and put a hand on Oliver's manhood.

"It's real."

Mei swirled her tongue against Oliver, and getting a taste and a closer whiff of his musk. The desire Mei experienced only increased when she descended down and sucked on the same object which had just penetrated her sister completely and utterly moments ago. Oliver grabbed onto the back of Mei's head to encourage her to go down.

Shado, smiling at her sister's enjoyment, moved down, and pleasured Oliver's balls. Then she took them into her mouth and sucked on them, aggressively.

Twins, sexy twin sisters, pleasuring Oliver with their mouths. Always a treat and always something that Oliver wanted to enjoy. The only thing better than twins would be triplets, but really that was starting to get greedy. Oliver enjoyed Shado and Mei, and all of the ways they enjoyed his manhood.

The two sisters shared Oliver's manhood, and took turns sucking on it, nice and hard. Their wet lips pressed against his groin as they came up to share a kiss on him. The twitching young man rose up with Mei taking a few inches down and Shado responding by taking a few inches down on her own.

Oh this aggression made Oliver all hot and bothered. Shado wrapped her silky lips around Oliver to pleasure him while Mei kissed about his thighs. She came up and sucked on Oliver's neck.

The twin sisters broke from Oliver, and kissed each other. A beautiful mirror match played out in front of Oliver, with Mei and Shado instinctively exploring each others bodies. Oliver viewed them, wondering, perhaps, if they had done ths before.

Oliver slipped a finger inside of Mei.

"You're wet, honey," Oliver said. "You must want me pretty bad."

Shado set herself on the bed, needing a break, and glad that Mei had been here to present herself with one. Mei's soft lips pressed against her pussy made Shado just spark with intense lust. Slowly, but surely, Mei slid her lips against Shado's organ, sucking the remains of what Oliver left behind earlier.

Oliver ground up against Mei and increased her lust, by working up against her body. Every inch of Mei just screamed out to be touched and she screamed even louder to be fucked. The heat almost sucked Oliver in.

"The louder you make your sister moan, the harder I give it to you," Oliver said. "Do you understand?"

To demonstrate her understanding, Mei's tongue pierced Shado's core and caused a loud moan to echo across the room from the twin sister. Oh, it was so hot and so glorious. Every shift, every hot movement of Shado just edging back and forth against Mei's face while she ate her out made Oliver harder than ever.

Shado's moans lacked any defined word structure. Perhaps they had been a mixture at least three or four different languages. Regardless, they sounded extremely hot to Oliver's ears and Oliver pressed against Mei, ready to enjoy her.

She took Oliver inside just as eagerly as Shado did the first time. The tension of her warm walls, pressing up against Oliver made him achhe. He pulled almost all the way back and then pressed inside of her body. Back and forth, Oliver went with multiple thrusts inside of her body until he was riding Mei.

Mei's shifting tongue worked its magic on Shado. She knew, she knew that there would be more for her if she made Shado just cry out in endless pleasure. Moaning against her deeply, Mei received a heavy pounding, Oliver's balls just smacking even harder against her the faster that Oliver worked himself into her.

"You're already going to come undone. You must have wanted this. Really badly."

Oliver stated the obvious, but to be fair, he had a point. A deep thrust brought Oliver, faster than ever into Mei. Her wet walls collapsed down onto him, and the minute she was done reaching her climatic end, Oliver pulled out of her.

He shifted his wet cock right into Shado's mouth for a minute and drove it inside. Shado grabbed onto Oliver to take him deep, and taste the evidence of Mei's orgasm which stained all over Oliver.

"Fuck," Oliver groaned.

Oliver pulled out of Shado's mouth before she sucked every last drop of him down her throat. Moving into position, Oliver sank himself as deep as possible into Mei one more time riding her out.

This time with more vigor, and this time, Oliver plunged deep into Mei's depths. He reached in to grab the back of the woman's head and made sure she kept eating out her twin, with vigorous, loud slurping actions. Mei judged it.

Every time Oliver made Mei orgasm, he offered Shado a taste. Who took him into her mouth eagerly. This just increased the tension Oliver felt and the intense throbbing which built up in his balls.

Like a machine, Oliver thrust as far into Mei as possible. He could feel the build up.

Mei's insides turned to jelly. Oliver ruled every single inch of her with an iron fist. The rush of pleasure commanded her body to do naughty things, like dig a finger into her sister's ass while she rose. The taboos which Mei committed alongside Shado and Oliver made her experience something else brand new.

"Almost there," Oliver grunted.

That fact was about all he could say, and the rush within Mei's body built up to an explosive peak. A double orgasm from twins opened the floodgates from Oliver, to take him to the edge. His balls swelled and the end came, with vigorously excitement when he pumped inside of her.

"Oooh fuck so good!"

Oliver said those words, planting himself into Mei. She was so good, smooth as silk when wrapping around him. The depths of which she massaged his erupting manhood made Oliver just want to give her all that much more, sliding into her harder and harder until she finished off.

With one fluid motion, Oliver pulled out, and Mei collapsed down onto Shado. Shado and Mei wrapped their arms around each other and glued practically at the lips, when they made out. Once again, they proved to Oliver that either they had a natural instinct of each other's bodies, and being twins that was likely, or they had done this before.

With a small smile on their face, Mei and Shado moved over. They took Oliver's genitals in hand and molded them to their desire. The two lovely ladies pressed on either side, practically draped over his legs.

Oliver could shift, and he did, plunging deep into Shado. Shado's mouth broke open with a solid "oh" the very instant that Oliver plunged inside of her body. He vigorously pushed inside of her, sending inch after inch deep into Shado until he was completely inside of her.

Mei rubbed up against him, trying to get Oliver's attention. Well, Oliver was able to attend to her, cupping her breasts and kissing her. He pulled out of Shado, and plunged into Mei for a spell. He made sure Shado did not feel too unintended for a minute, Oliver's hands, refined, working Shado's hot core.

Oliver smiled, glad he could keep up with these two insatiable women. Who had been locked in an eternal competition with each other.

"She...still doesn't have it to go the distance like I do," Shado managed.

"Oh, we'll see which one of us is standing after this," Mei said with a big grin.

Oliver just smiled, shifting completely back. He rubbed up against Mei's moist entrance, the very hot rubbing of her lips against his making Oliver just about ready to burst in desire. He plunged, going a little bit deeper inside of Mei, thrusting his hips forward, to tickle his swollen head against her body.

"Mmm, keep on going," Mei begged of him. "Don't stop...don't ever stop...not now...please."

Shifting a little bit, Oliver grabbed onto Mei's hips and ground up against her, making her entrance all nice and wet.

Now, Shado and Mei turned their backs to each other, with Oliver between them. This allowed Oliver to move in, fucking Shado doggy style and watching her firm ass bounce. Her body rippled, and Oliver switched off, doing the same to Mei.

Mei never thought that Oliver would be a good lay, but given that he pinned Shado down, in more ways than one, it made sense. She wondered about the future of this relationship after tonight.

Best not to think about it, best to just enjoy Oliver, and all of the depths he would go. He went all in on Shado, stuffing her pussy with so much cock she barely knew all of what to do with it.

"Good baby, it feels so good," Oliver groaned. "I love that pussy….love the way it wraps around me like this."

"Love you inside me too," Shado said.

Oliver switched from one woman to the other, fingering the one he was not thrusting inside of her. The weight of his balls almost made Oliver lose his balance. Yet, he persisted, and finally, finally, he broke.

Shado clamped down onto him, receiving a full stuffing of Oliver inside of her. Oliver drained himself into Shado, all the way through three orgasms.

Mei humped Oliver's lifting hand and stained it with juices. She smiled, the second Oliver pulled out of Shado and allowed her to descend onto the bed. The sheets flipped up.

The minute Oliver turned around, Mei pounced him and ground aggressively all over Oliver.

"Well, look who's still standing."

Shado looked up, with a bleery gaze. "It's not over yet."

Mei's eyes widened when she impaled herself onto Oliver. It took a few goes before she was able to sheath Oliver inside, the immense amount pushing into her and almost breaking her Mei, tried not to back it off.

Oliver could not help that there was some unspoken competition between the two sisters. He squeezed Mei's chest to get her juices flowing and wondered how long it would take before they were both satisfied. Especially when neither wanted to concede to the other.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei(New)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

* * *

After finishing up with Mei and Shado, Oliver decided to see to their guest. To see if she could tell him anymore, although Oliver understood if she was not willing to talk.

Lightly, Oliver knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter."

Cold, crisp, curt, and obviously a woman who had shoved down some serious hurt, Oliver moved gingerly past the door. The woman sat, dressed in a pair of black pants, and a tank top, deep in some kind of meditation. She sighed n delight and opened her eyes.

"I do not blame you for failing to save them," she said. "Because, I fear that they were already dead by the time you arrived. But their souls will not be at rest, until I manage to avenge what happened."

"Which means going after the Triad."

The woman sighed deeply and Oliver could tell that she was just beaten down by what happened. Bodies mended easily, minds and hearts, not so much, and the woman in question rose to her feet so she could look Oliver in the eyes. Oliver would be blind to not see how attractive she was, and fierce as well, two qualities which Oliver enjoyed in his women.

But, now's not the time and the place, and Oliver remembered how to keep certain impulses in check.

"Maseo...my husband...he worked for this woman...they were trying to stop a dangerous weapon from being released...but he got in two deep and his cover had been blown," she said. "She...didn't seem to care. And when we tried to run..they shot him...they shot my son."

"I'm sorry."

"He had nothing to do with this, but I saw the coldness in that man's eyes, the man who shot him," the woman said. "It was there, where everything went wrong, and the other men panicked...they said she didn't want this to happen….not sure who she is."

Not sure she wanted to know.

"Well, if you need my help…."

"I appreciate the gesture, but you helped as much as you can," she said. "And I don't want to have you and your loved ones put in the crossfire Mr…."

"Queen...Oliver Queen."

If that particular name held any sort of significance to Tatsu, she did not pay it no mind. She cocked her head to one side, as if waiting to see if someone would break down the doors of the house.

"Yamashiro Tatsu."

"A pleasure to meet you…."

The woman, Tatsu, inclined her head with a nod and Oliver allowed her to mourn in silence.

"They can't have the weapon,' Tatsu said. "None of them have. It needs to be destroyed. People have died over it...more people will die because of it...we need to talk to her...make her lay all the cards on the table."

"Who?"

"Waller, Amanda Waller."

The name Tatsu said in anger when she had been raging after the death of her husband and son. Tatsu walked over and peered outside of the window. Oliver could sense her pain. The answers were out there.

"She will have agents close by. I'm going."

"And I'm coming with."

Tatsu did not argue with Oliver on this point. She would get a lot further, with heading off without an argument than she ever would trying to fight Oliver tooth and nail. Besides, he did take out a Triad Enforcer. Perhaps with the element of surprise, but still, that gave him some merit which Tatsu used.

And something about his demeanor soothed Tatsu a little bit, and had been a surprising comfort in this time of tragedy.

* * *

Sara and Nyssa slipped around the corner. They had been surprised to run into a figure, a woman dressed in a green cloak, wearing a mask. The mask reflected against the wall, resembling that of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Sara watched that movie so many times as a child, until Laurel almost hurled their VCR through a window.

Ah, youth.

Regardless, the woman, Cheshire Sara assumed, shifted through the vault. She pressed a hand against the wall.

"It's not here….and it's been way too long, Nyssa."

"Jade."

Jade turned her attention towards the two and had been caught momentarily off guard by the second woman arriving.

"Dead woman walking," Jade said. "Well, this gets more interesting. "

The opening of a skyline opened and much to their surprise, the one and only Batgirl dropped in from the ceiling. Sara had been taken aback by her, although Nyssa just prepared to fight. Sara hoped it would not come to that.

"End to the line Ch….Sara Lance?" Batgirl asked in surprise.

Something about that voice caught Sara off guard. And she almost could have slapped herself silly. Of course, it made perfect sense. Why would there be any other explanation?"

"You're Batgirl."

"And you're alive," Batgirl said said.

Obviously, neither of them could say much more, with the international terrorist just inches away from both of them.

"And I'm lost," Cheshire said. "But, the truth is, I'm not here to fight. For once, I'm working for good. The Alpha-Omega Virus, there are some dangerous people who want it. And many more than just the Triad."

"The Triad are involved?" Nyssa asked sharply.

There had been, problems within the Triad, from what Nyssa heard through the League's intelligence. Many factions trying to gain a foothold in the West. The East had been slightly more stable, but there had not been problems.

Cheshire, Jade, grimly nodded. "And I wish that was just the tip of the iceberg, but there are more problems than the Triad. The United States Government, or rather a special task force lead by Command Matthew Shrive wants the virus...they intend to release it into Hong Kong to kill innocent people."

"Seems like a trick from your playbook," Batgirl fired back.

"I don't kill innocent people," Cheshire said. "Corrupt politicians, child traffickers, and shady scientists are not innocent people. Don't let his sense of morality cloud your judgment. Yes, I'm wanted by Argus, but that's because I am much more efficient in doing their job."

Batgirl and Cheshire locked eye to eye.

"Waller wants you."

"And I have information that she would give her right arm for," Cheshire said. "Let's make a deal. You speak on my behalf, and I give Waller the information...don't know how you of all people started to work for her."

"We have mutual interests," Batgirl said.

Batgirl and Cheshire left, and Nyssa and Sara followed. They wanted to both know what this was all about. One thing Nyssa knew about was the Alpha-Omega Virus, and agreed that it should not be in the hands of anyone. Especially the United States government. They would have to get in front of this.

"We're meeting about two blocks from here," Batgirl said. "I'm not sure if Sara or….Nyssa...they will be allowed inside."

"It's a package deal," Cheshire said. "These two ladies are to ensure Waller doesn't do anything underhanded."

Conceding defeat, Batgirl's shoulders slumped down. She lead the two dangerous assassins and Sara to the meeting point. Despite having a hundred questions, Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, focused first and foremost getting this important job done, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Geared up and ready to go, Oliver and Tatsu crossed the front lawn and made their way up the road. No sooner did they come up to the Yamashiro residence, several armed government agents came closer towards them. And they did not look too friendly the moment they caught sight.

"Tatsu Yamashiro, you're to come with us!"

"Watch the gun!" Oliver snapped.

"Yes, there's no need to get hostile," Tatsu said. "I wish to speak with Waller."

'Small world, she does as well," the government agent said. "Now turn your hands and put them behind your back."

Oliver frowned, Tatsu was willing to go.

"You too playboy. Waller wants to see you too. She's not happy about the stunt you pulled."

"What stunt…."

"You know what stunt."

"Obviously I don't know what stunt, because if I did, I wouldn't have asked!"

Smart ass Oliver, the one who had always been caught by the cops at three in the morning, came out to play. And that did not endear the young man to the government agent, one of them who waffled him in the back of the head.

"It's fine, just...go along with what they want," Tatsu said. "It will be over quickly. Trust me."

Oliver trusted her, in a certain sense, but at the same time, he did not trust them. Handcuffed and blindfolded, and oh boy, Shiva would not like it when she learned that Oliver put himself in such a vulnerable position.

And yet, another one of Lady Shiva's lessons came to mind as a blindfolded and handcuffed Oliver and Tatsu were pushed into a helicopter. One needed to concede a smaller battle, so they could win the overall war. Oliver hoped that by conceding this battle, he would come out ahead. Because, if he didn't, then Oliver honestly had no idea where to go from here.

Just grit his teeth and go with it, that's pretty much all Oliver could do right now.

* * *

"Mr. Queen."

The blindfold came completely off and Oliver came face to face with a very stern looking black woman. She would have been attractive, as if she had not had that sour look on her face, which registered the words "cold hearted and hard-headed bitch" in Oliver's mind.

"Amanda Waller?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you guessed correctly," Waller responded. "You've created quite the mess with your actions on Lian Yu. You stopped Fyres…."

"Wait, he was working for you?"

If Oliver had not been zip-cuffed to table and if the guns had not been on Tatsu, he would have tried something.

"Yes, he had a mission, to take down a dangerous criminal named Chien Na Wa."

Oliver snapped his wrist from the cuff, and surprised Waller and himself both. Despite the guns being on him, Oliver reacted without any fear.

"There were innocent people on that plane."

"Collateral damage."

Oliver wanted to punch Waller because of the cold look on her face. And would have, if he was not sure that it would have gotten either him or Tatsu shot by her people.

"One day, you will understand the sacrifices you need to make to protect a great many," Waller said. "Now, you owe me a debt, and you're going to right the wrong."

"You don't want to go there," Oliver said.

"Your sister can have an overdose, your mother could have a car accident," Waller said. "It's easy and no one would know who did it."

Oliver Queen went from wanting to punch Waller, to wanting to strangle her for bring his sister and mother into this as pawns. Oliver twitched his fingers, imagining all of the ways which he could make Waller scream for mercy. It was one of the first times Oliver imagined doing something to a woman that was not in a sexual manner.

Calming himself down, Oliver realized that Waller pushed his buttons. And did such a damn good job at it as well.

"Commander, Ms. Gordon is here to see you...and she's here with Cheshire and two guests...and they both refuse to come in without them."

"Well, it must be the Lance Sisters," Waller said. "Are you going to comply, Mr. Queen?"

"You hurt them…."

"And you do anything to me, you'll never come out of the hole that ARGUS puts you in," Waller told Oliver. "Don't try me, young man."

The door opened up and Waller was half right. Cheshire stepped inside, followed by Batgirl, and also Nyssa and Sara.

"Well, it's not Laurel, it's the daughter of Ra's al Ghul," Waller said.

"So, you know of the League," Nyssa said.

Waller just smiled. "Child of the demon, it's my job to know of everything."

Nyssa never met someone she wanted to stab more than this Amanda Waller. Just the smug attitude that nothing could touch her, Nyssa wanted to change all that. She took careful note of both men and guns, and how to best take them out, without getting anyone in the crossfire, especially Oliver and Sara.

Of course, Nyssa had no reason to attack her.

"You…."

"Threaten my sister or my mother, and you will not have enough left to bury," Cheshire told her. "Now, that's settled, we have information...namely about Chien Na Wa."

"I knew you weren't working for her, if that's what you want to know."

Cheshire's smirk underneath her mask, matched the one on the outside of her mask. "Yes, that's….obvious. But she's not the only one. General Matthew Shrive...he has designs on the virus. And he intends to release it, consequences be damned."

A few seconds passed and Waller had her doubts about the General, and his interest. But, if Cheshire had proof, Waller would be willing to listen to her.

Batgirl's attention diverted to Oliver. Oliver only got a look of that much intensity and hatred from one other person.

"The Detective would not be happy that you don't have your poker face on, Babs," Oliver murmured in an undertone.

Batgirl had even more questions, but she held them back, along with the desire to punch Oliver's lights out.

"I guess we have a common cause, to stop this Virus from coming out," Batgirl said. "So, the Alpha-Omega...not just a genre of Fanfiction which is completely polarizing."

Barbara realized that this statement was lost on most of this room. She sighed.

"In the mission room for five minutes," Waller said. "Looks like we're working together."

Between Cheshire, Oliver, and Nyssa, no one could really say who was more disgusted with having to work with Amanda Waller.

"You have to answer for my husband's death," Tatsu said.

"He knew the risks."

"But, Akio didn't."

For a second, the closest expression to remorse passed over Waller's face. "That...was unfortunate."

And here, Oliver was certain that Waller just gave Tatsu the closest thing to an apology this cold-hearted bitch would ever give. She almost moved Waller, but she had been as stubborn as, in fact, a wall.

* * *

Barbara was in her element, coordinating all of the information. One thing Oliver would give Barbara credit for, was she was a genius with computers, and likely would be the most competent person in that field that Oliver would ever meet.

"The Triad's been known to meet at these strongholds, but after ARGUS's latest raid, they have moved on," Barbara said. "Chien will likely have gone underground, and if she has only part of the virus, that puts her at an advantage."

"And that location, right there, is close enough for the second part," Nyssa pointed out. "I will help in any way."

The Triad and the League had their differences over the years. Chien had been a particularly tricky customer and one who evaded more than a few contracts. She was an asset, and Ra's did not want her necessarily dead, just the Triad's forces crippled. It was not personal like it was between the League and HIVE.

"She's going to meet here at eight in the morning," Waller said. "Providing no one tips her up...you have a chance...you must bring her in alive…the information is too vital."

So, they had a good nine hours before they had to move. And plenty of time go coordinate a battle plan which would allow them to take the fight to the Triad.

"So, together?" Oliver asked.

"For now,' Barbara conceded.

Never did Barbara Gordon think she would be working with such a strange crew. The only person out of this group she considered to be a friend was Sara. Although, Tatsu was unknown to her, so it would be hard to make a judgment either way.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28(SMUT)

**This chapter has nothing other than shameless smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Oliver thought about what needed to be done, now that he was in this situation with ARGUS. Waller would be someone worth keeping an eye on, due to the number of resources that she had. Of course, since Waller obviously had a use for him, she put her eyes on him.

Coming around the corner into one of the rooms, Oliver had been surprised by a soft hand pulling him into the room and then kissing him on the lips. Aggressively, and firmly, pretty much backing Oliver against the wall. Dressed in a tank top and pants, the woman aggressively attacked Oliver's tonsils with her tongue.

Oliver had been surprised, but not entirely displeased that Tatsu kissed him. Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"This is physical and I need this," Tatsu said. "I don't trust Waller after everything that happened so I need to calm down before I go insane. This is the best way to do so, and I know...you're more than capable."

Tatsu cupped Oliver's crotch and took him out of his pants. His fully erect cock stuck firmly into the air. Tatsu stroked it hard, impressed, despite her best attempts to make this strictly a physical encounter. Her nipples hardened out from underneath the tank top, well until Oliver pulled it off and gave himself access to those breasts.

A deep sigh passed through Tatsu the second Oliver attacked her breasts. Well, all things considered, at least she would have a chance to enjoy this. And enjoy the grasping of Oliver's hand down against her backside as well. Tatsu ground up against him, with Oliver edging her pants down.

"No words, just raw action," Tatsu breathed.

He responded by crushing their lips together with an intense kiss. If she wanted completely physical, well Oliver would completely. Tatsu's nails dug into Oliver's arm and her legs wrapped around his body. The heat of their bodies connected, and Oliver knew from the look in her eyes what she wanted.

Oliver held up Tatsu and allowed her to slip into him. Her pussy, almost airtight despite having a child, pressed up against him. Oliver groaned at the sensation. Pulling back, this tight woman nipped on his lips, pressing all the way down.

Tatsu closed her eyes. Every inch of Oliver entered her and caused a spark to flood through her body. The coldness she felt after the death of her family, faded ever so slightly. She was mad at herself for succumbing to such physical pleasure. So to take it out on herself, she aggressively pounded herself into Oliver's crotch, riding him against the wall.

Oh, Oliver could get used to this soft, tight pussy wrapped around him. Tatsu ensured she had him deep inside of her, cranking down onto him. Oliver ran his finger down her leg and returned to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Tatsu grabbed the back of Oliver's head and let out a very sensual breath, causing more juices to pool down onto her. Oh, this was so hot, no questions about it. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Tatsu, shoving more of his length into her body. Each spearing motion sent a physical tremor down through Tatsu.

Tatsu almost broke her own stipulation by screaming out for more. She stopped just short, biting down on her lip.

Oliver Queen lit a fire out from underneath her. Tatsu grabbed onto Oliver, and buried her face into his neck and shoulder while riding him. Leaving marks as she bit down onto him.

The sweat rolling down Oliver's body only matched the intensity of his tightening loins. He could feel it, Tatsu, ready to drain every single last drop of essence from his throbbing balls. Oliver grabbed on tight to her hips and pummeled her hard into the wall, the force of his thrusts driving deep inside of her.

"HARDER!"

Tatsu did not care, the need to vocalize what she needed was too overwhelming. And Oliver gave it to her, madly plunging into her core. And making Tatsu marvel out how deep someone could go and still have cock to spare.

She almost lost it completely. Oliver, knowing precisely what to do, and how to work Tatsu to a feverish end, picked up a steadier pace. Those thrusts opened up an entirely new world of possibilities, and he made sure Tatsu felt it, in every single way possible. His balls slapped down against her thighs, leaving their fair share of marks upon her.

The stoic, no nonsense woman, losing herself to what Oliver did caused a tingle to almost erupt deep within his loins. Oliver had to get it together, had to keep thrusting away inside of her.

Pulling away from Tatsu and allowing her to slump down onto her knees, Oliver decided to swing his dripping cock into her face. Tatsu caught it and stuffed it into her mouth, loudly sucking the arousal off of him. Her eyes glared up at Oliver, with intensity, making sure to look him straight in the eye as she blew him.

Oliver ran his hands through Tatsu's silky hair before she pulled completely out. Squeezing his balls with one hand and grabbing the base of the cock, Oliver thrusted forward. Tatsu released him, with Oliver groaning at the denied release.

Tatsu rose up, and Oliver grabbed her, pinning her against the side of the table, before grabbing her hips hard. Tatsu pushed back, grinding herself against Oliver's crotch to entice the young man into going inside of her.

Oliver pushed inside of Tatsu, stretching her pussy completely out. He ran his hands down into her, pounding away at Tatsu. Stuffing her completely full, so there was not a single inch left inside of her body to spare.

Oh, Tatsu loved it, not caring about scratching up the fine finish on the table. Oliver wanted to ride her all of the way, well she would take more of Oliver inside of her. She would be filled completely up. Moaning, shifting, moving, Tatsu took a good deep filling of Oliver.

Oliver slowed down, and then sped up. He could feel the tension about ready to burst from his balls.

"Finish!" Tatsu yelled.

Not a woman of many words, but her moans said more than any words could. And Oliver, inside of her milking core, prepared to do just that. He pressed down against the hot body, balls slapping against Tatsu's thighs along the way. He could feel a tingle, desire spread through every inch.

Oliver grunted, not bothering to hold back one more second. The explosion followed, with Oliver seeing white before he exploded into Tatsu's pussy.

Tatsu grabbed onto the edge of the table and pumped Oliver's organ to make sure every last drop drained from his balls into her body. While she cannot have any more children, just the thought of this man pumping so much potent seed into her body, it made Tatsu just want to imagine him impregnating her.

Another grunt followed, with Oliver pulling away from Tatsu, and the woman pulling up, rolling onto the table. She spread her legs, a belly swollen of cum exposed to Oliver. And her legs spread in a very enticing way.

"I want more."

For some reason, Tatsu's breasts came out into prominence more as she twitched, a little larger, a little rounder, and the nipples a little more sensitive as Oliver pressed down onto it. Oliver grabbed onto her chest and pressed down against her belly, rubbing his stiff head against her. The moment Oliver leaned over for a kiss, he whispered in Tatsu's ear.

"I thought we weren't going with any words," Oliver said.

Tatsu's eyes blazing with energy just shot up. "Shut up and take me!"

Oliver slid back inside of her, driving into her. Tatsu, a bit ashamed of her fiery response, grabbed Oliver's hips and pulled him into her, gently caressing the man's muscular body.

"Take me, please, lover," Tatsu breathed. "I want to lay with you every night...and with any other woman you might want to bring to our bed."

Tatsu's soft breasts pressed against Oliver's cheek when he positioned himself to drive into her. Refueled and ready to go, despite the table not being the most comfortable thing in the world, or the most sturdy as it wobbled, Oliver went to town on Tatsu.

Not that she cared, scratching up his back, and then encouraging his touches on her, Tatsu was a malstrom of different emotions. But, the way she milked him with every thrust, made Oliver want to be spend as much time as she would last inside of her.

Tatsu closed her eyes, any conflict she had about doing this chipped away, orgasm by orgasm. Perhaps, after the high faded, she would feel bad about doing this with Oliver.

But, perhaps that still won't stop her from doing it again. She tensed around him and the vibration which went through her body resulted in another orgasm.

* * *

After a huge session with Tatsu, Oliver stripped down to take a shower. And a pair of very familiar hands grabbed him from behind the minute he stepped into the shadow.

"Hey, Sara…"

Oliver only barely got her name out before Sara spun Oliver around and kissed him. While also stroking Oliver to full size again, and despite by all rights being spent with his session with Tatsu, Oliver rose up even harder for Sara.

"It's been a long time since we've got some one on one time," Sara said. "And I think we're going to make up for some lost time."

Oh, Oliver didn't think he knew what Sara intended to do. Sara turned a little bit to the side, and then stuck out her ass, practically nestling Oliver between those warm cheeks. She rubbed Oliver's tool up and down between her firm ass, and made him groan. Oliver pressed his hand against her hips and dug, ever so slightly into her, wanting this to feel amazing.

"That's the main event," Sara said. "But, for now."

Oliver's cock stood upright, and Sara took it between her breasts, rubbing it up and down. It was the second time which Oliver noticed a slightly larger bust on a woman. And Oliver kept meticulous track of such a thin. Sara's soft breasts moved in, with Oliver popping out of her cleavage over and over again.

"Mmm, fuck my tits, Ollie, fuck them good!"

"You know...Waller might have cameras in the shower," Oliver groaned from Sara's supple breasts moving up against him.

"Then let's give her a show," Sara breathed on him before licking Oliver's throbbing head.

Sara alievated Oliver's fears, along with the growing tension in his cock, with a nice and supple push of her breasts completely down on his mighty rod. Oliver, groaning in desire, pushed forward just a tad bit. Enjoying what Sara was doing with him, one hundred percent of the way, and oh, it felt good, beyond good to feel her breasts just tightening around him.

"Yes, that's perfect, right there," Sara breathed on Oliver's manhood. "Get in there Oliver, fuck my tits. Show me what my man can do!"

Contrast to his mostly silent session with Tatsu, Sara was very generous with the dirty talk.

"Are you going to cum on them, Ollie? Mmm? Are you going to coat my nice tits with cum? Maybe it will make them grow even more?"

So, Sara noticed as well. Oliver had not gone completely crazy, at least not from this particular thing. Sara manipulated her breasts around Oliver like a sculptor working with clay. And his manhood stuck out of her, slapping Sara completely on the chin when he moved out.

The bursting tension finally caused Oliver to explode all over Sara's breasts and face. He showered her, getting just a small amount of cum in the younger Lance Sister's hair. Not that Oliver felt too sorry for it.

Sara took the drops of seed and stuck them into her mouth, sucking them down with loud passionate slurps. Turning down slightly, Sara ran her hands down her body, the sexy muscles sticking out for Oliver. And Oliver moved in, pressing his hands against Sara and grinding up against her.

"Are you going to fuck me where it counts?"

Responding to her question, Oliver decided to spend the next few minutes teasing Sara's body. The hot blonde mewled even louder for Oliver's actions.

Several kisses creeping up her shoulder stopped at Sara's right ear. "Trust me, I can make it count anywhere."

Oliver made Sara moisten a finger, only for him to slip it between her ass cheeks and finger it. Rubbing against Sara's tender, smooth pussy, Oliver knew that he had to be inside of her for a little bit to gear up to being balls deep into her ass.

The most efficient way to get lubricated presented itself and Oliver plunged deep into Sara, bending her over at the waist. Sara touched her hands to the floor while Oliver worked inside of her from behind.

The blood rushing to Sara's head while Oliver took her from behind just brought even more excitement. The arousal just more easily flowed to different parts of her body when being like this.

"I can see you coming a mile away."

The double meaning of what Oliver said sent ripples down Sara's body. One of his hands casually explored her sexy body. The other, decided to remain on one part of her, namely her supple ass cheeks. Normally, Oliver hated seeing a woman go, but in Sara's case, he would make an exception, because of her magnificent booty.

Which pressed against Oliver's palms while rocking back and forth against Sara. Like a piston, Oliver rammed deeper into Sara. The tension in his balls were going to burst if he was not careful.

Dialing it back just nicely, Oliver fingered both Sara's ass and pussy at the same time making her let out those soft cries of pleasure.

"Ollie...I need a cock in my ass!"

She sounded so musical, almost like a siren calling to him. Oliver pressed up against Sara, rubbing up against her from behind. Her asshole opened up for him, calling to be taken, and more importantly calling to be taken by him.

Oliver pushed back, with his manhood nice and wet and Sara's asshole nice and open. The inviting pink hole caused Oliver to lose all sense of himself.

"FINALLY!" Sara yelled.

Her man plunged balls deep into her rear passage. Sara grabbed onto the floor, bent over, ass arched back in perfect position to be taken. Oliver grabbed her around the back of the legs and lifted her up.

Pressing himself against the wall for leverage, Oliver suspended Sara up into the air. He lifted the horny blonde up, juices spilling against both parties of this little round of debauchery, before Oliver thrust deeper into her. Her strong leg muscles rocked back from each plunge into her.

Sara could feel it, and she dug her nails into Oliver's balls when reaching down. Almost dripping with excitement, Sara knew the bounty waiting in those balls for her and she could not wait to feel Oliver's seed swimming inside of her tight asshole.

Oliver thrusted away, intending to finish up inside of Sara. But not before she finished.

"Oh, you sexy bastard, make me cum!" Sara cried out for him. "And then, put that cum in my ass. When I walk out of this shower, I want to feel it just bubbling against me. When I sit down, I still want to feel the imprint of those big balls pressed against my ass! Oh, you hung motherfucker, drill me!"

Technically Oliver was not a Motherfucker, in the sense that he had not slept with Sara and Laurel's mother yet. Or, his own. Wondering where that thought came from, Oliver pressed up and kept hammering deep into Sara's ass, stretching her super snug and warm anus out, preparing for the end.

"Sara, I'm…."

"Close, I know," Sara breathed hotly. "I am too...fuck me, Ollie. Ram me hard with that big cock. I want it all the way inside of me...doing what you're doing now!"

Oliver picked up the pace ever so slightly, pressing down against Sara's rear end. He stretched his sexy little siren to her limits. Sara cried a beautiful song when coming over.

Then, with another grunt, Oliver let loose, slamming deep into Sara and releasing inside of her. She came alongside of Oliver as well, and Oliver rode out the last few pumps of her hips.

Sara closed her eyes. She felt so alive. And never wanted to let this moment go, for as long as she lived.

Sliding back to her feet, Sara pushed Oliver back against the wall and kissed him madly. Oliver placed his hands onto Sara's well pounded ass, the cum dripping out of the hole which Oliver put it.

Sara came down to her knees and slid her tongue against Oliver's throbbing pole before shoving it down to her throat. Her throat expanded and pushed Oliver down her throat.

"Oooh, fuck, Sara, we're going to be late."

Sara smiled, let them wait, she wanted dessert. And she knew Oliver would always come on time.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu(NEW)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

* * *

Oliver, after his sessions with Tatsu, and Sara walked around the corner. He came face to face with Cheshire, who dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit which left little to the imagination. And the blades, which she had in two sheaths caused Oliver to keep an eye on her. The moment the unmasked woman turned around, Oliver looked at her heart-stoppingly gorgeous face, beautiful supple lips, and high cheekbones, along with eyes burning with passion.

No question about it, Cheshire could stop a man's heart before ending his life. She looked at Oliver.

"Well, I'm not going to fuck you, so don't worry," she said. "Well at least not yet...but I do need a sparring partner."

She offered Oliver one of the swords, who took it. Cheshire had the other sword and she moved around the other side of the room.

"So, do I call you Cheshire…."

"My name is Jade," she said. "I figured you should know ...for later."

Jade and Oliver came around, with Jade blocking Oliver's first shot. Oliver responded by firing back, the loud clang of metal echoing against the room. This woman, impressed despite herself backed off a couple of steps.

"And we're going to be working together closely."

An attempt to take Oliver's legs out from underneath him were blocked. Oliver dodged Jade's attack and tried to take her down by the arm. Showing stunning agility, Jade flipped out of the move, and tried to grab Oliver's fingers to dislocate them, but Oliver turned around and got back to his feet.

"She taught me that one," Oliver said.

"And how many broken fingers did you get before you learned how to block it?" Jade asked. "I've trained with the very best...including Lady Shiva...interesting how she's taken a student. She swore off training males after Diaz...long story there."

Oliver was pretty sure that it was a long story, but the pleasant conversation continued. He blocked Jade's attack and flipped her down to the ground. Jade blocked Oliver's latest attack and popped back up to the ground.

"You move nicely...you don't telegraph your moves as much as you would think, although there are some tells that a person could exploit."

To demonstrate, Jade raked Oliver's shoulder and Oliver almost felt staggered, woozy.

"That poison is slow acting," Jade said. "But, don't worry, I'll give you the antidote, if you ask me nicely for it."

Oliver grabbed Jade and pinned her down to the ground.

"Give it to me."

Jade almost forgot she was in the middle of a fight, with Oliver pressing her down onto the bed. The poison should not have made him aggressive, it should have made him a bit more compliant. Not that Jade minded, she liked men who took charge. It was so frustrating to keep running into men who just laid down and let women walk over them.

But, if they insisted, Jade would just stomp them as they laid.

Back at the matter at hand, with Oliver leaning against her, coming closer. The musk, enhanced by his adrenaline made Jade distracted. She tried to shut off that part of her mind, the part which caused emotions.

"Here you go, now let me up," Jade said.

Oliver took the antidote, but did not let Jade up.

"I've won, even after you poisoned me."

Jade wrapped her legs around Oliver, and smiled. Maybe they would fuck after all, right here on the ground.

"Not bad for a playboy who spends about as much time in the tabloids as he spends on his back."

The door opened and an ARGUS agent came in.

"Waller wants to see both of you."

Well, that shot that idea in the ass. Jade suspected it would be bad form to kill that man for interrupting them. Especially since she was a professional and did not kill people, unless she was well compensated for it.

* * *

Oliver, Tatsu, Jade, Sara, Nyssa, and Barbara resulted in quite the interesting crew. Barbara seemed to look anywhere but Oliver. And Sara for that matter, which made Sara just frown.

"Despite everything, we have the same goal," Barbara said. "We don't want The Triad or anyone else to get their hands on the Alpha-Omega and release it."

Everyone shook their heads. Barbara, into full Batgirl mode, suited up. Oliver pulled on a green hood.

"So, are you going to call yourself the Emerald Archer or something like that?" Batgirl asked.

"Why Batgirl?" Oliver asked. "Why not Batwoman?"

He did not get a response from that from Barbara. Other than one of those dirty glares. While Batman got that down to a science, Barbara was less practiced in the art of giving someone a disgusted look.

"You know, if you're mad about what happened…"

"I'm happy that you three are alive," Barbara said. "I didn't want you dead. I just wanted you away from Laurel."

"Why, because you wanted her?" Nyssa asked.

Barbara turned around to face Nyssa. Nyssa refused to back down from Barbara's glare, because Nyssa knew deep down she was right.

"I don't have to justify myself to a daughter of a terrorist," Barbara curtly replied. "Let's go."

Jade and Tatsu acted as a buffer, in case things got ugly. A small group of ARGUS agents arrived alongside with them. Including an attractive brunette agent, who nodded at them.

"Agent Lyla Michaels...my team will be there to back you up," she said.

"Well, it's a pleasure working with you, Agent Michaels," Oliver said. "Now, how does a nice woman like you, work for a cold-hearted bitch like Amanda Waller?"

Lyla looked nonplussed by this, mostly because she had heard worse. Barbara rolled her eyes to the side a little bit.

"Someone has to play the good cop."

The entire group walked their way outside to the ARGUS transport. With any luck, this mission would go well.

"No plan survives contact with the enemy," Jade said. "This could get ugly. I hope that you're willing to get your hands dirty."

"ARGUS is willing to do what is necessary for the security for the world," Lyla said.

And what was necessary for the security of the world, could be a very dirty and nasty business indeed. Jade locked her eyes onto Barbara who responded with a stoic nod.

Nyssa figured she would have to have a chat with the girl, although something told the Daughter of the Demon she would not be willing to listen. Right now, they had other problems to take care of. Namely, the virus. They would worry about any interpersonal issues when the mission is done.

* * *

Chien Na Wa stepped out from the shadows. The white haired mercenary's eyes locked onto the group of three gentleman. One of them carried a case.

"We have what you want."

"I know you would bring it," Chien said.

"ARGUS is…."

"Will not be able to stop what's happening."

Chien and her two bodyguards, along with several other mercenaries lined up in the shadows paced around the area. The transaction should go on about as smoothly as possible.

A shuriken hit the ground and exploded, releasing a cloud of smoke spread into the area.

Nyssa, with her face covered, stabbed one of the nearest bodyguards into the back of the neck. Sara grabbed the second bodyguard and took him to the ground.

"What?"

One of the suited men ended up being hung upside down by his feet. One of them reached for a radio, getting on it for backup. Right before an arrow came through the air and stuck the radio hard.

Oliver, face covered with a hood, and a ski mask, came down. He shot an arrow into the wrist of another man.

Tatsu rushed in, with a blade, and stabbed one of the Triad goons in the side of the neck. She pulled out the blade and turned her attention to Chien.

"You killed my son!"

"That wasn't meant to happen," Chien said. "Those men failed at their orders. They were lucky to have been killed."

Whether or not Tatsu believed Chien had been broken up, with Batgirl coming down. Two of the Triad Mercenaries charged towards Batgirl. She caught one of them with a punch and rocked him back. Another punch and the Triad Mercenary snapped straight to the ground, with his wrist cracking in battle.

Chien knocked Tatsu over the table. Sliding onto her back, Chien jumped up. She hurled two knives at Tatsu. Tatsu caught them and Chien came at her with a huge running kick.

A part of the wall collapsed from one of the Triad goons unleashing a rocket launcher. The wall debris fell on Batgirl's ankle and pinned her down. She almost pulled herself up, but would not get out in time.

The man had been forced to drop the rocket launcher with an arrow to the wrist. And then Oliver dropped down, cracking his skull against the ground before applying enough pressure to snap his neck.

Barbara could have done without the audible and gross neck snap. But, she was happy for the rescue. Oliver pulled the rubble off of her ankle.

"Thanks," she murmured, honestly grateful.

Batgirl swung around and used the electrical discharge from her glove to take down another man. She walked off the ankle injury and got back to the fight.

Chien made a movement towards the case, only to see the ARGUS agents storm in. Deciding to cut her losses, Chien made her way through the nearest window, towards the balcony outside.

Tatsu rushed outside to engage her.

"Well, if you really want to see your son again."

Those words from Chien caused Tatsu to go in the attack. She knocked Chien as hard as possible into the rail of the balcony. A helicopter from above fired at them both, but Tatsu avoided the bullets.

Chien's attempts to scramble away at been averted when Tatsu slashed the back of her leg. A scream of agony followed, with Chien staggering out.

ARGUS made their way outside, and Chien jumped over the side of the Balcony to get away from Tatsu.

Just as one of them shot her in the back. The loud crash down below indicated that whatever landing Chien had, had not been a pleasant one.

* * *

With the package secured, Oliver came face to face with Amanda Waller once again.

"You redeemed yourself, Mr. Queen," Waller said. "I will tell my agents to stop following your sister and mother."

"They had nothing to do with this," Oliver said.

"But, you wouldn't have agreed to help me without it?" Waller asked. "I had to give you a proper motivation."

Waller paused for a second to let her statement stick in.

"I've learned there are three things that motivate a man. Sex, money, and the threat of violence against loved ones. You have more than enough of the first two, and the third, it worked...didn't it?"

Oh, Oliver hated this woman. If she had not been such a bitch, Oliver might have found a small part of her to be attractive. But such an awful person.

"One day, you'll understand and thank me," Waller said.

"Let me guess, everything you do is for the greater good," Oliver scoffed.

Waller sealed the vault behind her and said nothing, at least for a minute.

"Chien is still out there, because we found no body. And if there's one lesson I've learned in this line of work…."

"If there's no body, they're not dead," Oliver droned. "And if there is a body, it might not be them."

Well, one could add "thief" to Oliver's numerous crimes, because he just took the words out of Amanda Waller's mouth. Not that she minded. She was willing to give the devil his due. Perhaps Oliver Queen could be useful for something more than being a Red Shirt for ARGUS and an outlet for sexual relief for women.

Perhaps, he was not the piece of meat that Amanda Waller thought he was.

"Well, not just a pretty face," Waller responded. "The question is, do you wish to arrange me to have you be brought home?"

Oliver thought about it for a minute, but something stopped him.

"No. Not yet. There's still much to be done."

"Well, Mr. Queen, you're free to go."

Oliver knew when he had been dismissed out of hand. Much like a trouble student leaving the Headmaster's office, Oliver slipped off.

* * *

Anguish filled Chien as the reality of the situation she suffered returned to her. The bullet wound and the cut the Yamashiro woman gave her, were both killing her. And yet she was still alive.

And face to face with one of the last woman Chien ever wanted to encounter when she was in such a predicament.

"Lady Shiva," Chien said. "Are you going to finish what they started?"

"Dear Chien, why would I throw away such an asset?" Lady Shiva asked. "Your resources could be of use, for when the world changes."

Chien could feel there was something more.

"The Demon is dying. And he will need to be replaced. It's begun."

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30(Smut Chapter)

**This Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Thirty**

Back to Mei's house, Oliver moved back into the bedroom for a good night's rest, only to see Tatsu come around the corner. The woman wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him very aggressively. Oliver's eyebrows raised from Tatsu's warm lips brushing against his. He put a hand on her lower back and guided his hands over Tatsu's lips.

"I thought this was only a one time thing."

"I couldn't get you out of my head," Tatsu said. "You might be an addiction."

To be fair, Tatsu would be in good company. The two crossed to the nearest room, only to find Nyssa and Sara already waiting for them. Nyssa and Sara started the party without Oliver and Tatsu, eating them in a sixty nine position. The alluring sight made Oliver hard as a rock and Tatsu just push her hand down onto his pants, teasing Oliver. His manhood swelled to life.

Nyssa and Sara came up from air, their faces dripping with juices. They broke out into smiles.

"Well, Oliver, looks like you're ready."

While Tatsu pumped Oliver's love muscle vigorously, Sara and Nyssa leaned in. Scorching kisses on the tip of his manhood, alternated, sent pleasure through Oliver's loins. He groaned when the two lovely ladies moved in to suck on his balls.

Tatsu pulled away from him and climbed onto the bed. Her pants came completely off, underwear pushed to the side, and dripping wet pussy exposed for Oliver. Oliver climbed behind Tatsu. With his arms wrapped behind her, Oliver shoved his way deep into Tatsu, stuffing her to the brim.

"An addiction, I swear!" Tatsu cried out.

Oliver eased up Tatsu's fit body, going forward a tiny little bit. His thick balls slapped down against her thighs with Oliver moving against her. A little faster, with several tight thrusts just burying into her body. Oh, Tatsu just groaned out in pleasure, from Oliver's grip tightening down her body.

Sara and Nyssa sat at the edge of the bed, pussies ready and wet. Oliver leaned closer towards them, sliding fingers deep inside of them when rapidly pummeling Tatsu. He edged both of these lovely ladies to an orgasm with his fingers while driving deep into Tatsu.

The warmth of Tatsu's eager walls collapsing down onto him made Oliver groan out in pleasure. So close, to getting her to the edge.

"You feel that, don't you?" Oliver asked her. "You feel it? You're about ready to cum, aren't you?"

"Y-YES!" Tatsu cried out in pleasure. "YES!"

Oliver pushed into her so deep that his big balls just hit her thighs at a rapid rate. Groaning when filling her up, Oliver knew all of the right spots to hit Tatsu and all of the ways to make her cry out for increasing pleasure. She closed down onto Oliver, squeezing and releasing his tool with several deep, fast, pumps. The weight of Oliver's balls hit Tatsu and sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

Nyssa and Sara broke out into cries of pleasure the same time Tatsu did. The feeling of three women orgasming at once, it made Oliver just break out into a smile. He pulled out of Tatsu, to give her a break, only for Sara to make her move and launch herself onto Oliver, driving down onto his cock.

"Mmm, baby, there you go!" Sara breathed.

"You didn't have enough the other day?"

Sara just grinned, aggressively kissing Oliver's lips. The taste of Nyssa, still on Sara's mouth, spurred Oliver forward. He grabbed Sara's head and aggressively made out with her.

The juices puddling down Tatsu's thighs caused Nyssa to zero in on her. Deciding to plug a void which Oliver left behind, Nyssa shifted her tongue deep inside of Tatsu and made her cry out in pleasure.

"Oooh!"

Oliver rocked back and forth against Sara when she rode her. She squeezed down onto him, the inner muscle contractions becoming almost unbearable. Burying face down in Sara's bosom, motorboating her, caused more passionate screams to come through the room. Sara dug her nails into Oliver's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"More, more, more! Fuck me…I want to empty your balls!"

Tatsu tried to protest that she should be the one to get Oliver's seed. However, she had been preoccupied with all of the ways which Nyssa's tongue danced back and forth and dazzled her. Oh, Tatsu thought she was going to mentally overflow from this one. Those hands, pressing down onto the back of her head made her cry out in pleasure.

"F-fuck!" Tatsu cried out, practically begging for more.

Nyssa, learning from Sara all of the ways to torture a woman, drew out. Sara just smiled over her shoulder while sinking down on Oliver.

Oliver closed his eyes. Sara would drain him, if left to her own devices. The deeper he pushed in, the harder, the tighter she felt around him. Sara practically made a tight, wet fist, threatening to squeeze every single last drop out of Oliver and drain him completely. Oliver pressed down onto Sara's nipples and squeezed them very hard. He sucked on them and Sara moaned.

After getting Sara to prolifically explode, Oliver pulled out of Sara and made his way over to Nyssa. Her legs, spread and ready, were the perfect destination for Oliver to shove deep into.

Oliver rolled his hips forward with each thrust onto Nyssa. The strong movements thrilled the body of the Daughter of the Demon. He reached as far as possible, grazing the swollen nipples. Nyssa breathed out even more with multiple thrusts burying inside of her body. Oliver's swollen balls hit her at certain points and made her just cry out in constant, everlasting pleasure.

Nyssa would have cried for him to go deeper.

"Looks like you have to keep me entertained."

Sara, facing away from Oliver to give him a nice view of her backside, sunk down on Tatsu's face. Slowly, Sara rode it, getting more and more momentum. And Tatsu, experimented with what worked. The very adaptable woman worked her tongue deep into Sara and made her squirm even more.

The sweat and the juices of pleasure started to blow. Oliver's groin ached, going deep into Nyssa's snug inner passage. Nyssa grabbed onto him tightly, squeezing and releasing Oliver through the next several minutes.

She came, very aggressively, squeezing down onto Oliver. It took every bit Oliver had not to come undone at the minute, and he left Nyssa with a very impressive orgasm where her body practically quivered.

Nyssa rolled off, and this put Oliver into perfect position to slide back into Tatsu. Her tender pussy took his length inside without any protest.

"I wonder how long you're going to last between the three of us," Sara breathed.

Tatsu's warm legs gripped onto Oliver tightly. Oliver slid almost all the way up, pushing to the depths inside of Tatsu. His big balls, about ready to explode with the slightest bit of stimulation, rubbed against the woman's thighs.

"Long enough to blow your mind."

Sara managed to blast out the next few words, in the midst of a hell of an orgasm. "Already off to a pretty damn good start….I think."

Oh, she did not think though, Sara knew. Sara knew, big time. Her breathing, growing more intense, flood through her body. With several cranks, Sara blasted Tatsu's face with more juices.

The minute Sara finished on Tatsu, Tatsu finished herself. Oliver rode out her orgasm and left Tatsu a breathing heap on the bed.

She might have lacked coherence, but pleasure came very easily for Tatsu. Especially now that Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa combed their hands over her body, teasing her. Then the three licked Sara's orgasm from Tatsu's face, making her just explode all over Oliver as he rode her faster and faster into the bed.

Oliver did not have a second to wait, as Nyssa's lips glued to him to suck the juices completely out. Sara, in the meantime, spread Nyssa's legs and went between them to devour her properly.

Sara made a production of eating their lover out. And Oliver tried not to finish in Nyssa's mouth. Despite the skill Nyssa possessed in her hands when she pumped, and manipulated his balls. Oh, it felt so great, beyond great. Greater than great even, really Oliver didn't have any words to describe what he was feeling right about now.

"Nyssa, I'm…."

Nyssa pulled her mouth off of Oliver's twitching length, and pushed him onto the bed. The sexy assassin rode Oliver reverse cowgirl style, demanding his length deep inside of her.

Sara decided to shift her attention to Tatsu at the end of the bed. Tatsu, slumped over the edge of the bed, breathing heavily, and open for Sara's eager attention. She pressed down onto Tatsu, grabbing the woman's breasts and squeezing them very hard. Tatsu shook in pleasure from Sara covering her body with kisses.

Very gingerly, Sara pressed her wet groin down onto Tatsu and rubbed up against her. She made Tatsu's entire body rock back and forth, her hips moving even more. Sara kissed Tatsu's erect nipples and made the woman moan. Blonde hair and dark hair entangled in each other when they enjoyed each other's bodies.

And speaking of enjoying, Oliver enjoyed the gripping motions which Tatsu performed on him. And the fact that least once a minute, Nyssa looked over her shoulder, biting down.

"Nyssa, are you…."

"I know you're about ready, and I am as well," Nyssa said.

The tightening of her walls almost broke Oliver's mental barriers down. He took a few seconds to check himself. Nyssa sliding up and down on Oliver soaked him completely. Oh, Oliver could not, especially with the moans of Tatsu and Sara combining in the air. He wished he could reach out to finger the girls, but being at the other end of the bed.

But, Tatsu and Sara came for him, crawling up the bed. They got on their hands and knees, wiggling their asses at Oliver. Oliver pushed his fingers deep into Tatsu's wet pussy and Sara's as well.

"Oh, wish I was there too," Nyssa breathed.

She massage Oliver's thighs while grinding down onto him. Slowly, Nyssa milked away at Oliver's bloated balls, trying to get as much out of them as humanly possible. Oliver pushed into her, and she was determined to get him, down to the last drop.

The force of Oliver's orgasm filled up Nyssa to the brim. She slid off, almost falling onto her hands and knees. Sara and Tatsu shot forward, to take control of Oliver's still spurting cock. Both of these ladies got a heavy helping of seed. Some of it ending up on their face and some of it ending up on their mouth.

The pleasure of release followed, and yet one look at Tatsu and Sara, with lust in their eyes, and his discharge coating their faces, made Oliver twitch back to life. Tatsu and Sara did not help matters by stroking on his manhood while kissing him.

Nyssa laid out on the bed, the force of the orgasm having put her down for the count. Not that she needed to be involved in this, for right now, because Tatsu and Sara had more than enough going on. Their warm mouths slid against Oliver's manhood, sucking him a very times over until he was nice and stiff.

Sara slid Oliver's wet member inside of her, while Tatsu crawled over to Nyssa to claim the consolation prize. A nice meal hanging between Nyssa's properly pounded thighs made Tatsu just water at the mouth. She moved in, lapping up in pleasure.

Oliver's full attention, at least for the moment, focused on Sara. She came down, using every inch of her beautiful body to worship Oliver. Her nipples grinded up against Oliver's chest.

"I want you, so badly?" Sara asked. "How badly do you want me?"

"I want you always"

Taking advantage of Tatsu and Nyssa hogging Oliver's meat earlier, Sara made sure to cling tightly onto him. Riding Oliver until she got him.

Good thing Tatsu and Nyssa occupied each other so Sara could get her time with Oliver. Although, if Sara had to guess, it would only be a matter of time before they got involved wanting a piece of Oliver.

"Time to milk this."

Sara's ass bounced down onto Oliver with her milking his love muscle with several deep, sensational pumps. Making Oliver groaned as he stretched Sara out with multiple hard thrusts.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu**


	31. Chapter 31(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

* * *

The trio of Tatsu, Nyssa, and Sara finally let Oliver head up stairs. Just as he reached the top of the steps, another pair of hands grabbed him, pushed Oliver against the wall, and kissed him.

He recognized the woman as Mei, Shado's twin sister. She only slept with Oliver one time, with Shado and Oliver coaxing her into a threesome. The robe Oliver wore had been untied and Mei pulled it down, exposing his body. She wore nothing, other than a silken kimono herself.

"Mei, are you…."

"I wanted a piece of you without my sister hovering about," Mei said. "I wanted to enjoy you all to myself."

Several kisses made Oliver tingle with pleasure. Mei raked her nails down Oliver, and pleasured his nice body. One part stood out prominently, but it was far from the only thing which made Mei drop.

"You don't mind do you?"

Oliver smiled and undid Mei's robe, revealing she was not wearing anything underneath. "Not at all."

Mei was a bit softer than Shado, not as defined, but still quite lovely, with soft skin which felt smooth to the touch. Oliver stroked Mei's nice, warm body, edging his fingers down a little bit further. Mei came forward, deepening a hard, and fast kiss. She made out very aggressively with Oliver, enjoying the fact his hand combed down her body and caused her to moan even more aggressively.

"Mmm, Oliver," Mei breathed in his ear.

Oliver turned Mei around on the steps and ground against her back. He kissed down her shoulder and on her upper back. More kisses followed as Oliver touched Mei all over. Getting her nice and excited, with the pleasure just building through her little bit little. Oliver dipped his fingers between her legs and sent Mei over the edge with a shocking moan.

"Just relax," Oliver breathed in Mei's ear. "Just enjoy this."

Oh, Mei would enjoy this. Oliver's hands, dipping into perfect position, squeezed onto Mei's backside. Slowly, but surely, Oliver ground up against her and made Mei gush pretty much in pleasure. Oliver held onto her and came closer, closer towards her.

Briefly, Oliver dove down face first between her thighs and ate Mei out while she bent over the steps. Mei's fingernails brushed up against the edge of the steps, with a couple more deep breaths just spreading through her body. Oliver pulled deep out of her, and slid a finger deep inside of her body, pressing against her and making her cry.

"I need you inside me!"

Always a musical cry from any woman. Oliver pressed against Mei and made her moan with desire. Oliver pressed up hard against her, grinding up against her lower back and sending Mei into fits of endless pleasure. Oliver, rocking up against her, came so close to sliding inside of her.

Oliver thought about it. Should anyone come up these steps, the first thing they would see is the orgasmic look on Mei's face.

The thought of it made Oliver throb and more importantly, it made him want to slid deep into Mei. He stretched out her womanhood with the first few inches sliding between her legs.

So good, Mei mentally moaned. So good, Oliver touching here like this. Driving himself into her. She had been taken off guard the first time, when Shado and Oliver dragged her into bed. Now, this time, Mei had been fully aware of what to expect from Oliver.

Mei enjoyed every last minute of it. Mei's expectations just blew away, practically shattered. Oliver pressed up hard against Mei, grinding up against her body. Constant thrusts sped up inside of her.

Oliver ran his hands down Mei's body and the thrill of her snug core clamping down onto him as Oliver pumped inside of her made this exciting. He stroked Mei's body to spend some time learning all of the spots to make this woman explode. The one on the right side of her neck proved to get the most fruit. Oliver pushed forward onto it.

Bent over, hands pressed on the topmost step, and face hanging where anyone coming up the steps could see it, Mei clutched onto Oliver. She never felt so alive.

"Oh, how did I get on without you?"

Oliver just smiled and pulled Mei back ever so slightly to enjoy all over her. The silken wrapping of her insides around Oliver made him just re-double his focus on her. Oliver held back just long enough to make this count. Thrust after thrust, with his balls just pressing up against Mei's sizzling thighs.

"OOOOH!" Mei cried.

"Are you still with me?"

"ALWAYS!"

Mei screamed out this next word to empathize how good this was. Not caring if her sister was upstairs, or that Tatsu, Sara, and Nyssa were downstairs. She did not care who knew it. All Mei wanted to do was to show the pleasure for the man of her dreams.

Oliver pulled out of Mei and she almost collapsed. Pulling her back, Oliver pressed Mei against the wall. He ground against Mei, teasing filling her again. She kissed Oliver, moaning deep into the kiss. Mei's hands stroked Oliver's back and tried to encourage her man to take the plunge.

Rearing back, Oliver stuffed Mei completely full one more time. This time, he seemed to find a way to go a little bit deep into her. Mei closed her eyes.

Oliver worked in, almost as if he was trying to break Mei in half. And yet, he was loving, moving those hands precisely where they needed to be. Mei whipped forward, face pressed against Oliver's neck to properly moan into his ear.

Time practically stopped when Mei gushed all over Oliver.

Oliver hung on for the ride, thrusting as deep into her perfectly tight body. Mei closed around Oliver and released him, trying to pump the young man inside of her.

"Ooooh!" Mei moaned.

"So hot," Oliver groaned.

The gushing made Oliver just push a little bit deeper into Mei. It was easy to be inside of her body right now. Oliver rode her up against the wall, slamming down into her. Mei's nails sunk into him, her feet pressing up against his backside to force Oliver inside of her.

The weight of his swollen testicles pushing against Mei's thighs caused her to almost break out into deep, sensational moans. Oh, Mei now had Oliver deep inside of her, and was flexing her inner muscles against him.

"So close," Oliver managed. "But, after you."

Mei allowed her orgasm to overtake every other sense and just blind her. The flood of pleasure, centered around her groin, blasted more heat about her. Oliver, holding onto her hips tight, pumped forward, and rocked Mei with a multitude of deep, powerful thrusts. The fiction of his groin against her, it made Mei just explode all over Oliver. She clutched him hard and released Oliver.

"Oooh, baby!" Mei cried out in Oliver's ear.

Oliver slammed down into Mei and took her for a hell of a ride. Pressing up against her body, Oliver slid almost all the way out and back in. He came closer, and closer to reaching that breaking point.

The next time, the two came together. Oliver's pulsing loins fired as much seed deep into Mei's body as it could manage. Mei pressed against him, deeper, her hips moving faster and faster to meet his.

So explosive, Mei thought she might have collapsed. Oliver gave her an incentive to stay awake and to keep the endless blasts of pleasure just coursing through her body.

The pair enjoyed each other through their mutual orgasms. Oliver slid out of Mei and she replaced one set of lips with another, grabbing onto Oliver's balls while worshipping the handsome man.

Oliver leaned back into the wall and let Mei do pretty much everything she wanted to him. And what she wanted was to make sweet love to Oliver with her mouth. The wanton desire in Mei's eyes swelled Oliver's organ to the point where it was a wonder that any blood was pumping through his body.

* * *

Perhaps, Oliver would spend some time taking a shower. Only, he found it occupied, in one of the best and most interesting ways possible. Namely, Nyssa and Tatsu, their bodies lathered up with soap and water, and making out with each other. Rubbing their hands down their groins.

Nyssa was the first to notice Oliver. Tatsu paid too much interest to Nyssa's breasts to really take any notice to Oliver. She sucked on those nipples, and fast.

"Come on, join us!" Nyssa breathed.

Oliver already had been stripped naked. After he left Mei in a pool of her own juices, somehow Nyssa and Tatsu snuck their way upstairs. How they managed to do so without coming across Oliver and Mei, or Oliver noticing, well that remained a mystery.

Tatsu pulled away from Nyssa's nipples and grabbed Oliver by the groin to pull him into the shower. She kissed him, aggressively. For a one time thing, this had been happening very often. To the point where Oliver pretty much conceded that Tatsu was going to be a regular part of his collective.

Did Oliver ever think in his life that those words would be used?

Tatsu pressed her fingers down against Oliver's groin, and stroked him, while Nyssa took him into her mouth. The two skilled women showed they had more. Oliver closed his eyes, with Tatsu's mouth worshipping him, alongside of Nyssa. Several deep sucks from Nyssa before she passed Oliver off to Tatsu.

Oliver leaned in, those soapy beauties pushing up against him. The lust just increased, with Tatsu and Nyssa rubbed his inner thighs and caused Oliver's loins to tighten. They took turns, with a few loud and vigorous sucks, before they passed off. Switching on a constant basis, back and forth.

Nyssa pressed down onto Oliver's crotch, deep throating the young man before her. Oliver, threading his fingers through Nyssa's hair, pumped forward.

"Nyssa!" Oliver hissed.

The loud wet sucking combined with Tatsu milking his balls made Oliver lose himself inside Nyssa's mouth. Oliver pulled out, the sight of the cum dripping down Nyssa's lips proving to be enough fuel to leave Oliver nice and hard.

Tatsu grabbed onto Nyssa's thighs and pressed her against the wall. The two girls shared a kiss, along with Oliver's load. Tatsu ground her nails down onto Nyssa's shoulder and her cheek as well.

Oliver rose up from the ground and rose up in many other ways.

"Would be a shame if I left that unintended, wouldn't it?

Cupping Tatsu's firm backside, Oliver pressed up against her. Grinding up against the sexy Samurai's lower back for a tease, Oliver moved further and further down onto her. Oliver pressed up against Tatsu's groin, with it getting nice and wet, the further that Oliver came to sliding inside of her.

"It would be a real shame."

Oliver pressed deep inside of her body, sliding inside of her. She was ready to go, after an intensive round earlier. Tatsu's inner walls greedily took him.

Nyssa had been pinned down against the wall, getting double the pleasure from Oliver's attention. Every now and then, Oliver's big balls scraped against her warm thighs and made her anticipate what was to come. Tatsu sucked her neck and her earlobe, to make her cry out in pleasure. Nyssa moaned deeper and with more lust the faster Tatsu pushed forward from Oliver's thrusts.

After Oliver finished Tatsu off, he slid against Nyssa. He ground up against Nyssa, getting her wetter and wetter. Tatsu's body had been pinned down and Oliver still was touching her. She slid only enough for Oliver to enter Nyssa fully.

Nyssa closed her eyes, basking in the enjoyment.

"I can't believe you can get this deep!" Nyssa cried out.

The fact Oliver had his choice, to slid out of Nyssa and stick himself into Tatsu, or vice versa, ramped up the thrillride. Oliver pressed up against both women and enjoyed their bodies. Just as much as their bodies, judging by the deep cries of passion, enjoyed Oliver's touch. He ramped up the pleasure, going as deep as humanly possible. And riding them completely to the breaking out. Their edging bodies grew even more wanton with pleasure.

"Believe it," Oliver breathed in Nyssa's ear.

Oh, she believed it, and had been disappointed with Oliver leaving her. Tatsu, pretty much dead weight after the last orgasm, had been peeled away.

Oliver bent Nyssa over in the shower and explored her body with hunger. She pressed palms down on the floor while Oliver pushed into the woman from behind. Oliver buried his length deep inside of Nyssa's body. She tightened, her walls getting just a little bit more snug around Oliver. Oliver pulled back and pushed into her.

Tatsu recovered, just enough to look up into Nyssa's face. Not wanting to be left out of the party, Tatsu planted multiple kisses up the side of Nyssa's legs. Also, she caught Oliver's swollen balls into her mouth, sucking on them very aggressively while she moved forward for the kill.

Oliver closed his eyes to relish the pleasure. Not only did Nyssa aggressively pump him with her insides, but Tatsu sucked on his balls, making them feel so good.

Brushing his hand against Nyssa's backside, a naughty idea came through Oliver's mind.

"Tatsu, get her asshole nice and wet for me."

The request had been accepted by Tatsu without missing a beat. She moistened her fingers, before spreading Nyssa's cheeks. Oliver shifted a little bit to allow Tatsu to slip as deep into Nyssa as humanly possible. The depths of which her fingers went, they made Nyssa just practically leak with pleasure.

Tatsu alternated between fingering Nyssa's back passage, and licking her asshole out. The moisture pooling against the back of Nyssa's tight asshole made her look more desirable.

Oliver lubricated himself all the way through the next orgasm. Sliding down Nyssa's body, while also stroking the back of Tatsu's head to encourage her on a job well done, Oliver pressed up against Nyssa.

"I'm going to take your ass."

That promise triggered a very prolific orgasm within Nyssa. She squeezed down onto Oliver. The Daughter of the Demon left more than enough juices to cover Oliver's manhood.

Oliver switched holes, spreading Nyssa's cheeks far apart. The marks he left on her cheeks when digging those fingers in will be a sign of what was to come. And what was to come, was Oliver sliding deep and far into Nyssa's warm, cheeks. She grabbed on tight to Oliver and released him with a fluid, clamping motion.

"Mmm!"

That loud sound, coming out from Nyssa, cried out in pleasure. Oliver shifted his fingers down Nyssa, rocking up against her body. In and out, Oliver pressed against her asshole. Picking her up, Oliver spread Nyssa's legs and buried deep inside of her cheeks.

"I love it, your ass feels perfect."

"And you...feel better inside of it!"

Nyssa meant every word she said. And Tatsu, joining them by licking Nyssa out, triggered another extremely prolific response. Tatsu moved down and worshipped Nyssa's warm pussy, using her lips to suck most of the juices out of her. Nyssa grabbed onto the back of Tatsu's head and pumped forward, just a little bit.

"Oooh!" Nyssa cried out in pleasure. "OOOH!"

Those moans grew even deeper with pleasure. Oliver pressed up against Nyssa and rode into her tight asshole. Feeling the pleasure as she contracted and released around Oliver. Oliver pressed up against Nyssa's body and stroked her nice and hard. More kisses, more touches, more caresses.

Oliver sped up after Nyssa lost it all over Tatsu's face. One beautiful woman nuzzling her face against the mound of another beautiful women while Oliver gave said woman some anal sex steamed up the shower, and not just because of the hot water. The double penetration caused Nyssa to cry out, grabbing Oliver's hand and squeezing it hard against her bouncing breasts.

Pleasure flooded Nyssa's mind and body when Oliver squeezed her breasts.

Tatsu slid three fingers between her legs while sucking down Nyssa's juices. The heat only increased through each motion. Deeper, deeper, deeper, deeper, until Nyssa exploded all over Tatsu again. Her face would be coated in Nyssa's warm honey, not that Tatsu cared. No, quite the opposite. She enjoyed this moment basking in the glory.

So fucking good, and so hot, so delicious as well. Tatsu ate Nyssa and kept going inside of her.

Nyssa rocked back and forth, with Tatsu's perfect tongue submerged inside of her. Slow, subtle sucks made Nyssa just leak all over the woman in question. Oh, fuck, this was so good. It felt so very good, to the point where Nyssa was going to just lose it all over Tatsu's pretty face one more time.

"Tatsu!" Nyssa yelled "Oliver!"

With one clench, Nyssa succumbed to the feelings of pleasure. Oliver's heavy testicles, a sign of what was coming around the corner, made Nyssa just drip with pleasure. And Tatsu came in, quick as possible, to clean up the pleasure.

Riding Nyssa's ass had been a thrill. All thrills, sad as Oliver to admit it, had to come to an end. He came closer, edging completely to the point. Oliver's loins burst, to release a cream pie inside of Nyssa's anal passage.

Oliver pulled back onto Nyssa, groaning and thrusting against her.

"Always a treat," Oliver groaned. "Oh, your ass is divine...I could take it every day."

Nyssa would allow him to do so. The last few pumps drained into Nyssa before Oliver regretfully had to leave.

The three basked in the aftermath, Tatsu's face stained, and Nyssa's back hole dripping. Oliver's mahood twitched, in desperate need of a long cleaning after being in Nyssa's ass for so long.

Thankfully, there were in a shower, although Tatsu opted to clean Oliver with her own tongue, getting him nice and wet for the next play.

"Let's face it, this has become a regular thing," Oliver whispered in Tatsu's ear.

Tatsu conceded defeat by detaching from Oliver, mounting him, and sinking down on his manhood. Once again, Oliver pushed into her tight pussy and once again, Tatsu succumbed to what was becoming a very obvious addiction.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu**


	32. Chapter 32(SMUT)

**The following chapter contains nothing other than shameless smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

After stopping by and hearing the news, Laurel dropped to the bed and sighed. Sara joined her a second later, wrapping an arm around the back of Laurel's neck.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do to Barbara," Laurel said.

Sara squeezed her sister's hand. "We'll do that together. All three of us."

The two Lance sisters met at the lips with a very tender, but at the same time, very passionate kiss. Sara, dressed in her underwear, did not have that much less to wear than Laurel. Laurel put her hand on Sara's thong clad ass and squeezed it. As Laurel squeezed Sara's backside, Sara worked Laurel's shirt over her head, messing up her hair and releasing her firm breasts into the world.

The door opened up and Oliver stepped inside, wearing nothing other than a towel. The two Lance sisters broke apart from their actions.

"And speaking of something the three of us could together," Sara said.

Despite the fact that Oliver just came from the shower, dripping wet, he still smelled of sex. It was not too much of a mystery as to why. Laurel grabbed Oliver's towel and yanked it off.

"We're going to have to make up for some lost time," Laurel told him with a very unsubtle squeeze of Oliver's crotch.

Oliver groaned and both sister's licked his manhood, teasing it. They went all in with their mouths, sucking on his length, kissing down the side, and the sisters moving in to suck his balls.

"Oh, we do really need to...make up...for lost time!"

Laurel deep-throated Oliver while Sara sucked his balls. The flare of energy through his loins, after several rounds, with Tatsu, Nyssa, Shado, and Mei, in various forms and combinations, all keeping him occupied throughout the day. Oliver put his fingers down onto the back of Laurel's head, rocking deep into her mouth with multiple thrusts.

The moaning intensified, with both of these lovely women going to town on Oliver's manhood. They switched, sucking him for several minutes, and kissing Oliver, until he thrusted forward.

"Almost there."

The loud, greedy sounds they made, competing for Oliver's cum, did not help with his restraint. He pushed back, driving deep into Laurel's mouth, spearing the woman deep into the throat. Oliver's balls tightened up completely with Sara milking him to make sure that he entred Laurel's mouth.

Oliver launched forward, spilling as much seed as possible completely down Laurel's throat. Being on her hands and knees on the bed as Oliver laid back against the headboard looked completely majestic. Especially, when one factored in Sara milking him.

Laurel got her helping of Oliver's seed, causing a warm feeling to spread through her body. After draining Oliver, for this round, she turne around.

"Don't say I don't share with my sister."

The kiss between the two of them allowed Laurel to give Sara her share of Oliver's seed. Sure, Laurel took just a little bit more, so it was not an event split. But, Sara could not be disappointed, as she gulped down the gift her sister gave her.

Helping each other out of their remaining clothes, almost no time passed before the Lance Sisters were stripped completely naked, fingering and feeling each other up. Oliver joined them, touching their bodies, and grinding himself against the small of Sara's back. He pushed deep into Sara's body and she squeezed down onto him.

Despite her baby sister getting the first helping of Oliver inside of her, Laurel could not be too bad. Oliver's strong hands, pressing up against her body, send shockwaves of pleasure all through her and Sara's skilled hands did just as much.

"Make her scream!" Laurel demanded.

Oliver did so, and Sara screamed directly into Laurel's ear with how vigorously she was being pounded. His thick, bloated balls slapped repeatedly against her body. Just waiting to be emptied out, but much too soon. Oliver pressed down onto Sara, stuffing her completely.

After a few rounds inside of Sara, Oliver slipped inside of Laurel's body. Her inner walls contracted around Oliver. Hugging him very tightly, as if greeting an old friend. Oh, Oliver rippled against Laurel, their skin moving down. The weight of his big balls, just pressing down onto her thighs. Warm, succulent, very nice, very nice indeed. Oliver pushed down onto Laurel, pressing up against her.

"Look who's screaming now!"

Both of them were, as Oliver fingered Sara while driving into Laurel. Her athletic, sexy body, had been practically pinned between his and Laurel's. Oliver bounced into Laurel, hitting her with thirty straight thrusts into a row. Then he slid into Sara, for twenty thrusts, and then back into Laurel for thirty more.

Back and forth, with both of these lovely ladies making sure to compete for Oliver. Oliver closed his eyes, pressing down at both of them. He moved about as fast as a person could, without having any super human speed. Making sure Sara and Laurel did not feel too empty for long.

Despite losing Oliver's direct contact for minutes a time, Sara found it very hard to be really disappointed with what the indirect contact was doing to her. Oliver's strong body, pressing against hers, while he drove into Laurel and Laurel practically screamed into Sara's ear, that was practically heaven.

"Don't stop," Sara begged him.

"But, it's your turn now," Oliver said.

Sara let out a breath as the force of Laurel cumming underneath her was exciting and very sexy. Very stimulating to feel her sister's core just rocking underneath her body.

And then Oliver, wet from Laurel's orgasm, slid back into Sara. Several slow, deep, hard, and passionate thrusts, rocked Oliver into Sara's body. Oh, it was magnificent. A feeling which Sara wanted to hold onto the rest of her life. Clamping down as hard as humanly possible onto Oliver and releasing him from her walls.

"Sit on your sister's face while I fuck her brains out."

Not the most eloquent request to be made, to be fair. Sara crawled over the bed, and dropped down onto Laurel's face. Her ass, shimmering in the darkness, swayed when forcing down onto Laurel's mouth.

A taste of her sister made Laurel get spurred on to have fun. Her legs, tight around Oliver, drove the young man into her body. The fun the two of them shared, excited them both. Oliver stroked her legs, worshipped them, made them his, do everything to make Laurel alive.

Oh, Oliver thought he was going to get close, inside of Laurel. Her tightening walls demanded his seed. Combined with the way that Laurel vigorously ate her sister's pussy, and Oliver had been surprised that he had not blown his load already. He picked up the pace, driving a little bit deeper into her.

Almost there, Oliver could feel it. The orgasm which had been built up by switching back and forth between two sisters. Fair is fair, Laurel should earn that one.

Sara closed her eyes. She could feel Laurel about ready to earn Oliver's seed, given the way he grunted like an animal. Fine, Sara believed, but she was damn sure getting the next one. Laurel did earn this one, all things considered.

"Damn...it's really good," Oliver breathed. "So close, I can feel it."

Laurel could feel it as well. She summoned the strength to her inner muscles, tightening around him. Shiva showed her a few more tricks that were just not useful for combat. Although a part of Laurel could not wait for Oliver to be strong enough to put Shiva in her place, and use all of her holes as his personal cum dump.

That day had not come through, but Oliver was cumming, and cumming extremely hard. His balls burst and spurted inside of her. Oliver held Laurel's legs up, kissing on them, while he pounded her full of his cream pie.

Oliver, Laurel, and Sara came at the same time. Perfect harmony, absolutely perfect. Oliver pulled out of Laurel.

Sara, not done yet, pulled away from her sister. A couple of small kisses down Laurel's soaked face allowed Sara to take her trip down Laurel's body and planted kisses upon her belly, swollen ever so slightly from Oliver's discharge.

Slowly, Sara popped a finger into her mouth and shoved it into her ass, testing the waters.

Oliver shot back up to full power. There were certain things in life which he could not resist. A woman, especially one so lovely as Sara, offering her ass up willingly, was one of them. Oliver hungered for anal sex, and given that Sara was so willingly ready to give, he pulled her forward onto his lap.

"You teasing little minx," Oliver said.

"Are you going to do something about my naughty behavior?" Sara asked.

Oliver did something, shoving his prick into Sara's anal passage. Sara cried out in passion. A little bit of pain at first, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. Oliver aggressively took out his frustration at her teasing on her body. And oh boy, did Sara feel the burn, the pleasure dancing down her body.

"Ollie, you know...you know you like being back here."

"It's pretty hot!"

Laurel joined them, eating her sister out while Oliver took her up the ass. Getting Sara to moan was their top priority. Oliver took Sara's upper half and Laurel massaged Sara's legs, and made her just moan.

"Not going to last long like this."

Especially with Laurel licking and sucking on his balls in between eating Sara out. The truth was, Sara's ass, it was much too good to pass up, but Oliver had to exert a lot of self control. And when that had been combined with how loudly Laurel made a production of eating her sister out, that was double the trouble.

"Almost there," Oliver groaned.

A couple of thrusts buried himself deep inside of Sara's tight ass. Sara came hard first before Oliver unleashed a full bounty straight into Sara's backside. The inside of her hole, along with her cheeks, had been stained white. The cum flooding out of her ass only made Oliver thrust harder and pound her straight into another orgasm.

Sara received three more orgasms, each rocking her body more than the last. Mentally praising the stamina she had, Sara still needed to take a break for a moment.

Of course, there was no rest for the wicked.

Laurel's tongue found its way into her ass. Something about feeling her big sister's tongue in her ass, cleaning out the cum of their boyfriend, just felt so right for Sara. Laurel cleaned her plate before she pulled away.

And now, time for the next move. And it would be as delightful as always.

Sara and Laurel turned, eyes flaring with pleasure, and pounced Oliver on the bed. They settled for feeling up his body, at least for now. Although the three had an unspoken agreement that there was more fun to come soon.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

* * *

Barbara leaned forward, hearing everything that happened straight from Laurel and Sara. Oliver had been dragged into another training session with Lady Shiva, the moment they all returned to the temple. And even Barbara Gordon had not been brazen enough to break that up.

Still, she heard of the separate paths they took, to Lian Yu, Shiva's domain, and Nanda Parbat. At least they were found, and Barbara could have kicked herself for not even considering these places on their source.

"There's people who want you dead though," Barbara said. "Wow, that's something...and there's a list."

Sara and Laurel confirmed this by both nodding. Barbara just whistled, it was quite a bit to process to be perfectly honest.

"We'll return once we're ready," Sara said. "Hopefully soon."

"Yeah, hopefully soon," Barbara agreed. "I won't tell anyone,you know how good I am at keeping secrets although people have figured out what's been going on between the three of you."

Laurel pursed her lips. "Well, we knew it would come out eventually. Hopefully the years away will make it easier."

Barbara hoped so as well, although there was a part of her who disagreed. She had some news to give the sisters.

"Quentin's not doing too well," Barbara said. "He's hitting the bottle very hard…."

"Oh, Dad," Laurel said.

When Quentin was younger, he had worked so hard to be sober, not wanting to become like his father or grandfather. However, it appeared that those demons popped back up with both of his daughters moving.

"I've been checking up on him, Dad has when he can, but...it's hard," Barbara said. "Your Mom tried to stick around for a little bit...but it was too much for her. They divorced just a few months ago. He didn't try and fight it."

Sara and Laurel eyed each other. Both thought the same thing.

"We...we can't come back," Laurel said. "We just can't...not yet...but maybe…."

"If there was a way to let him know that we're fine, without anyone else knowing it," Sara said. "Maybe he will be a lot better off."

"Maybe, but until you come home, things might be well," Barbara said. "He blames Oliver for it, and poor Thea's suffered the brunt of it. Not that she's an angel these days."

Laurel frowned, not too happy about hearing that her father was taking out his grievances on Oliver, on Thea. That almost made her want to go back and have a long talk with her father.

"What's going on with Thea?" Laurel asked.

This question inspired Barbara to sigh in response.

"Oh, what isn't going on with Thea?" Barbara asked. "Breaking and entering, shoplifting, drug use, about everything short of prostitution and she keeps getting let off, because of Moira Queen and her deep pockets and talented lawyers. She really needs a wake up call, although I'm not sure that her mother is helping any."

"Have you talked to her?" Laurel asked.

Barbara just snorted. "Oh, Laurel, she hates me. You know that. I know that. She never got over the fact that I hacked her cell phone to get incriminating information on Oliver when I thought he was cheating on you."

Sara narrowed her eyes. Not one of Barbara's finer moments.

"I know, everyone bitched me out over that one, and my father had to talk to Robert and Moira to smooth things over," Barbara said. "Not sure what he said. Never saw Dad so disappointed in anyone, I wish he would have shouted. And I really fucked up there, because that was the one time back in the day where Oliver wasn't cheating on you."

In fact, Oliver was helping an old friend of his from High School, Bonnie King, who had been going through a very awful pill addiction. It was actually pretty selfless what Oliver was doing and Bonnie got her life on track, entering the Olympics, marrying a successful journalist, and having a young daughter. Not that Barbara was spying on them either.

"I regret that," Barbara said. "But...I guess that I was wrong, oh you don't know how painful it is to admit that...I'm wrong about this."

"Well, you were right most of the time," Laurel said. "But, when you're wrong, you're really wrong."

Barbara just sighed, truer words have never been spoken. And Nyssa's words, about her true intentions towards her disapproval about Laurel and Oliver, stung. Because, as much as Barbara hated to admit it, she wondered if there was some level of validity to them.

No, Barbara could not be jealous of Oliver Queen of all people. No, not now, not ever.

* * *

Go to the left and avoid the nearly deadly blade attack, and then to the right, and pivot. Oh, Oliver finally thought he was making headway. Fake an arrow to the right and shoot an arrow to the left, oh Shiva caught that one. She was about ready to send the arrow back. Oliver dodged the arrow seconds before it should slice into his chest.

Backing up, Oliver avoided Shiva's latest attack, taking in a deep breath. He deflected two more attacks before grabbing Shiva and very nearly taking her to the ground. Shiva reversed his momentum and slammed Oliver down onto the ground.

And avoid getting his fingers dislocated, before catching a kick to the ribs and taking Shiva over. Shiva rolled out and Oliver slammed her down onto the mat. Pull the arm out and wrap his arm around Shiva, but Shiva reversed his attack and pinned Oliver down to the ground. A chain wrapped around his ankle. Oliver stepped on the chain and attempted to flip Shiva down onto the ground.

Shiva dropped down onto the ground, breathing heavily. The excitement of such an even fight, got her adrenaline pumping, and heated her body up. Shiva's two knife attacks had been blocked and Oliver grabbed her in a triangle choke of sorts.

A loud anguished cry came from Oliver just before he could choke Lady Shiva out. She stabbed him in the back of the leg to break the hold. Shiva grabbed Oliver and tied him up like a pretzel. She ground him into the ground, and tried once again to give him an arm break. Oliver flipped out of the arm hold, and landed in his feet, only for Shiva to catch him upon the landing.

Moments later, Oliver Queen woke up, on the bench, with Talia and Shado tending to his wounds. A very amused Jade watched.

"Oh, you had it, but she snatched it away," Jade said. "We all know that feeling."

"You've improved, you are very nearly ready to move up the next phase of your journey."

Oliver sat up, ignoring the pain in his jaw.

"And what is…."

Shiva placed a single finger on his lips. Oliver shut up, for now.

"The League of Assassins is an essential element to keep order in a chaotic world," Shiva said. "Diseased individuals, corrupt politicians, civilizations who will fall into anarchy, have all been tempered by the League of Assassins."

Shiva stepped back with another motion. Despite her body being on full display with the way she leaned back, Oliver focused directly on the woman's eyes.

"But, what happens when the Head of the League is diseased?"

Here, Talia shifted, knowing what was coming, and resigning herself to it.

"You will fall in your quest to save your sister without the power of the League of Assassins behind you," Shiva said. "You must slay the Demon and take his place for his time is at an end."

For years, Lady Shiva watched the League of Assassins descend further and further away from their purposes. She had attempted to assess several individuals to take the Demons place. James Reese, the Silver Monkey, had been the first of them, but he proved to be inadequate, both as a man and as a warrior. Ricardo Diaz, had been another, but Diaz was little more than a violent thug, despite being very skilled and ambitious. Shiva took him in, straight out of the orphanage to train him, but she had to cut him loose.

Diaz vowed to prove his worthiness to Shiva and make her pay for humiliating him, but the so called Dragon was nothing but a little lizard, insignificant to Lady Shiva's plans.

Then there was Bruce Wayne, who she had helped gain strength after having his back broken. Ra's intended Bruce to be his heir, at several points, but the Detective refused to do so. But, the ravages of fighting Gotham City for so long, had been catching up with the World's Greatest Detective.

"It's your destiny, Oliver Queen. And you will not fail me."

Shiva realized that she had one more shot to find a worthy successor to the League, to end Ra's and to cause a brand new dawn. Ra's had grown sluggish over the years, because why else would a parasite like Damien Darhk be allowed to live for so long?

* * *

Oliver walked out, with Talia following close behind him.

"You knew she was training me to kill your father, didn't you?"

Talia paused for a couple of seconds and nodded. "I did."

And Talia looked into the fire, remembering the man her father was. But, after his last battle with the Detective, her former beloved, Ra's al Ghul was most certainly not the man he used to be. He came back, differently. Perhaps he had taken one trip into the Lazarus Pit too many.

"You don't have any problems with this?" Oliver asked.

Talia put her hand on Oliver's chin gently and focused on him. "I saw my father up close...and if I didn't do that, I would have disagreed. Perhaps embarked on a personal campaign, a vendetta against you. But...madness has taken him over."

Regret, frustration, and numerous other emotions spread through Talia's face.

"And madness will destroy the man, the world, and the League. He's had his run as the head of the League, lived for hundreds of years. Stretched the limits of the Lazarus Pit beyond what it should be used for."

Talia leaned in and gave Oliver a soft, tender kiss on the lips. Oliver placed his hand on Talia's lower back and continued the kiss.

"Perhaps, we have come to find where something new should happen, where someone should take his place."

Worth a shot, yes. Oliver hoped he would be ready for this.

Talia saw how casually Ra's disregarded Nyssa. The man had lost all sense of himself, in his obsession to find a worthy heir. But if Shiva thought that Oliver was worthy, then perhaps it was time for the League to undergo some changes.

Her father always said that it was inevitable that certain weeds would need to be pruned. But, when those weeds came straight from the time, there was a serious, serious problem.

* * *

Tatsu broke out of her meditation, sighing instantly. She had to keep going back to Oliver, despite trying to convince herself it was a one time thing. And maybe, she started out that way, but every time, Tatsu focused on Oliver's touch, how good he made her feel, it caused a warmth to spread through her body.

"Hello."

She turned around and came across Diana, Tatsu believed the woman's name was. She carried herself with all of the pride, and the ambition of a warrior, and Tatsu respected a woman this skilled.

"You are having trouble adjusting, aren't you?"

"Yes...I feel like I could have done more to save them."

Diana sat down next to Tatsu and tried to give her fellow collective-sister a reassuring smile. But, to be perfectly honest, Diana could see where Tatsu was coming from.

"We always think about what we could have done after the fact," Diana said. "You did everything you could...like I did everything that I could…"

Diana broke out into a soft sigh. Tatsu raised her hand.

"I had been tricked by a powerful sorceress to let her on the island," Diana said. "I righted that wrong, but I could not face them. So, I left to Lian Yu. Where I thought that I would be there for the rest of my days in exile. And maybe, I deserved it."

"Did you really?" Tatsu asked. "No one could fault you for falling to a trick."

Diana just shrugged in response. She should have known better.

"We all have demons we have to fight...but we will gain new strength," Diana said. "And soon...we will be strong enough to face the past."

One point the Amazon had been thinking about, often, was the thought that she might be heading home, sooner rather than later. She had not run it past Oliver, Sara, Laurel, or anyone else, mostly because she was not ready.

Still, there came a time where Diana had to face her sisters.

"I almost feel this entire relationship with Oliver, it's much too soon," Tatsu said.

"Well, you were drawn to him," Diana said. "And don't feel disappointed...life goes on...even as we honored the ones we lost."

Tatsu closed her eyes, more content. Diana sat near her, meditating as well. Finally, Tatsu was able to find a balance, hoping she could keep it in due time.

* * *

Oliver had returned, to be with Laurel, Sara, and Barbara. Barbara had just explained to him some of the things that had been happening.

"We might have to go sooner than later," Oliver said. "If Speedy's like that...I might be the only one who she'll listen to…."

"For her sake, you should stay put."

Lady Shiva appeared at the side entrance of the room. Barbara inclined her head, Laurel and Sara did as well, and Oliver looked almost ready to challenge her.

"You will be able to save the world and thus be able to save your sister, but only when you have control of your destiny," Lady Shiva said. "I will dispatch someone I trust to keep an eye out for your sister, to ensure...she doesn't fall before you can rise."

"Thank you."

Shiva departed from the room, as quickly as she appeared, in her usual no-nonsense manner.

Barbara, being Barbara, picked up on the statement. "And what does she...mean by rise?"

"I have to kill Ra's al Ghul and take his place."

It had been so silent that Oliver thought he had been stricken completely deaf. Barbara's eyes shot up and she mouthed for several minutes, and even Sara and Laurel had been surprised.

"Ra's al Ghul...the head of the League of the Assassins, one of the deadliest men in the world….who has hundreds of years of Ninjaing over you…."

"I'm not sure if Ninjaing is really a word," Sara said.

Barbara gave her best impression of a Deadly Bat Glare. It rated a nine out of ten, still needed a little work.

"That Ra's al Ghul?"

"Yes, him," Oliver said. "Shiva seems to think that I'm the one to take control of the League…"

Talia, Shado, and Jade had been constantly telling him that Shiva's put a lot of faith on Oliver. Oliver resolved not to let them Shiva down, because letting Lady Shiva down could be deadly.

The next few seconds had been spent for Barbara choosing her next few words very carefully.

"Mmm, she's...a bit too confident," Barbara said.

Barbara did not like Oliver, but despite their disagreements, she did not want him dead. And Shiva's been filling his mind with dangerous ideas that could get him killed. The thought that Oliver Queen, jerkass playboy millionaire heir who never saw a pair of female legs that he didn't want to pry apart, beating Ra's al Ghul seemed inconceivable to Barbara.

But, perhaps they all changed.

"I, well, I was surprised," Oliver said.

"So, am I," Barbara said. "You don't have to do this."

Oliver looked Barbara right in the eye. If he did not know better, he would almost think Barbara Gordon, that cyberstalking bitch, would have empathy for him, of all people.

"I have to," Oliver said. "I have to save my city. It's…."

"All about the mission," Barbara gasped. "Oh, wonderful, just what we need, two of them."

Oliver wondered what Barbara had been talking about. She rose up, hastily moving down the door.

"Got to check in," Barbara said. "Won't breathe a word of this...hopefully the next time I see you, it won't be in a bodybag."

Barbara did not mean to be discouraging, but in her most frustrating moments, she had been a realist.

"Oh, Barbara, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Barbara asked.

"Keep an eye on Speedy for me."

"You know she hates me, right?" Barbara asked.

Oliver could not resist poking the bear. "And whose fault is that?"

"Fuck you, Queen," Barbara said, although it was half-hearted and she said it in a joking way, more like an angry way.

"Love you too, Babs."

Barbara had a small flicker of a smile, despite hating herself for it. And with that, Barbara headed back to the States, first to Starling to check up on Quentin and Thea, and then to Gotham, to check in with the World's Greatest Detective.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Lady Shiva worked Oliver for another training session after Barbara left. And Oliver crashed, knowing full well that the morning would bring even more opportunities for training.

Something jolted Oliver out of his dreams. He found himself wrapped inside of something warm, and it took him a few seconds to realize that someone was rocking her hips up and down on his crotch. Sliding him inside of her, riding him.

"Good, you're awake.. Although it doesn't take that much to wake certain part of you up."

The vision of beauty riding Oliver had been Jade Nguyen, better known as Cheshire. Oh, and the sliding of those warm wet walls, against him felt amazing. And her body, her lovely body caused Oliver's mind to enter a wave of eternal pleasure. The lovely, Vietnamese assassin rode a little bit harder.

"Were you going to bother to wake me up?" Oliver asked. "And ask for my consent?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term," Jade said.

A teasing smile spread over Jade's face as she rocked her hips up.

That did not surprise Oliver in the slightest. Regardless, Oliver groped Jade's chest while she descended down onto them. Her olive complexion sighed with a sheen of sweat and arousal. Every time she dropped down onto Oliver, she took the young man just a little bit deeper inside of her.

Oliver groaned, the faster and quicker Jade dropped down onto him. She really did a good job in milking him.

"Not yet, handsome."

Jade pulled away and turned around, giving Oliver a perfect view of her tantalizing backside. Oliver dove forward, grabbing Jade around the waist and plunging a little bit into her. Oliver's manhood ground up against her, causing Cheshire to just cry out in pleasure. He was almost inside of her, Jade's inner lips practically calling for Oliver the second that he pushed into her.

Oliver plowed this woman into the bed. She wanted to take liberties with Oliver, and take advantage of his worn down state? Well, Oliver was going to use Jade as he saw fit, as payment. To be fair, Jade did not protest this. Especially when Oliver tightened his grip around her hips and plunged further into her.

"How do you like this?" Oliver growled.

"PERFECT!"

Jade screamed out this word and Oliver hammered inside of her. He rode her, getting closer and closer to the orgasm, only for Oliver to pull out at the last minute.

Turnabout was fairplay. Oliver teased Jade as much as possible. He slowly tortured Jade. Grinding his manhood against her lower back without penetrating Jade in any way. Several rotating movements of Oliver's hips caused Jade to stain him. And then Oliver pulled away from sliding almost into Jade one more time.

Jade took her fingers around the edge of the blanket, breaking out into a cry of pleasure. A little bit deeper, with Oliver working himself in rotating motions against Jade until he was very nearly inside of her, stuffing her full of his mighty rod. One inch at a time until Oliver was balls deep inside of her.

The second time inside of her proved to be more pleasurable than the first time. Jade flexed her inner muscles at Oliver, moaning hard the deeper he drove into her body.

Oliver sped up, getting Jade almost all the way to the end. On all fours, Jade looked like a vision of beauty and Oliver marveled at her.

Jade thought about getting herself off, at Oliver's expense, this morning. However, Shiva must have not worn Oliver down, as much as she normally did. The stamina Oliver exhibited got Jade off and got her extremely excited. And the need to have a piece of him only increased. She squeezed Oliver, tightening a little bit until he almost reached the end.

Oliver pulled out at the last second to stave off his orgasm.

He pulled Jade into the hotseat position, hands firmly upon the tight assassin's ass.

"Get that cock back in me,' Jade demanded.

Oliver hesitated, deciding to go for Jade's nice supple breasts and her even more supple ass instead. He pushed against Jade, rocking up against her several times over. Oliver leaned in, dancing down the side of Jade's neck with multiple kisses, and light, subtle sucks to the side of her neck.

"When, I'm good and ready, honey," Oliver breathed. "When, I'm good and ready."

Time to remind Jade who was in charge.

And when he was good and ready, Jade would be nice and ready to take Oliver. She very nearly engulfed Oliver inside of her body, rocking inside of her body. A little bit deeper, but not quite.

Finally, Oliver brought Jade down completely. He penetrated her, pushing Jade to her limits. Cheshire screamed, feeling as if Oliver had split her in half. Not that it was a bad feeling to be honest. Oliver planted Jade up and down, sliding her warm walls down onto him and filling her completely up to the point of no return.

"Oooh!" Jade moaned.

"How do you like that?" Oliver growled in her ear.

"MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Oliver picked up the pace, driving deeper into Jade. He held her arms back and fucked her vigorously.

"Do you think is what you should get when you try and fuck someone in their sleep without their consent?" Oliver asked.

"What, the best pleasure ever?" Jade asked. "Because...that will sure teach me!"

The sarcasm in Jade's voice faded out when she screamed for more. Oliver stuffed her completely full, the weight of his swollen balls resting against her. Oliver edged Jade a little bit further, slowing down just enough.

Jade, down on all fours, had been bent over the headboard. Oliver grabbed onto Jade's hips, rearing back, and slammed into her body. Several tight, intense thrusts together, Oliver really went to town on Jade, stretching her pussy out.

"You have to be getting tired," Jade breathed.

Oliver almost pushed Jade over the headboard. She clung on for dear life, and Oliver picked up the pace, with more thrusts. Jade's entire night had been filled with orgasm after orgasm. Each one causing her body more pleasure than the last. Each one sending tremors, shockwaves of pleasure deep into Jade's being the faster Oliver drove into her.

"Not yet," Oliver growled into Jade's ear. "But, closer than before."

"Mmm, yes," Jade purred in his ear. "Give it to me, baby!"

Oliver gave it to Jade, rocking her even more. He drew out Jade's climax for as long as possible. Those tight, wet walls clamping down on Oliver could spell the end of him, if he was not careful. He just had to hold back, hold back long enough for Jade to come.

Jade tightened around him and saturated him with juices. Oliver, now soaked, pushed deep into Jade. The dark-hair plastered against her sweaty face making her look as sexy as hell.

Oliver filled Jade's womb up with a huge cannon blast of seed. Oliver, his fingers sliding down against Jade's body, pushed further and faster inside of her, rocking Jade almost to the edge and making her cum two more times before Oliver completely finished.

Pulling away from her, Jade crawled back and turned around. She pushed deep against Oliver, dragging her nails down Oliver's chest.

"I'm honestly surprised I didn't need to fight Laurel or Sara or Talia or Shado or anyone to get this alone time with you," Jade breathed with more kisses to Oliver. "You are...everything I thought you would be. Then again, if you've caught Shiva's attention, you're pretty damn good! Worth something special."

"Yes, he's worth much."

* * *

Jade and Oliver broke away from the afterglow just in time to see Lady Shiva, who dropped her clothes to the ground. The ageless warrior stepped into the room, in all of her glory. She moved in and kissed Oliver aggressively on the chest.

"It's time for another lesson in control," Shiva said.

"How about I see how much you can control yourself this time?" Oliver asked.

Shiva grabbed Oliver's crotch and smashed her lips against his in a kiss which took Oliver's breath away. And made Oliver just grab onto Shiva, touching her as much as he would allow.

"We will get to that point soon enough," Shiva told him. "But first…"

And Oliver realized that Shiva, using her sexiness as a distraction, just bound Oliver against the headboard. Very slowly, Shiva ran a finger down Oliver's chest, stopping just inches away from his crotch.

"You've learned how deadly sex could be," Shiva said. "Even more so than any knife, any sword, or any arrow."

Shiva played with Oliver a little bit before pulling away. Lady Shiva and Cheshire, two very deadly and extremely sexy women, closed in to engage with each other.

Oliver watched as Shiva's lips engulfed that of the younger woman's. Jade closed her eyes, as Oliver wondered how much she had been in on Shiva's plan. Shiva explored Jade's body, with familiarity, and Oliver watched the Master at work, committing all of the spots Shiva touched to get Jade's juices flowing to memory.

Despite not being a novice at sex, Oliver could learn something.

"Can you last an hour without bursting?" Shiva asked. "If you do,I will allow you to fuck me...and do whatever you want to with me."

Already, Oliver had been at alert. There had to be a catch. Shiva kissed over Jade's body, every now and then, reaching over to stroke Oliver's manhood. She teased it, slowly, sensually, almost as if she wanted to build up the load for a very intense and very prolific explosion.

Oliver closed his eyes, rising a little bit further, with Shiva's hand pressing up against his crotch. Each movement brought Oliver a little bit closer, sliding into the palm of Shiva's hand. She closed a fist around Oliver, tightening around the young man and releasing him a few more times.

Jade moved over, upon Shiva's silent orders, to pleasure Oliver's balls with her mouth. Having Shiva stroke him and Jade suck on his balls, it made Oliver just redouble him.

"Well, it would have been a disappointment if you were that easy to break."

Shiva climbed all over Oliver's body. The soft, yet firm nature of her skin, worked Oliver completely over. Shiva leaned in, sucking on Oliver's neck while grinding up against him. She held Oliver's hips down, to ensure that Oliver did not come up to penetrate her.

"He is built to last," Jade said. "But, so savory, down to the last drop."

Jade twirled her tongue against Oliver's swollen head, getting a small taste of him. Oliver stretched up, closing on on Jade's lips. Her soft, silken lips almost parted, to swallow Oliver deep between them. Jade kissed Oliver on the tip, sliding his head almost into her mouth before pulling away from him.

"Down to the very last, succulent drop," Shiva added.

They crawled over to either side of Oliver. They worshipped his extended pole for the next several minutes. Taking their lips upon his cock, and making it twitch, Shiva and Jade knew precisely all of the right ways to torment Oliver and make him just breath out in pleasure. Their soft, succulent lips slid over Oliver and sucked him extremely hard.

Alternating sucks, soft, but firm caresses caused Oliver to double down on his pleasure release. The need to climax fought with the need to slide inside of Shiva.

Endless, and constant warmth spread around Oliver as the seconds ground by. Slowly, painfully, and sexually, oh Oliver could feel it building up in him.

"Almost halfway there," Shiva said. "But, that means you have a half of an hour to go."

Shiva took Oliver into her mouth and sucked on him hard for several minutes. This was borderline torture, trying to hold back, and trying to avoid cumming in Oliver's mouth. Not helped along with Jade's hand rubbing down his thighs and moving to grab his balls to milk them.

"No one said that one of her tests would be easy," Jade said. "And I know you can stand, you just need the right motivation."

As it to demonstrate, Jade got behind Shiva and started to stroke her body. As if showing Oliver all of the wonders he could explore, if he held out the hour.

Oliver's hazed mind came up with another thought. If he did last the hour, there was no telling how long Oliver could last inside of Shiva? He was being pushed to the limit.

Finally, Shiva broke, a little break, a little pause.

"Jade, oil."

Jade produced a bottle of oil and she caught Shiva's meaning. Oliver witnessed Jade massaging Shiva's legs and feet, slathering it with oil down to the last drop. And Shiva did the same to Jade and made Oliver's erection almost stand up to the ceiling. The scream of him to release, to blow was getting even more.

Their oiled up toes and soles rubbed up against Oliver's length. Followed by their legs pushing against him. The slickness of the oils saturated Oliver and made him throb. These two women performed a very intense and very aggressive double footjob on Oliver, with their feet all oiled up. Oliver watched as they touched each other's legs as well.

Oliver drooled at their beautiful legs, as his manhood throbbed up. His limits were certainly being tested, being toyed with, as Shiva dragged her big toe down a vein of Oliver. He twitched.

Try not to cum, try not to cum, Oliver could certainly do this. Despite the fact that Jade wrapped her soles around Oliver to jerk him off while Shiva rubbed her toes against his balls. Damn it, it felt so good, to have these sexy, oily feet all over his body.

"He'll be a tough one to break," Shiva said. "But, surely, he would like nothing better than to cum all over our feet. And watch us, in excitement, when we slowly suck on each other's toes."

Pump, pump, pump. Oliver's balls almost weigh him down upon the bed. He wants nothing better than to cum.

"It would be hot," Jade said. "I'm sure he would love to see our legs just dripping with his thick, juicy cum. I bet he can't hold out for another second."

Tick, tick, tick, oh Oliver felt like he had been running a marathon as both of these women took turns testing his stamin with their feet. His cock angrily throbbed, balls full of cum. The denial Oliver had been giving himself obvious.

They took the oil onto their hands and switched tactics, aggressively jerking Oliver up. Their rapid fire handjobs and occasional breathing on his cock made Oliver just size up. Oh, he wanted this, so badly, wanted to unleash onto them.

"Almost there."

Whether it was the time he had to hold, or his orgasm, Oliver could not say. His balls tightened and Oliver went into a deep meditation exercise, to try and hold out. Their lipstick stained the tip of his manhood, and their eager tongues wiggled against them. Shiva and Cheshire took turns milking Oliver's cock and balls.

Surely an hour had to be closing it. Oliver groaned, the tightening of his loins are then.

"One minute."

Damn it, Oliver just had to hold on, hold on for the ride. Shiva jerked him off even faster, the oils from her hand allowing her slick handjob.

"You are such a big man, thinking that you won't cum," Shiva said. "But, look at my mouth, Oliver. You want to cum inside of it, don't you?"

Come on, just a little bit further. Ignore Shiva's mouth, ignore her hands, ignore Cheshire feeling up her body. Just ignore everything, block it out. Oliver almost held out an entire hour with these two women aggressively hitting them.

Cheshire squeezed down onto Oliver's balls and made him just jerk forward, groaning in pleasure. Almost there, so close, so close.

The tension in Oliver burst along with the pleasure of his groin. He showered Shiva and Jade with his orgasm. The two women dripped from Oliver's intense, vigorous explosion.

Shiva hung on, jerking Oliver off, with Jade milking his balls. They had been covered, dripping wet with his seed.

"And it's a pity you couldn't hold out for one more second."

Oliver groaned, they had to be kidding him. Just one tiny second, and Oliver broke just at the tail end. Shiva cradled Oliver's balls caressing them as she licked him clean.

"So close, yet so far," Shiva said.

The two women made out on the bed, sharing Oliver's seed between them, and slowly, sexily cleaning each other off. After Oliver's explosion, they did not touch him again. He had to watch Jade suck the white discharge off of Shiva's breast before the two women pulled apart from each each other.

They played with each other for a little bit longer before departing. Shiva locked eyes with Oliver for a second and blew him a tiny kiss goodbye, the cum bubble bursting on her mouth.

Oliver had been left to the bed, frustrated, and angry. Shiva had pushed him to his limit tonight, and Oliver was sick of playing her games. Just one second.

One blasted second.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

* * *

Oliver freed himself from the predicament that Shiva put him in. One of these days, he would turn the tables and would get her. He allowed it to play out in his head.

At the end of the hallway, Nyssa stood, awaiting Oliver to come around. Nyssa's eyes widened and she walked towards Oliver, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Is it true?" Nyssa asked. "Is Shiva setting you up to be his successor?"

Oliver had been surprised, but really not, Nyssa had found out about Shiva's inevitable plan to set him up as the next Ra's al ghul. He already had this conversation with one Daughter of the Demon. Therefore, it stood to reason that Oliver would have to have this conversation with another Daughter of the Demon.

"Yes. She said that if I could kill Ra's al Ghul, then I could have the League."

Nyssa did not release Oliver's hand. Really hard to figure out what was going through Nyssa's mind right here and now, so Oliver thought that it benefited him to come out and ask so he knew whether or not they were on the same page.

"What do you think about this?"

That question, loaded as it seemed at first, sounded very reasonable to Nyssa. She pulled herself out of the thoughts which dominated her mind and looked Oliver up and down before she spoke.

"If you asked me this a year ago," Nyssa said. "I would have been against it. But, really, my father's time has passed, more times over than it should have. Perhaps, deep down he knows it, and...if Shiva believes you are ready to take that step...then I do as well."

Even after Oliver won her respect by defeating Nyssa in battle, he made many strides, many improvements. Her finger just danced all the way down Oliver's cheek and she leaned in, sharing a brief, but rather savory kiss. Perhaps, Nyssa had been mistaken in Oliver to start, and with each passing day, she knew that more than ever.

"I can see yourself worthy,' Nyssa said. "I can see that you've proven yourself worthy. Both to myself, the League, and everything in between. I know now that you are the one, the one who can take the League to the next stage."

Nyssa closed her eyes and reconciled the harsh truth.

"And my father, he's not the man he once was," Nyssa said. "But, I do ask one thing of you. No matter what Shiva says, do not rush into this until you are completely ready. Because if you are not prepared to put everything into facing my father it will…."

Oliver silenced Nyssa with a kiss, which also reassured the woman in front of him. They pulled apart, and Oliver offered one more statement.

"I understand."

* * *

Coming around the corner, Oliver caught sight of Barbara Gordon, which had been surprising. She had been on her phone, verifying something. The minute Barbara got off the phone, she turned around to face him.

It had been a long time since the two had a conversation one on one and an even louder time where there was not a lot of snark directed towards each other on both sides.

"I thought that you were leaving?"

"Flight plans were delayed a day or two," Barbara said. "I'll be out the door by tonight. Don't worry."

Oliver responded with a nod and looked at the redhead. She had been looking at him, as if trying to figure out why he was no longer in the box that she put him in.

"Thanks for not blowing the fact that I'm still alive."

"Listen, I don't like you," Barbara said. "But, you don't deserve to die. You've done nothing to deserve that."

"There's people who would disagree with you."

Barbara just shifted and sighed. "Yes, there are people who would disagree with me, but there are a lot of people out there who are petty and vindictive. And there were some dangerous people on there. I saw the List, I know...I know the means and the methods of these people. And...if I can cripple a few of them along the way, to make sure you, Laurel, and Sara return without any grief...well, I'll do it. It won't be easy."

"No, it won't be," Oliver said. "Which is why I need the League and it's resources, to take down…."

Oliver could not bring himself to say it.

"It's Merlyn, isn't it?" Barbara asked. "You don't want to do it."

"It's not what I want to do, it's what I have to do," Oliver said. "And that man died a long time ago, alongside Rebecca in that alleyway."

Barbara just frowned. All it took was one bad day to drive an entirely rational man completely insane. And Malcolm Merlyn did in fact have his bad day.

"I'm impressed," Barbara admitted. "And you don't know how hard it is for me to say that about you."

Oliver could not help smirking a little bit. "Oh, I have an idea."

"Seriously though, you are training with Lady Shiva, and she sees something in you, and you're learning from your mistakes," Barbara said. "There's a difference between before you got on that Gambit, and now. I don't know what it is, but I'm really impressed. And I mean that."

Barbara decided to let the other bomb drop as well.

"I'm impressed, and quite frankly, that terrifies me."

"I'm sure this me would scare past me as well," Oliver said. "But, Laurel and Sara told you what we had to go through...and still what we have to do."

The two stood with each other. Barbara opened her mouth, to say something. Anything, but she needed to say goodbye to Laurel and Sara, before she really needed to head out.

"And I will keep an eye on Thea, but...do try and get home as soon as possible," Barbara said.

"I will, and I owe you big time."

Barbara nodded, and backed off to leave the room. Being in the same room with Oliver was most certainly less disgusting than it was before, and Barbara did not know how she felt about it.

* * *

Laurel and Sara sparred with each other. Sara's fist came close to striking Laurel against the side of the face. Laurel blocked it and took Sara down to the ground, until Sara reversed positions and got on top of Laurel. Laurel and Sara struggled with each other, until they broke free and faced off against each other. The two sisters, pretty evenly matched, knew that it would take a mistake.

Barbara popped her head into the room. Both Laurel and Sara stopped sparring and turned their attention to the young woman who crossed the room.

"Thought you left yesterday?"

"Well, I got delayed," Barbara said. "And I'm glad I did because ...well….I'm just glad I did."

"Well, you're free to stay," Sara said. "For as long as…."

"I can't, and you know why," Barbara said. "Do you really want him to come looking for me and blow everything we've done?"

Sara and Laurel blinked, and they both shook their heads. No, having the World's Greatest Detective coming for them, was something that they were not.

"Things changed," Laurel said. "I know you're having trouble wrapping your head around that."

Barbara leaned closer to the two sisters. "We're getting there. But, I'm not quite there. I'm sorting it out...I'm heading back home, and I hope that we can all sort this out."

Laurel wrapped up Barbara with a tight hug. Oh, Barbara stiffened out how nice Laurel's hair smelled. She tried not to focus on it too much. She moved around and hugged Sara as well, before she broke apart.

"Hopefully, you can make it home soon," Barbara said. "And...don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll check up on your father, and on Thea and also see what I can do to make your path home safer."

"We would appreciate any help," Laurel replied.

Barbara nodded. Saying goodbye was one of the worst parts, although it would not be goodbye forever. She walked off, passing Diana and Tatsu, who had been deep in some kind of conversation and moving to the door.

Really, Barbara hoped that they would be home. But the corruption in Starling, it was about as bad, if not slightly worse than it was in Gotham. And that certainly was saying something.

* * *

Oliver fired several measured blows at Lady Shiva. Today, everyone showed up to watch this latest training session at Shiva's request. Laurel, Sara, Nyssa, Talia, Tatsu, Diana, Shado, Mei, and Jade, they all observed the battle between the two.

And they all observed Oliver putting in his best performance to date. He had something to prove, and he would throw everything possible at Lady Shiva. Who did an excellent job in staying one step ahead of Oliver.

She blocked Oliver's arm, twisted him around, and flipped him onto the arm. Oliver broke out, and grabbed Shiva's leg, to take her down to the leg. She fought out and bounced up, with Oliver catching the knockout blow which doomed him in an earlier encounter. And he got Shiva's other arm, before taking her down.

"Finally…."

Shiva broke free with a jawjacking maneuver, and Oliver struggled back. She grabbed Oliver around the neck for a nerve hold, but Oliver shifted his weight so Shiva could not grip him properly to put him to sleep.

Oliver fired an arrow, and Shiva threw it back. Oliver caught the arrow, and stabbed it at Shiva who blocked the attack. Sweeping Shiva's leg, Oliver thought that he had her down, until Shiva grabbed him into an arm scissors. Oliver rocked himself out of the hold and got back to his feet, going for another punch, but Shiva evaded that one, with swift movements.

At least until Oliver had her pinned down into the corner, pushing Lady Shiva against the wall. Shiva broke free, managing to use the little room against Oliver, sending him crashing down into the wall.

Down on his knees, Oliver breathed heavily and popped right back up, only for Shiva to put him back down with a leg kick. Oliver's right leg crumpled out from underneath him. He grabbed Shiva's arm when he put it on her shoulder and flipped her down to the ground.

Shiva landed with a crash and bounced up before Oliver could completely disable her. The two locked knuckles, until Oliver had been forced down to his knees once again before Lady Shiva.

"And it's time!"

Oliver thought he was not defeated this time. Did Shiva prematurely stop the fight on purpose, before Oliver could regain the advantage?

"And now you're ready."

"Ready, for what?" Oliver demanded.

"Talia, bring it."

Talia walked over a box and Oliver eyed it, wondering what Shiva had in store now. And more importantly what was in that box. He was not the only one, as the people in the crowd just looked.

"In an attempt to create the most powerful and efficient soldiers, the Japanese created a serum that they called Mirikuru. It strengthened the bodies, healing all injuries. But, it was at a terrible price, leaving the minds of the test subjects ravaged. For, not just anyone could take the serum, they had to be of a particularly strong mind."

Shiva ripped off Oliver's shirt and left him bare chested, with a few scars over his back and neck observed. She opened the box and produced the vial, before putting it in a syringe.

"And now, I have been strengthening your mind, alongside of your body, learning everything that I need to prepare you for the Mirikuru," Shiva said. "This is the final element you will need to be strong to slay the Demon. Unless you think you're not worthy."

Oliver looked at her challenging expression.

"I am."

He was ready to take the medicine. Shiva stabbed the serum directly into the vein of his arm, injecting Oliver. He could feel something, power, warmth, confidence, even several times past what Oliver Queen normally felt. The scars on his body healed, and Oliver felt completely reborn, and also completely angry.

"You used me as a pawn for your games, Shiva," Oliver said. "And a pawn for your own sick self gratification."

Oliver backhanded Shiva and dropped her to the ground. She sat up, a smile on her bloody lips.

"Yes, Oliver...it's time to become a man and take what has been denied to you."

Oliver hoisted Shiva off of the ground, and smashed his lips against hers, not caring if her lips were bloodied. Oliver tore at Shiva's shirt, ripping at it, groping her body, and she pushed back into him, accepting this moment.

Talia pulled back a jade monkey statue in the room, switching the training mats into a very lavish bed. And just in time. Oliver growled, and hurled Shiva onto the bed.

"Let's see how you like being used as someone's fuck toy!"

Just what Shiva knew was going to happen. It had been a long game, and now it was time for them to temper the deadlier effects of the Mirikuru, so Oliver could come out stronger than before.  
**The Shameless Smut Begins Next Chapter. **


	36. Chapter 36(SMUT Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

* * *

Very aggressively, Oliver pushed Shiva on the bed, grabbing her breasts, roughly digging his fingers into her. His mouth pushed against hers and kissed Shiva. Shiva tried to return the kiss, but Oliver controlled the woman with his tongue.

His pants, were so very tight, given how hard Oliver got, it was a struggle to get out of them along with maintaining his grip on Shiva. Fortunately, Talia and Jade pulled Oliver out of his pants. The muscles in his cock swelled, and throbbed with need, the need to finally be inside of Lady Shiva.

But, Oliver looked into her eyes, and realized that was what she wanted. So, Oliver decided to grind up against her, denying Shiva of what she wanted.

"I bet you want me to pin you down on this bed and fuck your brains out, don't you?" Oliver asked. "I bet you can't wait to have me buried deep inside of your body, can you?"

Oliver ground up against Shiva, pushing up against her at a certain level. She tried to raise her hips up to meet Oliver, to slip him inside of her, but Oliver pulled her down onto the bed.

"Well, guess what, that's going to have to wait," Oliver said. "Talia, Jade, come over here."

Jade walked into the room, into position. Both women eyed Oliver's throbbing erection extremely hungrily. Their lips moistened in pleasure.

"Talia, strip," Oliver said. "Jade, hold Shiva and make her watch what she's going to have to wait to get."

Jade climbed behind Shiva and held her in tight as possible. Shiva actually did not struggle. She did throw Jade one of those looks over her eyes.

"Just whose side are you on anyway?" Shiva asked.

"The side that's going to get me laid?"

Now, Talia had been stripped naked, and Oliver crawled behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He attacked Talia's body with vigorous kisses. Slow strokes to her fit sexy body followed, with Oliver edging a little bit closer to the opening which demanded to be filled with his cock. Oliver pulled back a slight amount, making Talia just gasp in frustration. Oliver teased her just a tiny bit more, edging ever so closer towards her.

"I want this!"

"And you're going to get it...unlike certain people."

Talia accepted Oliver's gift. She closed her eyes, he felt extremely big. Almost as if he was touching every spot of her at once. Oliver reached in, pushing Talia onto the bed while grinding up against her. Every touch brought friction, glorious friction into Talia's body.

"Shiva, you can have me," Oliver said. "Providing you don't cum within the next hour...from what you're seeing."

Shiva just groaned, she had not expected Oliver to do this. But, the challenge, the thought, had excited Shiva. Not as much as Jade's hands combing her naked body. The sexy assassin stripped down and ground her breasts against Shiva's back.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Shiva said trying to steady her breath.

Oliver slowed his thrusts on Talia, giving her a chance to come fully up to her hands and knees. Just so Oliver could explore her body, while slowly pumping into her. He locked eyes with Shiva.

"Did you?"

That sexy look Oliver gave her, along with his pussytamer of a cock sliding out of Talia, so Shiva can see inch by glorious inch when it shoved into her.

"The Deadliest Woman alive...reduced to longing for a cock inside of her?" Jade asked.

"Enjoy this moment why you can," Shiva breathed.

"Oh, I'm enjoying every moment," Jade fired back. "And you will soon enough."

The skilled assassin grabbed and released them Shiva's nipples, stiffening, and released them. Shiva wanted to say she intended for this to happen, but to be honest, Shiva's intentions was to get Oliver to fuck her brains out after the months of teasing and taunting him. Never, in her wildest dreams, did Shiva ever expect Oliver to have the control to turn around her own methods on her.

It was surprisingly, and Shiva had been thrown off guard.

"Are you going to cum already?" Jade taunted her.

Jade's fingers danced against Shiva's clit. Shiva tried to use the same methods to block pleasure out of her mind as she did to block pain. It had been very hard, very hard indeed.

Speaking of very hard, Oliver was as hard as a rock when he drove deep into Talia's body.

"I bet Shiva wishes she was in your place," Oliver growled. "Oh her knees, taking a cock deep inside of her body, begging for more. Do you like when I touch you like this, beloved?"

The soft moans increased the more Oliver tweaked her body and got her really going.

"YES!" Talia moaned. "OH YES!"

Every touch from Oliver lit Talia up. She grabbed onto the bed, the sheets coming practically up off of it. She squeezed and released Oliver's took, the faster he worked into her.

Talia came and came hard. Oliver rode out her orgasm. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the entire room.

Just hold out, just hold out, that's what Shiva wanted to do, just to hold out. She could do this, and she could take Oliver. She worked for months, building up to this moment. No man would deny her...but Shiva had to be strong. She had to be strong.

Oliver rode Talia all the way to an orgasm and worked on another one. He pulled out of Talia while she was still tender.

Jade dropped Shiva down on the bed, the near orgasm having rocked her. Despite the fact that Jade knew she should do her part to help Shiva come, she needed Oliver inside of her.

"You're not mad for my part?"

Oliver grabbed Jade and pinned her down on the bed. Her large breasts crushing up against Oliver's chest when he sucked them hard. Jade's nipples, extending upwards, slipped into Oliver's mouth. He sucked on them, so hard, Jade would not be surprised if he would draw milk from them.

It was so good to be between Jade's succulent tits, buried into them. Her legs wrapped tightly around Oliver, and pushed him, just so close to entering her body.

Almost there, with Jade digging her nails deep into Oliver's back, breathing ever so heavily as he almost slid completely inside. Oh, Oliver was close, so close in fact. Jade could not believe it.

"You'll earn my forgiveness," Oliver said.

Oliver entered Jade and the moment he touched her, she saw stars. Nothing felt more good and more satisfying than to be inside of her.

Shiva thought perhaps she had been forgotten and she would ride out the entire hour. Providing Oliver did not call any more women in from the audience. Laurel in particular, eyed up Shiva from a distance like she was a particularly juicy slab of meat.

She felt bold, now that Shiva had been vulnerable. And while it was true in the bedroom, Shiva was still as strong as ever in battle.

"You don't know how refreshing it is to see you like this."

Talia grabbed Shiva's pussy and squeezed it hard. Shiva tried not to break down, even more, than she was. Talia's fingers pressed against her, zeroing in on all of the points.

"I'm not going to break."

Talia disagreed, and shoved her tongue deep inside of Shiva, working on her insides.

Shiva laid back, steadying her breaths. She tried hard not to cum, but Talia intended to test Shiva's limits. She was slowly edging to the finish line.

"Hoisted up by your own petard, Lady Shiva?" Oliver asked in between grunts before focusing on Jade. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Not as hard as she will," Jade said.

But, damn if Jade was not cumming extremely hard. Her well fucked hole closed in on Oliver's pole the moment it stuffed her. Jade wanted it, those big, thick bloated balls resting on her made Jade just breath in and breathe out hard.

"I want you...badly!" Jade yelled. "Give me everything you have!"

Despite his stamina, Oliver was getting there. He actually thought that Shiva would pull it off.

"You're picturing my cock inside of you when you last the hour, don't you? You're picturing it, driving inside of you, inch by inch. You also picture it, every time that I spar you from now on, you won't think of anything other than me throwing you down, tearing your clothes off, and ramming myself into your greedy pussy?"

Those images washed into Shiva's mind. Something hit her, the release of pleasure. No, Shiva could not do this, the hour had not been up. Talia, like a shark sensing blood, tongue-fucked Shiva practically silly. Shiva grabbed onto him.

Oliver closed his eyes, not ready to finish off with Jade. He could see Shiva succumbing, and her juices shooting all over Talia's face.

"Oh, I'm afraid that wasn't an hour," Oliver said, matching Shiva's tone. "Better luck next time."

Oh, Shiva asked for everything Oliver was doing to her. And she really wanted to ask for his cock. Despite the fact that she knew she would not get it.

Jade's passions unleashed in a hell of an orgasm. She soaked Oliver and allowed his big, thick cock to slid deep inside of her body. Oliver pulled out and turned around, pointing his manhood at Shiva. He brushed it up against her lips ever so briefly before turning his attention to Talia.

"Watch," Oliver told her.

Oliver slipped inside of Talia one more time, giving Jade a break. At the end of the bed, Shiva watched, shamed at her failure. A feeling that Lady Shiva never thought that she would have in her life.

She created a monster. And a part of Shiva had been proud of that, despite her shame.

Back and forth, Oliver switched between Talia and Jade for the next little bit. The load in his balls, grew even more heavy from switching from one woman to the other. He stuffed deep inside one, riding her into the bed, and switched to the other, also riding her almost completely into the bed.

Talia and Jade both called out for more, their bodies being gifted with an inhumane amount of orgasms. Both Jade and Talia competed for that all important load which Oliver stored completely in his balls.

He moved so fast from one to the other, never once breaking stride. Jade tightened around Oliver, and she could feel it, the tension sizing up in her. Oliver rode Jade so hard she practically became one with the bed. And that was not a bad thing at all.

Oliver burst inside of Jade, releasing an explosion of seed inside of her spent body. He grabbed her hips, riding her all the way to her end, but not his end.

With inhuman reflexes, Oliver stuffed his still spurting cock deep inside of Talia's body. Talia grabbed Oliver, pinned him in tight. His sperm output increased, even more than the first transformation at the altar. And it made Talia want to serve his whims even more, and pleasure him.

Both Jade and Talia slid down on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. As did Shiva, who had her hands at her crotch. Which Oliver pulled away, and glared in Shiva's eyes.

"I can't help myself," Shiva managed trying to be firm and assertive.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Oliver tied Shiva's hands to the bed and turned his attention to the women who had been watching. Some of them had been enjoying themselves to the show.

"Any of you lovely ladies want to lend a hand?"

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	37. Chapter 37(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Mei and Shado worked in tandem to worship Oliver's abs and worked a little bit lower to worship his genitals as well. Laurel focused on leaning in and kissing Oliver. She was very hot and bothered by watching Oliver take control. Laurel deepened the kiss, and Oliver kissed her back, hard in response.

Oh, Laurel closed her eyes and enjoyed Oliver's hands all over her. They combed over her body, lingering ever so briefly on Laurel's ass and giving it a very firm, and very vigorous squeeze. Laurel let out a cry of passion and pleasure, the faster Oliver worked all over her body.

Shado and Mei, not to be left out of the question tackled Oliver's manhood. Shado's subdued actions, taking Oliver's throbbing, veiny, pulsing cock into her mouth, caused unprecedented warmth to spread to Oliver's loins. Mei shifted herself, using her tongue to bathe his balls with her salvia.

All three women brought pleasure to Oliver, and Oliver in turn would bring pleasure to him. The young man felt invincible as if he could go all night.

Laurel pushed Oliver, playfully, down onto the bed and climbed onto his face. She pressed warm thighs down onto Oliver's face and Oliver, reaching around, grabbed Laurel around the hips and buried her pussy down onto his face. Laurel broke out into a passionate cry the very instant that Oliver buried himself deep inside of her, tongue first.

"OOOH YES!" Laurel cried out for Oliver. "That's the spot! Right there!"

Oliver knew precisely how to hammer all of the right buttons. He went deep inside of Laurel and the result was the beautiful blonde gushing all over his face. She rocked back and forth to get more of Oliver's oral intentions. This woman, insatiable, made Oliver just double down, twirling his tongue deep inside to blow Laurel's mind sufficiently.

And speaking of blowing, Shado and Mei continued their worship on Oliver, threatening to make him burst. Oliver thrusted up in Shado's mouth, closer, closer, closer, until finally the pleasure all burst.

Shado received a mouth full of Oliver's seed, helped along with Mei milking his balls. Each pumping spurt sent more and more firing deep into Shado's warm and willing mouth. She sealed her lips around the tool, sucking Oliver hard, making her mouth nice and air tight around him.

Finally, Shado slipped away, allowing Oliver's dripping manhood to just fade to the bed. She touched Oliver's crotch, bringing immense heat through her fingertips.

"I want some."

Mei's greedy smile and expression caused Shado to smile. The two of them kissed, sharing the bounty. The two sisters got hot and heavy with each other, kissing, and then petting at each other's bodies. The juices and the lust flowed between Mei and Shado, the further they maneuvered into each other.

Oh, like a dream come true, with Mei being pushed down onto the bed. Shado climbed on top of Mei, rubbing her pussy down onto Mei's and adding to the fiction. Mei's hips shot up and she longed, almost cried for more pleasure. But Shado was not about to give her such things that easily.

Laurel pulled away from Oliver, and almost immediately, Oliver climbed behind her. He attacked Laurel's body, vigorously working his fingers down her body. Oliver leaned deep down onto her, kissing Laurel across the ear, making her just moan in pleasure the further Oliver worked down her neck.

"Oooh, yes," Laurel breathed. "Give it to me Oliver."

Oliver hit a sensitive spot on Laurel's back and then, with his hand placed firmly against her hipbone, he positioned himself to drive deep inside of Laurel.

For the first time since the Mirikuru, Laurel took Oliver's cock inside of her body and boy it felt amazing pulsing inside her. She squeezed him hard, the girthy, veiny appendage stretching her out. And Oliver squeezed her hips, making Laurel explode like an overripe orange all over his manhood. The thrusts grew deeper as Oliver pushed into her.

Shado and Mei parted each other and Laurel seized her moment, slipping her fingers into each of their pussies. Laurel hooked on tight and worked deep inside of her.

"Good, get them nice and ready because I'm going to fuck them too," Oliver groaned.

Naturally, Laurel anticipated this one, one hundred percent of the way. Oliver pushed his limits into Laurel, riding her from behind. It was not a matter of if Laurel was going to cum, but rather a matter of when and more importantly how hard.

And the dam inside of Laurel broke, her tightening walls pressing down against Oliver's throbbing hard manhood. Oliver buried a little bit deeper inside of Laurel, swollen balls pressed against Laurel's wet thighs the further he pressed inside of her. He pulled back and drove deep into the woman, rocking her deep into the bed.

After Oliver rode Laurel to a frenzy, and left her panting on the bed, Oliver crawled over, and sunk himself deep into Mei's body. Mei's legs wrapped tightly around Oliver, and she grabbed onto him, extremely hard.

Shado decided to give Oliver another visual treat, doing the splits on her sister's face, while making Mei suck out her juices.

"Enjoying this?" Shado asked.

"Always."

And without any warning or hesitation, Oliver slipped a finger deep into Shado's ass. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, as Oliver rocked back and forth against her body. Making Shado drive herself down onto Mei's face with each movement.

Oliver knew Mei might not last long underneath this intense, vigorous pressing up and down against her body. He held Mei's hips, thrusting as hard as possible. And Mei shot up, locking around Oliver's thighs with her feet. Trying as hard as she might, not to break. But it was beyond difficult for her to hold back because Oliver pushed all of the right buttons, and she knew it. Oh, she really did know it. Oliver slid in, burying himself deep inside of her.

"You're almost there, aren't you?" Oliver told Mei.

"YES!" Mei cried out, the passion almost overwhelming her body.

"Let's see if I can push you a little bit further," Oliver breathed.

He pushed Mei, straight over the edge of passion. Her constantly thrusting hips worked around Oliver until he rode her to a mind numbing orgasm.

Shado pounced on Oliver the second he pulled out of Mei. Oliver pressed his hands against Shado and lowered her down onto him. Instantly, Oliver manipulated Shado's body. Cupping and releasing her bouncing breasts at every opportunity made Shado just cry out in pleasure.

Laurel, sensing the opportunity, dove down onto Mei's pussy, to lap up the juices which just rained down her thighs. She made out with Mei's nether regions, sucking them, and she earned a finger from Oliver from his free hand as a result. Flares of lust fired through Laurel's body, as she would like nothing better than to be fucked by Oliver one more time.

But, she would have to wait.

"I...got so hot watching you finally take control," Shado moaned in her ear.

And at the side of the bed, almost forgotten on all of this, was Lady Shiva. Still tied, and forced to watch. Forced to watch Oliver take control of all of these beautiful women, knowing full well she could not be touched, at least tonight.

Shado's unintentional reminder caused Oliver to throb, and bury deeper into her. He leaned down and made out with Shado, kissing the gorgeous woman. Her soft, silky lips pressed upon Oliver's. Her hair, tickled him, as Shado took great care to worship Oliver's body with hers, moaning in pleasure.

"I have you, and you're going to explode for me, aren't you?"

Shado bit down on Oliver's neck to stifle the moan. Jerking her away, Oliver allowed Shado's hair to whip back. The downed Jade and Talia heard it, the captive Shiva, and Diana, Sara, Nyssa, and Tatsu, all eagerly watching, heard it as well.

Oliver milked Shado's breasts, hitting every spot on her. She came close to edging him, but after a constant barrage of orgasms, Shado only had so much more left in the tank to offer. And so much more to take from Oliver, as his strong hands picked up the pace, milking on Shado's lovely, bouncing breasts.

"Mmm," Shado breathed out in his ear. "Give it to me now! Faster!"

Those final words, breathy and needy, rocked Oliver. Just as much as his hips rocked down into Shado's warm, sticky, clenching core. She moaned deep into Oliver's ear, pressing down and riding him for everything that he was worth.

Shado collapsed onto Oliver. Her bravado being very much premature. Oliver touched Shado's back and pressed up against her, making the lovely lady just moan into his kisses before pulling away, ever so slightly, from her.

Knowing that Shado was driven breathless by what Oliver did to her, Oliver planned his next move. And his next move ended up with Laurel climbing onto him.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be the one to finish you off," Laurel breathed.

"We'll see."

Laurel dropped down onto Oliver and engulfed him within her wet heat. Mirikuru, or not, she had the most time with Oliver, through all of their trials and tribulations. With Oliver pressing his hands down onto Laurel's chest, squeezing her bouncing breasts as she shifted, back and forth. Oliver pushed a little bit deeper inside of Laurel.

She accommodated Oliver nicely, going on a nice, lengthy ride. Rocking down onto him, with a moan into his ear. Laurel sucked on his earlobe, driving her nail into the side of his shoulder. Laurel knew precisely everything she wanted to do, and everything she wanted to bring to Oliver. Constant waves of pleasure, coupled with her wet groin driving down onto Oliver's.

They met each other, thrust for thrust, with Oliver picking up a steadier pace and rocking Laurel's body. He went deep inside of her. Laurel pulled back, grabbing onto Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Show me what you got, stud."

"Be careful what you wish for," Oliver said.

Oliver put his hands down Laurel's back and worshipped her body with a constant barrage of strokes, thrusting away at her. Oh, the weight of his balls, they almost became too much for Oliver to bear. He dialed things back, just a tad. Oliver, pressing down onto Laurel's nipples, caused her to jerk up and down into pleasure.

Laurel's warm walls closed down onto Oliver, squeezing and releasing his manhood. She longed for the seed in them.

The position switched, and Laurel rode Oliver reverse cowgirl style into the bed. Every time her thighs hit his bloated testicles, a cry of pleasure came from Laurel.

Of course the sweeter thing was this position allowed her to look Lady Shiva right in the eye and taught her with the pleasure that the woman was not getting. Shiva tried to be stoic and resolved. Laurel saw directly through that bullshit, because she could see Shiva struggling with the impulse not to cry out.

Perhaps they would break this woman yet. Oliver grabbed onto Laurel and pumped a little bit deeper inside of her. Her warm, wet walls closed down onto Oliver, trying to edge him closer to the climax.

Laurel would be joining Mei and Shado, and also Jade and Talia, in a state of catatonic bliss. But not before she had been filled up by Oliver. Laurel used every dirty trick in the book to get him to burst.

"LAUREL!"

The loud, growling cry of her name, showed Laurel that she still had some level of control, to get Oliver to feel really good and get him pleasure. Of course, the rapid fire orgasms Oliver introduced into her body while his veiny member touched spots inside of Laurel where she had no idea they made her feel so good made this a little bit trickier to hold on.

Persistence, was the name of Dinah Laurel Lance. And despite Shado and Mei, lightly fondling each other on the bed, they were out of the running. So, Laurel saw it as her duty to drain Oliver, before joining the twins in heavenly, post-coitius, bliss.

Oliver met Laurel with multiple thrusts with the ride intensifying. Finally, it became way too much for Oliver to bear. The pleasure in his loins just particularly burst and sent his essence just firing inside of Laurel's warm, clenching, center.

It felt so good, the two of them cumming together. Laurel's juices bathed Oliver just as he baptized her insides with blast after blast of seed. Finally, Oliver slipped out of Laurel's cavern.

Laurel almost slid off of the bed. She avoided disaster at the last instant. Oliver admired his handiwork, swelling back up at the view of the ladies on the bed.

He was about ready to ask who was next, but a pair of lips answered his question. Two more women jumped in to have some fun alongside the first, and allow Oliver to take out his aggressions.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	38. Chapter 38(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

Oliver allowed what was practically heaven to spread around his loins. Three women, all of them pleasuring his groin at various levels. Diana worshipped his head, Nyssa pleasured the length, and Sara worked around Oliver's balls, to pleasure them. The three of them, working in tandem, made Oliver just rise up in pleasure.

Laurel, Jade, Talia, Shado, and Mei had been left breathing heavily, and wet. Lady Shiva, still tied to the bed, and forced to watch, after Oliver finally had an opportunity to turn the tables on her.

These three heavenly goddesses treating Oliver to several deep sucks. With Tatsu, still waiting in the wings, almost as if waiting for the ride move. Two sets of dark hair, along with one set of blonde lowered down completely onto Oliver and caused the pleasure of his groin to pretty much build up to a fever pitch.

Finally, Oliver buried himself and his orgasm deep into Diana's mouth, causing her to suck it down. Both Sara and Nyssa milked his balls to increase the discharge deep inside of Diana's wet, and willing mouth.

"I want some of that," Sara said.

And what Sara wanted, Sara took. She grabbed Diana and smothered her mouth with a very intense, and aggressive kiss. Diana put her hand on Sara's backside, lightly brushing down her body. The deep, pleasurable moan only increased the faster Sara worked over Diana's lips, passionately extracting Oliver's seed from her mouth.

"Just looks like it's the two of us," Nyssa said.

Nyssa crawled on top of Oliver and worshipped him with her body. The moment she was satisfied with how well she had worshipped Oliver, Nyssa slipped down and took Oliver, deep inside of her. His length, pressing up against her womanhood, shoved as deep as possible. A couple of inches buried inside of her before Nyssa got riding on him. Oliver stretched out and cupped Nyssa's breasts, making her moan extremely loudly from what Oliver was doing to her.

"Oooh, that's...it...right there!" Nyssa cried out in pleasure.

She rose up and dropped down onto Oliver, pressing their groins together with each other. Oliver pushed into her, going in as deep as humanly possible with each pump.

Now, they were indulging in each other's bodies. Every now and then, Nyssa pushed forward for Oliver to suck on her breasts. Nyssa's fingers danced against the back of Oliver's head, taking him in.

Upon rocking Nyssa with an orgasm, Oliver gave her a rest and slid into Sara's body. Diana crawled to the end of the bed for Sara to eat her out, while Oliver pounded her vigorously from behind.

Sara spent the better part of the last few hours watching Oliver and getting herself excited.

"You're so wet you can bury a desert in water," Oliver said. "You live for my cock, don't you? You know how good it can make your holes feel, don't you, Sara?"

Sara did, oh Sara did. She really, really did. The tightening around his manhood increased, with an intense flooding around him. Oliver buried deep into Sara for a few rounds before pulling out of her. He left Sara laying on the bed and wanting more.

"Hello, Princess."

Oliver crawled between Diana's awaiting legs. Diana grabbed onto Oliver tight. He attacked her breasts, vigorously sucking on them.

"Oh, by the gods," Diana moaned. "You are always so good."

But, despite the breast sucking leaving marks, which made Diana tingle, she wanted more. Oliver's strong hips pushed down and buried himself into her divine body. Diana leaned up, to moan encouragement into Oliver's ear. Her hair, wrapped around him tightly the further Oliver buried deep inside of her.

Oliver had her gushing within a matter of moments. Diana squeezed Oliver more tightly as he took command of her legs. Worshipping them in a sense, but also demonstrating Diana who owned them and she had no problems with this arrangement. All she wanted was Oliver deep inside of her.

Three mind numbing orgasms later, one of which Diana squeezed Oliver almost to a premature explosion, he slid out. Turning around right into Sara's mouth, who captured him with an intense blowjob. She was like an intense storm, bobbing up and down even faster. She took meticulous care to savor Diana's juices which stained Oliver. Sucking them down to the very last drop.

"Your mouth can bring men to their knees alone, I swear," Oliver said.

Not just men, and Sara thought technically she was on her knees. All of those quips had been lost, when Sara had her mouth full of Oliver. She pressed down onto his balls.

Sara on all fours, giving him a blowjob, humming even more intensely than before, made Oliver just think this was one of the hottest things he ever experienced. Oliver, grabbing onto the back of Sara's head, lifted up off of the bed, and almost buried himself deep inside of her. Pulling out and pushing back in, Oliver knew precisely how much she wanted to take him.

Nyssa crawled to Oliver, who helped out her frustration with a finger. Diana earned the fingers of Oliver's other hand as well. Right hand on the Amazon and the left hand worked the assassin, with a cry of pleasure just bombarding through them both.

Sara deepthroated Oliver, daring him to hold back on this. The visual treat of Diana and Nyssa kissing each other while Oliver pleasured the both of them made Sara just gasp in pleasure. The pleasure doubled, almost ready to burst through her body like a rubber band. Oh, Sara's lust intensified several times over. Sucking as hard as possible, she formed a vacuum tight seal around Oliver's manhood and released him.

Finally, Sara decided to pull away and join the other two women in worshipping Oliver's body with their own. Sara crawled on top of Oliver, and mounted him like a prized racing stallion.

Nyssa and Diana collapsed on either side of Oliver, breathing heavily after getting vigorously fingered. Oliver grabbed Sara by the hips and slid her down, to spike the woman onto his cock.

"Now, that's a ride," Oliver breathed. "Are these for me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Oliver stretched out and grabbed Sara's supple breasts, squeezing them. The moan of consent indicated that yes, those breasts belonged to him. For Oliver to play with and do whatever he wanted to.

So Oliver took advantage of this offering, straining Sara's warm walls around him. She squeezed down and released Oliver with several warm, wet pumps. Rising and dropping down onto his thick cock.

Nyssa, a predatory smile on her face, crawled onto the bed. A very worn out Talia handed her a lasso up to the bed. Nyssa pressed down and kissed Diana's neck and covered her body with more kisses. Diana rocked back into Nyssa when she pressed down. Taking Diana's nice warm breasts into her mouth, Nyssa pleasured her all over and got her crying in pleasure.

Then, without warning, Nyssa bond Diana. A warmth spread over Diana, as she felt receptive to the actions of her lovers, even more so than usual.

"And look at you, Princess," Nyssa taunted her. "Tied up, with practically nowhere to go."

The slow and very savory stroking of her thighs brought Diana up to a certain point. She received Nyssa's fingers deep inside, two of them at a time, followed by a third until Diana had been juicing extremely hard.

Sara, in the meantime, pounded herself silly. Oliver peered around her to see Nyssa tormenting Diana at the end of the bed.

"About ready to join them?" Sara teased him.

"Once, I've put you down for the count, I'm going to."

And so, Oliver sped up his thrusts, and blew Sara's mind. She held on for a very long time, matching him. Trying to squeeze Oliver's seed from his balls, despite the fact it was very difficult to do.

"Almost broken."

"NEVER!"

Sara clawed into Oliver's back, using her breasts to rub up against his body, and her ass bounced across his balls. Not to mention the strong, inner muscles clamping down onto Oliver.

Oliver's control only increased, fucking Sara completely raw. She did not last too much longer, breaking out into a breath, and collapsing down onto Oliver's chest.

The second passed with Oliver pulling out of Sara and kissing on the lips. She quivered from one last touch from Oliver.

Oliver crawled over and finished off both Nyssa and Diana at the same time, going fingers deep into them. And then, when Nyssa was nice and wet, Oliver drove hard into her from behind.

"Oh, Sara did a number on you," Nyssa breathed. "You won't last too long."

Oliver attacked Nyssa's body with multiple intense caresses. He had only one thing to say to her assessment.

"We'll see," Oliver grunted in response.

Oh, yes, they would in fact see. Oliver's balls, heavy in weight, struuck Nyssa at all of the points where they needed to strike her. He picked up the pace, edging deep inside of her tight body with multiple thrusts. He went in deeper, holding onto Nyssa's hips, and pounding her until she hit the breaking point.

"Get closer," Oliver said. "You're closing in on the end, aren't you?"

"YES!" Nyssa shouted for him.

Oh, every inch of Oliver, just burying inside of her body, made this a very intense feeling. His balls in particular, threatened to bottom out on her. Nyssa dug her nails into the bed, breathing in, breathing out, until the pleasure inside of her body threatened to burst.

Oliver finished Nyssa off with a very intense and very spectacular orgasm. Her body sized up and released pleasure all over him. Unfortunately, Nyssa collapsed, and had been buried underneath Oliver's constant barrage of thrusting.

Pulling out of Nyssa, Oliver turned to the captive Amazon, who looked at him.

"Take me in any way you wish," Diana told her.

"And what way do you wish to for me to take you?"

Diana, bound by the truth of the lasso, answered. "In my ass."

Oliver used Nyssa and Sara's juices to lubricate Diana's ass. He would finish, at least this round, having anal with the Amazon position. Which seemed to be Diana's favorite, being bond and having her asshole plugged with Oliver's essence. He got her nice and wet, grabbing onto her bronze cheeks, and pushed into her.

The Amazon Princess felt somehow tighter than normal, but Oliver would not be denied his prize. He roared and pushed deep into Diana's body. The Mirikuru enhancing his natural lust with the female form. And he grabbed onto Diana tightly, working into her with many hard and vigorous thrusts, putting himself into overdrive. He buried, deeper inside of her.

"You want me to go faster?" Oliver asked.

"YES!"

She would have even said so without the lasso. Oliver plunged deep into Diana, rocking into her body. The force of his strong hands, his firm body, all against her. Swollen testicles, preparing to cream pie her ass, made Diana tingle. Oliver had quite a load built up, thanks to the three of them, and Diana showed her determination to get the bounty.

Oliver vigorously worked over Diana's perfect ass. He squeezed it, allowing the pinnacle to bounce. Watching Diana's breasts press down onto the bed, with her hips moving back, and face turned, twisted at an angle, pleasure, just rocked Oliver. Her upturned body received a hell of pounding.

"I'm going to claim your ass," Oliver said.

"It's yours by right," Diana breathed. "Oh, show me what you got. I want you empty those balls. You ache for release? Let it go!"

Oliver let it go, the first warm blast sending a relief through his body. He finished, tightening Diana's ass cheeks in fists when he rode her into the bed. Red marks rose from the Amazon's finest body part, but Oliver did not relent on her any. He pushed further and further back to ride Diana directly into the bed.

Diana descended back down to Earth, breathing heavily. The second Oliver pulled out, Sara and Nyssa recovered long enough to help clean out Diana's holes. Oliver leaned back and watched them tend to the well-fucked Amazon, although they had been worn down as well.

Oliver turned to the last person in the crowd, who stripped naked and climbed into the area.

"And then there was one."

Tatsu flashed Oliver a challenging smile. She had been the odd woman out, but she hoped to make an impression enough on Oliver to stand out from the rest.

Maneuvering around the bodies on the floor, and on the bed, Tatsu made her move.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	39. Chapter 39(SMUT)

**The following chapter contains nothing other than shameless smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

Tatsu's arms tightened around Oliver's arms and her legs tightened around his waist. Several deep, passionate kisses, covered his mouth, and edged down his jawline. She moaned, even more deeply than before, pleasuring Oliver's mouth with her tongue on the way down. Oliver wrapped his arm around Tatsu, causing her to cry out in thinly disguised pleasure. The more Oliver's mouth coated Tatsu's neck with kisses, sweet, passionate kisses, the more she got into what Oliver was doing.

Insane, sexual, and it felt beyond good. Oh, Tatsu closed her eyes and just broke into a cry of passion. Oliver really reached into her, grabbing her hips, and grinding Tatsu up against his hardening manhood. He pressed, harder than ever, up against her stomach, and sent a flare of energy through Tatsu, which made her loins explod.

Crawling back down, Tatsu took the tip of Oliver's manhood into her mouth and worshipped him, aggressively. Her tour of Oliver into her mouth lasted only minutes.

Admittedly, what started as a one term thing, became a regular arrangement. Tatsu still persisted with the stubborn thought that she could break things off with Oliver at any time. The problem was, the thought of breaking things up drove her completely mad with pleasure. Oliver climbed up behind Tatsu and put his hands on her hips and crawling them up her body.

Who could be fooled by Tatsu's bravado? She wanted Oliver, and would do anything to get him. Her legs, parting a little bit, demanded Oliver to slide inside of her, as far as humanly possible. Oliver, making slow grinding motions against Tatsu's womanhood, caused her to gasp out in pleasure.

"I need you inside me."

Oliver pushed up against her and made Tatsu hitch in breath..

"Well, it's your lucky day."

Despite all of the women which Oliver ravished, and despite the fact he calmed down, he had time for Tatsu. He grabbed onto her hips and pushed into her tight body. Tatsu kept herself in good shape, and being inside of her body, so nice, and so snug, made Oliver just ache with pleasure. Oh, all of the ways, it felt good for Oliver as he pumped deep inside of her body.

"Deeper!"Tatsu begged him.

Never one to leave a lady disappointed, Oliver pulled back onto her hips and sunk just a little bit deeper into Tatsu. A few inches, nothing too big, but at the same time, it felt very good. Tatsu's inner loins tightened around Oliver, squeezing him ever so tightly. Oliver pulled a few inches back and then slammed inside of her, the tightening of her pussy grabbing him.

"How do you like that?"

Oliver received his obvious answer when Tatsu aggressively milked his thrusting cock. He had the gorgeous woman on all fours.

He made contact with the still secured Lady Shiva, who had been trying to act like this did not phase her. Every now and then, Oliver could feel Shiva's gaze hungrily fall upon his balls. He reared back to go all the way into Tatsu, practically splitting her open with the deep thrusts.

So deep, so good, Tatsu could barely register anything other than immense pleasure spreading through her loins. Except in deep, passionate, pleasurable moans. Oliver guided his hand down, pulling on Tatsu's nipple, and releasing it. He did it two more times and each time, Oliver showed how aggressively good something like this could feel.

"I bet you like that a lot, don't you?" Oliver asked Tatsu.

He aggressively buried himself, just a little bit deeper into Tatsu. Those thick, bloated balls hit Tatsu at all of the right angles and made her just breath out in pleasure.

"Always."

Oliver pulled out of Tatsu, leaving her at a loss. Only to turn her around and allow her to mount him. Tatsu's tight core wrapped around Oliver's stiffening member. Oliver gripped her hips and helped Tatsu spike all the way down.

Lust flashed in the eyes of this horny woman, as she rose up and down onto Oliver. Her inner walls clutched and released Oliver, with several more pumps.

"Mmm, Oliver," Tatsu breathed. "Get in there, deep! I'm feeling so good."

The pleasure inside Tatsu's body swelled up into a very constant warmth. She closed against Oliver's massive rod, pressing up against him. Each push, brought Oliver a little bit closer to the edge. He held back, not wanting to burst inside Tatsu just yet.

Tatsu would not have Oliver hold back on her. Oliver's hands, falling on her legs, sent delirious heat through Tatsu's body. He pumped further and further inside of her, her stomach swelling at his member going inside of her. Tatsu used her inner muscles to pump Oliver and to make sure she got every single last drop.

"Give me everything you have."

Tatsu bit down on Oliver's neck, which surprised him. She covered his neck with kisses, as Oliver lowered down to pleasure Tatsu's erect nipples. Her nice perky breasts rubbed into Oliver's face, almost swelling in size as they reacted to him.

"Every single last drop," Tatsu breathed. "You know you want to."

Oh, Oliver believed Tatsu, with the fact that he wanted to. But, why would he make it so easy to get something that Oliver hoarded away? He picked up the pace, sending Tatsu into waves of pleasure.

Oliver turned Tatsu around again, to give himself a small break. Grabbing her arms, Oliver pushed deep inside of her. Loud fleshy and wet sounds echoed throughout the room, the faster Tatsu drove herself down onto him.

Tatsu thought the others weathered the brunt of Oliver's Mirikuru fueled sexual aggression. Although, some of them started to stir, at least enough to watch.

He tested both Tatsu's limits and her durability. Oliver plunged a little bit deeper, the weight of his testicles becoming enormous. And Tatsuu allowed herself to enjoy every single last moment.

"After you."

Oliver's finger brushed down, until it reached the small of Tatsu's back, and as a result, triggered a wave of endless lust. Oh, that got Tatsu all hot and bothered. She squeezed down onto Oliver, holding on tight, before releasing it. Her inner muscles did it about two more times before Tatsu could finally slow down.

"Amazing," Oliver breathed in her ear.

Yes, it was amazing, very amazing in fact. Tatsu just pushed all the way to her breaking point. If she experienced death by a million pleasurable touches, then there would be far worse ways. The miniature orgasm rocked her body, going for the big one, and more importantly, Oliver's grand finale.

Oliver sped up a little bit, the tightening in his loins getting even more prominent. Closer, closer, closer, Oliver rocked himself deep into Tatsu and made her just size up around him.

"Here it comes," Oliver breathed in Tatsu's ear.

Tatsu closed her walls around Oliver, to try and get the gift she wanted. Oliver grunted and the first volley of seed from his orgasm caused Tatsu to just size up around him. He buried, balls deep into the woman and filled up her body, with blast after blast of seed. Oliver pushed his hands against Tatsu and rode her succulent body all the way to the edge.

Oliver closed his eyes from the pumping Tatsu gave him. Oh, it was so hot to be drained dry by such a divine beauty. Oliver rested his hands down onto her hips, pumping all the way inside of her.

Tatsu faded like the rest of them, but damn if she did not get her money's worth. Oliver rode out her orgasm all the way through his and pulled completely out of her body.

Oliver took a deep breath, basking in the afterglow of their counter.

Maybe he should untie Lady Shiva now?

That thought had been driven out of Oliver's head by a warm hand on his cock, and then a mouth replacing that hand. A very familiar sensation which Oliver had been more than used to.

X-X-X

The moment Oliver finished with Tatsu, Laurel dove into the party, to spend some time with Oliver all to herself. It took awhile for Laurel to regain her bearings, but now that she did, she had been pleasuring Oliver. Taking his length as deep into her mouth as possible, worshipping it, and taking him into the back of her tight throat.

The moment Laurel finished drinking Tatsu's juices off of him, Laurel released Oliver with a pop.

"You're coming back for more?" Oliver chuckled in amusement.

Laurel reached over and grabbed his crotch. "I always come back for more."

She climbed on Oliver's lap, her wet groin rubbing against his. The two lovers entered a familiar harmony. Oliver zeroed in on all of those spots which made Laurel gasp in pleasure.

Oh, his hand, moving around, grabbed her backside hard, pushing Laurel up against him. Her wet loins, aching for Oliver to be inside of her, went into her.

"You just keep going," Laurel breathed. "And you keep getting stronger."

"Well, the Mirikuru does strengthen muscles."

And demonstrate, Oliver smashed his groin into Laurels and caused a tremor to spread through her body. He tightened around the gorgeous woman, pulling her close.

"Mmm, I can see that, sexy," Laurel said. "Why don't you put my favorite muscle of yours inside of me? I want you to fuck me, until you bury every last drop of seed from those big balls...I want to drain you...all night long."

Laurel writhing on top of Oliver's manhood got the desired reaction. There were many more women who would recover soon, and would jump in, and then it would be a free for all. Oliver slowed Laurel down just long enough.

The golden-haired siren looked beautiful at any angle, and staring him in the face, her breasts rubbing against Oliver's chest, her pussy rubbing against the tip of his cock, and her thighs grinding against his, along with Laurel's ass resting against the palms of his hands, made this so much better. Oh, Oliver just had to have her.

"Go for it," Laurel breathed. "Fuck me hard!"

With that very aggressive encouragement, how could Oliver say no? Oliver pushed his manhood deep inside of her body, stretching Laurel out completely. Laurel clamped down onto Oliver, his cock pushing a little bit deeper inside of her. Laurel wrapped up tighter, moaning as Oliver filled up her body.

"That's the ticket, right there," Laurel purred in Oliver's ear. "Mmm, get in me...get in me really deep. I want to feel that big...strong cock all the way in my body."

Oliver edged a little bit closer, rocking Laurel's tight body with multiple thrusts. Laurel pressed down onto him all of the way, practically moaning in his ear as she rocked back and forth on him.

Her inner core just practically swallowed Oliver. Wet, warm, and it felt so great to be inside of Laurel. And Laurel, proving how much of a screamer she could be, moaned into Oliver's ear. She had a face of an angel, but was more like the devil on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver picked up a steadier pace, rocking deep inside of Laurel's body.

"F-fuck!"

That moan spread through Laurel's body. She had gotten what she wanted. Oliver switched positions where she had been pinned down underneath his body on the bed. Oliver laid her out, thrusting inside of her. With each thrust, Oliver leaned down to worship more of Laurel's body.

He inflamed her loins with so much lust that it almost hurt. Laurel, grabbing onto Oliver's waist with her legs, enjoyed the depths which Oliver shoved into her body. Oh, it was so deep, so fast, and more importantly, oh so good. Laurel could just almost break down from the pleasure she was feeling.

"HARDER!"

Laurel clawed Oliver's back. He slowed a little bit, offering Laurel several kisses and touches which teased her body. Laurel begged him for more, without words.

"Behave yourself," Oliver said.

"You and Sara...you both corrupted me," Laurel said.

"Sure, blame others for your deviance."

Boy, Laurel could have almost laughed at Oliver throwing her own logic, on him, back against her. She did not have time to fire off a snappy retort because Oliver now was back inside of her. Oliver kissed Laurel's womb with the tip of his cock, as if greeting an old friend.

Laurel had her boyfriend, with all of these beautiful women close by, all alone. And she milked every single last moment of it. Laurel's legs, tightening around Oliver, allowed him to push faster, harder, and deeper. Oh, Oliver could just work as fast as possible into her. Oliver pulled almost all the way out and smashed down into Laurel's tight body.

"Still with me?" Oliver asked her.

"Until the end."

Which Laurel hoped would not be soon. Oliver's balls were thicker then ever, his cock was stronger, more able to withstand anything. The way those veins pulsed inside of her and touched Laurel's insides, oh it was amazing. Oliver was amazing, and Oliver was going in, practically balls deep.

"Ollie!" Laurel breathed in his ear. "I want you...so badly."

"And here you have me," Oliver groaned with a deep thrust into Oliver. "Are you going to cum for me, Laurel?"

"YES!"

Laurel moaned in Oliver's ear. She rose and lifted off of the bed, her thighs brushing up against Oliver. The weight of Oliver's swollen balls pressing down onto Laurel's thighs made her just explode. She craved everything.

Oliver slowed down his thrusts on Laurel to make her feel it. While he could smash his sexy girlfriend until she did her best impression of a geyser, Oliver did not want to do that just yet. No, Oliver slowed down, throbbing hard at the want and the need just burning through Laurel's beautiful eyes.

Their lips met, with a very passionate kiss. Oliver just slid deep inside of her, rocking Laurel slowly. She matched Oliver's movements. Those sweet inner muscles felt so tight, so slick, and made Oliver just groan. He had been tested, and Oliver continued to pour everything on, with multiple thrusts burying deep inside of Laurel's body.

"Closer," Oliver groaned. "I know you're close as well."

Oh, Laurel knew it, felt it, and most importantly enjoyed it. Laurel grabbed Oliver's back and pulled him down into her. The tightness Laurel gave off, with her clenching tight around Oliver just made this one of the best feelings in his life. He rode Laurel, almost practically into the bed, thrusting deep into her.

"So close," Laurel breathed in Oliver's ear. "You don't even know how close."

Oliver had a feeling, with Laurel's walls tensing around him. Oliver ached with pleasure, getting closer, and closer to the breaking point. He pressed down onto Laurel, feeling her body. Staring into her eyes, to fully soak in the pleasure and the passion.

Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen made beautiful music together, as they came hard alongside each other. Laurel pressed against Oliver and squeezed him, her legs wrapping ever so tighter around Oliver. She moaned, hungrily against Oliver the further he rocked her body.

They came together, Oliver flooding Laurel's insides with several deep, aggressive blasts of seed firing into her. Laurel pressed down onto Oliver's hips, and pushed him deeper down into her. Oh, it felt so good.

Each blast rocked Laurel. She felt reborn, and at the same time, she knew the force of this coming orgasm would catatonia-inducing. But, Laurel vowed to make the most of it, down to the very last drop.

One last grunt as Laurel milked Oliver's seed from him. The loving caress of her warm, velvety walls against his love organ made Oliver Queen.

Oliver put Laurel back under, the smile on her face the defining feature burned into Oliver's memory as he emptied inside of her. Collapsing down on Laurel's chest, Oliver sighed with the sweet pleasure of release.

Time to finally free Lady Shiva, Oliver thought.

Only one problem, another someone caught Oliver's attention. Or rather, three other someone's, who moved into view to worship his body.

**Yes, there is even more shameless smut coming up next. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	40. Chapter 40(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Even More Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty:**

* * *

Talia kissed Oliver's lips tenderly. Jade moved down a little bit lower to kiss Oliver's chest and abs. And Nyssa, she moved down to suck his cock. Feeling his still throbbing from his encounter with Laurel member bury deep inside of Jade's mouth, oh it was electrifying for sure. Oliver put his hand on the back of Nyssa's head and guided himself a little bit further back.

He could not really say anything, due to the fact that he and Talia played a nice little game of tonsil tennis with each other. One which Oliver won, overwhelming Talia with a kiss.

"We couldn't get enough of you, handsome," Jade said. "And thankfully, these keep refilling."

Jade wrapped her hand around Oliver's balls and squeezed them tight. Oh, Oliver basked in the pleasure rocking into his body from what Jade was doing to him. Her soft, strong fingers pressed down against Oliver, with all of the proficiency one would expect from such a skilled woman.

Then, Jade moved down, to suck Oliver's balls. Talia pulled away from Oliver, and kissed down his body.

The double blowjob turned into a triple round of pleasure. These three gorgeous vixens took turns working Oliver for everything he was worth. Oh, Oliver could just feel it, the feelings of something powerful tightening in his groin. They took turns giving him several deep kisses, and kissing each over the tip of his cock.

Pleasure, which Oliver relished now, with Talia, Nyssa, and Jade working over his manhood in tandem. Jade grinned at him, resembling her namesake, the Cheshire cat, and slipped him deep into her mouth, to suck him.

Talia did more of the same and Oliver wished he had more to give them. Thankfully, all three women worked out a system where they could combine.

"You keep this up, and I'm going to explode."

Nyssa took his right ball and Jade took his left ball sucking them aggressively as Talia deep throated them. Talia locked eyes with Oliver straight through that deep-throat blowjob. She dared him to keep it at bay, to stop from cumming.

The three sexually aggressive and dangerous woman in harmony made Oliver blow his load. He rocketed deep into their mouths, with an intense and very aggressive force. He painted their lovely faces, the juices just dripping down from their lips after Oliver finished them off completely.

"That's the best," Oliver breathed. "Better than...the rest."

"I know it is," Jade told him with a smirk and a squeeze of his balls.

The three girls sat in a circle, kissing each other, and tasting the gift Oliver left behind. Their legs spread, with Oliver in the middle of the circle. Everywhere he turned, there was an open and ready pussy of all of the women waiting for him. Oliver took his choice, and plunged into Jade.

Jade closed her eyes, hungry as hell and ready for some of Oliver's thick, manly cock, spiking deep into her body. The harder he rose, the faster Oliver plunged into her body. Oh, yeah, that felt so good. Oliver picked up a steadier pace, with Jade grabbing onto him and groping his body.

"That's hot," Jade managed with a hungry breath.

"I know it is," Oliver told her. "And I'm going to make you cum all over me."

Reaching out, Oliver rocked from one side to the other, burying his fingers inside of Nyssa and Talia. Once he finished up with Jade, he would get one of them. It would be nice to be nice and wet.

Talia leaned in for Oliver to take a few nipples of her chest before turning around to the side and treating Nyssa to more of the same. Seeing her baby sister so happy and pleasured by a man such as Oliver made Talia almost leak all over the bed.

For the briefest second, Oliver turned his completely attention back to Jade. She pressed down onto the bed, legs wrapping around on him.

"Maybe, you can't handle it."

Oliver's eyes turned with Talia and Nyssa on their hands and knees at their own points of the circle. Oh, he would have to finish off Jade, because both of those women in such a position, it was extremely tantalizing for him. Oliver gruunted and rode her into the bed.

"I can handle you," Jade mewled. "Fuck me all night long! I want your big cock inside of me. I want to feel it when I walk out of this temple. Leave so much of your cum in me that…."

What Jade wanted had been cut off by Nyssa sitting on Jade's face. Jade's tongue, writhing around inside of Nyssa, proved to be pure sexual fuel for Oliver. He reared back, to ride Jade deep into the bed. Jade closed ranks onto Oliver, rocking back and forth onto him, moaning in pleasure.

Talia ground up against Oliver, to encourage him to drive further into Jade. Or more likely, to turn around to fuck Talia's brains out. Oliver, thrusting as far as humanly possible inside of Talia, rocked a little bit further inside of her body. She squeezed Oliver's balls and licked the side of his neck.

"Would you rather want a woman who knows what she's doing, and not a little girl with false bravado?" Talia asked him.

Jade would have protested. That was, if she did not have her mouth full of Nyssa's pussy. Savoring it, all the way down to the last drop. Oh, it made her all hot and passionate. She licked it, several times over and quivered in barely disguised excitement.

"Just wait, I'll tend to you in a minute."

Oliver could feel Jade getting close. Her breathing more labored, her tongue practically on autopilot inside of Nyssa. Nyssa kept rocking down onto Jade's tongue, the warm caressing building her up for an explosive orgasm.

Nyssa and Jade came hard at the same time. Oliver pulled out of Jade, and turned around in a blink of an eye, grabbing Talia and pinning her down on the bed.

"How badly do you want this?" Oliver growled in her.

"So badly," Talia said. "You don't have any idea how much I want this...how badly I need this, do you?"

Talia gave Oliver an impression she wanted this very badly. Oliver teased her wet core, with it rubbing up against him. Talia picked her hips up on the bed, calling for Oliver to be inside of her.

Nyssa turned her attention to her sister, and climbed on her face. Smothering Talia's face with her sweet thighs, a burst of pleasure just erupted through the woman's body.

Talia rocked back and forth, enjoying Oliver going deep inside of her with a huge barrage of thrusts. Oh, she could just feel her body tensing up on his rock hard cock.

"Put my sister to sleep so we can have all of the fun," Nyssa breathed.

"Turn around when you ride her face."

Nyssa, obeying Oliver's statement, turned off to one side. His finger, ghosting up against Nyssa's back passage, caused her to quiver in pleasure. He brushed up against her again and again, the depths of which Oliver's finger went, burying inside of her body. Warm, faster, and hard, Oliver finger-banged Nyssa's ass while driving into Talia.

Underneath Oliver, Talia felt as if she had been riding a roller coaster. Oliver took her to the highest highs and sent her crashing down with an orgasm which rocked Talia's body. Oliver controlled the speed of the thrusts. No matter how much Talia used her strong and perfect inner muscle control, Oliver ruled the dance.

Oliver groaned, Talia's wet pubic hair grinding up against his balls. Nyssa moaned, Talia moaned, and the breathing just echoed throughout the room.

Closer, so Oliver dialed himself back. Nyssa rolled over, saving herself for the main event. Allowing Oliver to get a full view of Talia's face, just coated in Nyssa's orgasm.

"So sexy."

Talia flashed Oliver a dirty smile and Oliver leaned down, kissing her lips very aggressively. Their tongues, molding together, picked up the pace, going back and forth with each other.

Oliver pulled back and made sure Talia had been put on all fours. He plunged into her, enjoying her ass bouncing when Oliver drove into her doggy style. Talia's hands slipped a little bit from their position. Oliver grabbed her arms, pulling back, and driving himself deep into Talia while she rocked onto the bed.

"Cum for me," Oliver practically hissed in Talia's ear.

"YES!" Talia cried out.

Oh, she could not resist Oliver. He pushed into her, hitting Talia in more spots. Spots which she did not know that could register pleasure until now. Oliver, wrapping around her waist tightly, took a deep plunge into Oliver and rode her completely into the bed. Talia almost collapsed down onto the bed.

One more thrust for the road, and Oliver, dripping wet with Talia's orgasm, turned around. Right into Nyssa, who greeted him with a warm smile, and an even warmer set of lips around his manhood. She aggressively drive her mouth down onto Oliver. Oliver, getting the hint what she wanted, grabbed Nyssa's head and vigorously face-fucked her.

Jade slowly ran her fingers down Oliver's leg, despite being worn down from earlier. The soft, gentle caresses of the skilled assassin made Oliver just rise up and down.

Oliver, despite Jade trying to get a few pleasurable strokes on him, turned his full attention to Nyssa, and vigorously face-fucked her to the edge. Just before he was around ready to burst, Oliver pulled out of Nyssa.

"On top," Oliver told her.

Nyssa, smiled, and crawled on top of him. Oliver caressed her which caused Nyssa to moan. She sank down onto Oliver as he laid down onto the bed. Riding him cowgirl style in the bed, brought Nyssa all the way down onto Oliver. She pressed, groin first against Oliver, rising and falling against him.

"Yes," Oliver groaned. "It feels...so good."

Oliver grabbed Nyssa's breasts and squeezed them and released them. The two lovers got into it, with Nyssa rising up and then dropping down, with her wet pussy closing around Oliver's stiff, engorged rod. She pressed up against Oliver, rising up on the bed and then falling down.

On either side of her, Nyssa had been in the perfect position to finger Talia and Jade when she rode Oliver like a stallion. Nyssa dropped down, going finger deep into her older sister and Jade and causing them to moan. Oliver's roaming hands caressed their bodies as well, pleasuring them.

And then, upon the edge of pleasure, Oliver turned his full and undivided attention to Nyssa, cupping her breasts and releasing them. She was fluid with her motions, up and down on the bed, to the point where she was about ready to burst all over his cock. She bit down on her lip and cried out in pleasure the further, the deeper she drove Oliver into her.

"Almost ready."

Nyssa could feel a tingle up against her. She could not help feeling kind of smug, due to the fact that Oliver would have his seed, all for her, buried deep into her body.

Oliver waited it out, until the second Nyssa came. The moment Nyssa climaxed, she milked Oliver's balls. Rising up and dropping down, fingers deep in Talia and Jade as they writhed upon the bed. The juices flowed in more ways than one as Oliver achieved his release, burying a heavy load inside of Nyssa.

Which Talia scrambled to get a taste of instantly. She greedily sucked Oliver's gift from her sister's pussy. While Jade settled on sucking the juices left behind by Nyssa off of Oliver's stiff pole.

Perhaps, Oliver should have remembered to do something. It was likely having freed someone. But, with these three sexy women inches away from his manhood, ready to taste and pleasure him, those thoughts had been driven out of Oliver's head.

Just as quickly as Jade drove her warm box down onto Oliver's groin to ride him to another raging climax. All while the two lovely Daughters of the Demon tasted each other's pussies in the sixty-nine position.

While Oliver's rage had faded, his arousal had not, and there was more than enough to go around, and thankfully more than enough women in this room to pick up the slack.

**The plot actually returns for the next chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted On August 6th, 2019.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One:**

Finally, Oliver collapsed onto the bed, sighing. Women, in various states of being worn down, laid around the room on him. He took a few seconds to register everything that happened around him.

And clarity hit Oliver in an instant. He put all of the pieces together, of what needed to be done going forward. Oliver was almost ready, almost ready to embrace his destiny.

Almost ready to take the first steps which needed to be taken to save Starling City. His eyes snapped up with some fingers brushing up against his abs. Laurel crawled up his waist, stopping only to rest her head upon his right shoulder. Sara did the same thing, dropping her head on his left shoulder. The two women who started this basked in the afterglow along with Oliver.

Oliver stroked the hair of both of the Lance sisters, the painful lust having faded. He had been satisfied, and had gotten through the worst of the rage, at least that's what Oliver felt. He did feel different in other ways.

"You know something?" Sara murmured.

Oliver shifted himself just enough to plant a slight kiss on Sara's head. He pulled back. "What?"

"It's a damn good thing we've recruited so many women," Sara breathed out.

Oliver just smiled, in these circumstances, he would have to agree. It was a very good thing. He pulled up and moved around the entire group of women on the floor. They had been pleased. Oliver looked out of the window towards the sun rising up.

Just how many sun rises had passed anyway? Laurel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Laurel asked.

Oliver thought of how to best answer that question, and he thought one of the more honest answers was necessary. "Different...I don't know what my next move is...but I do have...an idea."

Laurel turned Oliver around, pressing her hand on the underside of his chin, and leaning in, for a very light, and passionate kiss. Their lips, molding together, caused magic to occur. Oliver pinned his fingers down onto the back of Laurel's neck to deepen the kiss.

"I'm glad you do," Laurel said. "Are you going to free Lady Shiva?"

Oliver just smiled. Shiva fallen asleep, still fastened to the bed. Slowly, Oliver walked over and unfastened her from the bed, doing it so quickly as not to disturb her sleep.

Shiva slumped back down onto the bed, sighing in response. She did not make a move for Oliver, at least not yet. Although, Oliver braced himself for the training session which was to come.

Just because the Mirikuru strengthened him, it did not mean that Oliver was completely invincible. He would wait for that battle with Lady Shiva.

* * *

And just because the Mirikuru strengthened him, it did not mean that Oliver was ready to fight Ra's al Ghul, at least not just yet. But, he was closer. Oliver moved around in circle, rapid firing arrows into targets. He picked up a sword, and with cold-calculating fury jumped up into the air and sliced the head off of a practice dummy. The stuffing from the dummy dropped to the ground, from Oliver landing on his feet, breathing extremely heavy. Breathing in, breathing out, before Oliver folded his hands over the edge of the blade.

"You know what you need to do?"

Those words coming from Talia brought Oliver. He spun around, and Talia just blocked the incoming swing from the sword barely. Oliver had been on edge, and Talia thought that it might be a good idea to try and take some of that edge off.

"You should know a few more things about my father," Talia said. "Once challenged, he will not back off until the breath had been driven out of his body. And he has many loyalists...who will give their last pint of blood for him, if it meant his survival."

"And then there's the Lazarus Pit."

Nyssa joined the duo in the room. Oliver picked up another sword and swung them in swipes, with several deadly movements. He dropped the swords and picked up the arrow before hitting one of the finest, most precise targets in the training room.

"Your father uses it to reincarnate himself and practically cheat death," Oliver said.

"That's correct," Nyssa said. "And his loyal followers, one of them will take his body and use the pit if given the chance."

Oliver understood instantly. He would not only have to defeat Ra's al Ghul, kill him, but destroy his body. And also keep an eye out for any loyal followers, who might be a problem and might be a block.

No, not when Oliver got so close.

"You have to not be hesitant," Talia said. "You have to be all in. Do not show mercy, because he certainly would not."

Talia wished she had the courage to face her father, but the thought of coming up short and justifying her father's lack of faith paralyzed the woman with fear. She dodged Oliver's incoming blade, just barely.

"And don't go all in, unless you're completely ready," Nyssa said.

"I know, it will be to the death."

Oliver caused one of the heads of the practice dummies to explode with a well practiced arrow. He visualized the death of the man. Despite the fact that Ra's al Ghul had been a rapidly decaying man, only held together by the Pits, he still had countless years of experience over Oliver. And those years of experience, they would be the difference.

It would take one shot, and Oliver thought that Ra's might underestimate what he was. He would take Shiva's lessons to heart, and one minor slip up, Oliver would turn into a brutal defeat for the Demon's head. He would destroy Ra's al Ghul, putting him down for the count.

* * *

Diana looked longingly outside of the door. She only caught sight of Oliver from behind her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Oliver walked up to Diana. She moved closer to Oliver and took his hand.

"I wouldn't say it is wrong, but I have been doing some thinking," Diana said. "And I've been too unreasonable with myself. It's time to face my demons and it's time to return home."

"So, you want to go back?" Oliver asked.

"You don't…."

Oliver placed a finger to Diana's lips, only to silence her calmly. The finger slipped off of Diana's lips and the young man smiled. "It's long overdue."

Diana smiled, almost grimacing at the thought. "I know, tell me about it, years, but now, I can see them...what will they say? I don't know. But, I think that I need the strength to face my mother."

"Best not to keep putting it off, so you don't lose your nerve," Oliver said. "Which is why I'm going to fight Ra's al Ghul sooner rather than later...after Shiva assesses my training."

Oliver came close to beating Shiva last time. And this time, Oliver was not going to only beat Lady Shiva, but he was going to humble the woman. Diana put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and steered him.

"I'll support you, until you have Nanda Parbat taken," Diana said.

"And I'll support you when you come and visit your sisters," Oliver replied. "Which...I'm guessing is unprecedented for a man to step foot on that island."

Diana just could help smiling. "Unprecedented is a light way of putting. The more simple way is that it simply isn't allowed."

Oliver responded with laughter. Well, it was not going to be the first time he crashed a place which he had not been allowed. Plus, if the women were as beautiful as Diana was, then it might be the right time.

"The feared Lady Shiva awaits," Oliver said. "And I have a feeling she'll be more dangerous than ever, after I left her tied to a bed for several hours."

Mirth flooded through Diana's eyes. She tightened the grip around Oliver's hands and leaned forward for a kiss. She reluctantly parted ways, after several minutes and backed off from him.

"May the Gods shine brightly upon you," Diana murmured.

"Yes, may they indeed," Oliver answered.

He would need all of the shining bright possible to get the upper hand over the feared and daunting Lady Shiva. But, this time, Oliver thought it would be different. He had the upper hand.

* * *

Sweat rolled down the bodies of both Lady Shiva and Oliver. The two circled each other. Shiva's deadly blow had been answered by Oliver. He grabbed the woman around the arm and almost whipped her back to the ground.

Oliver went behind Lady Shiva, and she caught his arm. Which was what Oliver wanted, his reflexes making him turn around the blow and dropping Shiva to the ground. Shiva tried to go for a surprise knife up her sleeve. Oliver blocked the attack and ripped Shiva's top open with the knife in the process. The woman did not miss a beat, despite her breasts being exposed in the battle.

"Good you still keep your eyes on the battle."

Oliver slipped behind Shiva, and ground his crotch into her ass. It took several seconds for Shiva to react, and the minute she turned around, Oliver flipped Shiva to the ground.

"A wise woman told me that sex could be a deadly weapon."

Shiva, breathing heavily, and having her eyes locked onto the weapon in Oliver's pants, shook off the thought of just ripping his pants off right here and taking him. Now was not the time.

Oliver blocked two knives with a stoic resolve which almost sent chills down Lady Shiva's spine. He blocked her attacks and caused Shiva to drop down to the ground. She tried to go for a spinning back hand punch, a move which knocked Oliver out several times.

The first one had been blocked. And Oliver caught the second one, bending Lady Shiva back by the arms and forcing her all the way down to the ground. She landed with a solid crash down to the ground. The wind, having been knocked out of her. Oliver pushed back on Shiva, and caused her to struggle, and struggle, and struggle.

Oliver ripped the rest of Shiva's clothes from herself, taking all of the concealed weapons. Her beautiful, mature body had been exposed. Shiva, had been just as deadly naked as she did with clothes on, and she bounced up hard. She swung a punch at Oliver who dodged it. Oliver kept his eyes on Shiva's body movements and not her body, shutting out all of the distractions.

While at the same time, focused on precisely how much he wanted to take her down and plow her into the ground. Oliver blocked the attack, and caught Shiva with three fingers pressed into the side of her neck, along with one pressed on her lower back. This combination caused Shiva to drop to her knees, face buried into Oliver's crotch. Oliver grabbed her by the head and whipped her back, sending Lady Shiva on the ground.

Oliver pinned Shiva down onto the ground. The woman's sharp intakes of breath, showed that she had run out of moves. While the effects of Oliver's attack to her nervous system had worn off, Oliver had her trapped.

"The ultimate high is when the student has finally defeated the master," Shiva breathed.

"Oh, this student is not done with the master," Oliver said.

"Claim your victory," Shiva said.

She spread her legs as best as possible, the pants covering Oliver's crotch, stretching and forming a solid tent. Oh, Shiva wanted this so badly. Months and months of teasing Oliver, and then being denied herself.

"Have you proven yourself enough?"

That one statement sent shivers down Lady Shiva's spine. Oliver gazed down into her eyes, the fury and the passion that Shiva cultivated coming to the surface. Oh, she wanted this young stud in her body and right now.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	42. Chapter 42(SMUT)

**The Following Chapters Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

Oliver, smiling, pinned Shiva down onto the ground. He could take her in any way she wanted to, and judging by the look burning deep in Shiva's eyes, she wanted him to take her hard.

Leaning down, Oliver whisperer in Shiva's ear. "Take off my clothes and worship my body...like you were always meant to be."

The Deadliest Woman Alive turned into one of the most submissive, stripping Oliver of his clothes. She revealed more and more of his mouth watering body, her eyes gazing all over him. The hunger, just burning through Lady Shiva only increased. She moved down, stroking Oliver's abs, feeling him. The young man hardened underneath Shiva, as she removed his pants.

Shiva dropped to her knees on the mats on the ground and dragged her tongue down Oliver's length to cover it in salvia. The second his length was nice and wet, Shiva slid down, wrapping her warm, tight mouth around Oliver's cock. It speared down into the back of her throat.

Oliver hissed. Shiva had been damn good at giving him head before when she teased him. But now that Oliver was in control, something about this was just bed. He grabbed onto the back of Shiva's head and rocked into her mouth.

"You like that, don't you?" Oliver asked her. "You like me fucking your mouth like this?"

Shiva moaned without any question, her lips parting to get as much of Oliver's manhood shoved down her throat as humanly possible. Oh, Oliver threaded his fingers through Lady Shiva's hair and kept riding her.

A steady hand squeezing his balls caused Oliver to grunt, rocking Shiva back and forth. Her warm mouth prepared to take him in time with her head, skilled for pleasure just as much as pain. The tightening in his loins increased the further Oliver drove down. He breathed heavily with a few moments.

"Closer," Oliver said. "You're such a perfect cocksucker. I can give these lips a workout all day."

Shiva's warm succulent lips pressed down onto the base of Oliver's manhood, as she slurped him nice and hard. Her fingers dug into his balls, squeezing them very hard. Oh, Oliver closed his eyes and entered a state of pure bliss, the moment he was burying deep into Shiva's mouth. The sound of the back of her throat closing in on him, made Oliver just speed up a little bit more. Closer, closer, closer, Oliver was nearing the edge, and about ready to pop inside of Lady Shiva's mouth.

"So close," Oliver groaned. "So close."

Shiva sped up her actions. She prepared to drink Oliver's cum like it was some life saving fluid. The sounds she made spurred Oliver on to fuck her face hard.

All the way to the edge, and all the way behind. The tension in Oliver's balls mounted to a higher level while he shoved himself down Shiva's throat. Oliver groaned in Shiva's ear, rocking himself back a little bit. The tension of his balls weighted down increased just a little bit more before Oliver unleashed a steady stream of cum all the way down Shiva's gullet. She pressed down, sucking the cum from Oliver's balls down to the very last drop.

Shiva sounded very energetic when sucking on his cock and surprisingly submissive as well. She milked his balls and sent pleasure shooting through Oliver's nerve ending. Now he was in the driver's seat, he rode Shiva.

Oliver pulled out of Shiva and left her on the ground. Shiva poked her tongue out, showing Oliver all of the cum she collected. The woman swallowed it without any shame.

"Stand."

Shiva stood and Oliver grabbed her by the hips, before shoving her against the wall. Oliver grabbed Shiva's chest and mauled them, causing her to break out with cries of pleasure. Her mature, and yet youthful body squirmed against Oliver. He pushed her up against the wall, mauling her breasts and sucking on them.

"These are all for you," Shiva breathed heavily in between sucks. "And this...this is all for you too."

Shiva ground her wet pussy against Oliver's stiff rod, to entice him.

Oh, Oliver had been close to breaking. Close to driving himself into Shiva. He spread her thighs and felt the insane amount of juices spilling out from them. Oliver wanted to put his finger inside of Shiva and pushed, just a little bit deeper. Shiva's eyes glazed over from Oliver pushing into her.

"You want me inside you?"

"Yes, it's time," Shiva said. "Time for us to stop denying each other and cement our relationship to the next level."

Oliver reared back and stuck his cock deep inside of Shiva's body. Oh, the super tight walls almost squeezed the life out of Oliver. He had to situation his hands on her hips, to push back a little bit more. Rocking back, Oliver gained some momentum as he pushed Shiva's body, almost through the wall.

Shiva locked her legs around Oliver, crying out in passion and in endless pleasure. Oh, Oliver just touched all of the right spots inside of her and drove down completely. The weight of his balls, hitting Shiva at all of the right angles caused her to cry out in pleasure. Oliver put his fingers on Shiva's nipples and squeezed them, very hard.

"Y-yes!" Shiva breathed in his ear. "Fuck me...deeper...harder...faster….ooooh yes!"

Oliver pumped himself deep into Shiva with multiple, vigorous thrusts. He knew all of the ways to get Shiva's juices flowing. She clamped down onto his manhood, breathing in heavily. Her nails, scratching Oliver's back, allowed him to go deeper and deeper inside of her.

He slowed down, just long enough to make Shiva feel it. Shiva closed her eyes, burning up from the lack of touching. Oliver teased her body, milking her breasts and making Shiva exhale very deeply.

The months of teasing came off to this one night. This one moment in time, where Oliver buried himself deep inside of Shiva. He pushed into her body, rocking her hard against the wall. The weight of his balls, slapping against Shiva's thighs increased her lust.

"Don't hold back on me," Oliver said.

He squeezed Shiva's ass to give him more leverage when sinking into her. Her walls, so gloriously tight, almost as tight as a teenage virgin's, pressed up against him. Those inner muscles would have blown Oliver's mind, had he been a little boy who was wowed by such a beautiful and dangerous older woman.

But Oliver, while admitting they felt nice repeatedly wrapping around his pulsing manhood, was in control. He knew it, Shiva knew it, and she relished the moment.

"I've watched you become a man before my very eyes," Shiva breathed. "Oooh, take me...deeper…bury your seed in me!"

Shiva's body practically taunted Oliver. Oliver slowed down the thrusts, and spun Shiva around, so she pressed against the wall facing it. This allowed Oliver to rub his cock against her back and tease her ass cheeks before sinking into her one more time.

The deep moaning, the hard breathing, brought on from the hard fucking, made Oliver swell up. It was almost like his balls grew to three size their normal capacity. The aching desire to cum spread through Oliver's body, the deeper he pushed into Shiva. Her tight walls wrapped around him.

Shiva closed her eyes, almost weak in the knees from pleasure. Oliver knew how to touch all of the spots, and cause her to become wet and weak. It was everything she taught Oliver, used against her. More pleasure had been drawn out, with Shiva cranking her walls around him, getting closer.

"You need to let that all go," Shiva said. "I know there will be plenty more."

"Just one more time. I want to feel you cum just one more time."

The curling of her toes, the warmth spreading through her body, and the release of her loins, splattering the intruder inside of her body. Oliver pressed up against her womb, pressing deeper and deeper inside of her, grabbing her and practically riding her into the wall.

Oliver rode Shiva again and again into the wall. She had been positioned facing him, her eyes meeting his. Her mouth hung open in pleasure as Oliver dominated her body. The weight of his balls getting intense.

"The time has come," Shiva said.

"When I'm good and ready."

Oliver, satisfied he had Shiva successfully thirst for his gift, plowed deep into the woman. Her body left trails of juices and sweat down the wall. Oliver brushed a finger through her soft silky hair and nibbled on her shoulder which made Shiva just melt like butter. He was learning all of the things on him.

Long overdue, this satisfaction. Shiva, channeling all of the power into her inner muscles, squeezed Oliver to the edge. He groaned, rocking inside of her body.

Oliver filled up Shiva with several blasts of seed, blasting the insides of her body with spurt after spurt of seed. Shiva grabbed onto his shoulder, and moaned, allowing Oliver to fill her up, and dominate her with multiple vigorous thrusts.

The moment the two finished alongside each other, Shiva collapsed down to the ground. A trail of cum leaked down to the ground. Oliver bent down and scooped her up.

Shiva's eyes broke open, and Oliver leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"We're not done yet."

A feeling of desire spread through Shiva. The break would only be as long as how long it took for Oliver to get them up to the bedroom. Shiva dripped with anticipation from what happened next.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

* * *

Oliver Queen ascended up the mountain to Nanda Parbat. Bitter weather, cold winds, the works, blew down onto the determined young warrior. Yet, nothing would stop Oliver from achieving the destiny the budding young warrior trained for. Oliver spent the last few days visualizing the end of Ra's al Ghul and visualizing all of the goals. Oliver's confidence brimmed to a moderate level, but not a level which would lead to certain death as Ra's would pick the young man apart.

"So, are you ready?"

Talia and Nyssa stood by Oliver's side. The two ladies made the trip to Nanda Parbat many times in the past and would make the trip many more times in the future. However, everything was different, very different, as it turned out. The two Daughters of the Demon walked alongside Oliver, past the gates, towards the guards. The guards parted ways.

Something was different on this day. The trio moved forward. Oliver stepped where Ra's al Ghul seemed to be laying in wait. Not just laying in wait, but laying in wait for Oliver. Ready to coil and spring like some kind of ever present viper. The chills blowing down Oliver's spine increased and for a second, Oliver almost wondered if this task could be pulled off.

No use in turning back down. One way or another, Oliver would know if this would work.

"Oliver Queen, you have returned to Nanda Parbat."

"I feel that it's time to lay down a challenge. Both of your daughters have judged me worthy."

"Do you think that you are truly worthy of being my heir?" Ra's asked.

Oliver knew now was the moment of truth. "I know I am more than worthy of being your heir. I am beyond being your heir."

Seconds passed as Oliver waited for the right moment. Ra's stared Oliver down without blinking. A tactic which had been used numerous times to shake numerous people, but damn if Oliver was going to let that particular tactic achieve its desired purpose.

"I am worthy of being your successor," Oliver said. "I challenge you for a duel, for the rights of the League."

Ubu, Ra's ever present and extremely loyal minion minion, stared Oliver down like some kind of mortal sin had been delivered. Ra's, on the other end, observed Oliver like some kind of curious.

"I have centuries of experience over you, do you think you have a chance in taking the League from my hands? If Sandra put you up to this...well….we'll see if her faith would be rewarded."

Sandra, Lady Shiva's true name, although not one the Deadliest Woman alive acknowledged. Oliver stared directly into the face of the Demon and did not blink. Nyssa and Talia, standing by Oliver's side wondered what their father's reaction would be.

Ra's broke out into a wide grin, going from ear to ear.

"You have some bravado, boy," Ra's told Oliver. "I accept your challenge. But, despite my daughter's interest in you, do not think that I will go easy. Any fight for the League is one to the death. There is no prisoners taken. Do you understand?"

No emotion passed Oliver's face. "Yes, I understand."

"Very well," Ra's responded. "We fight at sunrise and the last man breathing will become the League."

"Master, you cannot think…."

"Ubu, remember, you do not presume to tell me what I should think," Ra's sharply told his servant.

Ubu slumped down against the wall. A look of completely hatred spreading towards the man's face. Directed towards Nyssa, towards Talia, and towards Oliver as well. Oliver did not even blink and focused directly on Ra's al Ghul.

"Let's prepare," Talia told him.

* * *

To be honest, Talia never thought the day would come. A small part of her hoped her father would give up and fade away with grace, but the Lazarus Pits were an addiction. Oliver stretched, warming up for the battle. Everything had been focused on the battle, scary as it was.

"You know there's no comeback, right?" Oliver asked after breaking out of the trance the powerful warrior slipped into for several minutes.

"I know."

"You know, I'm going to have to take your father's head."

"I know!"

Talia did not mean to be so sharp with Oliver. The twisting feeling in the bit of the Daughter of the Demon's stomach grew in prominence. To be honest, Talia hoped that Oliver would come out ahead in the battle. Because, as Nyssa reminded Talia earlier, Oliver's success or failure would determine whether or not Nyssa and Talia would live or die.

The two daughters of Ra's al Ghul threw everything behind Oliver.

"And we must destroy his body upon his defeat," Nyssa said. "Because there is the Lazarus Pit. And there are loyalists out there who will resurrect him through the Lazarus Pit."

Oliver swallowed, the knowledge of Ra's mystical pit coming to the forefront. It brought Ra's back from certain death and as Talia mentioned to Oliver, the pit brought the Demon back one two many times from Death.

"Win," Talia said. "You have to."

"And of his loyalists…."

"They will either follow or they will fall,' Nyssa said.

Nyssa leaned in and gave Oliver a very passionate kiss. The kiss lasted several minutes before Nyssa pulled away. Talia, not to be outdone, moved in and did more of the same.

"Win," Talia repeated. "You have to for the sake of the world's future."

And more personally to Oliver, the League would give the resources to save Starling City. Although now, Oliver had been coming to the conclusion about how messed up everything had been.

One of the guards moved into the room. Talia and Nyssa placed hands to blades, ready to lash out at the guard. But the guard said nothing, staring down at both of the women.

"It's time."

Oliver rose up and followed the guard, with Nyssa and Talia following. The time for reckoning was here. Oliver, Nyssa, Talia, the entire group walked outside, slipping from the shadows.

"You will win," Nyssa told him.

Oliver knew, and walked up to Ra's al Ghul. The imposing and powerful warrior, ageless and dangerous, stood at the edge of the mountain. The wind blew just as Ra's slowly turned around.

* * *

"I saw great promise in you, boy."

A flare of anger shot into Oliver's mind at being dismissed as merely a boy. Yet, Oliver, refused to rise to the bait of Ra's al Ghul. Rather, a deep breath came through Oliver. Channel the Mirikuru, but do not let it overwhelm.

"But, it's obvious that something in you has changed, which has made you rabid," Ra's said. "I'm curious to see why Lady Shiva wished to throw you at me...but I'll deal with her...and your other companions when this is done. Laurel, Sara, the Amazon they will pay for your arrogance."

Nyssa stiffened at the implication of Ra's coming after Sara. Oliver did more than stiffen.

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" Oliver asked.

"Not in the mood for pleasant conversation before you die?" Ra's asked. "Very well...take your blade...I will remove it from your hand and kill you with it soon enough."

Oliver took the blade. The cold steel empowered Oliver. The power flowed through Oliver's veins.

"Now."

Oliver lunged forward. Ra's showed years of experiences by blocking the first shot, and casually nailed Oliver in the chest with a couple of punches. Oliver deflected the blows. Ra's moved around and went for an attack to the side of the neck. Oliver blocked the attack and came back with a swing. Ra's avoided the attack by shielding the neck area.

Every move from Oliver had an answer from Ra's. To be fair, Oliver saw Ra's moves coming, most of the time. Ra's raised some welts on the side of Oliver's neck by getting in a couple of shots.

Precise, calculating, and calm, Ra's al Ghul reminded all watching who had been worth of leading the League of Assassins.

"No matter how strong you are, you still need oxygen."

Ra's wrapped an arm around Oliver's throat and tried to choke the young man out. Oliver grabbed Ra's fingers and dislocated them to break the hold.

"And you need a grip to take that sword away from me."

"Pain is merely an illusion, boy," Ra's said.

The second time Ra's called Oliver that, in an attempt to rattle the young man. But, Oliver, refused to allow Ra's to get the upper hand. The two charged together, with Ra's dodging the attack and going for a sweep. Oliver caught Ra's and knocked the man down with a furious swipe.

One decapitating blow, had been avoided by Ra's. Ra's came back, and tore the sword away from Oliver's chest. A swinging attack caught Oliver and almost rocked the young man over the side of the cliff.

Ra's ripped the sword out of Oliver's hand. Oliver blocked the sword swipe, deadly, with bare hands. The two struggled, fighting over the sword, and almost tipping over the side of the down.

"They backed you, and you let them down," Ra's said. "What do you intend to do now?"

"Win."

Oliver let go of the sword, only to plunge a concealed dagger into the chest of the Demon. Blood spurted out of the ageless man. Ra's breathed in heavily and swung the sword at Oliver. Oliver dodged the attack and stabbed Ra's between the shoulder blades with the blade. A third stab severed the arteries in Ra's right arm.

"Very good," Ra's breathed. "Very…."

Oliver buried the dagger into Ra's chest several times, stabbing the man over and over and over again in a violent rage. A green glow of Oliver's eyes swam over with rage.

"You are the one," Ra's said. "Let my blood anoint you!"

Blood splashed Oliver's body. Ubu made a movement to save his master, only for Talia to sever the tendons in the man's legs with a well placed arrow shot. Talia kicked Ubu in the face and deposited the man over the side of the mountain like an old newspaper.

Ra's arms spread, in a crucifix like pose and offered himself up as a sacrifice. Oliver reclaimed the sword and swung it to seperate Ra's head from his body.

Blood spilled everywhere, Ra's severed head rolled to the feet of several shocked followers. Oliver, covered in their old master's blood, turned around.

Talia, breaking out in a smile, turned to the shocked waters. "The Demon is dead long live Ra's al Ghul."

Oliver took the ring off of the corpse of Ra's al Ghul. Talia walked over and took the ring from Oliver. For a second, Talia looked at the ring, considering it.

A second passed, and Talia slipped the ring onto Oliver's finger. The new Ra's al Ghul's hand held up in the air, for everything, as the decaying body of her father laid on the ground.

* * *

Out at sea, Oliver, Talia, and Nyssa sat around, a fire. In the midst of the fire, the burning body of Ra's al Ghul had.

"We will spread the ashes to every corner of the globe," Nyssa said. "And secure the Pit to ensure no loyalists try anything with them."

"Good," Oliver said. "We need to weed out the men and women who were loyal to the man, and not the cause. And kill them."

"Yes, it will be done," Talia said. "My father once took pity on an enemy, and made him his prisoner. That man became a menace and a threat to the world, named Damien Darhk."

"Another mistake that will be corrected," Oliver said.

The body of the former Ra's al Ghul burned to ashes. Oliver, still covered in Ra's blood, looked into the fire. Tonight, the first step towards a greater mission had been enacted. Although they had a long way to go.

**This is the final chapter of plot for this story, although I have two more chapters of shameless smut to offer you before we wrap things up for this volume. **


	44. Chapter 44(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut**

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

Oliver slipped out of the shower. The blood of the demon cleaned off. Wrapped in a towel, wearing nothing but the ring which signified Ra's new power over the lead, stepped out. There would be a lot of work to do.

Nyssa slipped in behind Oliver, completely naked. She slipped the towel off of Oliver's waist, walked forward, and kissed the young man on the lips. Passion flowed through the bodies of both of the lovers, while they touched each other. Oliver slipped a hand to Nyssa's backside and gave it a firm squeeze.

Pulling away from Oliver, Nyssa broke out into a soft smile.

"Thank you," Nyssa said. "Today is the day you freed me. If he survived, he would have come after us all."

"Celebration?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I believe so," Nyssa said.

Nyssa took Oliver by the hand and the two ended up on the bed. Crawling over on top of Oliver's lap, Nyssa straddled the new head of the League of Assassins. Oliver's chest, still wet from the shower, rubbed up against Nyssa's nipples. Excitement spread through Nyssa's body as multiple kisses worshipped Oliver.

No question about it, Nyssa wanted Oliver so bad. And a small amount of satisfaction spread through Nyssa, which almost matched the heat coursing through her loins. Nyssa beat Talia to the punch. And Nyssa could hardly wait to reap the benefits of this. Oliver's hardness pressed forward to demand entrance.

Wrapping a lovely set of legs around Oliver, Nyssa pushed Oliver in. Moaning, very deeply, the second the two met together. Nyssa's warm folds wrapped around Oliver and took the handsome gentleman inside. The two powerful warriors met at the loins.

Nyssa had been with Oliver throughout most of this journey, and could hardly believe how far they came. Oliver tightened the grip around Nyssa and slid down. Their groins met together.

"You do so good in filling me up," Nyssa said. "But, I need you to get a little deeper...break me...and then you can heal me!"

"Oh, we're just getting warmed up."

Nyssa appreciated Oliver and wanted to get warmed up just a little bit more as well. The friction of their groins increased with the lust burning through Nyssa's body, and Oliver's as well. Granted, Nyssa always knew assumption lead to failure, but the skilled assassin brimmed with confidence at reading Oliver's body language just right.

Oliver took Nyssa's breasts in hand and squeezed them. Each motion on the perfect round breasts of this gorgeous woman brought new blasts of pleasure through her. Oliver made Nyssa juice with every squeeze of the breasts. Nyssa just broke out into a loud cry as Oliver used several techniques to bring more pleasure.

"All for you," Nyssa said.

Face down and motorboating Nyssa's breasts proved to be the perfect venue for Oliver. Hungry moans filled the air from these actions. The heat of Nyssa's groin increased, pumping around Oliver with each movement.

Oliver hit all of the right buttons and made Nyssa drip all over. Shifting a bit further in, Oliver slapped down balls first onto Nyssa's thighs, rocking just a little bit deeper with each motion.

"Yes, all of it is for me," Oliver told her. "Are you ready to cum for me?"

Nyssa readied for the moment of sweet release a long time ago. One more thrust sent stars flashing through the assassin's mind. Oliver always knew how to hit all of the right buttons. The only one better than Oliver, might be Sara. The race closed in, pretty much neck and neck.

Pleasure was pleasure and Nyssa experienced a lot of pleasure through this encounter.

Each clamp of Nyssa's walls brought Oliver further inside her body. The loud slap of flesh upon flesh echoed as those silky walls did a number on Oliver, and also Oliver did a number on Nyssa.

A little break, a little pause, and perhaps a change of position. Oliver pulled out of Nyssa and positioned the raven-haired vixen on the bed. Nyssa's burning passion, flooding through her eyes made her perfect for Oliver to come in. Oliver closed in to embrace Nyssa from behind. Covering Nyssa's body with kisses.

Oh, the sweet passion flowing through Oliver made Nyssa tingle. Longing for Oliver to be inside, Nyssa spread wide, hoping that Oliver could get the hint. A squeeze of the deadly woman's hips caused juices to leak out of Nyssa like an overripe melon. Each shaking movement brought Oliver a bit closer.

"Ready for more?"

Nyssa ground back and forth against Oliver's crotch. No more obvious of a hint could be given to Oliver, other than that one right there. Oliver's hands slipped into position, placed on Nyssa's hips on either side. The time had come for Oliver to take the plunge and to bury deep into Nyssa from behind.

"YES!"

Oliver slammed deep into Nyssa from behind. Tight as ever and twice as lovely, Oliver rocked Nyssa on the bed. Bouncing ass, swaying breasts, just everything which turned Oliver on. The desire to pound Nyssa straight into a drooling state and make her submit to multiple orgasms at once appealed to Oliver.

"Baby, you're close, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

"Always," Nyssa said. "Make me explode."

Oliver intended to do all that and so much more. The rapid fire thrusts burying repeatedly into Nyssa's tight pussy sent a flare of energy through the young woman. Pulling back completely, Oliver thrust into Nyssa extremely hard. Those balls, swinging rapidly, struck Nyssa in all the right places.

"Always feels good, doesn't it?" Oliver asked her.

"Mmmm, yes," Nyssa purred.

The rising feeling of an orgasm overwhelmed Nyssa's body. Clamping down hard, waves of pleasure shot through both of them. Oliver slid in deep, easier upon Nyssa's orgasm.

The weight of those balls got a little bit heavier, the faster Oliver thrusted inside. Oliver positioned perfectly to plow into this lovely woman multiple times over. Deep pants, encouraging cries of pleasure just shot through Nyssa. Oliver knew precisely where to be and when to do it.

Another tension inside of Nyssa, and walls clamping down increased the depths of which Oliver slid inside. Oliver put those hands down onto Nyssa's body, rocking her with long and tight thrusts. Oh, every time Oliver plunged deep inside of Nyssa's body, the tighter she wrapped around Oliver.

Nyssa intended to drain Oliver down to the very last drop. And it would take a long time. Nyssa, breathing heavily, amped up the game, wrapping around Oliver tightly.

"Oh, Nyssa, I'm about ready to…"

"YES!" Nyssa yelled. "I'm ready!"

Oliver was ready too. The tightening in Oliver's groin muscles completed. Despite having control, every man reached their limits eventually. And Oliver reached those limits, but not before bringing Nyssa to one more heavenly orgasm. The thrusts, burying deep inside of Nyssa, rocked her all the way into the bed.

"I know you're ready," Oliver breathed. "And I am too."

One final thrust brought Oliver deep into Nyssa. The band of pleasure inside of Oliver snapped and released a full explosion. Blast after blast of seed anointed Nyssa's insides. At least two more orgasms, with Nyssa milking Oliver hard, rocked the new Ra's al Ghul's body completely.

It almost seemed poetic the new Ra's al Ghul spent his first night under that title, plowing the daughter of the previous person to hold that daughter. Nyssa collapsed down onto the bed, breathing heavily, but satisfied.

Oliver had guess to attend to, who looked to be lurking in the shadows.  
X-X-X

Talia, smiling in response to Oliver's conquest, met her new master outside, not dressed in a stitch of clothing.

"Several of his loyalists have already been rooted out," Talia informed him. "They had been killed fleeing...but I'll discuss that in the morning...right now…."

"Yes, such loyalty demands a reward," Oliver said.

Talia kneeled before the new master and took a piece of meat, dripping with Nyssa's juices in hand. Sucking Oliver hard, Talia drank every last drop of Nyssa left on Oliver.

The very familiar pleasures of Talia's warm mouth, increased with each movement. Talia dipped down onto Oliver's pubic hair nose rubbing against it. Damn, Talia reminded Oliver just how good she could manipulate someone's manhood, namely Oliver. Every movement, every twirl, just sent Oliver's pleasure cascading a little bit over the top. A loud grunt followed.

Talia took Oliver's grunt and glare of lust to keep going. Squeezing the new League head's balls, Talia darted her tongue all over Oliver's stiff pole. Covered in Talia's spit in addition to Nyssa's juices looked to be a good look.

"As much as I want to drink straight from you balls…"

Talia sucked said balls to demonstrate. The thrill just spread through Oliver's body, the faster Talia worked down.

"I have other ideas."

Rising up, the elder sister balanced against the wall for Oliver to have his way with her. Legs spread, and ready to be taken. Oliver, showing great carnal desire, held onto Talia's hips and guided against Talia's warm lips. Talia just cried out in pleasure, the further Oliver teased her. Talia wanted Oliver in every single way possible.

A pair of smooth, but toned legs, wrapped around Oliver. Oliver, being a sucker for a nice pair of legs, felt Talia's up. All while kissing on the skilled assassin's luscious and mature body. Kissing the scar left down her shoulder, relic from a previous battle, made Talia just break out into cries of pleasure.

"Y-yes," Talia said. "I want….I want….I want you."

"And you have me."

Oliver plowed Talia deep into the wall. Thankfully, the stone walls of the temple had been built to last for quite some time. Otherwise, Talia would have been put through the wall. Not that Talia minded, but it really had been more of the principle of the matter. Oliver picked up a steadier pace, rocking Talia back and forth until Oliver drove deep into Talia's body.

Each movement built up, as Oliver did with deepening thrusts. Talia wrapped tighter around Oliver, moaning ever so deeply. Oliver thrust, a little bit deeper into Talia.

So good, Talia always shut down to everything other than what Oliver did, and what Oliver did, amazed Talia, thrilled the woman, everything. Oliver pushed a finger down onto Talia's nipple and squeezed it extremely hard. Talia liked it and encouraged Oliver to keep thrilling her body.

After a second, Oliver pulled out. Only to slide against Talia's body, teasing her with the head before plunging deep inside. Oliver drilled Talia for another couple of minutes, almost edging Talia to a finish before pulling out. The same process had been repeated, over and over again.

Every time Oliver drove back into Talia, more moans filled the room. Fingernails scratching into Oliver's back threatened to rip the thrusting man apart. Thankfully, the power of the super serum increased Oliver's durability, along with his stamina. The weight of Oliver's balls pressed against Talia's thighs with each swinging movement.

"Yes, beloved," Talia breathed.

Those words, music to Oliver's ears, encouraged Oliver and made him spear away at Talia when she pinned against the wall. Oliver got closer, closer, closer to the edge. Every tingle through Oliver's body made an orgasm almost near. But, despite the fact Oliver longed to finish, Oliver could not, at least not yet.

Oliver pulled out and left Talia breathing. The feeling of impending release left Oliver and also left Talia with frustration. Frustration which left when Oliver pinned Talia against the wall again. Slowly turning Talia around, Oliver ground up against Talia's sexy back, and round, firm backside. Talia's hair stuck down, caked in sweat, and the woman's lovely body reeked in heavy arousal.

A swirl inside of Talia teased the woman. Talia grabbed onto the wall, nails digging in. Oliver came close to piercing Talia's tight chambers one more time and this time, Talia intended Oliver to finish.

Oliver toyed with Talia's body. Like a sculptor molding clay to a fine masterpiece, Oliver knew what needed to be done. The lovely skin brushed over the skilled archer's fingers.

Working Talia's nipples just as seamlessly as Oliver worked a bow made the woman completely wild. Oliver pressed up against Talia one more time and the wetness of her groin threatened to explode just before Oliver entered.

"Tell me what you want?"

Oliver's hot breath against Talia's ear shook the deadly assassin. Reduced to a mewling wreck, but yet, despite being controlled, Talia never felt so free ever. Something about Oliver taking control, liberated Talia, and opened up new doors to pleasure, which had been unknown and out of reach.

"Fuck me, please!" Talia yelled. "I need you inside of me, beloved."

"Of course, Talia, anything you want," Oliver said.

Of course, it seemed to be anything Oliver wanted. The minute Oliver entered Talia, the mature pussy wrapped around him caused flares of lust to burn through Oliver. Just as deeply as Oliver plowed into Talia from behind, getting closer, and closer to the edge. Those balls getting closer to expelling some kind of bounty.

"That's...what I want!" Talia cried out.

Oliver gave Talia everything, and anything, she ever wanted. Base desires increased Talia's lust. Oliver's skilled hands, moved in harmony to Talia's wants and needs.

Speeding up, Oliver could feel the desire to finish coming. But, Oliver would hold out just as long as Talia needed to finish before unloading inside of the woman. Talia had been worked out a lot, likely having seen Oliver's session alongside Nyssa earlier. And Oliver only intended to give Talia the very best.

The tightness of Talia's walls increased and squeezed Oliver's breeding rod. The weight of those balls, threatening to burst like over inflated balloons, brushed against Talia. With a burning desire, only able to be quenched by one thing, Talia summoned all of the strength and squeezed away at Oliver.

Oliver controlled the speed and the depths of each thrust. Talia only held on for the ride, enjoying each movement. Oliver rode faster, faster, and faster until the end came.

And no more of a great end could come then Oliver ramming deep inside. Oliver's big bloated balls just hit Talia right where it counted and unleashed a flood inside of her body. Each thrust, Oliver hung on for the ride, and drove deep into Talia. Oliver emptied every single last drop and Talia would not have any less.

Talia, stomach swollen from Oliver's load, with even more draining to the ground, broke out in a smile. Turning around as Oliver pulled out, Talia grabbed her master's body and worshipped it. Not just using her mouth, but also breasts, pussy, and ass were fair game for Talia's worship of Oliver's body. Talia moved closer towards Oliver's ear.

"Sara and Laurel should be coming."

"Yes, soon enough."

Laurel and Sara stepped around the corner, and Nyssa appeared to be recovered long enough for round two. Sara and Laurel adhered to the dress code for this part of the temple, by stripping completely naked to join Oliver.

Things just heated up.  
**Shameless Smut Continues In the Final Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	45. Chapter 45(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter contains nothing other than shameless smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five.**

Laurel greeted Oliver with a passionate kiss. The two engaged in a very familiar pattern with each other. Oliver grabbed onto Laurel's ass and squeezed it tightly, causing the woman to moan in increased passion. Laurel ground up against Oliver's groin, the moisture dripping against the young man as the two got hot and heavy with each other.

They entered another bedroom, with a more lavish bed, comfortable enough for the five of them to have their fun. Laurel, squeezing Oliver's package, positioned the new head of the League on the head. And Laurel could think of no better way to celebrate Oliver ascending to the Head of the League by giving some head of her own.

Oliver hissed, the second Laurel's lips touched the base, it felt really good. Laurel had improved at this, not that Laurel had been bad before. But, to be honest, Laurel stepped up her oral game to another level. Perhaps one could argue that it was because of the barrage of women who surrounded Oliver.

Nyssa and Sara sat on either side of Oliver, alternating between kissing Oliver and each other. Oliver helped out both of these lovely women, fingering them severely. All while Talia descended down to help Laurel pleasure Oliver.

The sisters split up very evenly. The two older sisters joined in pleasuring Oliver's genitals. While the two younger sister's worshipped their body.

"Laurel, I want a piece of that," Sara breathed.

Oliver shut up Sara with a kiss, distracting her from the wants. Nyssa slipped away from Oliver and wrapped around Sara. The seed, preserved from earlier, rubbed against Sara's thighs. Nyssa kissed Sara's body, stopping at a spot on Sara's left hip bone and making the woman gasp out in pleasure.

"You like that, beloved?" Nyssa asked.

Nyssa alternated between fingering Sara and worshipping the younger Lance sister's body. Oliver turned completely to Talia and Laurel. Laurel pulled out of Oliver and climbed onto the bed.

"Well, Ollie, you know what to do," Laurel said. "Let me see your….Demon's head."

Oliver almost felt compelled to punish Laurel for that lame joke. Regardless, Oliver covered Laurel's body with intense kisses. Each movement sent a tremor of pleasure through Laurel.

Talia decided to pass the time by pleasuring Oliver. While watching Oliver shift down between Laurel's legs and eat his girlfriend out. Laurel shifted up with Talia playing with Oliver as Oliver ate Laurel out. And at the end of the bed, Sara bounced up and down on Nyssa's face, forcing Nyssa to eat her out.

That looked like fun, and Laurel's mouth, completely open, presented a very pleasant opportunity for Talia. Talia mounted Laurel's face and sunk down. The moment Laurel's tongue parted Talia's walls, Talia thought the right idea had been made. Pure heaven just cascaded from head to toe.

"Mmm, yes!" Talia moaned.

The drops of Oliver's cum spilling into Laurel's mouth encouraged Laurel to pick up the pace and dig deeper, sucking the juices from Talia even more.

Oliver, rocking back, spread Laurel's legs. Every inch of Laurel's fit, sexy body opened up for Oliver. Oliver lined up, ready to go and ready to take the plunge.

The sheer force of Oliver entering Laurel almost split the stunning siren in half. A scream caused swift vibrations to roll through Talia as well and Talia to release cream all over Laurel's face.

Oliver rode Laurel all the way to the orgasm, eyes locked on a heavily breathing Talia at the end of the bed. One intense session with the Daughter of the Demon was not enough.

Giving Laurel a chance to recover, Oliver climbed onto Talia and drove into Talia, without any preamble. Talia, adapting quickly, grabbed onto Oliver's waist and in response, Oliver sunk inside, nice and deep inside of her.

At the edge of the bed, Laurel entertained herself by licking Sara's ass while Nyssa ate Sara's pussy. The duel combination of sensations made Sara scream.

"Yes, clean my dirty holes out!" Sara yelled. "Clean them out! Get them nice and wetso Ollie can fuck them!"

Oliver and Talia buried their aggressions into each other, going at it on the bed like rabbits. Their bodies connected to each other, pushing forward. And Talia almost hit her breaking point, crying out in pleasure.

Upon Talia's orgasm, Oliver rode it out, until Talia sunk on the bed. Down and out for the count for now. The visual stimulation of Laurel and Nyssa double penetrating Sara with their tongues more than caught Oliver's attention. Oliver swooped in, burying back into Laurel.

Without missing a beat, Laurel continued to lick Sara's asshole. The cries of pleasure increased with the double penetration only getting even more prominent. Sara unleashed over Nyssa's face and Laurel wished Sara would move away. So Nyssa's face could be allowed to seen free, with Sara's juices all over it.

"Don't worry, I'll tend to you in a minute," Oliver breathed over Laurel's shoulder.

In the meantime, Sara decided to pin Nyssa down on the bed and torment the lovely woman's body. Blonde and black hair entangled in each other, with the kissing only getting more aggressive. Nyssa slid a finger down Sara's body, rapidly increasing and encouraging the woman to pleasure.

Oliver finished Laurel off with another orgasm. Laurel's screams likely could be heard from all the way down the mountain. And Oliver, pulling away from Laurel, turned his attention towards Sara and Nyssa.

Throbbing, ready, and willing to penetration. Oliver climbed behind Sara. Almost on instinct, perhaps on impulse, Sara's hips rose up off of the bed. Oliver grabbed onto Sara and enjoyed Sara's toned, fit body. Several grinds against Sara, with Sara opening up for Oliver to enter.

A match made in heaven, and yet Oliver prepared to do actions that was as sinful as hell, Oliver planted deep inside of Sara.

"I bet you've been wanting that all day."

Sara would have answered, had it not been for a mouthful of Nyssa tit. Nyssa would have answered for Sara, if it was not for the orgasm spreading through the gorgeous woman. Helped along by the fact that Oliver's balls slapped hard against Nyssa every time Sara had been filled and emptied, before being filled again.

Laurel and Talia, on either side, maneuvered in. Nyssa reached in to finger Talia while Sara did the same to Laurel. And this added to the appeal, with Oliver rocking deep into her.

"What a pair of naughty young sisters!"

Talia and Laurel agreed, the cries only increasing every time Oliver buried inside of Sara. And then briefly, Oliver slipped inside of Nyssa. To say Nyssa welcomed the intrusion would be an understatement. Nyssa gobbled up Oliver's manhood the second they met each other. Another match made in heaven.

"Fuck them both and we can finish what we started!" Laurel panted.

"Not, if I get to them first!"

The bag hanging to the bed had a strap on. Laurel and Talia made a mad dash for the strap on, with Laurel managing to reverse Talia's swing and handcuff the skilled assassin to the bed.

"I can get out of this easily."

"Sure, you can," Laurel said. "But, will you want to?"

Laurel got the strap on and buried it deep into Talia. Smothering Talia's face with breasts which only grew over the past couple of months, Laurel grew in content. And also content that Oliver rocked Sara completely into the bed with more thrusts.

Sara closed onto Oliver, threatening to drain every last drop of seed. Oliver, like a machine, pushed forward and refused to back out.

Now, Nyssa laid on the bed, and allowed Oliver's complete attention to be turned towards Sara. Sara practically stood on her hands on the bed as Oliver stood up. Working Sara's strong leg muscles with strokes, as Oliver buried deep inside. Deep as Oliver could go, with Sara clamping down and releasing, with several warm pushes.

"Y-yes!"

Oliver breathed heavily the deeper. He almost pulled out of Sara and Sara almost did a somersault on the bed. The sounds of skin smacking together increased Oliver's desire.

Not to mention Laurel pounding Talia into the end. Talia submitted to Laurel and something about that made Oliver hot. How a skilled warrior could be submissive, when the pleasure of sex could be involved.

Oliver contorted Sara into a sexy position, practically wrapping Sara up into a ball while he fucked her. Sara's burning stare of lust encouraged Oliver forward and Oliver went deeper.

Nyssa, feeling left out, fingered herself. Only to feel something, strong, but yet invisible press Nyssa into the bed. Those strong hands rocked Nyssa's body.

Oliver's mind registered the pleasure of Nyssa's body. Splitting focus between Nyssa and Sara, Oliver imagined pleasuring Nyssa all the way. Covering Nyssa with kisses until Nyssa screamed out in pleasure. Spreading those lovely legs and plowing deep into Nyssa, until the woman completely overflowed.

"How are you doing this?"

To be honest, Oliver did not know. Something about the powers of the temple, combined with the Mirikuru, focused Oliver's mind to essentially fuck Nyssa from across the room. At a time when Oliver was not in the midst of an orgy, he would have to figure out how this happened.

Just another mystery based off of the immense amounts of tantric energy Oliver now channeled. It was no mystery just how fast and how hard Nyssa and Sara came at the same time.

Laurel leaned down and broke into a smile.

"I always win, for the record."

"Next time," Talia breathed.

A sharp smile spread over Laurel's face. "I'm looking forward to the attempt.

And with those final words, Talia slumped on the bed, legs spread, breathing heavily, and dripping with honey. Laurel, tracing a finger down Talia's thigh to collect the juices smiled. After Laurel tasted each droplet of Talia's succulent honey, she turned around, very slowly to lock eyes onto Nyssa.

Nyssa appeared to be losing it, without anyone physically touching her. The minute Laurel crossed the bed, the reason for this strange occurrence had been felt. Strong energy, and stroke fingers, caressed Laurel.

Now, Oliver experienced Laurel, Nyssa, and Sara, all at the same time. Oliver held onto Sara and rode sultry babe into a mind racking orgasm, with another mind racking orgasm following instantly. Oliver pressed down onto Sara's hips and jammed as deep into possible, before riding Sara to an orgasm.

Both Sara and Nyssa collapsed, breathing heavily in their own juices. Oliver, turning around towards Laurel, broke into a smile. Laurel tasted Sara and turned to Oliver.

"Together, at last," Laurel said.

"Which was your plan," Oliver said. "To be stubborn enough to last and to go the distance."

"Mmm, you know me...all too well," Laurel breathed.

Pinning Oliver down on the bed, Laurel positioned, legs spread in the perfect squatting position. Laurel took Oliver inside, the juices of several different women, Laurel included, staining his immense manhood as the skilled blonde worked down. Laurel reaffirmed the spot earned through a long term, if not slightly steady, relationship and dropped down onto Oliver's cock. Oliver buried into Laurel, the two joining together.

Juices spilled from Laurel as the ride kicked up. Two bountiful breasts, dropping up and down, Oliver glued a firm and steamy gaze onto them. Right before grabbing Laurel and burying face first into this healthy bosom. Laurel breathed in, practically moaning sweet nothing's in Oliver's ear.

"Go for it...go for it...oh, make me explode," Laurel said. "And I'll make you feel good...make you drain every single last drop of cum deep inside of this body.

Oliver manipulated Laurel's body to an intense explosion. Every single inch of Laurel, from that hair pressing against her face, all the way to to Laurel's curling toes, just practically brimmed over the edge with lust. The orgasm built, getting Laurel further and further to the breaking point until Oliver was about ready to make this woman pop.

A huge orgasm spread against Laurel, just rocking the woman from head to toe. Oliver squeezed down onto Laurel's chest and sucked those nipples extremely hard. Until Laurel screamed and creamed all over Oliver.

Oliver's turn rapidly closed in. A tightening, a tensing, spread all through Oliver's balls. Oh, the heat in Oliver only increased with the thrusts. Oliver wanted to make Laurel gush one more time.

"It's your turn," Laurel moaned in Oliver's ear.

Oliver knew it about as well as anyone. The tension rippled through Oliver's balls, rocking the young man from head to toe. Laurel, pressing up against Oliver, squeezed in tight. With each milking motion, she got the new Head of the League closer to the breaking point. Oliver rode out a constant barrage of Laurel's orgasms before finally ending.

The two finished together, with Oliver splashing Laurel's insides with a heavy dose of seed. Laurel pushed almost all the way down onto Oliver, clenching and releasing her lover until every single last drop. The combining force of their orgasms reached.

Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance clamped on each other's arms. Tonight, had been the next step to a brighter future. As Oliver rubbed Laurel's body, holding her in tight, Oliver thought about the future.

In the meantime, Laurel, Nyssa, and Sara would take turns making Oliver feel good and getting pleasure in kind. Oh, and Talia, once she had been freed by the restraints of the bed.

The future would be brought.

**The End of Volume One. Volume Two will begin publication on January 6th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


End file.
